Double the reiceballDouble the basket!
by sb.animelover
Summary: READ SUMMARY BEFORE READING PLZ! This story is a lot like fruits basket except it has an extra character that changes a lot of things. She has pink hair purple eyes and a sister named Tohru! Sakani. She has a sad past but you must read to find out! Season 2 will end at the end of winter break but a new season will begin in spring break, and in summer break.New season new Picture!
1. Chapter 1:Two in a tent

**Ok… I know I was already making a fanfics like two weeks ago but it didn't go so well. First of all I only got one review (from my cousin) and I didn't know what was going to happen next. If you still want to read more of "Be My Friend" then you have to give reviews. I kind of gave up on that story too. Here's a new fanfics story. In this story Tohru has a sister her age but was… well you'll find out. Really this is kind of the same story but one added girl that changes everything. Hope you find this interesting. (I made the girl's name up unless it was already used before… oh well)**

* * *

"Tohru and Sakani can I see you two for a minute please?" A teacher said at the door.

Tohru and Sakani got up from their seats and walked out the classroom. "We have very sad news for you. Your mother was just in a car crash and she's dead…" the teacher said.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Sakani yelled.

Saki and Arisa excused themselves from class and ran up to Tohru and Sakani.

"What happened?" Arisa asked.

"Mom sh-she's dead…" Tohru said.

On that day they all cried together.

Tohru and Sakani went to live with their grandfather but he decided to have his daughters relatives come over and stay so he had to have renovations to the house. "Maybe you can stay with your friends until the renovations are finished?" He recommended.

At the same time Tohru was worried about her sister because her sister has been very quiet and wouldn't talk.

Tohru would ask her about it but her sister showed no emotion what's so ever and seemed not to care about things. Sakani was very sensitive.

Tohru thought about long ago when Sakani was always smiling and her pink hair would always bounce in excitement every time. She still cries a lot too.

To Tohru, she thought that Sakani's life was kind of depressing before her and her mother saw her sitting on the bench in front of the grocery store. They were both only five years old but the way Sakani talked seemed like she was already in the 5th grade.

They saw her every day until _"Where's your mother? You're always sitting in front of the grocery store. Why?"_ Kyouko asked one day.

_Sakani stared at the ground and gave Kyouko a picture of her mother. Her mother had pink hair, just like her and purple eyes just like her. Then she turned it to the back side where it said ***Declared dead *** stamped on the back._

_Tohru saw her mom's eyes widen._

"_Where do you live?" mom asked. "I live here. This is where my mom died. My mom and I walked past here every day and then one day she disappeared. This is why I choose to live here. I keep on hoping one day I'll see her walk past here even though she's declared dead. Because I love her." Sakani said full with tears._

_Tohru felt bad. She understood those words. She hugged Sakani tight and that day Kyouko took her in for adoption._

Ever since then she was living a happy life until now.

* * *

(Tohru decided to live in a tent and Sakani followed)

_It looks very sunny today, _Tohru thought. She made sure she had everything. She shoved Sakani so that she would wake up. "Sakani are you awake?" Tohru asked. Sakani opened her eyes and Tohru smiled. "Let's get ready for school, ok?" Tohru said. As always Sakani got ready showing no emotion at all not saying a single word or making any sound.

"Take care of the house for me mom!" Tohru said to the picture of her mother.

Tohru then begun to feel the bad for her but smiled anyways as they walked through the woods.

Then something caught her eyes and she turned to the left.

"Look Sakani there's a house!" Tohru as amazed and so was Sakani but showed no emotion.

Sakani followed Tohru toward the house. _Major discovery! There's a house here! _Tohru thought.

Tohru began to look at the zodiac animal figures that were on the porch. _How cute! _Tohru thought. Tohru realized that Sakani's favorite animal was on there… the rat! She remembered when they were eight years old Sakani would beg to get a rat from the pet store. So we got one and she took care of it every day until it disappeared just like her mother.

"_Don't worry sometimes it's better to set things free!"_ Tohru told her trying to cheer her up.

Tohru gave her a hug and together they both drew a picture of a big rat. _Corny huh._

"How rare there are two girls standing on my front porch…" a man said coming through the door with a newspaper in his hand. _'It's also rare to see a high school girl with pink hair…'_

"He-Hello…um… I'm so sorry for looking around without permission… and so is my sister!" Tohru screamed nervously. "Ah, you two can look if you want I only put them out for sunshine," the man said. "Usually younger people like you to would think it's boring…" he said.

"No! I think they're very cute!' Tohru said happily. Sakani stared at the rat figure and didn't say a word.

"I like them too." The man said.

"But there is no cat." Tohru said.

"Cat? So have you heard of the legend… about the cat and the twelve zodiacs?" The man asked.

"Of course, mom told me about the legend when we were little. But that was before we found my sister, anyways…"

Long ago

"_Once upon a time," mom started. "God told the animals, 'tomorrow I will hold a banquet you mustn't be late' the rat heard the news and told the cat that the banquet was the day after tomorrow. The next day all the zodiac animals went to the banquet except for the deceived cat." Mom told me. She remembered that day Tohru begun to cry and felt bad for the cat._

"I said 'I don't want my sign to be the dog I want it to be the CAT!" Tohru said.

The man then said "If the man found out how he would react to that?"

"Hn?"

"Your sign is the dog right? So that's why I feel so close to you right now because my sign is the dog too…"

Sakani looked up and saw the prince Yuki from herschool pound a heavy bag on top of the man's head.

"You look like a pedophile like this." Yuki said.

"OW! That hurts what did you but in that book bag a dictionary!" he said.

"Two dictionaries to be exact." Yuki pointed out. Sakani stood there and looked at everyone. The man was now looking at her.

"Is your sign is the dog too perhaps…" POUND. Yuki pounded the book bag on his head.

"OW! You're going to break my skull!" the man said.

Yuki turned away. "Are you two ok? I hope my cousin didn't do anything weird." Yuki said. "Hi, S-Sohma-san good-morning.

"Good-morning Honda-san and I'll just call you Miss Honda…" Yuki said.

"Let's start over… I'm Sohma Shigure, the less violent and mean cousin," Shigure said.

"I'm Honda Tohru." Tohru said. "And this is my sister Sakani." Tohru said. They all bowed.

"Honda-san why are you two here?" Yuki asked.

"Eh? Ah…. We live close by… here," Tohru struggled to finish the sentence.

"Nearby?" Yuki said out loud.

"Eh?" Tohru

"Nevermind, we are going to be late for school," Yuki said

"Since we are all together going to the same school why not walk to school together?" Yuki suggested.

"Ok!" Tohru said. Tohru grabbed Sakani's hand signaling her to follow.

"So your name is Sakani right?" Yuki asked. Sakani kept walking and didn't speak.

"Um… sorry Yuki my sister has not talked in a while so um I rather you not ask her questions. But yes her name is Sakani.

"Why doesn't she talk?" Yuki asked.

Tohru saddened at the question.

Sakani stopped walking and tears poured out of her eyes.

"Sakani please don't cry!" Tohru said wiping Sakani's tears away. Sakani pulled away and ran toward the school.

Tohru and Yuki followed.

* * *

They entered the school then she ran toward the bathroom than one of the Prince Yuki fan girl club girls tripped her… on purpose. She fell and twisted her ankle with a loud thud. "Sakani! Are you ok!?" Tohru yelled. She ran over and sat on her knees next to Sakani.

Sakani was crying silently.

"What's going on Honda-san? Why were you walking with the prince to school!? EXPLAIN!" The fan girls asked.

One of them had their heads against hers.

"I-it was just a coincidence!" Tohru said. "There is no need to exaggerate!"

Sakani crawled away toward the bathroom. "Hey where do you think you're going?!" One of the fan girls said.

Sakani ignored and went into the bathroom.

"She's lucky next time we won't let her escape. AND DON'T THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU WALKED WITH THE PRINCE THAT YOU SHOULD THINK HIGHLY OF YOURSELF!"

"Hey!" Arisa yelled standing right behind the fan- girls.

"Didn't she say it was just a coincidence?!"Arisa yelled giving her scariest look.

"Good morning Hana-Chan and Uo-chan." Tohru happily greeted.

"Let's use the electric pulse attack." Saki suggested.

All the fan-girls ran off.

Arisa pulled Tohru into a big hug. "Got rescued…" Tohru said.

"Your sister she's in the bathroom isn't she?" Saki said knowing she was right.

"She crawled in there after they tripped her," Tohru said. "And I don't think she's coming back out because she was sad."

"Poor Sakani," Arisa said. "Don't worry Tohru we'll help get her out the bathroom. She'll come out as long as us three are with her." Saki said.

All three of them entered the bathroom and Sakani was crying in the corner on the floor.

"Sakani it's going to be all right but we have to go to class now, ok?" Tohru said.

Sakani looked up and saw Tohru, Arisa, and Saki and was happy to see them but couldn't show it.

Sakani got up ignoring the pain in her ankle and started walking with them to class showing no sign of pain.

* * *

"So you two are in Yuki's class." Arisa said.

"I can since some strange electric waves from him." Saki said rubbing her hands against a knife used for cooking. Sakani and Tohru were making food in the cooking class and Saki and Arisa were sitting down.

"Is it really that intriguing?" Tohru asked

"I'm not very sure myself…" Saki said.

Sakani looked around and was wondering why people must be so loud about food. Then she listened to what Arisa as about to say.

"The prince is very mysterious because he never talks about himself not that I actually want to know but…" Arisa went on. "A couple of weeks ago there was a second year girl trying to show him her feelings and tried to hug him but he pushed her and scared her away."

"How come I never heard of this story?" Tohru asked.

"This is why I call it intriguing…" Saki said.

Sakani set the food on the table and that's when the cooking teacher came marching toward them. "The four of you! You should be using your hands instead of your mouths…wait, wha…"

The teacher was shocked. She hasn't seen the two girls Saki and Arisa do anything yet they cooked food…then there's Tohru and Sakani…

"How can you feel so good?! The two Hondas made everything!" The teacher yelled.

"Wow, the rice is also done…" Saki said opening the pot of rice. Saki scooped an extra large rice ball into a bowl.

"Today after school Hana-Chan and I are going shopping today. Do you and Sakani have work?" Arisa asked ignoring the teacher's anger.

"Ah…yeah sorry we can't come." Tohru said.

"I think you two are working too hard is it because you need to pay for your school fees?" Arisa asked.

"But if it is only for school fees you shouldn't have to work everyday… because this is a public school…" Saki said holding the large bowl of rice ball in her left hand and a drumstick of chicken in her right.

"Well after me and Sakani graduate we both decided to live independent lives…" Tohru said. "So we have to start saving money now!"

"Moving makes me want to cry! Eat this Tohru and Sakani you need the energy!"

Sakani took some of the food.

"Yawl made this!" Arisa said.

"Are you two still living with your father's relatives?" Saki asked.

Sakani and Tohru both fidgeted.

"Y-yes…" Tohru said.

"Do they give you food there? They don't try to take the money you earn do they?" Saki said eating the rice ball.

'_Few! If Uo-Chan finds out me and Sakani are living in a tent she'll get mad' _Tohru thought.

* * *

Sakani was trying to keep up with Tohru at the end of the day but her ankle was hurting bad. Once again ignoring the pain she walked right beside her.

Tohru and Sakani saw Yuki at his locker and Tohru thanked him for that morning.

"I'm sorry if Shigure caused any trouble." Yuki said.

"No he didn't cause any trouble, he's a nice person. He showed me the twelve zodiac ornaments!" Tohru said smiling.

Sakani, Tohru and Yuki started walking outside.

"Mmmm, so you talked about the cat year?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, I was very silly when I was a kid, along with Sakani, she always cared about the rat…" Tohru said smiling at Sakani.

Yuki smiled and said "Yes but…" Yuki started to say something else, "I think cats… Are stupid! They don't have a good personality!"

Tohru became shocked _'A bad personality?' _

"Do you two know how the 12 zodiac became the way it is?" Yuki asked.

"You can explain…" Tohru said.

"Originally, using counting numbers and time then afterwards they added the ying-yang 5 elements and it soon became a fortune telling thing…" Yuki said.

"So it had nothing to do with animals?!" Tohru asked shocked.

"Exactly…" Yuki said. "I'm not sure why animals were added and when, it's still unclear. And yet the cat was never added to the 12 animal zodiacs from the start."

Sakani looked at her watch and then was thinking about their job. Soon they would have to get going but Yuki went on…

"I feel that it's better if things stay the way they are because cats are so stupid! What if it was added…?"

_Eh…? The more he explains the confused I am…but_

"Sounds like you really hate cats." Tohru said.

Yuki turned and smiled.

Sakani looked at her watch then yanked her sister's shirt.

"Eh?" Tohru looked confused.

It was dark so Sakani pulled of her watch and showed the time in Tohru's face.

"AAAA!? Oh we're already late! Sorry Sohma-san my sister and I have to go to work now!" Tohru freaked out.

"Miss Honda and Honda-san you should take care of yourselves more you both don't look very well…" Yuki said to the both of them.

"See you tomorrow…" Yuki said. Then he disappeared beyond the trees.

Once again Sakani felt pain in her ankle, walking just made it worst.

She turned to her left and saw the Yuki fan club behind the trees.

Then all of a sudden she saw a needle go so fast low in the air and it right into her ankle and she tripped.

"Sakani, Are you ok?!" Tohru gasped. Tohru **didn't** notice blood coming out of her ankle and Sakani tried her best to hide it. She didn't want her sister to worry.

"Aren't you using Sohma-sans kindness!?" Tohru heard a voice behind the trees.

"Eh? Y-yes!" Tohru screeched.

Sakani pulled out the needle and got up trying her best to ignore pain once again.

* * *

"Ladies hurry up and finish! These bags won't clean themselves!" a salesman said.

Tohru got to work and so did Sakani but couldn't do as fast as Tohru.

"I can't give up! I must live in the city! Live in the city!" Tohru yelled.

Sakani was mopping the floors and almost slipped in her own mopping path.

"Be more careful! I'll fire you for clumsiness!" he man yelled.

Sakani got right back to work.

* * *

"Ah, work is finish!" Tohru said happily. "But I feel a bit tired and I still need to finish homework when we get to the tent."

Tohru and Sakani were in the woods but Sakani couldn't take it anymore, the pain was taking over.

Sakani fell forward on the ground.

"Sakani! Are you ok?!" Tohru screamed.

Sakani cried and put her hands on her ankle.

Tohru used the light from the moon to see what happened.

Tohru raised Sakani's hand from her ankle.

"Sakani you're bleeding!" Tohru screamed.

"I know I can't carry you home so…" Tohru sighed.

Sakani cried and Tohru pulled her into a hug.

"It's all right." Tohru said softly trying not to sound panic.

"Ah! It's this late already?!" Shigure said walking in the woods with Yuki. "Every day it's either take-out or dining… how tiring…"

"Why don't you cook dinner?" Yuki asked.

"Didn't you complain the last time I made dinner?" Shigure said.

"Garlic rice and salted vegetables…" Yuki said. "Ofcourse I need to complain!"

"If you're so smart then how come you don't know any housework? We need a flower in the house!" Shigure said gazing through the woods.

"Easy for you to say" Yuki said smiling.

"We probably need two with all the trash in the kitchen." Shigure said. Then he spotted Tohru and Sakani sitting on the grass.

"Isn't that Tohru and Sakani sitting on the grass over there it looks like something's wrong…" Shigure said.

"You can remember BOTH of their names that fast… scary," Yuki said.

"That's nothing special…" Shigure said.

"I did hear that they're mother died so maybe they moved somewhere around here… but that's impossible because we haven't sold any land to anyone." Yuki said.

Yuki and Shigure looked at each other for a moment.

"Ok. Sakani we have to get back home so on the count of three, I want you to try and stand up with your arm around my neck." Tohru said panically. "One…"

Sakani got ready.

"Two"

Just then Tohru heard footsteps behind her and she turned around.

"Is Miss Honda ok? Do you two need help?" Yuki said looking worried.

Sakani relaxed a bit knowing that Tohru wasn't going to say three.

"Sakani's ankle is bleeding and she can't get up." Tohru said worriedly.

Shigure came up behind Yuki.

Yuki held out his hand to help them both up.

"Souma-san I don't want to be a burden…" Tohru said.

"As long as I'm helping you two nothing is a burden." Yuki said.

Tohru smiled and got up pulling Sakani up with her. Sakani winced in pain.

"It's ok Sakani your ankle will be all better soon." Tohru said.

Tohru put Sakani's arm around her neck and with Shigure and Yuki they started going for their home.

* * *

Shigure saw a landslide and looked closely at it.

"Shigure what are you looking at?" Yuki asked.

"Look over there." Shigure said.

Both Tohru and Sakani looked to their right and they saw…

"Ah?!" Tohru screamed.

"Is something wrong Honda-san?" Yuki asked.

"Our stuff! Our tent is under that landslide!" Tohru screamed.

The pictures of her mom went through Sakani's head.

'_Forget the pain! We have to save mom!' _Sakani thought. "MOM'S PICTURE!" Tohru screamed.

Sakani took her arm from around Tohru's neck and started running toward the landslide and so did Tohru.

Tohru and Sakani started digging for their stuff.

They both cried.

"Honda-san and Miss Honda its ok you should stop. You have fevers and Miss Honda you have a hurt ankle.

With that Sakani settled on and stared at the mud for a while.

"I'm sure your mom would be more sad if you two were to get hurt." Shigure said putting both of his hands on theirs.

"Now let's get you to home." Yuki said.

* * *

**Ok… I'm not finish yet well I'm far from finish because I plan to make each chapter that the manga had with this simple extra person which may take a while and might be impossible.**

**And this is not even all of the first chapter I'm just tired right now.**

**There might be to chapters for each chapter! TOTALLY NOT!**

**You can cheer me on by giving reviews… ;) **


	2. Chapter 2: The Cousin

**Sorry I haven't written more to this story in a while I just haven't had the time in a while. But now it's summer break! So I can start writing more (unless I go on vacation or something). **

"So...when did you two… start living in that tent?" Yuki asked while wrapping Sakani's ankle in bandages.

"About one week ago…" Tohru said with her head down.

Yuki finished wrapping and laid Sakani's foot on the couch and she dazed off.

"I thought it was strange, this whole hill is Sohma property…" Yuki said.

_It's too late to ask them to stay now our tent is already gone… unless… _"Please let us stay!"

Tohru stood up and raised her fist high, "We can live under a tree!" Yuki and Shigure stared at her wide eyed.

Sakani snapped out of her daze and went wide eyed for the first time in a long time. She definitely did not want to live under a tree.

She finally thought about how many times they would get stung by a bee for being under their bee hive.

Sakani rose up really fast and looked at her sister with her wide purple eyes.

Then everyone looked at Sakani surprised that she once showed a little emotion.

Tohru gasped. "Hehe Sakani…" Tohru thought about how Sakani would feel about this.

"Perhaps not…" Tohru snapped into daze and fainted onto the floor.

"Honda-san!" Yuki yelled.

Yuki went over to Tohru. "No wonder you look so pale you have a fever" Yuki said.

"Ah ice, ice…" Shigure slid open the kitchen door and then said "Hmm where is it?"

Tohru glared at the kitchen.

"This looks like a garbage dump…" Tohru said.

"Oh! Well said!" Shigure said.

"Why don't you go lay down" Shigure said smiling trying to cover up the kitchen sliding the door closed.

"o-ok" Tohru said.

* * *

Sakani was in a sleeping bag next to Tohru and then she wondered, if her sister will ever sister will ever talk again.

Those words went through her mind every time she saw her.

Shigure went in her room interfering with her thoughts.

"Yuki went to find some ice" Shigure said.

"You two must be very tired. It seems that Sakani has already dazed off. You two must be hard working students." Shigure said.

"I'm sorry…" Tohru said.

"Now we've lost our house again, my second time, Sakani's third time." Tohru said sadly.

Shigure looked a little shocked then he smiled and plopped down next to Tohru with a fan in his hand.

"You feel really bad, don't you?" Shigure asked.

"No, because I know there are many worse things." Tohru said.

"Like what?" Shigure asked.

"…."

"Tell me!"

"Well, I didn't tell my mom to be careful on the day of the car accident… because me and Sakani stayed up all night studying for a test till morning and we couldn't get up… but… every morning me and Sakani would say to be careful on the road but only that day." Tohru continued, "I didn't want to attend High school, I wanted to work but mom said 'I only finished Middle school. I wanted to be a high school student! So you must try for me and graduate!' But I didn't tell her to be careful that day, nor did I watch her leave."Tohru still went on. "I'm so stupid the most important thing is mom and Sakani! So I have to at least finish her wish to enter and finish High school, and…" Tohru started to say something else.

"But there are still worse things like Sakani's childhood, for instance. She told me that her mother disappeared and she never found her. Her mother was declared dead and Sakani's house taken away because her dad couldn't keep up with the money. For some reason her dad… blamed everything on her. He beat her until she finally gained the courage and ran away. Even though she loved him but, he didn't love her. All those days my mother and I walked past the grocery store she was sitting there on the bench in the cold when she was five. My mom started getting suspicious because every time we walked by she had a new bruise, or cut. Mom thought that she had parents looking out for her but she asked anyways about her parents and gave her a picture of her mother with the picture and words on the back saying declared dead. My mom took her for adoption and everyday Sakani told me new things about her life when she was five or younger. What really makes me scared is that her father is still out there probably hunting for her life…right…now…it scares…her too…" Tohru dazed off and Shigure had the most shocked look on his face.

Shigure shivered at the past life of Sakani. He can tell why the death of her second mother impacted her so much.

Shigure turned around to see Yuki with a shocked face almost dropping the towels in his hands.

"It's so shocking. Tohru is always smiling at school and Sakani used to. I never thought Sakani's life could be just plain depressing. Sakani seems… sensitive. And Tohru can still smile worrying about her sister all the time…" Yuki said. "I could have done what they did. Live in a tent in an unknown place away from the Sohma house."

Shigure lightly pounded his fan on Yuki's head.

"You are still the young master. You and them two think differently." Shigure said.

"And technically calling Tohru tough is rude!" Shigure said.

"But I have to say… Your right about Sakani it seems that she was tougher when she was young than now…" Shigure said.

Yuki took the fan out of Shigure's hand and pounded it lightly on his head.

"Who's the rude one now!" Yuki said smiling.

"Can you watch them? I need to go out." Yuki asked.

"Where are you going? To dig their things out? I'll come with you it will be difficult for one person…" Shigure said.

"Alone?" Yuki said shockingly.

"Who do you think you are talking to?" Yuki asked.

Shigure smiled and said "Be careful…"

* * *

Pink hair floated through the wind. "Mommy wait!" Sakani yelled. "Yes my little star?" Solisa said.

"Can I come with you to the grocery store?" Sakani asked.

"Sure my little star!" Solisa said grabbing Sakani's hand.

Sakani remembered all the times she asked her mom to go with her somewhere just to stay with her father. Yes she did love her father but she couldn't stand to be beaten.

* * *

-Coming back home when moms not around-

"ONCE YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE BRAT I'LL TAKE YOUR FUCKEN LIFE FOREVER!" Chuck (her dad) would say "WITH THIS VARY KNIFE PAST DOWN FROM MY ANCESTORS TO KILL THE PERSON I HATE THE MOST…YOU! KNOW WHY I HATE YOU!" Chuck yelled at her face with his cigarette breath so she wouldn't breathe.

"…." Sakani.

"YOU KNOW WHY I HATE YOU SAY IT!" Chuck yelled.

"…"Sakani stayed quiet.

Chuck picked up his knife and put it under her chin.

"SAY IIIIIIIIIIIIIITT!" Chuck yelled.

"Because everything's my fault." Sakani whispered.

"LOUDER I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Chuck yelled.

"It's my entire fault!" Sakani said louder.

Chuck pressed the knife against her chin creating a long cut.

"YELL IT!" Chuck yelled.

"IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT!" Sakani yelled.

Chuck raised the knife above her head. She looked up and screamed for help and watched the knife come down real fast and…

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakani screamed half awake. Tohru was already awake and ran into the room they were sleeping in the night before.

"Sakani are you ok?" Tohru asked.

Sakani was sweating and as hallucinating that her father was there trying to kill her and she started to crawl back away.

"Is something wrong?" Shigure asked coming through the door with Yuki behind him.

"Shhh. Sakani it's me Tohru, don't be scared." Tohru said softly whispering.

Sakani stayed in the corner of the room and Tohru crawled slowly to her and gave Shigure and Yuki the quiet signal and they stayed quiet but didn't leave the room.

Tohru made it to Sakani and gave her a light hug. Tears poured out of Sakani's eyes.

Tohru smoothed her fingers to the side of Sakani's neck and pressed lightly on her pressure point making her calm down.

_**BOOM!**_

"What was that!" Tohru asked. She laid Sakani down and ran upstairs to the room Yuki said her and Sakani were sleeping in, to find whole in the ceiling and an orange haired boy looking at Yuki which as right at the door.

"Yo!" The orange haired boy said. He cracked his shoulder while pulling his sleeves up.

"Why… every time you are here, you make a mess!" Yuki said.

"Haven't you had enough? You're so weak!" Yuki yelled smiling.

"Bastard… I'll make you feel how I felt last time! Today I'll pay you back!" The boy yelled.

"LET'S GO!" the boy yelled.

"Please wait!" Tohru yelled. Tohru slipped on the bark and fell onto the boy.

"Woah!" Tohru screamed.

"Ah!"

"AA!"

"AAAA!"

Then the orange haired boy turned into the cat.

"Yuki what as that loud noise Sakani might wake up any time now…" Shigure said looking around the room. "Kyo's here?" Shigure asked still looking around.

"S-sorry are you ok?" Tohru panicked.

"Why is there a cat…?" Shigure said smiling.

"Eh AA AA… mmmm" Tohru studied the cat.

"This… this is… a cat but it was a guy." Tohru said.

"Oh! It couldn't be because I ran into him! I hit him wrong and he changed into a cat!"

Just then Sakani came out of the room and walked toward the stares but no one new.

"No… way… this is…" Shigure started to say frustrated.

"Anyways, we must take him to the hospital! The doctors will cure him!" Tohru yelled.

Then a piece of wood fell from the ceiling and hit Tohru in the head.

"Honda-san!"

"Tohru-Chan!"

Tohru fainted and fell on Yuki and Shigure.

Tohru went wide eyed when she saw a dog and a rat appear in front of her falling back as she fell forward.

'_What's going on?'_ Tohru thought.

"Hello! Delivery! Sohma-san?" A man from downstairs said.

Sakani went back down the stairs.

Sakani looked around and saw the delivery man and then saw her sister dragging a dog with a rat on its head and an orange cat in her right arm.

"They're all animals!" Tohru yelled. "Huh?" The man said.

_Two girls? It's rare to see girls around here…_

"Ah… yes, Sohma-san raises pets?"

Sakani stood at there and studied at the animals.

"A total of 1600 yen please…" the man said.

The dog walked over and gave his purple wallet to the man.

"Ah ha-ha! I wish my dog was this smart! Thank you for the business!" The man walked out after handing the delivery.

"YOU GUYS CHANGED TOO, YOU CAN'T BLAME ME!" The cat yelled.

_The animals talk!_

Sakani saw the rat and remembered about her pet that looked just like it. To think there was such rat that talked…

"You let your guard down first stupid cat!" the rat shot back.

The dog barked real loud which gathered everyone's attention.

"There's no other way. Instead of trying to cover it up, why don't we tell them!" The dog said.

"In other words, I'm the dog, Yuki's the rat, and Sohma Kyo, is the cat. We are possessed by the 12 zodiac animals and there are 10 other people in the Sohma family that are also possessed."

"From several hundred years ago, the Sohma family members have been cursed by the 12 zodiacs, ox, tiger, rabbit, snake, horse, monkey, chicken, pig, dog and rat. Plus the cat…"

"Although it doesn't give us special powers, we can communicate with other animals. Our bodies are weak and for some reason when we are embraced by a person of the opposite sex we will transform. After a while we change back but,"

They all change back, "we are completely naked."

"YAAAAAAH! YAAAAAAH!" Tohru screamed.

Sakani didn't make a sound and went into the room she was previously sleeping in.

* * *

"We let you see something you shouldn't have. Much more calm?" Shigure said nervously smiling.

"I think I understand but I don't know about Sakani…" Tohru said.

Just then Sakani came out the room and walked into the kitchen probably… exploring.

_Ah so that's why Yuki pushed away that sophomore girl… he doesn't want anyone to find out!_

"By the way Tohru." Shigure whispered to Tohru. "You said that you wanted your sign to be the cat. Now that you've seen the real thing what do you think now?

_Ah yes that person is the cat!_

"He…what kind of person is he!" Tohru asked.

Shigure, Sakani, and Tohru were sitting at a table.

"Just a big idiot! For someone who does martial arts, he can actually get grabbed easily from the back!" Shigure went on "Should have at least sensed her. Things turned out this way how are you going to take responsibility?" Shigure said.

Kyo got madder and madder and mostly mad when he said "**He only** **has eyes for Yuki.**"

"DON"T SAYS IT THAT STRANGELY!I DIDN'T NOTICE HER, WHAT CAN I DO! PLUS, WHY IS THERE **TWO **GIRLS HERE!" Kyo yelled scaring Sakani.

"Quiet… Whether there is a girl in the house or not… it's really none of your business. Because you are only an outsider!" Yuki said.

"**SHUTUP!**" Kyo yelled and punched the table in half which hit Sakani and Tohru on their head and they both started bleeding.

"Tohru and Sakani you're both bleeding!" Shigure said.

"AH! EH! Bleeding! Oh Sakani!" Tohru yelled. Sakani was bleeding even more as the blood path split in half rushing through both of her cheeks. Seeing the blood on Tohru's head brought back bad memories and with that Sakani ran out of the house.

"SAKANI, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Tohru yelled looking worried.

At the same time Yuki back slapped Kyo in the face. "You're acting as dumb as ever and I'm going to proof it to you," he said.

Shigure quickly put the bandage on Tohru's head and once he was finished she ran out through the door.

"SAKANIIII!" Tohru yelled.

* * *

Soon Tohru was deep in the forest and then a bunch of butterflies rushed past her.

Tohru kept on walking and she yelled "SAKANI! WHERE ARE YOU!" Tohru yelled.

Tohru heard crying so she ran forward and saw Sakani crying and a man walking away through the trees. Sakani was in cuts and bruises just like the way Tohru and her mother found her.

The man looked back and Tohru got scared and hid behind a thick tree. He looked sort of like Sakani except half of his face was metal!

"I let you go now but when I find you again later, I won't hold back!" He said sharply as he disappeared behind the trees.

Tohru saw a bunch of butterflies rush past again so she closed her eyes, then she opened them and saw a bunch of butterflies all over Sakani. Tohru ran toward Sakani and gave her a light hug getting some blood on Yuki's shirt.

"Sakani please tell me your ok, please!" Tohru said.

"It's my entire fault! IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT!EVERYTHINGS MY FAULT!" Sakani yelled over and over again. The voice Tohru didn't hear in a long time sort of like Saki's voice.

"Sakani nothing is your fault nothing is your fault at all!" Tohru yelled.

"Father says so" whispered Sakani.

Tohru had Sakani put her arm around Tohru's neck and they stood up walking very slowly.

* * *

Tohru heard footsteps in front of her just when they were about to give up walking.

Sakani was even more frightened to hear more footsteps.

"Father says so, it's my entire fault" Sakani kept saying over and over again.

Yuki and Shigure appeared in front of them.

"Ms. Honda are you ok!" Yuki said worriedly.

"What happened?" Shigure asked.

"It's my entire fault!" Sakani yelled crying her eyes out (not literally).

Shigure and Yuki were shocked to hear her voice.

"No it's not your fault!" Tohru yelled. "Nothing was your fault! It was your father's fault."

"Father says so that it's my entire fault! He says he's going to get me you know why… because everything's my fault!" Sakani yelled crying some more.

Tohru hugged her and said "Nothing is your fault don't listen to him…" Tohru said as she smooth her fingers up her neck and pressed the pressure point making Sakani fall asleep.

Shigure had bought his first aid kit tools and wrapped bandages around Sakani's cuts.

* * *

"Who did this to her?" They both said at the same time.

Shigure and Yuki were sitting at the table with Tohru who was staring at the floor.

"Were never going to find him but he keeps on finding her, Sakani's… father…" Tohru said sadly.

"He never gives up trying to kill her because he blames everything on her so nothing is blamed on him but… even I know that everything was his fault but it all comes to her mother… she was in rehab for some time till she finally gave up drugs, an smoking, but her father blamed that on her, he said that she caused her mom stress but Sakani said that her mom was always nice showing no stress at all. For some reason he blames her for her mother's disappearance, and said that she should've been the one who died. He beat her behind her mother's back before she disappeared and made Sakani tell her mom that she fell, ran into a pole, got stepped on a bunch of time in P.E, or got beaten up by kids at her school. The first thing her father ever said to her when she was a small child was 'You're a mistake'… and she understood every word which crushed the love bound between them for the rest of their lives. But even though when me and my mother took her in she would smile all the time especially when she had her pet…"

"And what was the pet?" Shigure asked.

Yuki stared at his cousin, _'At a time like this he asks this question!' _

Shigure glared at Yuki "What I'm just curious!"

"Her pet was a rat!" Tohru said happily answering the question.

Shigure smile and glared at Yuki.

* * *

While Sakani and Tohru were upstairs Tohru was wondering about the curse. _Being here Yuki acts different than at __school__._

"SCHOOL!" Tohru yelled.

Sakani woke up and saw Tohru rushing putting her dirty school clothes on.

Sakani sat in bed but didn't and anything forgetting that she was still in her night clothes (not really caring).

Forgetting Sakani was ever hurt Tohru pulled her out of bed and started dragging her down the stairs.

Yuki and Shigure stared at Tohru.

Tohru as holding Sakani's and the rest of Sakani's body was on the floor.

Sakani yanked Tohru's shirt and Tohru looked behind.

"I think Sakani doesn't want to go to school today Tohru…" Shigure said. "And your uniform is dirty."

"No problem I'll just say I tripped and fell in the mud! Nobody will notice!" Tohru yelled.

_I don't think that's possible…_

"Sakani can just stay here and I can tell the teacher that she's sick!" Tohru yelled having everything planned out.

"I'm sorry with this situation but I just have to go to school!" Tohru said dragging Sakani back up the stairs really fast and came back down.

"I'll have to report to Akito-san, the head of the family about **two **outsiders knowing the families biggest secret." Shigure said.

"Sounds like a very interesting person, I understand!" Tohru said happily.

"Sakani please don't go in the woods by yourself again! I'm off to school!" Tohru yelled and went outside going to school.

_In her condition she won't even be able to walk into the woods…_

"I was wondering why you would tell them all about this…" Yuki said, "You plan to erase their memories don't you. Just like before."

Shigure sighed. "That's not my intention. We had no choice the other time because of the number of people who knew."

"I should be going to school now." Yuki glared at Kyo on the ground. "Remember to fix the roof stupid cat!"

"Kyo-kun you should apologize properly to Tohru and Sakani, perhaps you can apologize to Sakani right now…" Shigure said.

"Shutup!" Kyo yelled.

* * *

Sakani closed the windows only because it was like an opened window from the ceiling.

Sakani saw a piece of wood on the floor and then wondered how there was a hole in the ceiling in the first place.

Then a bunch of butterflies flew in through the top and landed on her.

Then the door went open and Kyo was standing there with some tape a ladder and some other stuff.

Kyo stared at Sakani and it bought back memories of the past when he saw a girl with pink hair with a bunch of butterflies around and on her except she was a smaller girl in front of the grocery store…

_No it can't be her!_

Kyo stepped in and all the butterflies flew away and Sakani glared at him giving him the chills the he **had **seen her before. If you really think about it she's the only pink haired girl in town.

* * *

_**At the same time**_

"Great I can use the washing machine!" Tohru said.

"How did you really fall?" Arisa asked.

"Eh, ha-ha"

"Already washed your clothes?" A Yuki fan girl club girl asked.

"But the dirty look suits you!" she said.

"_" _Saki.

Saki chased the girl away.

"There randomly guessing things just because the Prince was also late…" Arisa said stroking her hair.

Tohru smiled nervously thinking '_I can't tell them that I'm living in Sohma-sans house.'_

"I'm going to the dressing room to change, thank you Hana-Chan!" Tohru said happily.

* * *

Tohru came out of the dressing room and saw Yuki.

"Honda-san… you didn't…about us… tell your friends did you?" Yuki asked.

"Eh? No! I would never tell someone's secrets! Mom said it's wrong to blab about people's personal information!" Tohru yelled.

"No, I didn't mean…"

"I'll swear! I can write it down in blood or anything!" Tohru yelled some more.

"I don't mean…"

"Even if you can keep your secret, we may still have to erase you and your sister's memory." Yuki said.

"It won't hurt it's just like hypnosis…"

"In second grade in the past I transformed into the rat hen a little girl jokingly hugged me. We had to erase everyone's memories that were there…"

* * *

"Your names Sakani, right?" Kyo

"…" Sakani

"Why don't you talk?" Kyo asked getting frustrated.

Sakani felt like she's been around him before one of those days being in front of the grocery store. They talked about how both of their fathers hated them…

*sigh* Sakani.

_I heard that name before… Sakani_

"Why are you hurt?" Kyo

"…father…" Sakani whispered just loud enough for Kyo to hear.

Sakani's eyes started to water.

Kyo turned around starting to freak out.

"W-why are you crying?" Kyo yelled.

"It's my entire fault. IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT! EVERYTHINGS MY FAULT! FATHER SAYS SO! HE HATES ME! HE HATES ME!" Sakani yelled over and over.

Kyo understood every word she said.

The words were stuck in Sakani's mind.

"I'M A MISTAKE! HE SAID I WASN'T MEANT TO BE BORN INTO THIS WORLD! BECAUSE EVERYTHINGS MY FAULT! !" Sakani yelled holding her head.

Kyo went wide eyed.

_It's definitely her!_

"HEY! DON'T BELIEVE WHAT YOUR FATHER SAYS! OK!" Kyo yelled.

Kyo was about done with the ceiling.

Sakani still kept on crying.

Tohru came in.

"Sakani! Why are you crying?" Tohru said worriedly as she rushed past Kyo and hugged Sakani.

"Remember nothing is your fault." Tohru said.

Tohru hated to do this again but if she didn't Sakani wouldn't stop crying.

Once again Tohru smoothed her fingers up her sister's neck and pressed the pressure point.

Sakani went to sleep.

Kyo watched everything.

"Is she…ok?" Kyo asked.

Tohru looked at Kyo surprised.

"NOT THAT I CARE!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru shivered. _I feel he doesn't like me… _"Hey!" Kyo yelled.

"YE-YES!" Tohru screeched.

"Once I'm angry I won't notice anything around me." He said.

"…?" Tohru looked behind her.

"This is due to the lack of training and I lost to that bastard Yuki!" Kyo said.

"So this morning… I'm so…"

"Yuki-kun, Tohru-kun, Sakani-kun I'm back!" Shigure said from downstairs.

"And the slow, carelessly, always lose in a fight Kyo-kun…"

"NOTHING! DAMN YOU!" Kyo yelled turning away from Tohru.

"There is good news!" Shigure said.

"Akito says if Tohru-kun and Sakani-kun can keep our secret, they can live with us."

"So there is no punishment!" Tohru asked.

"No punishment but you must keep the secret" Shigure said.

"YES! YES!" Tohru exclaimed.

"There's one more thing…" Shigure continued. "He wants Kyo-kun to stay with us!" Shigure said.

"You mean I have to live under the same roof as Yuki!" Kyo yelled unhappy about the situation.

"Akito's decision cannot be changed!" Shigure said.

"WHAT A JOKE! THAT ANNOYING BASTARD!" Kyo yelled.

"That stupid cat got tied here too. This is all going to well, dragging the girls into this. Are you and Akito planning something?" Yuki asked.

_**Flashback**_

"Let's trust that Tohru and Sakani…" Akito said

"And let's say that Chuck might be kicked out of here for hospitality but maybe… he… can stay…"

_I don't know what Akito's planning but how did Chuck relate to this…?_

* * *

"Eh yeah… how can you say that Yuki-kun you'll have to learn to trust others…" Shigure said.

Tohru walked over and bowed "it's weird to say this again, but thank you for letting me and my sister stay. We will be troubling from now on."

Tohru walked over to Kyo to greet him.

"Pleased to meet you Kyo-san…" Tohru said.

"WHO ARE YOU SO PLEASED TO MEET!" Kyo yelled.

Then Yuki kicked him through the door.

Sakani walked out the room when she heard yelling and the door being broken again.

* * *

**And with that Tohru and Sakani started living with the Sohma family.**

**Please review ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3:The Zodiac curse

**Third chapter!**

**Chicken wing chicken wing**

**Hotdog and bolony,**

**Chicken and macaroni,**

**Chilin' with my homey!**

**Start over and over again! Stuck in my head!**

**Go to YouTube and type in the chicken Wang song and click on the one for five minutes! When it's finish videos ill pop up and they last for ten hours! Click on the one with the man in the car.**

**Let the party begin!**

* * *

Wow! I can't believe you and Sakani cleaned the dirty kitchen!" Yuki said impressed.

"That's because Sakani and I worked hard cleaning it all up!" Tohru said happily.

"Dinner is almost ready too!" Tohru said.

"Since when did we have a rice cooker?" Yuki asked.

"Sakani found it in the trash!" Tohru said happily looking at Sakani.

Tohru and Sakani have started living in the Sohma family's house. And they are responsible for all the chores. In return they don't have to pay the rent!

"This is very delicious!" Yuki said.

"It's not too bland?" Tohru asked.

Sakani ate some of her food.

"It's perfect I haven't tasted food like this in a long time." Yuki said.

_Great!_

"But where did Shigure and that stupid cat go?" Yuki asked.

Sakani looked around.

"I've been wondering to… I think they left early in the morning and it's this late already…" Tohru said.

"Don't be too concerned… but it's a waste to let this food get…" Yuki trailed off when Sakani jumped out of her seat and closed the window before a bunch of butterflies came in.

"…cold…?" Yuki said.

"I guess it was getting a bit cold for Sakani…" Tohru said knowing about the butterflies.

For some reason Sakani had an odd communication with animals and insects and butterflies the most.

'_Mom I feel this is exciting and I'm beginning to get the feeling that Sakani is changing with the environment probably in a good way…'_

"You just went out too didn't you? Shopping?" Tohru asked.

"No, I was in my secret base…" Yuki said.

"Wow! A secret base it sounds so interesting!" Tohru said.

"It may not be what you're thinking if you want next time I can take you and Sakani with me!" Yuki said.

"Really! I'm so happy a secret base!" Tohru said happily.

Then Sakani jumped out of her seat again.

"Sakani is everything alright?" Yuki asked.

She ran to the door and opened it.

Shigure and Kyo stared and Kyo was about to slam open the door too.

"My hello Sakani-chan." Shigure greeted. "What a coincidence…"

Kyo stomped inside shoving Sakani out the way.

Shigure stepped in "Now listen for a second Kyo…" Shigure

"SHUTUP!" Kyo yelled.

"DO YOU ENJOY MANIPULATING PEOPLE?"Kyo yelled.

"Wait a second! About enjoyment, I do enjoy it! This is also for your good too!" Shigure yelled.

"YOU'RE BEING THE LAST BIT PERSUASIVE!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru trying to calm things down says "Welcome back dinners ready!" Tohru said.

"I'M NOT EATING!" Kyo yelled.

Sakani finally closed the door when she saw a bunch of butterflies rushing toward the door.

"KYO-KUN YOU SHOULDN'T TAKE IT OUT ON TOHRU! AND MAKE SURE YOU ENTER THE MAIN ENTERANCE, AND DON'T FORGET TO TAKE YOUR SHOES OFF!" Shigure yelled.

Sakani sat back down in her seat.

"Shigure you really don't have any persuasive power…" Yuki said.

"This is the first time I've seen you in a suit it looks great!" Tohru said smiling.

Shigure smiled "Really!Really!"

"Looks like a host" Yuki said.

"Oh dinners ready!" Shigure smiled.

"That, that… Kyo-san…he…" Tohru started to say.

"Him? He's only throwing one of his temper tantrums, don't mind him and Sakani, you shouldn't mind him either!" Shigure said.

"He's only mad because I tricked him into taking the student transfer entrance test." Shigure said.

Sakani stared at Shigure.

"That means starting from tomorrow he will be attending the same school as you three!" Shigure said.

Yuki stood up with his dark aura around him. "You cannot eat! Leave this instant!" Yuki said evilly.

"I figured you'd be mad about this…" Shigure said nervously.

"Even though he made it into an all-boys school he didn't want to go and disappeared for more than four months. No one knew where he went but he told me today that he as training in the mountains."

Sakani picked up some plates before Tohru did and went into the kitchen.

"Is it the type of training when you go under a waterfall and fight bears?" Yuki wondered.

"MMM, something like that." Shigure said.

"Training? What is he trying to do?" Tohru asked Shigure.

"Kyo wants to beat Yuki in a fight, in other words those two have been rivals since kids." Shigure said.

"That moron." Yuki said.

* * *

It as the middle of the night and Sakani couldn't sleep. She walked downstairs and saw Kyo drinking out of the milk carton.

'_I hope he didn't do that last night I just drunk some that morning!' _

Sakani stepped outside for some fresh air.

*sigh*

Sakani looked out into the forest.

_A small walk?_

Sakani looked out through the woods using the one thing she had in the darkness, her instincts.

She walked and stepped on the wet grass barefoot. "Hi daughter…" she heard a man say which… was her dad.

"Dad" she gasped as he smoothed his hands on both sides of her cheeks.

Chuck smirked and rushed his hands down her neck knowing the trick Tohru always did except he did it painfully. He pressed her pressure point fast and hard. And with that Sakani grasped for air and fell to the ground.

Kyo saw what happened just as he was about to go upstairs.

Sakani was moving fast was if she was having a seizure on the ground.

Kyo ran after Chuck but he ran away.

Then a bunch of moths flew around Sakani somehow calming her down.

Kyo stepped over to Sakani but the moths stayed.

Sakani's eyes fluttered "…Thank…you…" Sakani said shakily for the first time in a long time.

Kyo was shocked to hear her voice saying something other than 'it's my entire fault!' or something negative.

Kyo looked away and held out his left hand, "Yeah, Yeah just don't go in the woods by yourself! DUMMY" Kyo said blushing.

Sakani took his hand and walked with him back to the house. Ofcourse all the moths flew off.

"Who was that?" Kyo asked when she went back into her room.

"You know" Sakani said mysteriously and those were probably all the words she could say for the rest of the month or so.

_Her father._

* * *

"Where! Where!" Some girls were yelling hovering around Kyo.

"Over there the one with the orange hair!"

"Eh! They don't look alike!"

"How cute!"

"That hair color is natural?"

"Are you really Sohma-sans cousin!"

"Are you close to Sohma-kun?"

'_He looks scary!'_ Tohru thought while Saki was curling Tohru's hair and Arisa with Sakani's.

"You know what's funny, I at first thought that Sakani's hair wasn't natural because she's the only girl I've ever seen with pink hair!" Arisa said.

"YUKI-KUN! I heard your cousin transferred here to this school introduce us!" A red-headed girl said.

"Sorry sempai, we're not very close, we don't even talk to eachother." Yuki said with a smile.

"His hair color is a bit like Kyoko-sans" Arisa said.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?" Tohru said.

"Yes the same" Saki said.

"Same…Is the same…" Saki said. "I can feel the same electromagnetic wave like Souma Yuki has."

"What is it? What kind of wave?" Saki asked finished with the second curl.

"The wave unlike any other…"

"Souma-kun?" a short haired girl asked. "Eh…! Where are you going? Let's talk a little longer!" The girl said.

Kyo grabbed her wrist and then pinned her to a desk.

"OW! OUCH! ... AH!"

"Kyo…" Tohru saw and felt bad.

"Souma-san what's the matter?"

"Stay away from me!"

"CALM DOWN!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! YAAH!" Kyo yelled as he jumped from the second floor after opening the window.

"NO THIS IS THE SECOND FLOOR!" The girls screamed but he landed on his feet and ran.

"Souma-kun's cousin is different, alright!"

"The questions not that right! This is the second floor!"

"Um! Hello my arm almost got chopped off!"

"This guy is really interesting!" Arisa said.

_Would a normal guy jump down…_

By then Tohru had a bunch of curls.

"WHOA! Look at all those butterflies!"

Sakani turned around quickly.

"AAAAGH Close the window! Close the window!"

"Alright! Alright, but, they're just butterflies!"

"What do you think the teacher would do if all the butterflies came in?"

Sakani ran over to the window and…

_SLAM!_

The window was closed.

"Dang! If yawl really wanted to close the windows you could've asked me!"

Tohru got nervous and then saw a bunch of curls in her hair.

* * *

*pant* *pant* *pant* *pant*

"Hey! Can you use your head before you act?" Yuki asked. "If you cause trouble like this it will inconvenience me."

"Are you nuts! Why…are you…going to school… with a bunch of girls everywhere!" Kyo asked. "Compared to living life of fear of transforming every day, it's much better to go to an all boy school that Akito picked!"

"I wish to break the chains placed by the twelve zodiacs. You actually would jump in; I really don't understand what you were thinking!"

"Like you a rat would understand…!"

Tohru came behind the bushes holding Sakani's hand. _Found them!_

"I WILL WIN! I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Kyo yelled. "I'll defeat you and officially become one of the 12 zodiacs!""I will not be excluded from the Souma family anymore!"

"I will… WIN!" Kyo yelled grabbing Yuki's collar.

"NO!" Tohru yelled as she ran over and hugged Kyo.

*POOF*

"I'm sorry I know you're angry but you can't fight at school! Something bad will happen…" Tohru said.

"Hey…" Kyo started.

Sakani covered Tohru's ears so she wouldn't hear what he's saying but she said she as fine.

"JUST SHUTUP! I DON'T CARE IF SOMETHING BAD WILL HAPPEN, BEATING YUKI WILL BE GOOD! DON'T BOTHER ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Kyo stop it, STOP IT NOW!" Sakani said. Everyone looked at Sakani wide eyed. Kyo's yelling just reminded her of her father.

"AH!"

Sakani grabbed Tohru's hand and dragged her away also because of the butterflies and etc.

'_He hates me now he totally hates me!'_ Tohru thought. _'And she talked! She really did unless it was my imagination…"_

"You're really stupid!" Yuki said.

* * *

"Sakani… you really did talk?" Tohru asked. Sakani looked at her and kept on walking.

Sakani couldn't believe she talked either… maybe being silent is getting to her… so she wouldn't hold it in much longer. But it wasn't happiness that made her talk, it was sadness and anger.

"I received their electric signal!" Saki said in the hallway.

Sakani was looking out the window and Tohru was under the fire distinguisher.

"What are you guys' doing here class is starting…"

_**BONK!**_

Sakani turned to her sister.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! It hurts so bad that I'm crying! The corner of this cabinet hurts!" Tohru yelled.

"It looks like you intentionally bumped your head." Arisa said.

"Why'd you stand up so quickly?" Saki asked.

* * *

"So, first day of transfer and you are already skipping class?" Shigure asked. "Lost to Yuki-kun again?"

"I… Want to leave this place." Kyo said.

"After only three days, think of this as training try to endure it." Shigure said while writing.

"I always say to her, some wrong things…" Kyo said.

"Her… you mean Tohru or Sakani?" Shigure asked.

"Tohru but Sakani she got bad at me… I think…" Kyo said.

Shigure became shocked, "Mad by which means, a quiet girl like her I never seen her get… mad"

"She yelled at me when I was yelling at Tohru… she… told me to stop." Kyo said.

"I'm afraid you helped her talk but only with anger, you're hopeless." Shigure said "You'll only regret afterwards so you can stop yourself."

"It's impossible I'm not suited for living with other people." Kyo said.

"Although there are people like that, but you are just purely lacking experience." Shigure noted, "For example, you can chop a table in half with one hit… you can stop your fist… You can control your strength with punches right? You should've learned that in the mountains fighting bears!"

"I DID NOT FIGHT BEARS!" Kyo yelled.

_He he…_

"Dealing with people is the same way." Shigure continued, "The only difference is that this training is not in the mountains, but in a city where people live. In dealing with others, sometimes you hurt others or get hurt. If you don't learn from other people, then you will never become an understanding person. You may be a black belt in martial arts, but dealing with people you are a white belt. Someday, someone will love you. No you must not run away, you must continue training."

"There are people like that?" Kyo asked.

"What will you do if there is?" Shigure asked.

"Hard to imagine." Kyo said.

"I'm back!" Yuki said coming in the room.

Kyo started to leave.

"Welcome back! Where are Sakani and Tohru?" Shigure asked.

"Went to their part time job, dinner just needs to be preheated." Yuki said. "They will be back around eleven so I was planning to walk them home."

"Ah! You must not only are there perverts around but Sakani's dad sounds like a violent man…" Shigure said.

Kyo stopped. _Perhaps this is a chance to apologize…_

* * *

Tohru walked down the woods with Sakani's hand in hers. Sakani felt tense, _'probably afraid that her father will pop up again…'_

"Don't worry Sakani don't be scared, you're not alone." Tohru said.

_I wonder if Kyo is still mad. Is he mad at Sakani for yelling at him?_

*Step*

_What… what was that noise._

Sakani gasped.

"Shhh…" Tohru shushed.

_Could this be a…_

Tohru took back her bag and moved her bag full speed.

Sakani snatched Tohru's wrist bringing back the bag before it hit Kyo and covered Tohru's mouth before she said anything.

"Sakani?" Tohru asked.

Tohru turned back around and saw Kyo. "You can let go of her wrist now" Kyo said.

Tohru as embarrassed, she almost hit Kyo with her bag thinking he as either a pervert or Sakani's dad an in the neck of time Sakani actually stopped her.

_I didn't know she could do that._

"Ah, are you taking a walk out here because of this good weather? How was your first day of school Kyo-san?" Tohru asked

"STOP IT!" Kyo yelled.

"You don't add the 'san' at the end, you just call me Kyo," Kyo said.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked.

"I said it was ok!" Kyo said.

"I was just saying it."

"DON'T CALL ME FOR NO REASON!" Kyo yelled.

"YES! YES!" Tohru screamed.

The loud noise made some bugs start flying around.

A bunch of moths flew around Sakani.

Kyo and Tohru both stared at Sakani.

'_What's up with her, butterflies, and moths?' _Kyo thought.

Sakani pointed in the opposite direction and the moths flew that way.

"Anyways…" Kyo started. "It's alright; you can say my name for no reason. You can hang around me too, if you mad just hit me, hit me hard.

"Mmmm"

_This is… is he trying to apologize to me for today? Maybe he's trying to apologize for hurting me?_

"Ah! I was only going to hit you because I thought you were a pervert or Sakani's dad!" Tohru blurted out.

_Per-pervert! Sakani's father!_

"So I'm definitely not mad! You're nowhere near as violent as Sakani's dad! I don't hate you at all either! I like you! I always liked the cat of the twelve zodiacs!" Tohru yelled.

_The cat isn't even part of the 12 zodiacs!_

"It's true! I always wanted to be the cat!" Tohru yelled.

"…"Kyo

"In other words… I… I want to become friends with you!" Tohru said.

***What will you do if someone comes to like you***

"STUPID! TO BE THE SIGN OF THE CAT!" Kyo yelled. "IT'S NOT A GOOD THING!"

"But…" Sakani started.

Kyo turned to her.

"You can…make it…a good…thing," Sakani said with the cutest purple eyes wide and watered.

'_She's crying!' _Kyo thought.

"Sakani's not used to being in the woods for this long, we should go…" Tohru said.

'_She really is sensitive…' _Kyo thought.

'_I'm beginning to understand Kyo-kun, even though he acts tough he's really a kind person' _Tohru thought.

"Let's hurry home then." Kyo said.

_I understand your apology! You are a straight forward person!_

A/N He really isn't

* * *

"Did you know yesterday Kyo-kun said he wanted to walk Tohru-kun and Sakani-kun home?" Shigure said, "Kyo-kun is a big pervert!" Shigure sang. "WHY MUST YOU TWIST THINGS AROUND?" Kyo yelled.

"YESTERDAY WAS SPECIAL THERE WILL BE NO SECOND TIME!" Kyo yelled.

"Okay!" Tohru said happily.

"I'm very happy that you can eat me and Sakani's cooking." Tohru said.

"By the way where is Sakani?" Yuki asked.

"I think I saw her on the porch…" Shigure said.

Everyone looked at him, "And you didn't make her come in!" Kyo and Yuki yelled.

"What! I said I think, it could've been my imagination!" Shigure said.

Tohru got nervous so she excused herself from the table but everyone came with her just in case.

"Sakani?" Tohru said when she saw her on the floor of the porch with a bunch of butterflies on her.

Tohru gasped and tears poured out.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hn?" Sakani hummed and yawned.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Since when did people take naps on the porch?" Shigure asked.

"How many times do I have to say don't go outside by yourself!" Kyo yelled.

*sigh* "I thought you were gone for a moment please don't scare us like that!" Tohru yelled out of the blue.

Once everyone got to the kitchen Shigure laughed about it.

"How's that funny! She could've been dead! Because you didn't tell her to come inside!" Kyo yelled.

"It looked like she was having a good time with the butterflies out there!" Shigure said.

It looks like everyday is going to be a good day here at the Souma's!

* * *

**This one is shorter for some reason but I'm stopping here!**

**Reviews plz! ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4: Small talk

**WOW! Fourth chapter!**

**I have never done this part but…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits basket but in this particular setting I own Sakani and Chuck!**

**Here are some questions I have for my fans:**

**Do you like music?**

**How often do you watch anime?**

**Do you like the chicken wing song?**

**Weird questions:**

**How old do you think I **_**really **_**am?**

**Do you go to school? If you do where? I'm currently going to Walker Mill (middle school) this school year.**

**Ever watched a YouTube video for 10 hours?**

**Ok time for the story now!**

* * *

"It's autumn so let's play… POOR MAN!" Tohru said happily when everyone as in the classroom.

"What does 'Poor man' have anything to do with autumn?" Kyo asked.

"For us it's extremely popular!" Tohru answered.

"It doesn't have anything to do with me!" Kyo yelled. "For stuff like this get Yuki! That good for nothing Yuki!"

"But Souma-san isn't here…" Tohru said.

"I don't care" Kyo said.

"Nevermind, I was going to say that you were stupid and clumsy. I thought I could make some easy money off of you." Arisa said.

"I'm mad now!" Kyo said.

Arisa went on, "You're afraid of a little competition! Are you sure you're a man!"

Sakani came in the room and took a seat next to Tohru. "Where were you Sakani?" Saki asked.

Sakani was too busy watching Kyo and Arisa with serious faces when Kyo said, "I accept your challenge! If you lose don't cry Uotoni!"

"GREAT! The one who loses will do the cleaning duty for the other four!" Arisa decided.

"Next time let's invite Souma-kun! Hmm where did he run off too…?"

* * *

"I'm sorry" Yuki said. "I-I don't plan on having a relationship with anyone… So your good gesture"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" The girl said. She stepped forward. "YUKI!" She screamed as she tried to hug him but he stopped her in time with his hands on both sides of her head.

"Ah…no…this…" Yuki started.

"Yuki you are very kind but you always refuse other people!" The girl said.

"Ah!"

"Nevermind, everyone's been talking, saying because you're special…" The girl continued, "A normal girl can't date you!"

* * *

"REVOLUTION!" Kyo yelled as he slammed four cards on the table.

"WHAT KIND OF DIRTY TRICKS DO YOU USE? Stinky boy!" Arisa yelled.

"I'm only following the rules!" Kyo said.

"Hmm, because 'revolution makes strong cards weak…" Tohru said.

"Secret Technique…" Saki said, _FLAP! _"ANTI-REVOLUTION!"

"AHAHAHAHA!"

"Great Hana-Chan!"

"YOU GOT SUCKED KYO!"

"YEAH IT'S OVER!"

"SHUTUP IT'S JUST BEGAN!"

Sakani didn't play but she watched the whole entire game.

"I wonder if Sakani played… how good she would be?"

"I have a feeling her and Hana-Chan have some type of same ability"

"She's probably not playing because she doesn't have the guts to talk!" A girl said out loud.

Sakani glared at her and her eyes begun to water. She began to leave.

"Sakani…" Tohru started to say.

"SAKANI WHERE ARE YOU GOING?AFRAID TO FACE ME!" The girl said.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Arisa yelled, "ARE YOU TRYIN' TO START SOMETHIN'!" Arisa yelled. People "oooo"Ed.

"GOING TO REHAB LIKE YOUR MOTHER DID!" The girl yelled to Sakani.

"_**Beep! Beep! Beep Beep!" **_Saki cursed at her.

"I will back off now but Chuck won't let me be this nice for long!" The girl said and then she jumped out the window like Kyo did.

Sakani ran out the room.

* * *

Yuki saw Sakani run out the classroom with her hands to her face and tears running off her face.

"Sakani?" Yuki said and put his hand on her shoulder.

She turned around but didn't remove her hands from her face.

"Why are you crying," Yuki asked.

"…"

"Sakani! Are you ok?" Tohru, Saki, and Arisa came to comfort her.

"Oh, hi Souma-kun!" Tohru greeted.

"What happened…?" Yuki asked.

"Some girl in class started something about her not having the guts to talk and all this crap!" Arisa said still mad, "And she jumped out the window and didn't get hurt! No one even saw her land! She as nowhere in sight!" Arisa yelled wanting to beat the crap out of the girl.

"Hmmm," Saki said, "Something was very weird with her electric waves as if, she wasn't even a person, a man-made creature!"

Everyone looked at Saki confused except for Sakani.

"And she mentioned Sakani's dad… Sakani do you know that girl?" Saki asked knowing she might not answer.

"Nevermind, let's get you cleaned up!" Saki said and all the girls went into the bathroom.

* * *

"About poor man… I know the rules but I never played it before." Yuki told Tohru while Kyo as cleaning up and Sakani was staring out the window.

"I just learned from Uo-Chan not too long ago! You should play with us next time!" Tohru said happily.

"And maybe Sakani… you can play too." Tohru said.

"So…" Yuki started. "This time Kyo really became a poor man!"

"GRR"

"Let me help you!" Tohru suggested.

"No, a loss is a loss." Kyo said. "But I will when next time!"

"Ofcourse I'll win against you too!" Kyo yelled.

"Wait! I think I heard this before!" Yuki sarcastically said.

"Winning against you is my belief my goal!" Kyo said.

Sakani turned away from the window to see what they were arguing about now.

"You're always bothering me about it! All it is is troublesome!" Yuki said.

"I HATE YOUR BELITTING PEOPLE ATTITUDE!" Kyo yelled.

"I hate your short sided thinking process!" Yuki

'_Fight-Fighting again… Just because they're the cat and mouse they can't stand eachother.' _Tohru thought. _'Right last time Kyo-kun said that if he beats Souma-kun he'll become part of the twelve zodiacs… so that means he can join the twelve zodiacs if he can beat Yuki-kun? Then that means he can make it in and make it the thirteen zodiacs! __**Such weird thoughts I'm having**__'_

"YOU NO GOOD BASTARD! I'LL KNOCK YOU DOWN!" Kyo yelled.

'_But fighting is definitely a bad thing' _Tohru thought.

"WAKE UP COLD-BLOODED RAT!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo…"

Kyo started throwing punches but Yuki dodged each one. Then finally, Yuki kicked him in the face sending Kyo flying into the wall.

"Whenever I see you I feel so agitated!" Yuki said as he left the room.

Sakani was then sitting on the floor bored… _'Taking a nap?' _Tohru thought. _She takes naps in the oddest places._

"Annoying!" Kyo yelled, "Why can't I win!" Kyo yelled scratching his head.

Tohru looked at the blood seeping down his chin, "Kyo you didn't bite your tongue did you?" Tohru asked.

"I'M NOT THAT STUPID! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kyo yelled waking Sakani up.

Kyo looked over to Sakani thinking _I yelled at her again! Loud enough to wake Sakani up…_

"Ah… no I didn't mean it that way." Kyo said. "It's just that I'm really bad… I only get beat up…"

"Eh?" Tohru

"It was nothing important… Anyway, GO! Don't you have work today?" Kyo said.

"Ow, he sure didn't hold back today…" Kyo said to himself, "Could it be that he's not feeling well?" Kyo asked.

* * *

_Souma-kun is perhaps…someone who cares about others…But he locks up all his feelings in the bottom of his heart._

Sakani tugged Tohru's shirt. "Hn!" Tohru looked back startled.

Sakani pointed out the window and there Tohru saw Yuki. He looked at both at them and smiled.

"You can go outside; I'll just put this last trash bag somewhere." Tohru said. Sakani walked outside breathing in the air in a deep breath.

"Souma-kun!" Tohru said running out of the building.

"Hi, you two have worked hard" Yuki said.

"You came just to get us?" Tohru said.

"It's late; it'd be dangerous for even to girls together to walk home…" Yuki said.

"Thank you! Kyo and you are very considerate." Tohru said.

"Sakani?" Tohru said when she saw Sakani's eyes closed.

Sakani's eyes fluttered. "You sleep in the most awkward positions, you must be tired." Tohru smiled.

"We should get going," Yuki said.

"Souma-kun if you want to talk about something… or if you're feeling gloomy please talk about it!" Tohru said.

"Eh!"

"It is said that is you talk about your nightmare it might become a good dream!" Tohru said, "If…If you would, please tell me the things that are making you feel agitated! I…" Sakani saw a man about to smack his hand on Tohru's head and stopped him by putting her hand on his wrist.

"OH SO YOU WANT TO PUT YOUR HAND ON ME STUPID PINK BRAT!" The man got mad and twisted her hand making a crack noise and pushed her onto Yuki and walked away.

_**POOF!**_

"Oh my!" Tohru said.

Yuki wanted to do something but he was in rat form.

"Sakani your hand are you alright?" Yuki asked worriedly.

Sakani was crying silently.

"Everything's going to be ok!" Tohru said and kissed her now completely red hand.

"When I was at home…" Yuki started, "It felt like I was living in a jail under watch by Akito or no relatives. I really wanted to live a **normal **live with **normal** people, so I went to co-ed highschool and left home. But the result is still the same I can't leap the fence. Still living at one of the Souma family members, Shigure's home. Still can't live with **normal** people. I didn't plan to refuse…but there is no way I can be with anyone. It's like I didn't want to fall in too deep, and re a line for myself. Because I am this way… '_I can't get rid of my self pity and cowardice'_ But Kyo isn't the same… even though he doesn't like strangers… but people seem to still like him… I've thought about it for a really long time. If I could leave the twelve zodiacs… and in return I could get along with **normal** people…I really envy him." _'I wish I could do that… I can change my shape just like him…' _"So whenever I see him wanting to become one of the twelve zodiacs I feel really annoyed."

Sakani's hand ached but she didn't want them to worry and hurry home she wanted to hear more about Yuki, she wanted… to learn more.

"I always have to think before I act…that's how it is." Yuki said.

"You also have the power to get people close to you, many girls like you very much." said trying to cheer him up, "They think you are really kind."

"It's just because I want people to like me. That's why I'm kind to them. It's like the story of the guy who gave candy to everyone just to be liked." Yuki said, "I'm only kind for myself, it might be some type of fake generosity."

"Maybe if you would be yourself more people would like you from the start. You wouldn't have to try so hard to make people kind because then it will get to obvious that you want people to like you. Not everyone is going to like you but still," Sakani said and kneeled down. It started to rain. "Just be yourself."

Tohru and Yuki were shocked, "That was the most you said in the last couple of months!" Tohru said.

Tohru smiled and hugged Sakani.

_I'm getting used to it…_

* * *

Yuki opened the door for Sakani and Tohru.

"Shigure, did you hear the weather forecast?" Yuki asked as they came in.

"Welcome back! I just saw it said something about a hurricane, you're all wet!" Shigure said.

"Hurricane? This is the wrong season!" Tohru said confused.

"My! What happened to your hand?" Shigure exclaimed when Sakani put her hand on the table.

"Long story…" Sakani said.

Shigure was shocked to hear her voice for the first time.

"What a nice voice you have… you should use it more often…"

Yuki pushed Shigure's head, "YOU'RE IN THE WAY!" Yuki yelled. "It's rare for me to get such poetic inspiration!" Shigure said.

"Souma-Kun where are you going!" Tohru said as Yuki went out the door.

_At this moment Kyo is sleeping._

Shigure had already wrapped Sakani's hand and she went out with Tohru to get Yuki.

* * *

"Souma-kun!" Tohru yelled. The wind was almost blowing her away but it was blowing Sakani away so she held Sakani's hand.

"Honda-san, Miss Honda It's dangerous!" Yuki yelled.

"No, No problem once Sakani and I stayed in our tent all night during a hurricane…" Tohru said.

"Was that really safe…!" Yuki asked.

"Souma-kun whatever it is that is bothering you, you can always…" Tohru was about to say.

"AH!"

Tohru and Yuki approached a garden.

"It's a field…" Tohru said.

"The vegetable garden"

"Souma-kun this is…!" Tohru asked.

"MMM, this is my secret base." Yuki said.

"Great, so this is why…!" Tohru got excited, "You have to guard the secret base during the hurricane!"

"Although I'm weak, please let me help! But Sakani your hand is broken…" Tohru said.

"She can just stay. I wouldn't want her to go back to the house alone…" Yuki said.

Sakani held up her other hand and put that hand on the cover.

"I think she really wants to help" Tohru said smiling.

"You two are very nice." Yuki stated.

"Eh?" Tohru said.

Tohru put her hands on her face.

"You-you really think so! No one's ever told me that before!" Tohru said shocked. Sakani blushed, no one ever told her that before either except for her mother. People wouldn't say she was nice now because she didn't even talk so it's impossible for them to think of her as nice or mean, she's just…quiet.

Tohru moved her arms up and down really fast, "I'm very happy! But, but maybe that's because I want people to think I'm a nice person!" Tohru said.

_No you're naturally that way!_

"But my mother used to say… Rather trust that doubt someone." Tohru said, "Because people aren't born with a good or bad heart. The natural instincts are for food, sleep and stuff like that. That's the survival instincts."

The wind blew through Sakani and Tohru's hair.

"One's good heart grows with the body." Tohru said. "It slowly grows inside of you… so everyone's heart is different.

Flashback

"Desire is something everyone is born with," Kyouko said, "So it's easy to understand, but everyone's heart is something new created by everyone, so it's easy to be misunderstood or easy to be taken as fake."

"But Tohru, Sakani…"

End flashback

"Round triangular… whenever I think about the shape of people's hearts I get… excited." Tohru said.

"Your kindness is like a candle. Lingers once lit." Tohru said, "Making me very happy and makes me want to smile. That kind of happiness." Tohru said.

"Sakani, do you remember anything that your mom told you?" Tohru asked.

"Ah… I remember… four years old…she said that the soul within the body doesn't determine what you are but who you are and… kind of similar to what Tohru said, but, your soul holds your thoughts and your feelings. Some peoples souls are trapped inside and weaken the heart, then one day… all the thoughts will spill out…it's like being trapped… in a cage…" Sakani's voice trailed off. "To tell the truth, I feel like that everyday, I hope I don't spill out on someone I love…" Sakani's voice got quieter and quieter.

Sakani started to cry, about everything, just everything. But her tears were hidden by the rain drops on her face.

"I'm sorry do our analogies sound a little strange?" Tohru asked Yuki surprised that Sakani talked.

"N-no ah, I…" Yuki started to say, "I as a man, would still complain…"

"I am really happy!" Tohru said, "Because you spoke about yourself, it makes me feel like we are getting closer!" Tohru said happily. "But I feel rude this way…"

"No not at all!" Yuki said.

_FLAP!_

Tohru let her guard down and the cover flew up to her face.

Sakani helped her put it back down, "Sorry! I'll continue to do my best to guard the base!" Tohru said.

'_I wonder if one day Sakani will smile too…'_ Tohru wondered as she looked at Sakani's sad looking purple eyes.

Flashback (cont.)

"You must trust others, but Tohru-san… Sakani-san…doubt is something that everyone will experience. You must become a person who can be trusted…you will…be able to help others.

Flashback end

"We succeeded in guarding the base!" Tohru yelled. Sakani looked at her hand. It was bleeding and she didn't even feel it! _I must of pricked my hand down a nail or something…_

"We're all dirty from the dust…" Yuki said.

Sakani hid her hand behind her not wanting anyone to worry.

"Should we pick something now?" Tohru asked.

"The leek should be ready to pick now." Yuki said.

"Leek!" Tohru screamed.

"Honda-san…" Yuki said.

Blood dripped on the grass from Sakani's hand.

"Next time, I want to play poor-man too…" Yuki said.

"Eh?" Tohru said. "Ofcourse you can but… didn't you say you didn't have an interest in it?" Tohru asked.

"No, it was just a bit crowded at the time, I was a bit embarrassed!" Yuki said, "But…I'll do my best. Because it's also good to start slow. I would like to be friends with other people."

"No problem! Hana-Chan and U-Chan are very good people! They're friends I'm proud of! Plus having a strong opponent like you they will be very happy!" Tohru said.

"MMM!" Yuki smiled, "I…will never lose!" Yuki said.

"I'll play too…" Sakani said.

"Ofcourse! I'm happy that you are finally joining in!" Tohru smiled.

_I feel this is the first time I seen him smile for real._

"Let's go home and shower or we will catch a cold…" something caught Yuki's eye.

"Miss Honda your hand!" Yuki said.

Yuki took her broken hand and had a shocked face.

"…" Sakani.

"Let's get home." Yuki said.

* * *

"Oh, my…" Shigure said when Yuki showed her hand why she… was sleep on the table.

Shigure took of his glasses and took off the bandage around her hand to put a new one on.

"Is she going to be alright?" Tohru asked.

"It's so late right now so I'm going to wrap it." Shigure said yawning.

* * *

The next morning Sakani woke up to a lot of noise so she went down stairs.

"I HATE, HATE, HATE LEEK…!" Kyo yelled.

"Not just leeks, you hate onions and miso too, Right?" Shigure asked.

"MISO, AS LONG AS IT'S SOUP, IS OK!" Kyo yelled.

Shigure turned around, "Ah good morning Sakani!" Shigure said.

"Good morning" Sakani said in the softest tone ever just loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone was still shocked to hear her voice.

"AH! Nice to hear your voice…like I said you should use it more often." Shigure said, "Your soft tone is just too cute to hold in forever my dear." Shigure said as she sat down.

"Now let me see your hand" Shigure said more serious.

"What happened to her hand?" Kyo asked as Shigure unwrapped the bandages.

Just by looking everyone could feel how much it hurts.

"Can you move your hand?" Shigure asked.

"N-No" Sakani said.

Shigure quickly wrapped her hand back up.

"Anyways…what happened to her hand?" Kyo asked.

"It's broken and it has a deep cut, and somehow she just can't move it…" Shigure said.

Everyone looked at him…

_Dummy_

"Anyways… I HATE, HATE, HATE, LEEK!" Kyo yelled some more.

"Sorry I'll go make something else…" Tohru said. Then Yuki flicked his chopsticks around and stuffed leek into Kyo's mouth, "EAT IT!"

'_There's nothing that can be done with the fighting between these two…'_ Tohru thought. _But Kyo may be charmed by Souma-kun in some way._

"He's already passed out Souma-kun." Shigure said.

_If they would both understand eachother they might get along more…_

"Eh… a little scary" Tohru thought out loud.

_Ding Dong!_

"Who could that be?" Shigure asked.

"I'll get it!" Tohru said.

_Clack!_

"Coming…" Tohru said but no one was there…

_Not here already must be someone in a hurry…_

"Excuse me…" a girl said.

"Hello… h-hello?" the brown haired girl said.

"Are you Honda Tohru or Sakani?" she asked.

"I…I…"

"I-m…Souma… Ka-Kagura… is Kyo-kun…" Kagura said, "Is he really here?"

* * *

**AH! Finished! Finally, that took longer than expected…**

**You can answer my questions on the review page…**

**If you want to…**

**How's the story so far? ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5: Kagura's affection

**5****th**** Chapter!**

**This is actually fun!**

**I don't have many questions to ask but I just want to know each chapter,**

**How is my story going so far?**

**Want to ask different questions go to the previous chapter on the top. **

**LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! :-D**

* * *

"I am Souma Kagura, is Kyo…" Kagura said, "Is he really here?"

"Kyo is fighting with leek right now, hmm…" Tohru said.

Kagura had tears in her eyes and put her hands to her face, "Wuu, he's back, HE'S BACK!"

She ran through the doorway, "KYO-KUN!" She yelled.

"Ah…that…" Tohru started.

_What a cute girl I wonder since her last name is Souma, can it be…_

_One of the twelve zodiacs? I wonder!_

"STOP…STOP PLAYING! I SAID I WON'T EAT LEEK I MEAN I WON'T EAT LEEK!" Kyo yelled.

"If you want to complain you can leave!" Yuki said.

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO SAY IT I'LL LEAVE!" Kyo yelled.

'_Sounds like a married couple bickering' _Shigure thought.

"Ok Ok! Yuki and Kyo…" Shigure started.

"KYO!" Kagura screamed.

"Ka…Kagura…" Kyo started with shocked eyes.

"KYO! These four months…where did you go?" Kagura asked, "Why didn't you…call me?"

Sakani and Tohru looked at Kagura.

"I really…" Kagura got a mad look on her face.

"I REALLY MISSED YOU!" Kagura punched Kyo in the face.

Tohru had the most confused look on her face and Sakani just stared.

Kyo flew all about and Yuki dodged so he would go through the door. Kagura leaped over Shigure's ducked head.

"I!" Kagura grabbed Kyo's foot, "WAS!" Kagura swung him off the grass, "REALLY WORRIED! AH HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Kagura yelled.

"The sliding door has to be changed again Shigure," Yuki said.

*sigh* "Why does everybody like to destroy other people's homes?" Shigure asked.

"That…" Tohru said very confused.

"Don't worry, that's the way Kagura shows affection, just like little kids always pick on who they love." Shigure said.

"Is…is that so?" Tohru asked, "But, her whole personality seems to have changed…" Tohru said.

"Whenever she gets excited she get's like that, especially when Kyo's around… she's actually two years older than us!" Yuki said.

"She's also one of the twelve zodiacs," Shigure said.

"…! I knew it! So which one is she!" Tohru said.

"I thought you would know just by looking at her…" Shigure said.

"Ah, fascinating…" Sakani whispered.

"Sakani did you say something?" Yuki asked.

"…I think she's the pig…" Sakani said.

With a shocked look on his face Shigure said, "Ah, good guess, hmmm…"

"I can sense it, the energy of the pig…" Sakani said.

Tohru sweat dropped, "She's friendly to the animals, she as around animals a lot when she as a kid, she says she can communicate with them and sense their feelings!" Tohru smiled.

Tohru looked out the window, "Really then how does the boar feel right now…?" Shigure popped the question.

"She's really not mad at all; she's excited and happy in a weird way…" Sakani said.

"And cat over there getting beat up he feels, he just wants to run away and he's mad that Kagura is here, he wants her to leave…" Sakani said.

"Ah, well done, and I didn't even asked the other question yet and you answered it!" Shigure said.

"I can say… you need to stop thinking about High school girls…" Sakani said.

"Eh, ha, ha" Shigure laughed.

Kagura was throwing punches and then stopped, "Oh my precious Kyo you actually got beaten up this badly!" Kagura hugged him, "WHO DID THIS TO YOU!" Kagura screamed.

"IT WAS YOU! YOU!" Shigure yelled mad his broken door.

* * *

"Sorry…" Kagura said sitting at the table, "Because I got too excited after seeing Kyo, happy with all my strength…"

"ACHOO!" Tohru sneezed.

"It's cold…" Yuki said.

"Mmmm, very cold." Shigure said.

Sakani got up, "Sakani where are you going?" Tohru asked.

"…A warmer place…" Sakani said.

Sakani went upstairs.

"Even though she talks now she's even more mysterious…" Shigure said.

"Kyo is at fault too, disappeared for four months and didn't even contact me…" Kagura said.

"Why did I have to call you!" Kyo yelled icing his left cheek.

"Because we will marry in the future…" Kagura said.

"WHEN WAS THAT DECIDED!" Kyo yelled.

"You have a fiancée!" Tohru said happily.

"Well that's great there is finally a girl who likes you." Yuki said.

"Congrats to you" Shigure said.

"YOU BUNCH OF…!"

"When we were young you said you wanted me to marry you!" Kagura said.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU THREATENED ME!" Kyo yelled.

"Why? When members of the zodiac member's marry, isn't it the happiest?" Kagura said, "To understand the pain of being possessed." Kagura said.

_Kyo is officially not one of the members of the twelve zodiacs…_

"Plus," Kagura hugged Kyo, "As one of the twelve zodiacs hugging each other will not change our form.

Then she hugged Yuki, "See, the same with Yuki!" Kagura said.

"Really how!" Tohru asked.

"It's not really clear…there are two girls among us, hugging with them will also not result in a change in form." Yuki explained.

"Eh! There are two other girls!" Tohru said happily. "WOW! WAA! WAA! WAA! WAA! WAA! WAA!" Tohru got excited.

"Do you want to know what year they are?" Shigure asked.

"MMMMMM…" Tohru, "Sakani will already know ounce we're around them, but its better not to tell me, let me slowly and excitedly think about this!"

"It seems to be more interesting this way!" Tohru said.

Ah ha "It sounds like you."

"Let's get back to the topic?" Kagura said.

"Anyways, if one of the twelve zodiacs marries a 'normal' person of the opposite sex, usually, the marriage won't end happily, so… right, Shigure!"Kagura asked.

"MMM, there may be other problems!" Shigure said. "In the society it's inconvient for us to do work. The most important thing is that whenever we hug, we will change, that's really an annoyance, se…"

Yuki slammed a plate in Shigure's face, "Dirty!" Yuki said.

"KYO! Say it clearly now, do you really like me or hate me!" Kagura yelled.

"AH!"

"I love you! Love you the most in the world! Love you most in the universe!" Kagura yelled, "I want to cook good food for your everyday!"

"HEY!" Kyo

"Even if you have an affair I'll pretend that you weren't thinking straight at the moment! I'll forgive you!" Kagura yelled.

"AH!" Kyo

"Even more, thinking about whom else would love you this much, there's only me!" Kagura yelled.

"But Tohru likes Kyo too right!" Shigure asked.

Sakani came downstairs with her hair dripping wet and came into the kitchen, "What about you Sakani? Like the cat?" Shigure said.

**A/N: Sakani's hair goes all the way to the top of her calves or knees. **

"I liked the rat first and I still do…" Sakani said sharply.

Shigure was almost…scared, "Wow straight forward with your feelings…" Shigure said.

"…" Yuki smiled.

"I won't lose!" Kagura yelled at Tohru, "The power of my love is capable of overcoming any obstacles!"

"…That…" Tohru started.

"Tohru hat do you like about Kyo? I love all of him! All of him!" Kagura yelled.

"HEY!" Kyo yelled.

"Doesn't matter if it's good or bad! I accept all of it! All of it! Even when Kyo returns to his TRUE FORM!" Kagura yelled, "I can accept that too!"

Kyo put his hand on her mouth, "Please, STOP!"

"…?" Tohru.

_True form?_

"Anymore of this talk and… I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Kyo yelled.

Kagura forced his hand behind his back and pinned him on the table, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU WON'T FORGIVE ME!" Kagura yelled, "SAY IT!"

"WAAAA!" Kyo screamed.

"Kyo just say that you'll believe her!" Yuki said.

"Sakani, why is your hair wet? There's water dripping on the floor!" Shigure said.

'_What does she mean by true form?' _Tohru thought.

'_It seems the boar loves the cat very much, odd combination…' _Sakani thought.

* * *

"I would also like to live here…two girls are living near Kyo, I don't feel secure…" Kagura said.

"If you stay here for one night you should get enough of it." Shigure said.

"IF IT IS LIKE THIS I'LL EAT HIM…" Kagura said.

"From now until tomorrow morning don't come out of this room," Shigure said.

_I don't want her destroying my house._

"Shigure you don't understand a girls feeling of being insensitively in love." Kagura said.

"I also…felt envious before…" Shigure said.

* * *

Shigure walked to the bathroom and turned the light on.

_Pink in the bathtub?_

Sakani rose up from under the water and Shigure was looking straight in the water.

"WAAA!" Shigure slipped on water.

"What's going on?" Yuki said coming in the bathroom after hearing Shigure's voice scream.

"Shigure why are you on the floor…" Yuki asked then he looked to the bath tub and saw Sakani's wet head poked out of the bathtub.

Shigure got up and Sakani sunk back into the water, "Pervert…" Yuki said walking out of the bathroom with a slight blush.

"What! The lights were off I thought no one was in there and Sakani already took a bath!" Shigure said.

"How did you know? Did you see her naked that time too?" Yuki asked.

"No! Her hair was wet when she came downstairs…" Shigure said.

"That doesn't mean that she took a bath…" Yuki said, "You are so stupid, ounce you saw pink hair in the bathtub you should've left instead of looking closer into the water…" Yuki said.

"Who said a man couldn't be curious…" Shigure smirked.

Yuki grabbed his bag and pounded Shigure on the head. "Use your instincts." Yuki said.

_Who takes a bath in the dark…?_

* * *

_Were Shigure and Yuki fighting? Hmmm._

Tohru looked at her uniform.

"This is bad…I forgot to hang my uniform to dry…" Tohru said to herself.

"Damn." Tohru heard Kyo say.

_On top of the roof?_

Tohru climbed the ladder to the top of the roof and saw Kyo.

"Kyo!" Tohru yelled.

"What!" Kyo yelled.

"Why are you here?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, Kyo doesn't have a room… Did I take you room!" Tohru asked.

"NO! I usually sleep in the living room…it's because today Kagura is here…" Kyo said.

"Is Kagura not supposed to be here?" Tohru asked.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY, but she is always screaming about marriage and stuff…" Kyo said.

"….." Tohru

"I mean… what's wrong with her… it's so damn annoying…" Kyo said.

"I feel…" Tohru started, "To love someone like she does is very amazing. And, marriage is truly a girl's biggest dream!" Tohru screamed.

"Eh? What are you saying?" Kyo asked.

"My biggest dream is for my father to disappear and for my mother to come back…" Sakani said on the ladder.

"WAAA!" Kyo screamed.

"Oh, hi Sakani you almost gave me a heart-attack! And your hair is still wet!" Tohru said.

"Hn?" Kyo.

"I just came out of the bath and it takes a long time to dry even with a towel…" Sakani said.

"But Sakani if you're in cold weather with a wet head you can get sick!" Tohru said worried.

"I'm used to it… I'm fine" Sakani said.

"Your dream is to defeat Souma-kun, right?" Tohru asked Kyo.

"You even went to the mountains to train." Tohru said.

"Ah…mmmm, you heard it from Shigure?" Kyo said.

"Training is very hard…plus when you're by yourself." Tohru said.

"I wasn't alone I was with my master." Kyo said.

"Your master is strong, isn't he?" Sakani kind of asked.

"Ofcourse he's strong! If that bastard Yuki meets my master he wouldn't even withstand one hit!" Kyo said happily smiling.

_First time I've actually seen him happy…_

Kyo stood up as happy as ever, "Master is also one of the Souma's but he understands me! From hen I was young he taught me martial arts. He is truly strong! Even though training in the mountain was harsh, but everyday I felt accomplished." Kyo went on, "Everyday I waited for tomorrow to come. Thinking about what master would teach me next, How much stronger I would become? Just thinking about it makes me excited! AH! I haven't practiced with master in a long time!" Kyo yelled happily.

Then Kyo sat down, "Telling girls these things must be very boring, right?" Kyo said.

"Not at all, I've been teaching moths martial arts." Sakani said. "Uh, he, he, although I have no understanding in martial arts, I won't feel bored!" Tohru said.

"Whenever someone is talking about something I'm not interested in, I feel bored." Kyo said.

"If we were talking about something like physics I would fall asleep, but I'm not totally uninterested in martial arts!" Tohru said, "I only know a little, for example…" Tohru punched Kyo in the shoulder, "Right-straight punch!" Tohru said.

"That was really clumsy…" Kyo said with a smile.

"What about this," Sakani said on the other side.

She put her palms up toward the sky and then her eyes turned black, "Sakani don't do that!" Tohru yelled pushing her arms own and her eyes went back to purple.

"Last time you did that you killed someone…and almost yourself…" Tohru said with tears in her eyes, "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Sakani looked away, "Sometimes, you feel like you're in a dream that's too good to be true, so you try to get away from it…"

"What are you saying?" Tohru asked.

"I think I'm going crazy," Sakani said holding her head.

"You can still throw your strongest punch at me." Kyo said smiling cheering her up.

Sakani took a deep breath and a big wind went in the air almost pushing Kyo of the roof.

"That as my punch…" Sakani said smiling.

Kyo looked into her eyes, "Nice to see you again after so long," he said.

"You guys know eachother, I mean like before!" Tohru asked.

"We were friends at a younger age."Sakani said. "I already knew about the curse…"

* * *

Sakani woke up, "Good morning Sakani you got all the sheets wet…" Tohru said.

"I really should've blow dry my hair before I went to sleep…" Sakani said.

Kagura hugged Kyo, "I'll come and visit you again! Stay healthy!" Kagura said.

"AS LONG AS YOU DON'T SHOW UP I'LL DEFINETLY BE VERY WELL!" Kyo yelled.

"They're in High spirits in the morning!" Tohru said.

"Sorry about last night…" Shigure told Sakani.

Kyo and Kagura froze.

"What happened last night?" Tohru asked.

"Shigure went in the bathroom while Sakani was taking a bath!" Yuki said.

"YOU PERVERT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" Kagura yelled, "Disturbing a girl's privacy…" Kagura said.

"It wasn't my fault! The light was off and I thought no one was in there" Shigure said.

"You still could've knocked…" Sakani said with a devilish look in her eyes.

"KYO YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Kagura yelled. "I WON'T GIVE YOU A GOODBYR KISS!" Kagura yelled running out.

"I NEVER WANTIED IT!" Kyo yelled.

"Kagura look in front of you!" Tohru yelled.

Kagura ran through the door, "KAGURA!" Shigure yelled.

"What!"Kagura yelled. "Kyo! Kyo! Kyo…" Then Kagura punched through the wall… "I LOVE YOU THE MOST!"

The post man was right there.

"A GUY!" everyone yelled.

_POOF!_

Yuki appeared and blocked the post man's face, "Good morning, and great weather. What is it?" Yuki asked.

_How, how beautiful…_

"I-I forgot to deliver the newspaper…"

"Great timing Yuki!" Shigure yelled.

"Today Souma-kun seems to shine even more!" Tohru said.

"…." Sakani said nothing.

"AH…That was so damn close!" Kyo yelled.

"Be more careful Kagura!" Kyo yelled.

"Sorry…" Kagura said.

"I never thought there would be a guy…" Tohru said.

"…!"

"I told you she as the pig, Tohru!" Sakani said holding the pig up.

"How did I not know…No wonder Kagura's always straight to the point! The habits of the pig!" Tohru yelled.

"What is with the reasoning after you find the answer?"

"How impressive she actually loves the pig this much…!" Shigure said.

"Didn't hear a word…nevermind"

"Kagura, I feel…I can understand why you love Kyo so much." Tohru said. "Cause Kyo has many good traits!"

Kagura got mad… "So I want to be more like you…" Tohru started to say.

"KYO!YOU TWO TIMER!" Kagura yelled in pig form kicking Kyo in the face with her hard foot.

"SEE I CAN NOT LEAVE YOU ALONE!" Kagura yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Kyo yelled.

"Didn't you say you would allow him to be unfaithful?" Shigure asked.

"I NEVER SAID I WON'T TEACH HIM A LESSON!" Kagura yelled.

"Kyo's bleeding" Sakani said.

"BUT STILL!" Kagura yelled.

"What Tohru is trying to say is that she would like to be more like you to be able to find all the good traits in someone she likes…"Sakani said, "I can be more like you too because it's a good thing." Sakani said.

"Like…me?" Kagura said, "Yes it's a wonderful thing!" Tohru said.

_POOF!_

"I got praised!" Kagura said.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo you need more training!" Shigure said.

* * *

"GOODBYE! Kyo I'll bring presents next time!" Kagura yelled.

"Before you leave!" Shigure yelled, "Let me take a look at your hand…" Shigure said taking Sakani's hand.

"Can you move it now?" he asked.

"No…" Sakani said.

"Shigure you are not the doctor… you can't o anything to help" Yuki said.

"SEE YOU AGAIN!" Tohru said to Kagura and walked up to Yuki, Sakani, and Shigure.

"Shigure what are you doing?" Tohru asked.

"Redoing Sakani's bandages…" Shigure said taking the bloody bandages off.

"I didn't even get to plant…" Yuki said.

"AH… planting new vegetables at the base?" Tohru said.

Shigure was already done in his office.

"MMM, I'm planting strawberries." Yuki said

"Strawberries! Strawberries!" Tohru said happily.

"Strawberries are my favorite fruit…" Sakani said.

"I felt you two would love them…" Yuki said.

Kyo knocked both Tohru and Sakani on their heads, "We are late!" Kyo said.

Tohru smoothed her head.

* * *

_Suddenly I'm filled with mysterious strength! About Kyo-kun and Souma-kun…_

_Things they like… things they hate… I need to figure them out! I can't just ask Sakani!_

"Yes you can…" Sakani said scaring Tohru making her drop all her books, "You read my mind!" Tohru said.

_Literally…_

"I feel… better…" Sakani said.

"Somehow… being with the Souma's has made me much more live…I just feel…better." Sakani said holding a book about butterflies and moths.

_I would also like to find out those I haven't seen…_

A man popped his head out of the office, "Honda Tohru and Honda Sakani…there's a phone call in the office for you," he said.

We both went in the office wondering who it was.

The phone was on speaker.

"Hello," Tohru and Sakani said at the same time.

"This is Sakani and Tohru speaking," Sakani said.

Few moments

"AH! Gran- grandpa…"

* * *

"Grandpa said that the renovations are finished and I can come home…" Tohru said.

Shigure looked up.

"Progressing…smoothly…" Sakani said.

Yuki and Kyo's eyes widened.

_I almost forgot, I would at a moment's notice…leave this house. Mistakenly to become one of their family members. _

"…" Sakani.

_I got it all wrong…_

And now Sakani's silent again…

* * *

**Sad…**

**I'm saying the ending of this chapter is sad…**

**But we're just getting started!**

**What do you think?**

**Should Sakani keep talking…?**

**Ofcourse she's gonna talk again!**

**Oh one more thing…**

**IMPORTANT!**

**This week there is a lot going on and I might not get a new chapter in tomorrow but definitely Wednesday, I might try to turn in two…**

**I have the regional's track meet to get to the nationals…**

**Want to come? **

**You can go to the sports and learning complex at the outside track in Maryland…**

**CHEER FOR GLENARDEN IF YOU GO!**

**Thursday through Sunday!**

**;-) bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Riceballs and Butterflies

**Sixth chapter already! This may not go in on time but if something miracle happens I might just turn it in before 12:00 am…**

**I start like at 9:30 but usually I wake up late so I start the previous day.**

**Here's the story!**

* * *

"Those pickled things in the fridge, have to eat them as soon as possible! Were almost out of Shoyu sauce and the garbage time has changed so please pay attention to it…" Tohru said.

"Oh! And here is my grandpa's home address, please have it." Tohru said.

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Shigure asked.

Tohru nodded.

"Thank-you for taking care of us, you two." Shigure said.

"No, we should thank-you! The Souma family secret I will not tell anyone, ever!" Tohru said.

"When you get home please take care." Shigure told both Tohru and Sakani.

"Yes! We will not despair!" Tohru said happily.

"I thought you would convince them to stay…" Shigure said smoking a cigarette in front of the TV.

"Why is that?" Yuki asked, "Didn't she say in the beginning it was only until the renovations were finished?"

"That guy… feeling there's an outsider here, would be weird." Kyo said.

_There air here feels very heavy…_

* * *

Tohru was sitting on her knees on the floor, looking down at the picture of her mother.

_I'm mistaken… I could never have become one of their family members…_

"It seems for a long time I didn't fit in…" Tohru said to herself knowing Sakani was in the bath.

Long ago

"Attention everyone!" The teacher yelled then smiled, "Let's play a game I call Fruit's Basket!"

(This was the time Sakani as in school with Tohru)

The rules were on the board,

Move the chairs into a circle. Decide on a person to start the game. Then follow the order and get a fruit name. When your fruit name is called on get up… (bla bla bla)

"Now it's time to play the game together!" the teacher said.

They decided on a boy to pick the fruits.

He pointed to a boy, "You're an apple!"

He pointed to a black haired girl, "You're a banana!"

"Cherry, peach, grape, pear, watermelon," He told each person on the way.

"Plum and… Honda Sakani's a butterfly! And Honda Tohru is a Riceball!" The boy yelled.

_I don't know why, but boys always picked on me and Sakani…and more on Sakani._

_But I wanted to say…_

"Ok! Let's start with apple!"

_Everyone enjoyed the game in front of me and that as the first day Sakani just fled class._

_But I waited for them to call Riceball, patiently waiting._

_The me from long ago was someone who didn't put much thought into things. Sakani as different… she was scared of many things but overcome them._

* * *

"Long time no see, from today we will be troubling you…" Tohru said when both she and Sakani bowed.

_Ever since from the start neither the Riceball nor the butterfly could join the Fruits Basket._

* * *

Shigure and Yuki looked at the note on the table, "They seem to have taken off. Really a clean goodbye." Shigure said.

"…"

"Really it was a clean one, but it makes me feel sad…" Shigure said.

* * *

Yuki sat on a rock outside thinking about the past memories with Tohru and Sakani there.

"Maybe if you would be yourself more people would like you from the start. You wouldn't have to try so hard to make people kind because then it will get to obvious that you want people to like you. Not everyone is going to like you but still, just be yourself." Yuki remembered Sakani say.

"Oh, strawberries! I really love them!" Yuki remembered Tohru say, "The dim light that can be made in one stroke, revived."

Kyo sat on the roof next to the repaired part where he crashed through.

"Please, continue to be friends with me!" he remembered Tohru say.

"I love the story with the cat and the twelve zodiacs! I wish I was born in the year of the cat!"

"…Right straight-punch!"

"…Thank…you" he remembered Sakani say, "But, You…can…make…it…a good…thing"

As Kids

"I wish my dad would love me like I love him…you are like that replacement." 4 years old

"My new mother will think I'm lost, I have to go now, and I can't come back, plus you said you wanted to train in the mountains," 8 years old, "Maybe we will bump into each other in the future; I will not forget **that kiss.**" Sakani smiles, **the last smile I ever saw from her.**

Sakani walks toward her home.

_KISS! I just remembered…does she still remember?_

Both Yuki and Kyo seem depressed…

* * *

_Everyone should've finished eating dinner now? Should I have said something before we left… _Tohru thought.

_We will see them at school as usual…_

"Hey did you two finish getting ready?" a relative asked.

"Ah! Sorry we are almost finished unpacking!" Tohru said as Sakani stayed quiet.

"I know we just moved into a big house and all, but why do I have to share a room with TWO people! Just put that junk somewhere I can't see it." the cousin said.

* * *

"Tohru! Sakani! I'm starving what's for breakfast?" Shigure said walking into the kitchen.

Both Kyo and Yuki looked at him mad.

Shigure looked up, "I forgot," he sarcastically said, "That are dear sweet little sister's are gone, gone away!"

"That sounds like you forgot on purpose!" Yuki said evilly looking at Shigure.

"Noo, ofcourse not that would be pretty despicable don't you think." Shigure mused, "But without Sakani and Tohru here it does seem that all the fire has gone out of the kitchen doesn't it, it suddenly feels so cold and dreary."

"Dammit! You are saying that on purpose aren't you! Yaa!" Kyo charged at Shigure stopped him with his hand. "We are consumed by grief, though we are, I suppose at some point we'll starve to death, which reminds me Tohru left us her delicious cooked beef stew in the refrigerator, yes?" Shigure said while Kyo was still swinging his arms.

Soon Yuki had the stew in his hands, "Great! Now Yuki why don't you go heat that up for us." Shigure said.

"Your joking right…" Yuki said.

"Oh you're not so handy in the kitchen are you? Well Kyo I guess that means you!" Shigure said.

"Why do I gotta do it?" Kyo stomped.

"You know what… that's alright you don't want the delicious stew that Tohru and Sakani put their heart and soul to prepare for us, ell I suppose that burned beef stew, or burned miso soup, or burned fried peso eggs or, or burned dishes Yuki made for us before Tohru and Sakani came into or lives, well we all seem to do such well on our chunk and crunch well diet, I'm sure that we will grow costumed to it again…hm?" Shigure looked up and by then Kyo was already heating the stew up.

Soon the stew was warmed, "I'll have to rate your presentation as zero," Yuki said.

"FINE SO YOU MAKE FOOD FOR YOURSELF NEXT TIME!" Kyo said.

Shigure started to pray, "We thank you, and"Kyo and Yuki looked at him, "for this stew Tohru and Sakani, wherever you are"

They all clapped their hands together and started eating, "Ah! I'm in heaven," Shigure said eating the stew.

Kyo and Yuki took a sip, "And to think two bright men like you couldn't find a way to get the two girls who made this delicious soup from leaving, aw, the tragedy." Shigure said.

"If they can go stay at their grandfathers house there's no reason for them to stay here, is there." Yuki said.

*sigh* "I'm afraid only the acts of sorrow can tell us, we will feel lonely as the past of them passes by," Shigure said.

Yuki and Kyo get mad, *sigh* "And or only sorrows will be a few scattered traits of there presence left about the house," Shigure said. Yuki and Kyo took a sip of stew.

"Ah like this cute little strawberry towel for instance," Shigure pick up a strawberry towel, "I found still hanging in the shower, when I press it against my face, ahhh and the sweet smell of Tohru reminds me of happier days like the wet drops on the floor from Sakani's hair and the dead butterflies and the moths on the walls all in their presence…"

Yuki and Kyo beat Shigure, "YOU SICK BASTARD!" Kyo yelled.

Shigure laid on the floor shivering in pain.

* * *

A man walked in the doorway, "Say I found these socks in my drawer…you put them there?" he asked Sakani, "No, I did not"

Tohru looked up, "Oh, sorry is that not right?"

"Does this look like something I would wear?" he asked.

"I…I am sorry I must have thought they were yours…" Tohru said.

"I swear what's the use…" he said to himself, "Make a note these are grandpa's socks!" he said sharply, "Remember that."

Tohru sighed as he left the room.

"They shouldn't talk to you like that…" Sakani said.

"Excuse me Tohru can you spare me a moment!" the aunt downstairs called.

"Coming!" Tohru yelled coming down the stairs.

The aunt was cooking dinner, "Can you grab me one of the big serving plates…?"

"Sure, ok…" Tohru said.

Tohru walked to where the big serving plates were usually in the Souma's house, the big cabinet.

Tohru looked around.

Her aunt looked back… *sigh* and walked over to the drawer where the serving plates actually were and pulled one out.

"For the reference e put the serving plates over here." She said and walked away.

Tohru sighed. _The dishes were put there in the Souma house…_

* * *

Soon Sakani was taking a bath and after ten minutes, "Hurry up! You're taking forever! It's been like half an hour!" Tohru's cousin yelled.

Sakani rose from under the water and took a deep breath, "For your information it's only been ten minutes!"

Sakani sunk back under the water as her hair floated to the top.

"Bitch…" Tohru's cousin said.

_Grrrr._

Sakani got out the bath and put her robe on, "You get on my nerves!" Tohru's cousin yelled.

Sakani was on the verge of tears and ran into the room.

"Sakani what's wrong?" Tohru asked.

"Your cousin said that I get on her nerves…" Sakani said.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it," Tohru said.

Both Tohru and Sakani looked out the window.

"Wow a full moon it looks so pretty!" Tohru whispered.

_I wonder if Souma-san and Kyo-kun can see this now. Maybe we are looking at it together._

* * *

The next morning Tohru and Sakani went to school.

Tohru saw Kyo put his shoes in his gym locker.

"Well hi there good morning!" Tohru said.

"Hi to you…" Sakani greeted.

"Oh, yeah, hi." Kyo said and walked away.

Tohru sadden at the thought that the relationship between them changed.

Tohru walked with Sakani in the halls with a sadden look, "Don't worry Tohru he's just sad that you left, but I feel that the relationship between our soul and his has weakened…" Sakani said.

Tohru saw Yuki and brightened her face look to happiness, "Oh, hi Miss Honda, Honda-san." Yuki greeted.

"Well a great morning to you!" Tohru said happily.

"Good morning Souma-san" Sakani greeted.

"So how is life at your grandfather's house?" Yuki asked.

"Oh! Fine I guess, everyone's been so nice to me, they make me feel right at home!" Tohru said.

"Some people there don't think before they act." Sakani stated making a long silence."I feel the only ones who really want us there is grandpa…" Sakani said and walked away.

*sigh*

Tohru saddened, "I'm sorry my sister has been a bit cranky lately…"

* * *

"That's ok." Yuki said smiling, "I hope she feels better."

_Well that's it… I guess I shouldn't expect things to be the same between us Kyo and Yuki…_

Tohru thought writing notes in her journal from class.

_Man! Ran out of ink!_

Sakani thought trying to write the last sentence down.

* * *

Kyo came through the door, "Hello welcome home!" Shigure greeted but Kyo just walked upstairs gloomy.

"'Hi Shigure it's great to be home' is that too much to ask?" Shigure said to himself.

* * *

Grandpa appeared at the door.

"Kyouko and her sister…"

"Grandpa she's Tohru-Chan and that's Sakani!"

"Someone downstairs wants you two." He said.

Tohru and Sakani went downstairs.

"Sorry…what's the matter?" Tohru asked.

"This kind of thing…I feel we should have said it early on." Tohru's aunt said.

"It seems that you two have been living with men. I have already had a detective agency look that up."

"NO WAY! LIVING TOGETHER! UNBELIEVABLE!" The cousin said (relatively guessing).

"Had a detective agency?" Tohru asked, "Why did you do that?"

"My son has a dream of becoming a police man. If someone in the family has a history that could be a problem…" aunt said.

"Although I think the detective agency as overdoing it a bit…but Kyouko did many things before…people, as mother as child. So ofcourse I'm concerned. And Sakani… you too have a history, your mom went to rehab, your father I know is abusive, don't do anything careless or become like your foolish parents as they are."

Sakani looked down, "Mother…" everyone looked to her, "WAS NOT FOOLISH!" Sakani yelled and stomped away on the verge of tears.

_I don't like this family anymore…_

"…anyways…Tohru-Chan. Did the men in that house…" the man said.

"Do anything out of line?"

_**SLAP!**_

"Gran-grandpa!"

"You…only know how to make fun of others?" grandpa asked, "Kyouko sorry…"

"Eh? No problem!" Tohru said.

"Please, don't mind. They…are the ones who make people dislike them…"

"WAIT A MINUTE GRANDPA! Don't say anymore!"

"Why? Did I say something bad?" grandpa asked.

* * *

"But to me, they are very important family members. Even if someone says something bad about them…I'll endure it." Grandpa said, "But I can't let you have to continue enduring it and stay here!"

"This," Tohru said.

"AH! NO! I'm not trying to make you leave. Kyouko I just feel that you were not made to endure this, especially not your sister."

Just then Sakani came out of her room with dried tears shown her face with her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Because even then Katsuya said that Kyouko where she has more freedom. So that she'll live with vigor." Grandpa said, "So for you, Kyouko, this home is too restricted. If you want to go somewhere else you are free to go, you to Kyouko's sister."

"To say that we will be treated badly…" Tohru said.

_The Souma family was nice to us._

"That I'd be condemned by god or something…after all I got my mom's love…a sister…and two great friends."

"My soul does not depend on its kindness but the freedom, and we have received kindness…" Sakani randomly said, then tears filled her eyes, "why…now…that we have…received respect but…how come…away I still feel so lonely…I…I don't really…talk on my…own…it's so different… here…, then sometimes I don't make any sense at all…"

_Why…_

_I want to go back…_

_I never thought leaving the Souma's would be this lonely…_

_And I want to…_

_Understand Kyo-kun and Souma-san…_

_I want to learn more about them…_

_I want to eat with them, and talk about many different things…_

_I want Sakani to smile…I believe being there changed her a little…_

_I want her to feel better even more than a little…_

_Actually I never wanted to leave…_

_I wanted to stay in that house…_

"I want to stay with Souma-san, Kyo-kun, and Shigure's house…" Tohru said.

"That's what I want too…" Sakani said quietly.

_This is what I want?_

_Is this proof that I would like to be free to o whatever I want?_

"Is it?" Yuki asked them both, "Then just come back!" Yuki said.

_GRAB! _"Yaa!"

"Let's go you two." Kyo said grabbing both Tohru and Sakani's heads.

"Kyo…why you too?" Tohru said.

"This…Kyo…AH!"

"The door wasn't locked, sorry for intruding! Is their luggage upstairs?" Yuki asked the woman.

"Hold on a sec, what is the meaning of this!" The aunt asked.

"I came to take back Sakani and Tohru Honda!"Yuki said trying to be specific.

"Are you really one of the men Tohru-Chan and Sakani-Chan were shaking up with?" The man asked.

_FWMP! PYAA!_

"Do not talk about them like that!" Yuki yelled, "You low-life"

* * *

"This, This… why did you guys come…?" Tohru asked.

"You two wanted us back didn't you?" Sakani said.

"Well you left the address didn't you!" Kyo took both of his hands off their heads, "It was hard to find too! You two made me go with that idiot Yuki!"

"I'm not sure why we did it!" Kyo said.

"It's just that when you two there, I can't calm down! And because I don't know why I just get more agitated!" Kyo yelled putting his hand on his head.

_They actually argued all the way here… _

_They endured it…_

_To come…and get us?_

"And one more thing!" Kyo yelled.

"If you didn't want to leave…you shoulda said so from the start!" Kyo yelled.

"Why did you say that!" Tohru staggered.

"I heard all of it you know…even from Sakani…" Kyo said, "To let you do what you want, that wouldn't be much bad would it? Even though letting you do whatever you want bothers me…you two's situation is… … even if you said…something sad or…even if you say something ignorant that's ok! Don't let the sensitivity come over you…but even if your sad…that's not a problem…"

"No problem? At all really?" A deep voice from behind said.

Tohru cried.

Sakani turned around to see her father.

_Even if you say something ignorant that's ok!_

"Skedaddle bitch!" Sakani yelled.

"Ima kill your sister and friends first…"

"GET AWAY!" Sakani yelled.

Kyo looked at her.

"You dare talk to your daddy that way…" Chuck said.

"I'm not your fucking daughter anymore…we can finish this talk later but now is not a good time…" Sakani said.

"Why?"

"You've just caught my dark side." Sakani said.

"Let me see it…" Chuck pulled out a knife.

"You dared…" Sakani took a very deep breath and let all the air out and the deep force pushed Chuck far away leaving poor Sakani fainted on the ground.

"Sakani! I want to go back now!" Tohru said.

"Back to the house."

"Sa- Was I imagining things! What the hell just happened!" Kyo yelled.

"We have to get her to the hospital!" Tohru yelled. Sakani's eyes snapped open, "No, no, I'm ok, let's just go home, "Sakani said weakly.

Sakani put her arm around Kyo's neck to stand up and then they walked home.

* * *

"Riceball!" Someone called.

"Butterfly!" Tohru called happily.

They joined the game finally.

_A person living in happiness, you won't find another me in the world I guarantee! _

_Hmmm, will anyone find another pinked haired person in town?_

* * *

"Congrats! You two have fully taken back both of the princesses!" Shigure said.

"You're always saying something un-pleasant!" Kyo yelled.

"It should be rescued." Yuki said.

"Yes we are back!" Tohru said.

"What happened to Sakani she's sleeping on Kyo's shoulder…" Shigure asked.

Kyo, just realizing her arm was still around his neck laid her down on the couch.

"MMM, If you have any problems for now on, I'll deal with them!" Shigure said.

_No, he won't…_

"No, no I've already troubled you enough!" Tohru said.

"No problem as long as we can keep living like we did before!" Shigure said.

"Those two forcefully took the address than left out to find you and Sakani." Shigure said, "This hard work finally paid off!"

"This was the first time I've seen Yuki that excited!" Shigure said.

"Huh? When id I become excited?" Yuki asked, "No way…"

"Liar! You had a facial expression that you didn't want to let go of them!" Kyo said.

"Wasn't that you? Huh?" Yuki asked as he slapped Kyo across the face.

"Yuki!" Shigure yelled before they destroyed the house.

"Even if it's like this please take care of them Tohru." Shigure said.

"OK!" Tohru said happily.

_I'm back!_

"What's going on? I'm taking a bath…" Sakani said.

"I'm gonna take you down!" Kyo yelled.

"Just try it!" Yuki yelled.

_This is getting interesting._

* * *

**Sorry this is late but I hope you find this interesting.**

**VOLUME 1 OFFICIALY FINISHED! **


	7. Chapter 7: Eternal Friendship

**Seventh chapter! YAY! I don't have to go to the track meet on Saturday but on Sunday I have to do the 4x4 on Thursday I did the 4x8 and got first place! Friday I'm doing the open 800m run.**

**This is one of my favorite episodes/chapters…**

**Have you remembered that Sakani still can't move her ****left ****hand, haven't mentioned it in a while, and no one noticed when they went to Tohru's grandpa's house… **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I heard Hana-Chan has a little brother!" A short haired girl said.

"Does he look just like Hanajima?"

"Is he cute?"

"We're not alike at all." Saki stated.

Saki pulled out a picture of her and her brother Megumi wearing the same black cloak standing next to eachother.

_No, they look almost the same. They are same both outside and the inside._

* * *

"AAAGH!" Tohru screamed.

"Tohru look out!" Sakani grabbed her hand in a split second and fell down the porch stairs with her.

_**THUD! SMASH! CRASH! **_

"Are you two ok!" Yuki asked.

"Yes…but Shigure's books…" Tohru said.

"I think I tripped on my own hair…" Sakani said holding up her pink hair that now almost touched the ground.

"You need to cut your hair! And this is why I told you to not to work this early in the morning!" Kyo exclaimed.

"…They're doing this for you because Shigure's office is now your room!" Yuki said, "So ofcourse they would help move the books."

"And I don't want to cut my hair…" Sakani said.

"I didn't ask for your help you know!" Kyo yelled ignoring Sakani's statement.

Yuki then threw a bunch of heavy books on Kyo, "YOU STUPID RAT!" Kyo yelled.

"Die, you're never going to change the way you are." Yuki said.

"YOU SHOULD CHANGE YOUR WEIRD HABITS!" Kyo yelled.

"He-e-ey! You guys! If you have time to argue you have time to move books!" Shigure said.

"These are the lighter ones…" Yuki said giving me and Sakani lighter books.

When everyone was back inside….

"LOOK, LOOK! I'm a lot faster than you at this!" Kyo yelled shuffling his pants.

"Kyo you tore a bunch of the covers!" Shigure said mad.

There was a knock at the door, "AH!"

"Oh, there here!" Tohru yelled.

"They want snacks…"Sakani said going into the kitchen.

Tohru slid the door open, "Welcome! Was it hard to find your way here!" Tohru asked happily.

"Okay! Here I go now! I'm gonna officially introduce everyone!" Tohru said.

Sakani came out the Kitchen with some snacks.

"Hi Sakani!" Arisa and Saki said.

Sakani ran up and gave them hugs, "These are our two best friends! Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima!"

"Hiya" Arisa greeted, "Nice to meet you." Sakani said.

_Have you notice that Saki and Sakani are a bit alike…_

"Yo-o-o!" Shigure said. Oh let me explain how this all started…Flashback

* * *

"Shigure," Tohru said when her Sakani and Shigure were sitting at the table.

Shigure looked up from his newspaper, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if me and Sakani can tell our two best friends that we are staying here…?" Tohru asked.

"No problem!" Shigure said, "I don't mind anything except don't tell them the whole zodiac thing."

"Thank you so much!" Tohru said.

"So, what kind of friends do you two have?" Shigure asked.

"A Yankee and a psycho." Kyo said.

Then Shigure froze and Tohru told him about her friends.

* * *

"What! First you two lived in a tent and now you are living in the prince's castle! Really!" Arisa yelled.

"Yes, we are sorry for not telling you earlier," Sakani said.

"At least Sakani is learning how to talk now…I know it's a bit late to ask but what happened to your hand?" Saki asked.

"Long story…" Sakani said.

"Moving on…many things have happened but it's solved now. They're all good people, please won't worry about us!" Tohru said.

Saki picked up a chip, "That's really some shocking news…if the Souma's fans find out, won't there be trouble?" Saki said as she put the chip into her mouth.

_**Munch, munch…**_

"No wonder…For some time I felt that you two, the prince, and the orange guy were very close." Arisa said, "So that's why!"

Saki rolled up the chip bag that she as finished with, "Well, is it ok if we come visit you?"

"Huh?" both Sakani and Tohru said.

"If I get to see the place where you live, I can relax…" Saki said.

"Great idea Hanajima! Let's go now!" Arisa yelled.

"No, think about it…If we go no there will be no snacks prepared…" Saki said.

"Oh, yeah, that's right; we will make sure it's ok with them first." Arisa said.

"We'll just wait for the weekend then! Then we'll stay overnight ok?" Arisa said.

**********After three days**************************************************************

"Is it really ok to let them visit? That electric pulse girl can't be taken lightly!" Kyo said.

"You worry too much Kyo! Sakani almost has the same abilities and she didn't know before!" Shigure said.

_She actually did know before…_

"Shigure, you never thought about this did you?" Yuki said.

_To busy thinking about the fact that they're highschool girls…pedophile!_

"Please! Come in and make yourselves at home!" Shigure said happily.

"**DOG**," Saki said as she turned Shigure's way.

Everyone shivered except for Sakani knowing that she meant the dog in the win-

"Over there…?" Saki said pointing to the door which was not closed. …Dow…

"AH…a real-, her, I mean it's really a dog. Come in, come in!" Shigure said almost having a heart-attack.

"…excuse me…you, Shigure right? What do you do to pay the rent around here?" Arisa asked.

"Ah! Me? I'm a novelist!" Shigure answered.

**CLUNK!**

Tohru stood up suddenly, "What is it Tohru-kun!" Arisa yelled.

"YOU ARE A NOVELIST!" Tohru yelled.

"Why are you surprised? You live with him you should know what he does…" Saki said.

"That one day…he said he wore kimono's everyday because a novelist has too…" Sakani said.

_She believed him?_

"You write novels? Pure literary novels?" Yuki asked.

"mmmm, yes, I myself like this one." Shigure said showing them a Hanashiro novel 'Summer's Regret'…

Everyone looked at it wide eyed.

"OH! Sorry that's not the one!" Shigure said picking up another book, "This one's mine! The other one is just one that I like to read!"

"YOUR BOOK ISN'T REALLY SPECIAL! AND ALSO…!"

"But, but that one's pretty good," Shigure said.

"You old pervert!" Kyo yelled.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked.

No one notice that Saki took the book and started reading it with Sakani.

"To think that one of the people that I live close to is a novelist!" Tohru said.

"Honda-san be careful not to inflate his ego too much." Yuki said.

"Hey, it's not like it can inflate more than it already is!" Kyo said.

"How sad, love doomed from the start…" Saki said reading the book next to Sakani.

"You two are actually reading it!" Kyo yelled.

Shigure went over, "Now tell me, what do you two think?" Shigure asked happily.

Sakani and Saki turned their heads in the same motion, "You don't want to know what I think." They both said at the same time.

Shigure had a scared look on his face.

"But when is volume 2 coming out?" Saki asked.

_**Silence…**_

"AH! That's right I just thought about something!" Tohru said, "Please wait right here! I'll be back!" Tohru said walking away.

**Slam!**

_**Silence…**_

"I'll be back too do not expect to see me soon." Sakani said.

"Mysterious girl isn't she, never says what she's going to do…" Shigure said, "So how did you guys become friends with Tohru and Sakani?"

"Well you see me and Sakani were extremely close long ago before I transferred…" Saki said.

_This was unknown…_

"I got transferred to this school now" Saki said, "At my old school Sakani volunteered to come with me and…we caused a little disturbance."

**DON DON DONNNN**

_They don't really know who they're living with._

_Who the hell did we let into this house?_

_How come Saki never told me this…_

"Ah…um I have work to do! Gotta run!" Shigure said almost literally running away.

_**SLAPAM!**_

"Tohru and Sakani…they seem to have gotten used to this family." Arisa said, "I'm very happy…they didn't tell us so e wouldn't worry, I know that…but…" Arisa went on, "We made a promise in front of Kyouko's grave that when they needed us, we would be there for her… I know that may seem a bit extreme. But they are very great friends, caring, and mysterious, goofy, weird in good way friends. They really are…They both help us very often! Even save us! But this time we couldn't help them, and I don't feel good about it."

"It's like Sakani is always depressed but Tohru is in some kind of pain…and we as their friends, can't help them at all… "

"They don't really think like that! Not at all! But…" Kyo said.

"Miss Honda (Sakani) is a bit mysterious as said, she will help others and her feelings are kept to herself, she a bit like Honda-san and doesn't want anything in return, that type of person…" Yuki said.

Saki looked up from the book she was reading.

"Huhh?" Arisa

_**Slide Clack!**_

"Sorry to keep you waiting! So then let's play… 'Poor man!'" Tohru said happily.

* * *

_**Officially chapter 7.2(Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket…**_

"!"

_**Bump! Bump! Bump Bump! Badump! BUMP!**_

_**THUD!**_

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

Yuki looked over to the stairs, "AH! MISS HONDA ARE YOU OK!" Yuki said.

"Sakani! You fell down the stairs!" Tohru said.

Sakani stood up smiling walking like she was drunk, "Ah! Ha-ha I think I tripped on m-my h-hair. Ima ok-k."

Everyone was shocked to see Sakani smiling but that as only because she as dizzy walking in her lala dreams.

"I think she hit her head on the wall…"

"Ah…mama am I in Disney land?" Sakani asked tugging Tohru's shirt.

"Pfft!" Everyone was laughing.

Shigure was walking into the room and was wondering what all the commotion was about, "Why is Sakani walking like a drunk girl?"

Just then Sakani almost fell over but then Yuki caught her and then…

_**POOF!**_

"What was that?"

Yuki went off and ran outside then a bunch of butterflies flew in on top of Sakani, "Aww, how cute." Tohru said.

"That's what you say and she just collapsed to the ground!" Kyo yelled.

In a split second Shigure tossed Yuki's clothes outside.

Arisa picked up Sakani, "Does Sakani eat enough? She feels like a ten year old…" Arisa asked.

"Sakani's a vegetarian…" Tohru said as Yuki came in his human form with clothing on.

"If you really think about it, I never have seen Sakani eat meat before…" Saki said.

_How can you live without meat!_

Arisa had then laid Sakani on the couch.

"Hmm, she did bump her head; her whole forehead is red…" Arisa said.

"Ah, ice!" Shigure said.

_This time the kitchen is clean!_

"I think Sakani should eat meat, she'll get skinnier then death," Arisa joked.

"…" Kyo was thinking about Sakani's smile, it has never changed since she was younger.

_What type of nonsense are you thinking Kyo!_

"About the game… Picking up where we left off! I want to make orange top lose some more!" Arisa said happily.

"Great! If I win, you have to dye your hair black!" Kyo yelled.

Shigure slid the door open and put ice in a bag on Sakani's head, and then Sakani took the bag off and leaned up real fast.

Then she held her hand to her head, "Then if you lose, you get rid of that orange color and dye it white!" Arisa yelled.

"So how do you feel?" Shigure asked the same time as Kyo said, "This is my natural color, damnit!"

"Dummy, isn't it obvious…" Sakani said at the same time Arisa said, "Huh? You really mean that?"

"You ask the most stupid questions." Sakani stated at the same time Tohru asked Yuki, "Souma-san will you please shuffle the deck?"

"You are the harshest things when hurt" Shigure fakily whined at the same time when Yuki said, "O…Okay."

**Pound Pound**

Sakani's head as like a bunch of bricks into it.

"Nunn~" Sakani

Shigure decided to ask the same question to see what would happen, "So how do you feel?"

Sakani looked to him then looked away and took the ice to her head, "…My head hurts…don't worry about me, please, and you can go now." Sakani said when she turned around.

"YOU ANNOYING BRAT!" Arisa yelled.

"DON'T GO WE'LL PLAY AGAIN!" Kyo yelled.

"I'm done" Yuki said.

"You're good!" Tohru said.

* * *

Sakani held her hand to her head.

"I'm sorry. We probably yelled so much that your head feels worse." Arisa said hugging Sakani.

"My throat hurts too."

"And as a result, I lost!" Tohru said.

"Yeah… You're bed is very nice too!" Saki said.

"Shigure bought it for us!" Tohru said happily.

"He's like a grandpa isn't he…"

"More like an uncle…" Sakani said.

"You know what was so funny!" Arisa said out loud when everyone had their 'what? Tell me!' face on, "Today, when Sakani got up, she technically called Tohru her mom and was walking like you had ten cups of alcohol!" Arisa said.

There as a long pause then they all started laughing, like, real hard.

* * *

Kyo went out his room and heard they're conversation.

"Huh? Oh you guys still have this hat?" Arisa asked.

"Yeah, because it's a happy memory!" Tohru said.

"Huh? Which memory!" Saki asked.

"Ah! That's right I still haven't told you this yet have I Hana-Chan?" Tohru said, "When Sakani and I were 6 or 7 we were always picked on by boys. One day, lots of boys were chasing us and I was following right behind Sakani to who knows where and then we got lost. I was afraid they would find us so Sakani found a place to hide. Slowly night passed and I was the only one awake and Sakani was passed out on my shoulder. At that time, I was so afraid that I started crying which woke Sakani up. Then a boy wearing a hat showed in front of us and Sakani kept rubbing her eyes trying to get fully awake. He stared at us and then he ran off and because of that I pulled Sakani up and practically dragged her beside me while running after the boy. 'Please wait! Don't leave us alone! I want to go home!' Then I tripped and Sakani fell with me. Even though both of Sakani's knees were scrapped she pulled me up, 'I'm awake now! He's trying to show us the way home.' 'But we won't catch up to him' several times we would catch up to his shadow and then Sakani pulled me and we caught up to him and just followed. 'I sense rat energy from front of us' Sakani as saying a bunch of weird stuff about how she missed her rat pet when we were running after him. _**HUFF! PUFF! HUFF! **_Then the boy threw his hat in the air and we both looked up. Sakani caught and we both looked around when we noticed we were right in front of our house. We don't know where the boy went but all he did as leave his hat and didn't say anything."

"What a romantic story…" Saki said.

"Maybe one of you will meet him in the future and fall in love! If that came true it would be even more romantic." Arisa said.

"Ahahaha, you won't meet again, right?"

"It's hard to know what will be, it's a small world…"

"That's true I guess…If we meet again I would like to thank him, but that boy might have forgotten by now." Tohru said.

_Now that I think about it, that boy might have been my first love._

"…You…" Arisa said, "Even from a young age you still remember great stories!"

"AHH, No I wouldn't say that, but Sakani says many great stories too from when she was very young!" Tohru said turning to Sakani.

"Oh, she's sleep!" Tohru said "She looks cute when she's sleeping," Saki said, "Peaceful…" "But, I'm very happy about this…I only noticed it a while ago. Living with the Souma family that is. And also that I had a mother that loved me and a sister who loves me, and also Hana-Chan and Uo-Chan, to great friends. You two always support me. Always by my side, never wanting anything in return, always supporting me and giving me love. I'd be a fool if I didn't give thanks for that support…" Tohru said, "I'd be a fool two…" Sakani said.

_Awake…?_

"My favorite kind of people," they both said at the same time.

"They understand you two well don't they?" Arisa said.

"Huh?" Tohru said.

"It's true isn't it?" Saki said, "That's just how they are…"

_They definitely won't ask for help…_

Saki grabbed Sakani's bandaged hand, "Let's go to sleep,"

_Everything that they have… they will be thankful for and cherish._

"The eternal friendship right?"

"YEP!" Tohru said.

* * *

Kyo was drinking from a carton of milk.

Then Yuki came out and as sleepily walking.

"Hey Yuki…" Kyo said. "You…seem…" before Kyo finished Yuki laid his forehead on Kyo's shoulder sleeping.

"Is Souma-san usually this weak in the morning?" Tohru asked.

_Sakani does the same thing…_

"Come on you open your damn eyes!" Kyo yelled.

_**Tug Tug.**_

"Hn?" Tohru looked down and saw Sakani pulling at her socks in crawling position.

"NOT YOU TOO!" Kyo yelled.

"Mama why is dada yelling." Sakani said.

Tohru froze, "Eh, ha-ha…"

Tohru held Sakani's right hand as if she's a young child, "She does crazy things in her sleep, like that one time… anyways…" Tohru said trying to change the conversation, "I don't get it Kyo-kun how come you want to defeat Souma-san but didn't attack him just now?" Tohru asked.

"NO WAY!" Kyo yelled, "Because when he is half asleep he is at his best."

_Ah, so he tried before…_

Sakani yawned, "Mama I'm tiiirreerrd," Sakani sung out.

"Yes, I never held back when attacking him! He's fearless and cold-blooded!" Kyo yelled.

"A reptile?" Sakani said tiredly, "Let's go to the zoooooooooo…"

"Others have to train for results and he just gets them!" Kyo yelled trying to ignore Sakani's statement.

**Tap, tap, tap, tap, and tap,**

"THAT ANNOYING RAT!" Kyo yelled then Yuki punched him knocking him to the ground.

"Ahhh, mama let's get the rat from the peeet stoooore." Sakani said.

"HEY AREN'T YOU STILL ASLEEP!" Kyo yelled.

"Your annoying voice woke me up!" Yuki yelled.

_How does none of this wake Sakani up?_

"Okay bastard…come and get me! I'll beat you up! It's my goal in life!" Kyo yelled.

Sakani slipped her hand from Tohru's, "Oh Sakani!"

"YAA YAA!" Sakani yelled punching dishes weakly still half asleep.

"Goals in lives!" Sakani said.

_**PFFFT!**_

Arisa started laughing, then Saki, then Tohru, then everyone.

"Cat and mouse," Saki suddenly said.

"Mice are better!" Sakani yelled crawling on the floor.

"That's what it looks like," Saki said, "They're always fighting like those cartoon guys"

"Tom and Jerry?" Arisa said.

"My favorite show!" Sakani yelled.

"Someone needs to wake her up before I explode in laughter!" Arisa said smirking.

"They're relationship seems kinda bad…" Arisa said.

"Just a bit…" Yuki said.

"But this family seems like a happy and funny one… If Tohru doesn't have a good environment I would've had to do many, many things…" Saki said.

"What kind…?" Yuki and Kyo asked.

"But…" Saki said, "The two of you sport pretty nice electric waves!"

"I learned how to electrify people with my mind mama!" Sakani said.

"GYAAAAGH!" Shigure yelled and ran out the door.

"I told you she does crazy things when she's half asleep…" Tohru said apologetically.

Everyone took a step away.

"Wha…?"

"Well, thank you for taking care of Tohru and Sakani," Arisa said.

"Yes, please take care of them!" Saki said.

"Ah, we are getting married?" Sakani asked.

_It does sound like they're marrying them into the family…_

"U-Chan, Hana-Chan" Tohru cried.

"Mama should I cry too?" Sakani asked.

"I'll come here often to visit you guys!" Arisa said.

"Yes…I'd like to know more about the Souma's mystical electric waves." Saki said.

"HEY,HEY,HEY!" Kyo yelled, "Those two girls are annoying!" Kyo yelled.

"I…I should be careful with the zodiac thing but… Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan… are really good people!" Tohru said, "So, they…"

"Are a bother! It doesn't matter to me what they're like!" Kyo said.

"They're Honda-san and Miss Honda's good friends too." Yuki said.

"Hey, I know it's too late to ask, but is Shigure ok?" Tohru asked.

"I think he left…" Yuki said.

"We need to wake her up!" Kyo yelled almost tripping on her hair because she was crawling on the floor.

Kyo grabbed a bucket and put cold water in it, "Kyo you shouldn't do…"

_**SPLASH!**_

_**Cough, cough**_

Tohru almost ran away, Sakani looked at Kyo evilly, "You… YOU ARE SO FULL OF IT!" Sakani yelled as she got up (her eyes are black no!) and a bunch of wasps came inside the window, "Get… him…!" Sakani said and Kyo ran for his life from the wasps.

_**GYAAAAAAAAAAGH!**_

"Eh…Sakani are you ok…" Tohru said, "I told him not to!" Tohru said.

"Don't worry I wasn't going to o anything…" Sakani said.

In the back ground Kyo was running back and forth from all the wasps.

"I'm gonna get him back, ah ha-ha ha-ha!" Sakani laughed evilly.

_She kinda already is…_

_But I'm glad to know that Sakani is opening up to us and is finally showing emotion._

_She has changed in many ways…_

* * *

"Since Tohru and Sakani came, Yuki and Kyo are more open than before." Shigure said.

"If it goes on like this it might become something great." Akito said. Shigure looked up.

"What, did you really want me to say it may not be good, at all?"

"Aw, that gets me down, Tohru and Sakani are at least ten times better than you are!" Shigure joked.

"Come on, I'm someone who has demands…I won't settle for anything…" Akito said.

**But if the result is goo or bad…**

…**Not even the gods can tell you that.**

* * *

**Chapter finished! YEAH! Sorry this is late.**

**Ok,**

**So,**

**Please send me feedback, review… ;-)**

**P.S I love my fans!**


	8. Chapter 8: Plum Origini

**Hiya! Thanks to Yuuki-Chan-13 for telling me how good I'm doing on my story! One of my favorite fans! **

**Anyways, I can't believe I'm already on the 8****th**** chapter! The more I concentrate the faster I can finish depending on the things I have to do other that this these days.**

**Busy **

**Busy**

**Busy!**

**Let's get started!**

* * *

_Cultural Festival is ready to start. The school is filled with energy! Or are some of the students high?_

"We already passed the health inspection. 'Riceball Booth' can proceed smoothly." Yuki said, "About the main ingredients of our riceballs, does anyone have any suggestions?"

_Riceball…My fate seems to have a riceball as its part._

Saki was braiding Sakani's pink hair into a long ponytail so it wouldn't drag on the ground and get dirty and…stuff.

"Yes! What do you think about three colored riceballs!" Tohru said, "Riceballs that have three different ingredients should be welcomed by others!"

"Great idea sounds cute." Yuki said.

"That's not really good Souma-san…" one of the Yuki fan girls said.

Tohru turned to them.

"I want to try and have, chicken, Konbu, and pickled plum together…can it be good?"

"Waa! I want to throw up"

_**POUND!**_

Sakani's hair was all in one braid down to her knees and came to join Arisa and her pole, "Shut your faces!" Sakani said, "Your personalities are what makes me want to throw up!" Arisa said.

"ISN'T THERE A RULE FOR BRINGING PIPES TO SCHOOL? THAT STILL HAS BLOOD ON IT!" The girls said.

"What about fighting riceballs." Kyo suggested.

"Fighting riceballs?"

"One on one fight. No rules as long as you're alive, weapons are ok…" Kyo said and got up and put his fist up, "Bleeding is ok, arm getting torn off is ok too…USE RICEBALL AS A REASON FOR FIGHTING!"

"REJECT!" Everyone opposed Kyo's suggestion.

_Stupid…_

"IT'S ALREADY DIFFICULT FOR US TO DISCUSS THE PROBLEM SO DON'T SAY STUPID THINGS!"

"WHO WOULD DIE FOR A RICEBALL?"

"I CAN!"

_Stupid…_

"…What about encouraging people to buy… whoever buys one will get an extra one for free…this idea to encourage buying would be welcomed." Yuki said.

"AGREE!" Everyone agreed to Yuki's statement.

"WHAT!" Kyo yelled, "Why do we have to listen to **his **ideas! We don't have to listen to him!"

"Your idea is weird, who wants to get all bloody over a riceball!"

"Stop playing Kyo Kyo!" a boy said.

"DON'T CALL ME KYO KYO!" Kyo yelled.

"…I have to attend a representative meeting! Please find some wood." Yuki told the girl who as helping him, "Mmmm, I understand." She said.

"AH! Wait I have a question!"

"Yuki! I have a question too!"

"Yes, Yes!"

"Souma-san this…"

_**MEOW!**_

Then a bunch of cats appeared on Kyo, "AH! CATS!" a girl yelled.

_**MEOW!**_

"WOW… what is this!"

_**MEOW!**_

"When and where did they come from?"

_**MEOW!**_

"Kyo…"

"Kyo!"

_**BAM!**_

"I don't know anything!" Kyo yelled as he kicked open the door and went out.

"Wait Kyo where did all these cats come from!"

_Broke the door!_

"What, what?"

**Chatter, Chatter**

"What is it?"

_**Chatter! Chatter!**_

*Sigh*

"What's with the cats?" the girl asked.

"Suspicious…" Saki said.

"Relax! Your actions are suspicious too!" Arisa said, "That guy really has a fiery personality…"

"Looks just like a naughty kid!" Saki said.

"He's the complete opposite of the prince!"

Sakani felt the back of her head.

"A braid seems heavier…" Sakani said.

"Don't worry you're going to get use to it." Saki said.

* * *

"FOUND YOU!" Tohru yelled, "So you're on the roof!" Tohru said.

"WAAAYAAA!"

"You guys are always suddenly…" Kyo said.

"Kyo you really like high places!" Tohru said.

Sakani picked up a cat that was hanging on to Kyo and it purred against her.

"AH… how are you kitties…" Tohru said.

Tohru picked one up and put it against her face, "Cats are so cute…they like you a lot too!" Tohru said.

"Yes…" Sakani held the Kitty up in front of her, "I think this kitty is in love…**with you**…"

"HEY!" Kyo yelled.

"What…I read its mind…" Sakani said.

_**Silence…**_

"Who knows! They love to chase me around and not let go!" Kyo said almost randomly, "Maybe its, 'same kind wants to stay together'!"

"Yaaa…isn't it great!" Tohru said.

"How's it great! This one time I was talking to Kagura in the mountains… e suddenly got surrounded by many pigs! I thought I was going to be their lunch!" Kyo yelled.

"AHH HAA HAA!" Tohru laughed.

"WHATS SO FUNNY!" Kyo yelled.

"Because you're so mad!"

"I think that it's the fact…that you're scared of pigs…" Sakani said.

Kyo blushed, "NO I'M NOT!"He yelled.

*sigh*

"Why are you to here anyways?" Kyo asked.

"Are you going to join the preparations for the festival?" Tohru asked.

"…"Kyo

"You don't want to join don't you?" Sakani said.

"Missing me won't be a problem!" Kyo yelled, "Just having Yuki is good enough!"

"So you're jealous…" Sakani said.

"NO! It's just…from when e were young, he was smart, he ne how to do things, and as popular." Kyo said, "Trustworthy…people around him knew about his abilities and respected him…I started practicing martial arts before he did…but he's better than me now."

"Only because of the curse… in reality you would beat him at least I feel that is so…" Sakani said.

The words played through Kyo's mind, 'The kids who are the year of the rat are very special.'

'Special!'

'Compared to that, the kid of the year of the cat…'

"…I get so mad…" Kyo said, "If I can choose I rather be him...that guy."

_They envy eachother…Kyo is…he has his own good points…_

"_He is not one of the twelve zodiacs I feel he can live with other people more naturally!" Yuki said, "I really hope to be more like him…"_

_It's actually…Souma-san…Kyo-kun is envious of Souma-san. Who is envious of Kyo-kun on the other hand…although on the surface they fight and argue all the time?_

* * *

Tohru was thinking about this all throughout work.

"I knew this from the start…they are both envious of eachother all from the start…" Sakani said as they were walking in the hallways from work.

_But from my point of view they both have their own strengths and they both have their good points. Why…_

"Tohru look out!" Sakani said as Tohru slipped on a wrapper of some kind of candy. Sakani grabbed her hand with her right hand but only to fall down with her and bump her head.

"WAAYAA!" Tohru screamed.

'_OWW.' _Sakani said in her head.

"Walking while thinking is too dangerous…" Tohru said.

"I think all the time…" Sakani said.

"Hee Hee" A blonde haired boy laughed, "Ah hee hee!"

_Shorts?_

_Long socks?_

_Silly glasses?_

_Painted nails!_

_This boy looks gay but in his mind he is not…_

"Yaa…good day…" Tohru said.

_He saw that!_

_What kind of person is he?_

_In a building late at night…why is a boy here?_

"TOH NU!" the boy yelled.

"Ko ta toh nu!" The boy said again.

"AA, AA, what?...are…you saying?"

"Sieh do! Welch ein Gluck!" he said.

"Können sie englisch sprechen, können wir noch nicht genau wissen was sie sagen:" Sakani said.

"Ich freue mich, Sie zu seheh" he said.

"He says that 'I am glad to you to visit'" Sakani whispered in Tohru's ear.

"!"

"Sehr Angenehm" the blonde said.

"He said, 'pleased to meet you'" Sakani said.

"Sehr hubsch" he said.

"Very nice…that's what he said…"

The boy kissed Tohru and Sakani on the cheek.

"AH!" Tohru screamed.

"Don't worry this is just the greeting, he's speaking German…" Sakani whispered.

"Haben wir auch zu…" Sakani said then all of a sudden Tohru pulled her hand, "WE HAVE TO GO!" Tohru yelled.

* * *

Sakani and Tohru ran outside, and Yuki as standing waiting to go home "Honda-san why do you look so nervous?" Yuki asked.

"Eh! I'm not nervous, eh ha-ha, yaa!" Tohru said nervously.

_I sense rabbit energy from that boy…I wonder…_

_I didn't know he had to kiss us to greet! I didn't know Sakani knew how to speak German! _

"What really happened?" Yuki asked.

"A German rabbit kissed us." Sakani said.

"Hn?" Yuki and Tohru were both confused.

"Eh…ha-ha nothing, nothing at all, don't worry at all, let's go home!" Sakani said, "Anyways," she bowed, "Thank you for picking us up!"

"Don't thank me for this…if you two have any trouble, please let me know…because I will help both of you."Yuki said.

"Thank-you!" Sakani and Tohru said at the same time.

Yuki smiled.

_Souma-san is very nice and so is Kyo-kun…but why must people be envious of others? Why don't they realize their own good points?_

* * *

Tohru was in the kitchen making riceballs.

"Are you preparing to open a riceball shop?" Kyo asked.

"Ah! Yes, good morning!" Tohru said.

"Why isn't Sakani helping?" Kyo asked.

"Ah, she can't help because of her hand, her left hand she still can't move it…" Tohru said.

_She's always wearing a bandage…_

Kyo picked up a riceball, "AH! Kyo that!" Tohru was about to say it, "That's a leek riceball!" Tohru said before her put it into his mouth.

"WHY DID YOU MAKE THIS!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh, I'm making this for the cultural festival, just trying out special riceballs…" Tohru said.

Sakani went down stairs and picked up a riceball, "Wait… does this have meat in it…?" Sakani said.

"N…um…I think so…?" Tohru said,

Sakani broke the riceball in half, "Nope this is leek…you want it Kyo?" Sakani joked.

"HELL NO! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL EAT THAT!" Kyo yelled.

"Gosh…can't take a joke…" Sakani said.

Kyo saw tears in her eyes, "Ah, nevermind…"

"Forget about it…" Sakani said wiping tears off her face and walked up the stairs.

"Uh…" Kyo was confused.

"Don't worry, Sakani is more vulnerable in the morning, she gets mad but sad more easily…like that time when you poured a bucket of water on her…today she said she had a meatmare…"Tohru said.

"A meatmare?" Kyo said.

"Ah, it was a nightmare about meat, she actually thinks herself that one day she might skinny to death without meat but still refuses it." Tohru said.

"Has she ever had meat before?" Kyo asked.

"Um…yes before the day her father lost their house and they started living in the wilderness, then she ate grass too live. She said it taste bad at first but she got use to it…meat became something of the past, she says since she's not used to meat she can get sick, the last meat she ever had was fish!" Tohru said.

_Grass! Eating grass! Blaa!_

Tohru changed the conversation, "Kyo do you have any ideas?"

"Riceball having fish or pickled fish is good enough!" Kyo said, "Hmmm, I'll make my own!"

Kyo got some rice and started to make a riceball.

"Kyo! You're so great! Your riceball technique looks like you had practice!" Tohru said happily, "Impressive! I would never have thought…!"

"…When I train, I have to make riceballs for myself…but technique doesn't mean it taste good!"

"Really?" Tohru asked, "A person who is training to make riceballs…would definitely be envious of your technique!"

"Who would train to make riceballs!" Kyo yelled going into the living room.

"A cook would," Sakani said sitting on the couch.

"WHAT THE HELL! I THOUGHT YOU WENT UPSTAIRS!" Kyo yelled.

"I thought you would pay attention more!" Sakani yelled.

"Shutup…" Kyo said.

"NO! You shut your face!" Sakani yelled.

'_Ah… she's getting mad! Oh what should I do!' _Tohru thought.

"I'M MAD NOW!" Kyo yelled.

"WHO CARES EVERYONE GETS MAD!" Sakani yelled.

"SHUTUP!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh, is that all you have to say, I know you can do better!" Sakani yelled.

"YOUR SO FULL OF IT!" Kyo yelled.

"FULL OF WHAT! YOU'RE FULL OF HATRED!" Sakani yelled.

"SHUTUP!" Kyo yelled.

"What's going on so early in the morning…" Shigure said rubbing his eyes.

"Are Yuki and Kyo-kun fighting?" Shigure asked with blurred vision.

"Actually it's Kyo and **Sakani**," Tohru said worried.

Shigure snapped.

"SHUTUP PINK HAIRED CYCO!" Kyo yelled.

Even though Sakani felt sad inside she got madder on the outside.

"Um…Shigure we should do something Sakani has many, many things she would say when she's mad…" Tohru said.

"Like what?" Shigure asked.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ORANGE PIECE OF SHIT!" Sakani yelled.

"Like that…"

"YOU MAKE ME WANNA!" Kyo crushed the riceball in his hand then punched her straight in the face.

"SAKANI!" Tohru yelled.

Blood flowed out of Sakani's mouth and her nose was red.

"Kyo, she's just a girl!" Shigure said, "You really need to control your temper…"

"JUST SHUTUP ALREADY!" Kyo yelled.

"I'm sorry; I'm very s-sorry for yelling at y-you…" Sakani said and then was knocked out.

"Sakani?" Tohru asked.

Yuki came down the stairs toward the living room where Shigure was blocking the way.

Kyo stood there frozen.

"What's going on?" Yuki said rubbing his eyes.

"Like always, Kyo can't control his temper…" Shigure said.

Yuki went in the living room and his eyes widened when he saw Sakani knocked out on the floor, "YOU STUPID CAT!" Yuki yelled and kicked him all the way out the sliding door.

Sakani heard a loud noise and her eyes fluttered open and Kyo ran away.

"Sakani, I'm very sorry, that stupid cat…" Yuki said as he walked over to Sakani.

"You don't have to a-apologize…it's my fault," Sakani said.

Looks of sorrow went through Sakani's eyes as her eye color weakened, "Sakani?" Tohru asked.

Sakani rose back up and stood up suddenly a little wobbly, "I have to fix this!" Sakani said running out the door that was now broken.

"SAKANI WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Tohru yelled.

_She doesn't have shoes or socks on…."_

_He's not on the roof…he couldn't have gotten far…I sense his energy somewhere in the woods. My nose hurts really bad._

* * *

_**Pant Pant Pant**_

_How far could he have gone! I sense his energy somewhere high… up in a tree…_

Sakani kept running and looked up.

_It's cold and I'm not wearing shoes or socks._

Sakani looked around and saw a figure walking close,

_Dad!_

Sakani started to run back and Chuck ran after her.

_My ponytail is weighing me down._

Sakani took the rubber band out the bottom and released the braid then went on running for her life.

_**Pant Pant…**_

_I thought I would've gotten to the house by now… I'm running the wrong way!_

Sakani turned left and kept running then bumped into someone.

"Uh… sorry I got blood on you're…" Sakani looked up, it as Kyo.

_Thank god…_

Sakani pulled him behind a tree where Chuck wouldn't see them.

_**Pant, Pant**_

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry for yelling and saying stupid things, I'm so sorry," Sakani said with tears rolling down her face bowing over and over again.

Kyo wiped the tears and looked into her sorrow eyes, "Hey, ah I'm...sorry too…you are still the same girl from long ago"

Sakani smiled, "So you do remember…" butterflies rushed around them.

Kyo kissed Sakani on the lips, which was then blushing madly, "The kiss, I remember…"Kyo said with a smile.

Sakani looked down the slapped him in the face, and smiled, "Pay back,"

"Ouch…"

Kyo looked at her madly but then forgot about it, "Let's go home!" Kyo said.

* * *

"Sakani!" Tohru yelled and gave Sakani a hug.

Tohru wiped the dried blood of Sakani's face, "I think your nose might be broken…" Tohru said wrapping it up in bandage.

"We still have some time before school so Ima lay down a bit…and braid my hair back up…" Sakani said going upstairs.

Kyo went back in the living room an plopped the TV on.

Tohru was still wondering, _He never thinks about his good points…why hasn't he realized yet?_

"Ah…maybe it's on the backside…" Tohru said out loud.

"Huh?" Kyo said.

"For example, a person's good points, it's like a sour plum in a riceball." Tohru said, "That sour plum is just on its backside. In this world everyone's backside…has various different colors and tastes of sour plums. But that's on another's backside…so no one can see within his or her sour plum."

He'll think that he's just a plain riceball, that he's no value…

But it's not like that at all.

"…you envy…"Tohru said, "When you envy others…that's only because you can see their plum and not yours, that's all! I can see… Kyo's back I clearly see a distinguished sour plum."

"Souma himself is also very distinguished, but Kyo…you too are very distinguished!" Tohru said.

"Ah! You…YOUR THINKING IS VERY WEIRD! WHY DID YOU USE SOUR PLUM TO DO THE ANOLOGY! USE SOMETHIN' ELSE!" Kyo yelled.

"I'm sorry I should have used fish as an example!" Tohru said.

Tohru turned away and started walking away, "I'm sorry!"

"Hey…" Kyo said before she walked out, Tohru looked back, "You have it too! Your back has it too…sour plum. I can see it."

"Really? Really?" Tohru said.

"Only a tiny plum…very very tiny…" Kyo said.

"Tiny plums taste the best!" Tohru said.

_Maybe many people envy you and you don't realize it…maybe people are already envious!_

_Once I think about it that way, there's a wave in my heart. Work a little harder. If I work a little harder maybe the results will be different…_

* * *

"Did you see ponytails nose?" someone said.

"Yaa, I think it's broken…"

"Her hand has been broken for a while too…"

"Good thing she's right handed!"

Kyo as working on the stand, "Hey…this shop is a little tilted…"

"Cat lover really notices very little details!"

"Yeah Cat lover!"

"Just don't destroy anything Cat lover!"

"WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME CAT LOVER!" Kyo yelled.

"I know…even though you say mean things, deep inside you are loving and you love animals!"

_People just misunderstand…_

"I just came back and it's already noisy! That guy! With his personality he should be a salesperson," Arisa said.

"…But how did he come back so calmly…it's very rare…"

"Because Souma-san is Souma-san and Kyo is Kyo and they both have their specialties!" Tohru said.

"?"

"If this continues that guy is gonna think he has fans!" Arisa said.

"That is definitely a possibility!"

"Hey PONYTAIL!" a girl said, that same girl who jumped out the window!

"Why is your nose broken! Someone give you the dump!" the girl said, Sakani stood up madder than ever, "Or were you stupid enough to run into a pole!"

"SHUTUP!" Sakani yelled, everyone gasped as she speed over to the girl and got a grip on her shirt, then pushed her against the wall, people started pouring in to see what was happening, "You're going to wish that you were never born…" the window slammed open itself, "And you're going to leave me the hell alone!" a bunch of wasps flew in an people backed up, "and my little friends are going to chase you to hell!" Sakani said and then the wasps flew after the girl and she ran and jumped onto the window seal, "See you again, the cousin I hate the most," she sneered and jumped out the window. Sakani stormed out of the room.

"That really got everyone in the room…" Arisa said.

"YEAH THAT WAS THE BEST FESTIVAL SHOW EVER!" someone cheered and then everyone got loud.

"Yuuuki!" some girls screamed.

Yuki turned around, "We would like to give you a gift Yuki! We would like you to wear it during the cultural festival, everyone chipped in to buy it!"

"Huh?"

"LOOK…LOOK!" The girl said showing a nice woman's costume.

"Yuki's special used woman's costume!"

Everyone became wide eyed.

* * *

"…come on… it's your fault for letting me see this thing." Momiji said throwing the flier on the floor, "You started this!"

Hatori shook his head.

"Why not you can use the chance to see Yuki and Kyo…Hatori you haven't seen them in a while too…" Momiji said, "Plus the two Hondas, Tohru and Sakani…Sakani has pink hair! You'll definitely like them!"

"Momiji…did you see them… Honda Tohru and Honda Sakani?" Hatori asked.

"Ja! Sehr hubsch!" Momiji said.

* * *

**Ahahaha when Yuki see's the dress is one of my favorite parts of the manga! **

**Sorry this is like to days late! Pssssshh!**

**Next chapter might be a while…**


	9. Chapter 9: Festival Chaos

**Hey people! It's the ninth chapter! YES!**

**I'm breezing through quickly…**

**I really just try to keep putting more chapter's in to keep my story on the front page…if it's not on the first it's on the second but never the third!**

**Let's get to the story now!**

* * *

It's a little sudden but the cultural Festival will now begin!

"Thank you!" a random person said with a riceball his hand.

"YAAA! I'm so happy! We're all sold out already!" Tohru said happily.

"We are probably the first of the clubs that are doing food!" The girl that was helping Tohru said.

"Because riceballs are really easy to eat!"

"Um, what are you two doing?" a girl asked Saki and Sakani.

"We are warding off danger!" Saki and Sakani said at the same time.

"Honda-san's handmade riceball was very good!" a boy said.

"Huh! How…how can it…" Tohru said.

"A little cat-shaped riceball is very cute!" a girl said.

"Thank-you everyone! I also thought about making mouse riceballs…" Tohru said.

Kyo stared at the cat riceball, _'Eating the same kind…?'_

"Nah…that won't be good I won't feel good eating it!" Arisa said.

"But…in the entire class the person who contributed most in the sales was…" Tohru began to say.

"HEY!Don't take pictures without permission!" a girl yelled behind Yuki wearing a woman's used dress.

"Yuki doesn't seem really happy!" a girl yelled.

"Because…his dress is too cute…" a boy said.

"MMM…"

"It really looks like Souma is getting the customers all by himself…"

"Not really… lots of people are here for when the two girls got in a fight and one jumped out the window!"

"YEAH! That was cool!"

"I want to see that show again!"

"I don't think that was a show it actually happened!"

"You mean ponytail actually got into a fight!"

Everyone started bickering about what happened to what seemed like long ago…wasn't it?

_Anyways…Souma-san was forced to wear girl clothes bringing in more people then there were already causing all the riceballs to be sold out…especially Sakani's fight…_

Yuki glanced at Tohru then Sakani and looked pretty mad…

"Is it me or did I offend him in any way…" Tohru said.

"He is just unhappy that we had to see him in a used woman's costume…" Sakani said.

"You seem to be the mind reader…" Saki said out of nowhere.

"Ofcourse, he's embarrassed of dressing up as a girl!" Kyo said.

"When it comes to him looking like a girl…that guy…has a strong sense of self pity!" Kyo said laughing.

"Oh! Don't you know there are a lot of people who are envious of him?" Arisa said.

"You are very cute! Annoying Yuki!" Kyo said.

"It's funny how boy's get embarrassed dressing up as girls…girls sometimes don't seem to mind at all as dressing up as boys…I guess in a girl's life it doesn't make them gay but it makes a boy gay! We can just be tom boys all we want without having the worry of being gay…" Sakani said.

"?"

"?"

"?"

"?"

"AH! I get it…" Saki said.

"Boys don't like to be called cute but I myself thinks that he in fact does look cute in a dress…" Sakani said.

"What…what should I do…In my heart, I also feel…He's really very cute…!" Tohru said.

"Relax! Everyone thinks so!" Arisa said.

_Yeah…no matter how you look at him… he looks like a girl!_

_This must be hurting Souma-san's confidence. But to benefit everyone he agreed to dress like a girl for today!_

_Really?_

_Really!_

"Ah! Rabbit and…dragon?" Sakani said.

"HUH?"

"DU LIEBER HIMMEL!" Momiji yelled as he jumped on Yuki's shoulders.

"!"

"Yuki you look like a girl!" Momiji said.

"Who is that?"

"AH!" Tohru said.

_That's the German boy who kissed me and Sakani a couple of days ago!_

"Why is that guy here at school?" Kyo said shocked looked.

"Kyo you know him!" Tohru asked.

"Momiji!" Hatori said, "You shouldn't wander around by yourself, ok!"

"Ja!" Momiji said.

"Hi!" Hatori said, "How are you Yuki, you too, Kyo,"

"Ha…"

"WAAAA!"

"HOW STYLISH!"

"HOW CUTE!"

"HE'S YUKI'S FRIEND!"

"Guten Tag! I am Souma Momiji! A Japanese and German mixed blood! He is Souma Hatori!" Momiji yelled, "We are Yuki and Kyo's relatives!"

"Really!" Tohru asked.

"Yes…" Kyo said, "Momiji is fine, but what is that bastard Hatori doing here!" Kyo said.

Sakani walked up to Momiji.

"I knew you talked English…" Sakani said bowing, "Nice to meet you, rabbit."

"RABBIT?" Everyone asked except for Kyo, Yuki, and Hatori.

Sakani sharply looked at the crowd, "That's what I want to call him, do not question my decisions!"

Everyone took a step back, "Y-Yes…"

Sakani seat dropped, "I wasn't going to do anything…"

_AH! No wonder Momiji seemed to be shocked too…! Without realizing it I am meeting people of the Souma family!_

_But that means… Sakani said…rabbit and dragon…these two are part of the zodiacs!_

"Hey…Yuki! When did you become a girl?" Hatori said.

"…you've seen me naked many times are you making fun of me now?" Yuki said.

"WAAA!"

"WAA WHAT DID YOU MEAN JUST NOW YUKI! LIAR NO WAY!"

"SOUMA YOU REALLY!"

"NO!"Yuki yelled.

Hatori pulled out his doctor tools, "Take a deep breath…"

"He's a doctor…" Yuki said.

"Actually there's no need to do a check up here," Yuki said.

"That's because you didn't keep your promise to have a monthly exam!" Hatori said.

Sakani walked over and so did Tohru.

"Souma-san where do you feel uncomfortable?" Tohru asked.

"Huh…nowhere…"

"Yuki's lungs have been weak…when he was young he had asthma attacks." Hatori said.

"Ah…rabbit over there seems to be pretty hyper, he had candy this morning?" Sakani said randomly.

"Ah…so you're Honda Sakani…" Hatori said, "And you're Honda Tohru."

"Yes…nice to meet you..." they both said and bowed.

"Really, they are normal girls…" Hatori said.

"Hatori!" Yuki said.

"Just for that…I can say…you are a dragon but you look like a seahorse…do I seem normal now." Sakani said.

"Ah, Sakani you shouldn't say…" Tohru started to say, "NO, DON'T CLIMB UP THE BOOTH!" some people yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IDIOT?" Kyo yelled.

"Oh, oh I have to go check it out!" Tohru said.

Sakani started to walk away but Hatori grabbed her bandaged hand, "That hurts…" Sakani said as she pulled away.

"What happened to your hand…?" Hatori asked.

"Long story…"

"Let me see it…" Hatori said.

Sakani walked back.

Hatori unwrapped the bandages to see a large scar on the palm of her hand.

"Move your fingers." Hatori commanded.

"I…can't…" Sakani said.

"When did this happen?" Hatori asked.

"About a month ago…" Sakani said.

"You should've gone to the hospital, in order to get this hand moving you have to get surgery which I myself cannot do." Hatori said.

Hatori got new bandages and wrapped her hand back up.

"You should go before it's too late." Hatori said.

"And…what happened to your nose?" Hatori asked.

"The stupid cat punched her in the face." Yuki said.

"Hmm…" Hatori was thinking.

"You're nose is broken too…you should've went to the hospital for that too." Hatori said.

Sakani nodded and walked away with her long ponytail swinging side to side.

"…"

Sakani walked away, "Hey ponytail, help us get this boy of the stand please!"

"Sure thing!"

"Rabbit get down!"

"Hatori…why are you here?" Yuki asked.

"If you're not happy, you should complain to Momiji, he showed me the flier." Hatori said.

"Plus when Akito saw the ad, he said that he would come too." Hatori said.

"What!" Yuki said.

"But because the doctor said it's not good to go out when it's 39 degrees Celsius outside…I was then forced to replace him…you really thought I would want to come?" Hatori said, "Plus I have to take care of Momiji."

Momiji was eating riceballs and was shaking the stand, "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

"Doesn't look like you're doing a good job!" Yuki said, "You should choose to come out after dark when there are less people around!"

"Don't worry! I'm not here for neither Honda Tohru nor Honda Sakani, only Akito can decide that. I am… only reminding you…" Hatori reminded Yuki.

Yuki glared at him.

"Your look is scary," Hatori said.

"Thank-you for noticing…" Yuki said.

Sakani was on the other side of the curtain watching Kyo punch Momiji in the head.

"SIT HERE AND DON'T MOVE!IF NOT LEAVE!" Kyo said.

"WAAAAA! KYO LOVES VIOLENCE! WAAAAA!" Momiji cried.

"Kyo…" Tohru begun to say.

"Ah! Tohru and Sakani! How are you two? I came to see you guys!" Momiji said.

"How are you…?" Tohru said, "You are one of the Souma's!" Tohru asked.

"Ja! The last time we bumped into eachother it was fate!" Momiji said.

"You know eachother…?" Kyo asked.

"We me met in papa's building! Papa is the president there, Papa's building is my playground!" Momiji said.

"WHAT! IT'S LIKE THAT!" Tohru yelled.

"Ahahaha Tohru is stupid!" Momiji said, "Sakani speaks German too!" Momiji said.

"Ah! I only learned from reading people's minds…" Sakani said.

"So Sakani has special powers!" Momiji yelled.

Sakani took a deep breath, "Hmmm, I sense your energy is the rabbit, correct?"

"Ja!"

"So, Hatori is the dragon…" Sakani said.

_**Pffft!**_

Kyo and Momiji started laughing, "Hey…what's so funny…" Sakani asked.

"You'll find out soon…anyways…You know the legend of the twelve zodiacs right!" Momiji said.

"Ofcourse!"

"That means we can have group hugs!" Momiji yelled running over to hug them but then Kyo stopped him, "Wait a minute! Little pervert!" Kyo said.

"I thought transformation is not a problem?" Momiji said.

"That's the problem! Where do you think we are!" Kyo yelled.

_Well I know he's the bunny he can't get even more hyper…_

"Sakani and Tohru are very cute! You just want them **both **for yourself right!" Momiji yelled, "Kyo must hug them every day!"

"HUH! WHO WOULD DO THAT!" Kyo yelled.

Momiji ran and hugged both of them at the same time.

_**POOF!**_

"What! Explosion!"

"Hey! What happened…!"

Sakani was trying to get back up when some people looked inside and saw her underwear but Sakani didn't notice.

Everyone blushed.

"Eh ha-ha…" Tohru staggered with a bunny in her hands.

Someone took a picture and then Sakani quickly pulled her skirt down.

Kyo saw everything and was sweat dropping everywhere and was blushing.

"What a white rabbit where's Momiji!"

A girl held up Momiji's jacket.

"Isn't this Momiji's Jacket!"

Sakani quickly stood up, "Who took that picture!" she yelled face as redder than an apple.

"I believe a boy with black hair…" someone said.

Sakani looked like she was about to burst when there weren't even any boys in the room but Kyo, Yuki, Hatori, and Rabbit.

"Liar! What happened was that an explosion?"

"This is weird…where did Momiji run after taking off his close? Plus, where did the bunny come from…"

"This is strange…say something!"

Sakani then fainted on the ground.

"Sakani!" Tohru yelled.

Everyone turned their attention to Sakani who was on the floor.

"Her face is burning red!"

"Should we take her to the hospital?"

"Where's the nurse?"

Everyone was hovering around.

_**Chatter!**_

_**Chatter!**_

"Out the way! Out the way…everyone give her some space…" Hatori said walking through the crowd.

"I can handle this but everyone needs to leave…"

"WHAT!"

"Except for the Souma's…and Tohru" Hatori said.

Everyone understood and started pouring out the room.

Tohru still held the bunny in her arms.

Hatori pulled out his tools and check for heartbeat.

"YOU STUPID BRAT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" Kyo yelled.

"Shhh…" Hatori shushed.

"She stopped breathing for a second there…" Hatori said, "For that you can't go out for a week." Hatori said sharply.

"But, but…those two are very scary! Very scary…" Momiji said.

"YOU ARE A LITTLE RABBIT! AND YOU ARE A BOY TOO!" Kyo yelled.

"Very scary…"

"You are lucky Sakani fainted if that didn't happen then what would have happened…?" Hatori said.

"Tohru tell me what happened what made her so…embarrassed…" Hatori asked.

"Well…after Momiji hugged us…Sakani was trying to get up and a bunch of people saw…her underwear then a boy took a picture…" Tohru said.

_**Silence.**_

"Momiji you need to be more careful." Yuki said.

"Momiji you need to think before you act…" Hatori said.

_**Cough, Cough!**_

"Sakani! You're awake! Do you feel alright?" Tohru said running toward to Sakani.

"Ah…my head hurts…" Sakani said, "I need…to get that…picture…"

"I'm sure that boy probably left school by now…" everyone said.

Sakani looked around thinking she was still in a dream because everything was blurry.

Sakani looked extremely mad, and then got up a little wobbly.

"Sakani look where…" Tohru almost finished.

Sakani walked straight into the wall.

And fell to sitting position eyes still open.

"Hmmm…" Hatori said and pulled out a small light and moved it around her eyes, "Ah, she's still sleep,"

"When she wakes up we have to leave…or I can take her back to Shigure's if she doesn't wake up." Hatori said.

"Huh? Go home! I still have many things I want to tell Tohru and Sakani…" Momiji said, "Why can't we rest a little longer?"

"If there was a problem we have to leave! That was out agreement!" Hatori snapped.

_Hatori is boring…_

"Ah, I almost forgot something important! Yuki, Kyo stand there…" Hatori said.

"Why?"

"HUH?"

Behind them Sakani and rose up (but didn't exactly wake up), "Now, answer my question clearly." Hatori said.

"What is the last letter of the alphabet?" Hatori asked.

"Zee…" Kyo and Yuki said and it looked like they were smiling then Hatori quickly snapped a picture.

"Akito asked me to take a picture." Hatori said then saw that Sakani was awake.

"I have a question for you too," Hatori said.

Hatori held up three fingers, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three," Hatori snapped a picture, "Akito wants to see someone who actually has pink hair." Hatori said.

"Wait a second…" Hatori did the light thing again.

"She's still sleep!" Hatori said.

"WHAT!"

"How'd she say you were holding up three fingers?" Momiji asked.

Tohru waved her hand in front of Sakani's opened and dreary eyes.

"She's not even blinking." Tohru said.

"It looks like she's being possessed." Momiji said.

"Sakani has her weird ways of sleeping…" Tohru said.

Kyo knocked Sakani in the head then a strong force of wind almost pushed Kyo out the window.

"WHAT WAS THAT? HOW COME IT DIDN'T HAPPEN TO ANYONE ELSE!" Kyo yelled.

"That's weird we are inside, still…" Tohru said.

"WAIT! WHERE DID THAT BASTARD GO WE NEED TO GET THAT PICTURE BACK!" Kyo yelled getting back up to run after Hatori.

"This is bad…" Yuki said.

Tohru turned around.

"When Akito sees me dressed up like this I don't know what he will say…"Yuki said then started to take off the dress, "I cannot stand dressing up like this…a man to be called cute will not be happy."

"But…but everyone likes you dressing up like this…" Tohru said.

"…"

"Sorry, just now I thought you looked cute too…" Tohru said.

"I also didn't want you or your sister to see me like this." Yuki said, "This stupid…I am really stupid…" Yuki said.

"No… you're not stupid at all, stop discouraging yourself…" Sakani said probably still half asleep.

Sakani patted Yuki's shoulder, "…I think you should've just said 'no' you're too nice…"

"Ah! But…but I really loved it when my mom called me 'cute'! I think Sakani did too!" Tohru said happily, "Equals 'Love' it's the same meaning!"

_Loves expression._

"My mom always called me star…" Sakani said. (Starships were meant to flyyyyy! Sorry just came to mind)

"I am really happy!"

_Mom, Mom can no longer, _

_Tell me this…_

"So everyone means well and they all like you…mm eh!" Tohru said, "Ah! It seems that I'm defending myself…seems there aren't any reasons…" Tohru said.

"No," Yuki said, "It's strange after hearing you say this makes me feel really relaxed. For the sake of everyone I'll just endure a little more! But before that… Can you help me? This button is stuck in my hair."

"This dress putting it on and taking it off, it's bothersome…if one of you wears it I think it would look good." Yuki said.

Sakani was fully awake now, "I prefer a less princess looking dress, maybe a little darker…"

"But…if you to wear it…you will both definitely look cute…" Yuki said.

Tohru got the button part out of Yuki's hair.

"Thank-you…" Yuki smiled at the both of them.

_My heart is so shocked and happy it's beating so fast! How can it be! I can't believe Souma-san would think we're cute! Yes…cute or beautiful are not the right adjectives. Souma-san is handsome and proper man…_

* * *

"Did you get the camera?" Yuki asked Kyo.

"Naa…to frustrating I can't get it…"

"Right Honda-san." Yuki said.

"Yea-yes!" Tohru staggered.

"About Hatori…If you have a chance to see him again, it's best if you avoid him." Yuki said.

"Huh! Why?" Tohru said.

"Actually this is not Hatori's fault…" Yuki started to say, "Before…I told you about transforming in front of other people. That time, the person who wiped everyone's memory was… **Hatori**."

Sakani was just then walking down the hallway from the bathroom as if she was in the conversation the whole time, "But that's not Hatori's intention…and even from here, I can sense it's not Akito's intention to wipe our memories either…so don't worry too much…don't stress out." Sakani said.

"_1D's Honda Tohru-san and Honda Sakani-san please come to the office." _A loud speaker said, _"Repeat 1D's Honda…"_

"Huh! Huh! It's me? And Sakani!" Tohru said.

"About what…" Yuki said.

* * *

Both Tohru and Sakani walked in to the room, "Hi! I'm sorry to have called you here. Because if Kyo and Yuki were here we would not be able to speak in detail…"

"Pardon the directness; this is the Souma family address. Next weekend you must come." Hatori said handing Tohru the address.

"I would like to talk to the both of you…about something very important…" Hatori said sharply, "You cannot tell anyone about this nor can you refuse this invitation, **do you understand**."

"I can refuse because I'm refusing right now." Sakani said and started to walk away, "And I know you are not to wipe our memories because that is Akito's decision."

"I promise…" Hatori said and Sakani turned around, "Not to wipe your memories."

"Fine…we accept but even if anything suspicious happens…we WILL be leaving…" Sakani said.

Tohru didn't exactly understand what Sakani was talking about, "And you do understand, don't you?" Sakani asked Hatori.

"Yes, you will be able to see Akito too." Hatori said.

"Keine Sorge!" Momiji yelled.

"I'll stay with you too! So please come Sakani and Tohru! I won't let Hatori do anything to you!" Momiji said.

"You little brat…" Hatori said, "They are both shy girls they would be scared to have a boy by their side!"

"Not even…it's more of the other way around with me…I'm not shy at all I just don't talk a lot…to think…we both actually feel comfortable around them…(not like that! _For you negative thinkers!_)" Sakani said.

_What does the dragon have to say to us!_

* * *

**Great finished! Now I can play Runescape!**

**For you people out there who play Runescape and want to be my friend my user name is Nivia153! Corny huh!**

**Now I'm beginning to feel as If I cannot wait to do the next chapter like how people say they can't wait to **_**read **_**the next chapter.**

**So lange trottel! War ein Scherz!**

**Ah ha ha if you don't know what that means use ****.com****! **


	10. Chapter 10: One Crazy Dad

**I'm sorry this is really late but I just came from a trip from Puerto Rico. Also my other computer broke down from a virus and I lost the data to my other story but at least I wasn't finished with it...I would've been very mad!**

**If you haven't you should watch asdf movie on YouTube... very funny but it's already a bit old now so many people should've already seen it.**

* * *

Kyo ran to the kitchen door and slammed it open, "HEY THEIR NOT HOME AGAIN! WHERE DID THEY GO!"

"Eh? They said they were going to their friend's house, oh but Sakani sensed you weren't listening so I forgot to tell you..." Shigure said.

"Huh? Really?" Kyo asked.

"Listen when people are talking to you..." Yuki said.

"Shutup! That's their fault they usually don't go out!" Kyo said.

"From this you can see that they have already blended into the family! Where is our two little flowers now!" Shigure said.

"You Moron!" Kyo yelled.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

* * *

Tohru and Sakani walked up to the door and saw the sign that said Souma.

Tohru was nervous and Sakani...just couldn't wait to see what was inside.

"haaaa..." Tohru

"...this is the way I walk to get to my mother's grave...how come I never noticed..." Sakani said.

_Ofcourse, the Souma family is famous...I really wonder what was so important that Hatori had to tell us..._

_Without telling anybody we came here ourselves...there is also a chance we get to meet with the head of the Souma family!_

"HALLO! TOHRU AND PONYTAIL!" Momiji yelled from on top of the roof.

Tohru screamed but Sakani stayed calm, "Hello rabbit." Sakani greeted.

"Yaaa..."

"Momiji how dangerous...!" Tohru yelled worried that Momiji would fall.

"Just on time! Don't be a stranger please come in!" Momiji yelled.

Clack

"Welcome! TO THE SOUMA FAMILY!" Momiji yelled.

_It's so big! It's like a whole nother town!_

_It's very quiet here too!_

"It's so peaceful." Sakani said holding a butterfly in her hand.

_The quietness makes me even more nervous!_

"Hatori's house is relatively quieter..." Momiji said.

They all walked toward Hatori's house.

On the way Sakani saw Akito in the window, _So Akito...I don't get much detail on Akito except that he's sick...but not a he...she! Everyone says he referring...it's strange looking at her...the word god pops in my head...that is... she is not one of the twelve zodiacs...I can't hear her thoughts..._

Bump

"...Oh, sorry Tohru I kind of trailed of..." Sakani said.

"It's okay!" Tohru said.

The door slid open, "Welcome." Hatori said.

Sakani and Tohru both bowed and Tohru looked tired from being nervous, Sakani herself just felt an uneasy presence inside the gates.

_Someone is here that I already know around here somewhere, a family member, but it can't be...they wouldn't... would they?_

Sakani got nervous.

"Are you tired from the trip here?" Hatori asked Tohru.

"No..." Tohru said.

"How are you I'm sorry we didn't bring you anything." Tohru said.

"Don't feel like a stranger, Momiji! Get some drinks!" Hatori yelled.

"Ja!" Momiji said running to get some drinks.

"Please sit and relax, don't be nervous." Hatori said.

Sakani and Tohru sat down.

Tohru looked around and Sakani was staring into space.

_Picture...can it be Hatori's mother!' _Tohru thought looking at a picture of a woman with short hair.

_There is a picture of a woman in the living room I'm very surprised! He seems to look like a very serious person! He notices every little word._

_Hmmm important word...CAN IT BE THAT I DID SOMETHING WRONG TO MAKE HIM UNHAPPY!_

"Tohru, Tohru if you're not feeling well you can ask Hatori to take a look?" Momiji said.

"No-nothing I'm just fine!" Tohru said.

"What about you Sakani, you seem to be thinking deeply about something..." Momiji said.

"...huh...oh I'm fine don't worry about it..." Sakani said.

"Hatori doesn't have to go to the hospital? You won't have work today?" Tohru asked.

"Ah...mmmm I don't see any outsiders. I am the Souma family doctor I almost never see other people. Plus, I spend more than half of my time looking after Akito... that guy's special talent is to get sick." Hatori said.

* * *

"It's very quiet here..." Tohru said.

"Today all the people inside the gate are preparing for New Years!" Momiji said, "New Years is a holiday that everyone cares about, we always get together. The outside people will help too, everyone will be busy!"

"Inside? Outside?" Tohru asked.

"When you two came into the house you walked through a street with a lot of trees?" Momiji asked.

Nod Nod

"From the green street to the main house, everyone on the side is a Souma! There is about one-hundred people living outside and fifty living inside!" Momiji said happily.

"Really! INCREDIBLE!" Tohru yelled.

"Maybe hard to believe..." Hatori said.

"Doesn't fit today's customs?" Momiji asked.

_A world where a regular person like me can't step into...' _Tohru thought.

"People who live inside seem to be the people who are the twelve Zodiac or people who know the secret." Momiji explained.

"Before Shi-Chan and Yuki also lived inside but Kyo lived outside…after growing up you can live somewhere else like Shi-Chan who has his own house!" Momiji explained.

"Put another way, there are very few people in our family that know the secret of the twelve Zodiacs. Outsiders like you two knowing the secret, it's unbelievable." Hatori said, "Originally, we should've erased both of your memories."

**Thu-Thump**

_The one who erases memories is Hatori…_

"Akito didn't order it and agreed to the living arrangements." Hatori said, "But I've had my own thoughts about this and found an answer."

"An answer?" Tohru said nervously.

_He promised not to erase our memories, he better not try, I won't let him, I'm keeping Tohru safe.' _Sakani thought.

"Are you happy living in Shigure's house?" Hatori asked.

"Mmmm yes, ah very happy!" Tohru said.

"I'm glad and no one can do anything about it…" Sakani said sharply.

"I recommend you two leaving the Souma's don't have anything to do with them." Hatori sharply said.

_No, I knew he was going to say something like that!_

"Shigure, that guy would never say anything…the Souma family is possessed by spirits, it's not as happy as you think." Hatori said.

_A woman…_

"It's strange…"

_Got depressed…_

"Gloomy…"

_So he erased her memory…_

"And cursed."

_And never saw the love of his life again._

"One day you will regret getting involved with the Souma family. Before that…" Hatori said, "You must leave!"

"Akito plans to use you two."

_Even though I partly know why he wants us to leave, _"I-I don't want to leave…trust me…I won't let anyone use me or come over me…if I'm being used right now…I won't be used tomorrow." Sakani said.

_**Ding-Dong!**_

"Please excuse me." Hatori said leaving the room.

"Hatori…" Momiji said, "His left eye was almost blind."

"Huh?" Tohru said.

Momiji slid a door open.

"Before Hatori loved someone. Her name was Kana, Hatori's assistant." Momiji said, "She was a very nice person. When she found out about Hatori being possessed by a spirit, she didn't mind at all. She didn't leave him."

"They planned to get married but Akito didn't like it." Momiji said, "He yelled and screamed at Hatori strongly opposing their marriage…as a result Hatori's left eye was injured."

_He…he refers that Akito is a he…_

"But Hatori never blamed Akito. Kana blamed herself."

_That's because Akito yelled at Kana! I know it, like my father he says that everything is my fault…my…fault so then he made me blame myself like Akito did to Kana._

"Because she made Hatori's eye she continued to blame herself…and became depressed." Momiji said.

'_If we never met…'_

"So…"

Sakani began to tear up.

"Hatori erased Kana's memory himself." Momiji said.

'_If we never met…that would be great…'_

"Because he couldn't stand Kana's pain." Momiji said.

_If only someone could erase all the times my dad beated me and said bad things…_

"Kana left." Momiji said, "Hatori…cried…but, he never blamed Akito."

_And I never blamed my father…_

"Why?" Tohru asked.

"That is because of the curse." Momiji said.

"So…Although I don't understand what Akito thought…Do I understand Hatori?" Momiji said.

"Hatori doesn't want to see a second Kana appear especially not a third. He doesn't want Tohru nor Sakani to become Kana." Momiji said, "And get hurt!"

Tohru began to tear up and Sakani's tears already made it down her face.

"I'm going for a walk…" Sakani said walking out the door.

"Sakani?"

"Your crying! Why?" Momiji said.

* * *

Sakani sat next to a garden crying.

"Hehehehehe!" Chuck laughed.

_That laugh!_

"I found you! The person I hate the most…I've been looking for you…" Chuck said dramatically.

"What are you doing here!" Sakani said sharply.

"Can't you tell? They let me in…I live here." Chuck evily smiled except for half of his face, metal.

"Did you miss me? I missed you…" Chuck laughed and kicked Sakani in the back making her fall forward into the dirt.

"I missed hurting you!" Chuck yelled.

Sakani's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten that everything is your fault because you know that I will remind you over and over and over again." Chuck kicked her again.

"Living here I can kill everyone you know just to make you feel bad," Chuck grabbed her right wrist and jerked it toward him.

"You're lucky I didn't choose your left hand, it looks as if it can be torn right off!" Chuck said.

"I ordered that man to twist your hand! That very day! I said I will kill him if he didn't follow my directions!" Chuck smiled. "You're so worthless."

"Let me go!" Sakani yelled.

"You don't tell your father what to do!" Chuck tightened the grip on her wrist.

"You know your mother…well maybe I shouldn't tell…" Chuck said dramatically.

"WHAT!" Sakani yelled.

"**I killed your mother!**" Chuck yelled.

Sakani's eyes widened.

"She begged and cried! She said she loved me very much but that's not true!" Chuck said.

Chuck grabbed Sakani's other wrist and jerked her toward him. He laid his head on hers, "A simple stab in the heart, didn't take long." Chuck said.

"B-but why? WHY!" Sakani yelled.

"Oh brother, do I have to explain…that she was in the way! Of me hurting you! She was always like 'I'll protect my little star no matter what!' Oh please! Like someone should protect you! PIECE OF JUNK!" Chuck yelled and punched her in the face.

"It went very well! Took her to some abandoned place and stabbed her! Her purple eyes were as wide as yours right now. Oh the tragedy! Ah ha-ha!" Chuck laughed out.

"SHE ONLY LOVED YOU!" Chuck yelled.

"You know it's your fault! You could've saved her with your 'awesome' sidekick powers but, what the hay you stood there like a hopeless hobo!" Chuck said.

"I was FOUR!"

"And I was twenty-seven, so?" Chuck smiled.

"I-I I HATE YOU!" Sakani yelled.

"And I hate you too, my nasty nasty girl, watch your language." Chuck said.

"Guess what! I pushed your other mom…what was her name? Ah Kyouko!" Chuck said.

Sakani's eyes widened even more.

"I pushed her into the road! When this boy was about to reach for her hand…"

"SAKANI!" Tohru yelled.

"I should be leaving now; I knew I should've bought a knife!" Chuck said loosening the grip on her wrists and it started to rain.

_**BANG!**_

Tohru pounded a steel pan on Chuck's head as hard as she could with Shigure behind her.

Sakani stared at the ground wide-eyed.

"Sakani! Are you ok!" Tohru asked.

"…"

"Sakani! Sakani! Talk to me!" Tohru shook Sakani but she just sat there and stared at the ground.

"…" Sakani was too shocked to speak she felt that she would be shocked for the rest of her life.

Sakani looked up at an umbrella Tohru was holding.

_My chest hurts, I can't move, I feel paralyzed._

"Sakani?"

Sakani was covered in mud.

_Tohru's thoughts that day 'I'm so stupid! If only I told mom to be careful'_

_I can't tell her but if I don't she probably won't forgive me later._

"Father killed my mother (sob) and killed your mother too! (Sniffle!)" Sakani blurted.

Tohru's eyes widened.

"He stabbed my mother in the heart, pushed you mother into the road!" Sakani blurted some more.

"He says he lives here!" Sakani said.

"I can't blame him, I can't hate him because in my heart… part of me will always love my father!" Sakani said.

"Why can't he feel the same?" Sakani asked.

"Why can't you hate him?" Shigure asked, "What's really the reason?"

"The reason why half of his face is metal is because of me. With all the beatings I got from him I wished with all my heart something bad would happen to him. There was this guy in a black cloak and no face who sat next to me on the bench. He said that he would grant my wish and the next day I saw my dad with half of his face full with blood. He said that a man in a black cloak said I hired him to take away half of his face, but I never did! I didn't give anything to the guy in the black cloak. Father blamed me so I blamed myself. He said in exchange one day he will kill me."

Sakani cried and didn't stop.

"I was a five year old who wanted to kill herself! Regretting all the things I have ever done. The voice inside me that said I did not deserve to live for what I had done! The only reason why I was still living is because mother wanted me to! Mother will always lie right here in my heart." Sakani said.

"Tohru and her mother wanted me to live too." Sakani said.

"We do too." Shigure said.

"Hana-Chan and Uo-Chan want you to live too! Don't kill yourself!" Tohru hugged Sakani, "Please stay here, for everyone's sake you must stay."

"You must smile one day too, please," Tohru said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry but…I can't smile…if I'm not happy." Sakani said.

_Shouldn't I be happy for being alive? In Tohru's arms I will stay alive._

* * *

Sakani, Tohru, and Shigure stepped into the room to find Kyo and Yuki asleep on the table.

"…Eh…The Kotatsu made these two devils fall asleep!" Shigure said.

"Hey! Get up don't you want dinner!"

_No matter what…I will treasure every day with the Souma's._

_Treasure._

Shigure held up something spiky, "Let's stick this into their noses!" Shigure whispered.

"No, NO that will hurt!" Tohru said.

"How about onions then…" Shigure said.

* * *

"Can you really send electric pulses?" a girl asked Saki.

"Is it handy to use on the people that annoy you?" another girl asked.

"It's not like that…" Saki said.

"In the fourth grade my classmate (the animal feeder) about now…he should be discharged from the hospital." Saki said.

_Discharged from the hospital!_

* * *

[After school]

Everyone was sitting at the table except, "Hey where did Sakani go?" Kyo asked.

"I thought she was here she must have came and went somewhere…" Shigure said.

"But where?" Yuki asked.

"Ah…" Tohru looked down on the table, "Ah! Today is the day Sakani's mother died she must've went to visit her grave and didn't even tell me. She has always gone alone, she says since I never knew her mother I shouldn't come. She always comes back but just…depressed…" Tohru said.

"Dammit! Why did she go alone!" Kyo yelled.

"It's dark out shouldn't she have gone earlier?" Shigure said.

* * *

Sakani walked through the dark road with a bunch of trees.

"_From the green street to the main house, everyone on the side is a Souma!"_

Sakani walked down the street and then past the Souma main house.

Sakani walked further down a mile and was then in front of the church.

**Church hrs. Sunday- 6am-8am. 9am-11am. 11am-1pm.~5pm-7pm. 8pm-10pm.**

**Grave-24/7**

Sakani walked behind the church and opened the gate and passed 3 rows of graves in alphabetical order by last name. Then went down the fourth row and passed 18 graves.

_Mother…was actually stabbed, kidnapped. That's why she disappeared._

_**Solisa Anne Katoya~The pink rose**_

_**1973-2000**_

_**The holy flower gifted with power.**_

_Many people called mother the pink rose, they say she was gifted with power because like me she can feel the animals' feelings, their aura, and she can communicate. From the beginning it was actually more like a curse. Everywhere you go you hear voices…it messes with your mind…makes you crazy until you can control it. It all starts with my great, great, great, grandmother…she communicated with the souls around her…some people in my family say that she spoke with the gods on a trip to Egypt. The gods gifted her with a power to read people and animals minds and feel what they feel, and see their aura. The power was passed down the blood-line to each girl but never a boy. No one knows why a boy was never gifted with the power…is it because girls mature faster, start off smarter? Anyways, through generations the power weakened and now we only have the abilities on animals plus the people that are possessed by animals and only little about regular, normal people. Since Akito is probably like I sensed, a god…then being around him I would act differently, like the possessed animal spirits I won't be able to blame Akito either…if he knows I have this ability then will he actually use me? I won't let him…I won't let my father either._

_Mother what should I do?_

Sakani hugged her mother's grave.

_The last time I came the people said they never found mother's body…what if she can't rest in peace? Where did father put her?_

_Unless…_

Sakani dug through her mother's grave.

_Oh my god I feel something!_

She dug farther…

_What can be in the soil that's so gooey? Worms?_

Sakani made the whole wider and saw a heart, a heart that uses to be in a body.

Sakani almost screamed but stayed quiet.

_Whose heart is this? Could it be mothers? It must…there's a stab mark._

"I didn't think someone would actually think to dig up a grave!" Chuck said.

"This is ridiculous! How can you do this!" Sakani yelled.

"It's very hard you know…it's like surgery on a dead person! All I did was take her heart out and buried it here!" Chuck said.

"Why would you do that! Where's the rest of her body!" Sakani yelled.

"You think I would tell you that! I'm not looking forward to going to prison! I won't tell anything!" Chuck yelled.

Sakani cried.

"You crybaby! I know I raised you better!" Chuck laughed.

"You didn't raise me! You beated me!" Sakani yelled.

"True, True…but, since I beated you," Chuck pulled out a knife, "I guess I have to finish you off!" Chuck yelled.

_Don't scream it'll just make things worse!_

_Mothers voice! Is she helping me!_

Sakani stood up and Chuck swung the knife madly at her and she ducked right on time.

_Oh god! HELP ME PLEASE!_

Chuck swung again and Sakani only scooted back leaving a scar on her forehead.

_I'M GONNA DIE!_

Sakani started running the opposite way.

Chuck kept swinging the knife leaving only cuts on Sakani.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" Chuck yelled.

Sakani was running back toward the green road.

Chuck was right behind swinging.

**YAA**

**YAA**

**SWOOSH!**

**SQURT!**

_I don't care I gonna,_

Sakani kept running for her life, "AAAAAAGGHH! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!"

Chuck swung again cutting her back.

_WHYWHYWHY!_

"I guess I need two knives to kill you…" Chuck said bringing up a second knife out his pocket.

Sakani took out the braid making her hair lighter so she can run faster.

Sakani kept running then…

**TRIP!**

_HOLY SHIT!_

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Will Sakani die or live?**

**Will someone save her?**

**Will she live for New Years?**

**Review please!**

P.S I almost got scared typing this myself…


	11. Chapter 11: A New Year

**I'm guessing you're still wondering if Sakani will die or not…**

**If it was your first time checking out the asdf videos, did you like it? Did you think it was funny? Pretty random huh?**

**Also, even though I say I want reviews I only get reviews from the same person each time and I know there has been a lot of visitors so I just would like to know what the people think! You know…**

* * *

_**Trip!**_

_Holy Shit!_

_I'm surely going to die now! Mom help me someone just appear and help me!_

Sakani turn on her back and Chuck went for her heart, but she stopped him with her bare hands holding the knife up with his hand forcing it down.

"Why do you want me dead!" Sakani yelled.

"I'm not answering that question because you know why!" Chuck yelled.

Sakani kicked Chuck in the nuts and took off running.

"FUCK YOU!" Chuck yelled as she disappeared in the woods.

Blood stained Sakani's close as the moths flew around her.

**Huff Puff Huff Puff**

Sakani clutched her chest from lack of breath. Then she slouched down against the tree.

_I'm pretty sure he'll come looking for me! I'll just have to stay quiet._

Sakani was still panting feeling the scars all over burn.

_I will never let him take my heart! It must stay here, I must live._

The scars hurt so bad that she cried but silently.

Sakani checked her watch, _12am! This late already I could of sworn I left the house at 8…_

_I hope no one's worrying about me…I need to start moving Chuck will find me!_

Sakani could rarely get up.

_Where am I? It looks like the forest toward home._

**Step, Step, Step**

_OMG whose that hope it's not my killer dad! I'm so scared I can rarely breathe!_

**Pant, Pant!**

_Wait…I'm safe, it's the rat…I can…relax…_

"Miss Honda are you alright!" Yuki almost screamed.

"I'm still alive…" Sakani said and fell forward on the ground.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki yelled, "Guys I found her!"

Shigure, Kyo and Tohru appeared.

"Sakani! Please don't go out by yourself again!" Tohru said as she hugged Sakani.

"You may not want to do that I have blood stains on my outfit…" Sakani said.

"It doesn't matter to me! I missed you and next time I'm coming with you!" Tohru said crying.

"It's still not safe, if you come he will try to kill you too…" Sakani said.

"Then Kyo and Yuki can come!" Tohru said.

"No way! I'm not going if rat boy is going!" Kyo yelled.

"Ah, Kyo is just scared of a killer!" Shigure said.

"I am not!" Kyo yelled, "Fine I'll go."

"That's the spirit!" Shigure laughed out.

"We need to go," Sakani said rarely getting up.

* * *

After Sakani took a shower Tohru was bandaging her cuts in there room.

"I'm almost done!" Tohru said bandaging Sakani's cuts. "How did you get all these cuts?" Tohru asked.

"He was swinging two knives at me…" Sakani said and started crying, "It was so scary!"

"It's okay, you're here now." Tohru said.

"We better get to sleep! Soon we have to clean for New Years!" Tohru said happily, "Finished!"

"Okay, goodnight," Sakani said.

"Goodnight!" Tohru turned off the lamp.

* * *

**Honda Tohru…feels like she's more slow paced than others…she has a sister and they were both able to accept people turning into animals. She and her sister together have been through the most hardships than any female student.**

**Sakani can read animals mind and see their feelings and aura. Somehow connected to the gods. Always on the look-out for her abusive father wants to kill everyone he hates and their friends. Must be the craziest dad in the world. Anyways Sakani is a mostly quiet person but that is changing already! She won't let her father hang her down.**

"I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO GO BACK!" Kyo yelled, "Whoever heard of the guy who ran away for 4 months and returned shamelessly because it's the New Year!"

"Running away is meaningless now, compared to being present at the banquet, huh?" Yuki said.

"What have you guys been arguing about?" Tohru asked.

"Listen to me Tohru-kun and Sakani-kun, they both say they won't return to the main-house for New Years!" Shigure cried.

"DON'T WHINE LIKE A KITTEN WHEN YOU'RE A GROWN MAN!" Kyo yelled.

Sakani took her braid out, "You two aren't going? I thought Momiji said it was the main event of the Souma family…"

"That's right! It's the big annual celebration!" Shigure said, "The clan members will all come together to celebrate New Years with eachother! The most important thing is only the people who are possessed by the zodiac can attend!" Shigure went on, "Then the zodiacs of the new and old years will perform dances. This year it's the exchange between Momiji and the person of the tiger."

"Hmmm, three years ago Yuki's dance was really beautiful!" Shigure said dramatically.

"Waaa…I would love to see that!" Sakani and Tohru said at the same time.

Yuki threw three pickled daikon radishes at Shigure's face, "Don't say those unnecessary things!"

"But…it's very fascinating! Just like the banquet from the folktale!" Tohru said.

"It has nothing to do with me! Because the cat doesn't attend the banquet!" Kyo said eating his noodles at the same time.

"How…why?" Tohru asked.

"The cat is not allowed! This is a tradition that has been passed down today!" Shigure said.

"How can…" Tohru said.

"But…that's just a folktale! You don't have to follow the story…" Sakani suggested.

"You two shouldn't look so disappointed! Not being allowed to attend the banquet is not the reason why I'm not going back anyways." Kyo said.

"Because when he goes back he's going to be half-killed by the over excited Kagura!" Shigure whispered to Tohru and Sakani.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Kyo yelled.

"Anyhow…" Yuki said, "Once we return to the Souma mainhouse, we have to stay there for at least three days and you two would be alone."

"Huh? Aren't you two returning to your grandfather's?" Kyo asked.

"I heard their grandfather took a trip to Hawaii. So they said they wanted to stay here." Shigure said.

"So you two are spending New Years alone!" Kyo shockingly said.

"THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID!" Yuki yelled at Kyo.

"SHUTUP I JUST FOUND OUT!" Kyo yelled back.

"You never listen when other people talk."

"uhh…you two…" Shigure sighed.

"You two shouldn't worry about us…" Sakani said.

"Right! Thank you for the concern but…"Tohru said.

"We're very touched," Tohru and Sakani said.

"I'm very happy!" Tohru said.

"I recommend that you two go to the annual event, and spend time with your family, with the time you have." Sakani suggested.

"Yes! Your parents must be waiting for you!" Tohru said happily.

"It's OK, we'll take care of the house, and…" Sakani said, "We not technically alone, we have eachother!"

"Ah, Tohru I hear something is still running upstairs…" Sakani said.

_**Silence**_

"I forgot to turn off the water in the bath!" Tohru yelled running upstairs.

Sakani got up, "I'll help her…"

Sakani walked up stairs with her long hair reaching the ground, dragging.

"I understand now…" Yuki said, "Let's go back…"

"There isn't…any other way…"Kyo said, "Since they have already said it themselves."

"I'll endure Akito…" Yuki said.

"Kagura isn't that scary…" Kyo said.

_Hmmm, who knew their words would change these devils minds!_

* * *

Shigure, Kyo and Yuki had their coats on.

"Well then be careful not to wonder in to places where there are too many people!" Tohru said.

"It's OK…now and days the streets are practically deserted!" Shigure said.

"Be careful on the street." Sakani stated.

"You too be careful too." Yuki said.

"I know…" Tohru and Sakani said at the same time.

They all went outside and Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki left while Tohru and Sakani waved goodbye.

"At least I'm still spending New Years with someone, before you and your mother came along; every New Years was homeless in the cold…" Sakani said with sad eyes.

Tohru smiled, "But we are here now,"

Both of their eyes watered.

* * *

"Last time…Tohru forgot to close the windows of her own window." Kyo said.

"You didn't go in…did you?" Shigure said.

"OF COURSE NOT I JUST SAW FROM THE OUTSIDE!" Kyo yelled.

"Honda-San has always been careless, yesterday she fell down the stairs and Miss Honda caught her but just fell down with her…" Yuki said.

"They both bump into walls when they walk."

"Sakani always trips on her own hair she needs to cut it!"

"Their definitely the attentive type."

"Don't say things like that!"

"…You…two…" Shigure said, "Don't talk like housewives with children." Shigure embarrassly said.

"HUH?"

"I know you two are worried about Tohru-kun and Sakani-kun but that you have made the decision to return." Shigure said.

"I WASN'T WORRIED ABOUT ANYTHING!" Kyo yelled.

"Let's go! Don't be an idiot!" Yuki yelled.

"Speaking of which…" Shigure started to say, "The local newspaper just reported that there has been a burglary incident in this area!" Shigure randomly and dramatically said.

_NO WAY! Those girls have always been foolish! Tohru would invite the burglar in for a chat, then Sakani would find out with her sense powers and kick his butt but go to jail!_

_**Sakani's not that strong!**_

_Not only that! But they might serve him tea and listen to his whole life story!_

_**How do you know if it's a she or he?**_

"Hey…you two…standing in the middle of the road like that…" Shigure acted worried.

"You'll get hit by a car…" Saki said popping out of nowhere wearing a black coat.

"WAAAAA!" Shigure screamed.

"You aren't you Hana-San?" Yuki asked scared himself.

_Why do you appear out of nowhere?' _Kyo thought.

"What luck to run into you…we were planning to go back to the Souma house." Shigure said.

"I heard Tohru-kun and Sakani-kun mentions this…so it's true…" Saki said, "Their spending New Years alone, at least together but…before Tohru and Sakani had spent New Years time with their mother and their mothers relatives…and even before that, Sakani never really had a family to spend time with…who actually loved her…and her mother died…the only people in Sakani's family whom she knows and is alive is her father and one of her cousins and they both abused her! The rest of her family is dead…for two years when she was 4 and 5 she spent New Years in the coldness…outside…no…home…" Saki said.

Yuki and Kyo became wide-eyed, "Her father right now is still hunting her down trying to steal her heart…literally…he killed both Tohru-kun and Sakani-kun's mother's…have you realized that he's still out there trying to kill them, and all their friends…he can be chasing you two…too."

Saki took a deep breath, "Arisa and I both mentioned…letting them spend New Years with us. They only smiled and told us to spend New Years with our families. But what about them…?"

"From trying red and white wine to, comparing the top ten records, or getting beaten by your own father on New Years to sitting on a pure cold bench in front of a grocery store…sick…" Saki said.

"A year passes and a year comes…they did everything with Kyouko their mother or Foster mother, shared a lot of memories…Kyouko made childhood memories for Sakani more happy…Sakani did smile before…will she smile again?" Saki said.

"How will they feel this year?" Saki asked.

"Does they really…do they really not mind?" Saki asked.

"Is it really true that they're alright…all by themselves?" Saki asked.

_And now…they're home all alone, how do they feel?_

Kyo stood up real fast and…

_**BUMP!**_

"Waaaa!"

"What's with you two?" Shigure asked not seeing anything that happened.

Kyo held his head, "You…your beloved Akito is waiting for you…" Kyo said.

Yuki had his hand too his cheek, "And your loving Kagura is waiting for you too…" Yuki said.

"STOP JOKING AROUND! I'LL BE GLAD TO GIVE THAT WOMAN TO YOU!"Kyo yelled.

"Who wants her? I rather leave Akito with you!" Yuki yelled.

They both started walking back.

"HEY…Where are you two going?" Shigure asked.

"HOME, OFCOURSE!" Yuki and Kyo shouted.

**NAG, Nag, nag!**

**DRAG, Drag, drag!**

"Hana-Chan…" Shigure asked, "Did you come here on purpose to make them go home?"

"The answer is not important at all." Saki said, "I just wanted to do something for the both of them."

"You kind of sound like Sakani, I have to say…you two seem to be more like sisters than the both of them…" Shigure said.

"That's because Sakani is adopted, not even her Foster mom knew a lot about her…out of all people, her father and I know the most about her, but I know almost nothing about her father except that he's a cold-blooded killer and has no regrets." Saki said.

"Hmm…"

"Have a…nice electromagnet wave next year…" Saki said walking away.

* * *

_We have already been living together for 4 months. Though there are things that we don't have a firm grasp of. Maybe we overlooked it…or we didn't sense it like Sakani would have, no matter what Tohru always greets us with a smile on her face and Sakani keeps feelings all locked up inside only worrying about others never themselves. Sakani suggests the best for others and never herself. Tohru would laugh really loud even at the most trivial matter and Sakani wouldn't show any sign of sadness, both nice toward others, and caring!_

Yuki and Kyo kept running toward home.

_Why did I not notice…_

_Why did I not understand what was in their heart…_

_They were actually willing to be alone, for our sake._

_How does someone so kind exist?_

_The most hurt female student is still alive today…how?_

_I want to go back home…_

_IMMEDIATELY…_

Sakani was crying in front of her mother's picture yelling how she was so stupid then all of a sudden…

SLID!

Tohru and Sakani looked up and some tears ran off Sakani's face to the floor.

"Huh!"

"What! You scared me what's going on?" Tohru asked.

Sakani's hair was all around not showing her face.

Yuki wiped off a tear that rolled down Tohru's cheek and Kyo spread Sakani's hair in half and wiped away her tears as well. Sakani stared at the ground.

"This…This is not…how do I explain this…!" Tohru yelled trying to cover up her reason for crying.

"This won't do…New Years like this! It always makes people cry!" Tohru said nervously.

"I heard a sad song and it made me tear up!" Tohru said nervously again.

_If we hadn't noticed this they would've cried til' dawn._

_**HUFF PUFF HUFF PUFF**_

Yuki and Kyo laid tired on the floor.

"Are you two ok?" Tohru and Sakani asked.

"We're okay…we should watch the first sunrise of New Years together!" Yuki said.

"Before the sunrise let's eat a New Year's dinner together!" Kyo said.

Sakani sat next to Kyo on the floor, "You guys came here to be with us?"

_What should we say._

"Ah…yes…"

Tears filled both Sakani and Tohru's face.

"Thank-you…" Sakani smiled for the first time in a long time.

_Her smile is peaceful…_

"This year I smile more because of you too!" Sakani said.

* * *

"I'm home." Shigure said.

"Welcome back…welcome back Shigure-san…you're late." Akito said.

Shigure came out the room, "You're the last one to arrive Shigure-san." Haru said.

"Thanks for coming out here too meet me…long time no see!" Shigure waved.

"…What happened to Kyo-Kun and Yuki-Kun?" Haru asked.

"Umm…how do I say this…it's a long story…" Shigure said.

"LAZY." Haru said.

"…Ahhh! The Kagura who's passion is like a flood! And the Akito who's frightening when angry…when those two thought of them…"

"What will we do the Shigure-san?" Haru asked.

"I'll handle Akito…" Shigure said.

"Geez…I was going to challenge Kyo to the last fight of the year!" Haru said walking down the hallway with Shigure, "But without the code."

"Don't destroy my house!" Shigure said.

"But I understand why they felt like being lazy…" Haru said, "I suffer here, I want to escape too..."

"No…this time those two, were not escaping…" Shigure said.

"Hmmm? What does that mean?" Haru asked.

"Shigure-kun, Haru." Momiji said. "Your finally back…The banquet is about to start!"

"Hey…Momiji I can't wait to see your performance!" Shigure said smiling.

"Ja!" Momiji left the room.

"But you'll have to break the news to Akito first…" Haru said, "How will Akito react upon hearing that those two are skipping?"

_That's right…_

"…"Shigure, "Tonight," he said to Akito smiling devilishly.

_First of all…_

_I'll tell Akito now…_

* * *

"Eh? Hana-Chan?" Tohru asked.

"Eh, we bumped into her along the way…" Yuki said.

_Hana-Chan I'll call you first when New Years arrives...!_

_**I'll wait for you…**_

"Is it really ok for you two to miss the annual event I wouldn't want you to be in too much trouble…" Sakani said as she turned behind and her hair went sideways with the wind.

"It's okay. It'll be alright as long as we send them a New Years greeting within the first three days." Yuki said happily.

_I hope…_

"O-okay…"Sakani said in understanding.

_At this moment…the party must be already starting. Akito must feel really angry but, amazingly, I feel relaxed. I don't have any regrets._

_In the end…I gave it much thought…and analyzed it for a long time._

_The truth of the heart._

"I feel the suns energy!" Sakani smiled.

"Yes! The sun is rising!" Tohru said happily.

_I wish that Yuki and Kyo will get along!_

_I wish my father will stop hunting me and love me for being a daughter! And for everyone else to be safe from him._

"Have you two made your wish! I just made mine!" Sakani happily said.

"Yeah!" Tohru said and turned around and so did Sakani.

_The truth of the heart!_

_It's one thing… _

_I just want to greet the new Year with them!_

_TOGETHER!_

"THIS YEAR I'LL BEAT THAT DAMN MOUSE FOR SURE!" Kyo yelled.

"In your dreams." Yuki said.

_**A Happy New Year to EVERYONE!**_

* * *

**How was that! Don't worry I wouldn't make one of the main characters die! Never it will be too depressing! Shout out to United States, Canada, United Kingdom, Australia, Singapore, France, Mexico, Germany, Finland, Netherlands, New Zealand, and Algeria who have been reading this story!**

**I love my fans! **


	12. Chapter 12: Forget him

**Yeah chapter 12! This chapter is kinda more like the history of one person I guess…well never mind.**

**My power is on and off after the hurricane…I hope it stays on even though we have a generator…**

**Alright let's get to the story it's 9:23pm I may not finish today, and probably not tomorrow…let's hope!**

* * *

{Hatori POV}

_Hatori is cold like snow._

_Since long ago, at Akito's…or Father's orders I would suppress anyone._

_Even though I knew it would hurt Yuki…when I erased his friends' memories that's why,_

_Hatori is cold like snow._

_That time Akito said those words._

_I wonder if they're true._

"HATORI-SAN!"

I turned around, "Thank goodness, as I thought…its Hatori-san." Tohru said, "I was wondering what I would do if I was mistaken…"

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Tohru yelled happily.

"Congratulations," I said.

"TOHRU! WAIT UP!" Sakani yelled from behind jogging with a sling for her hand.

"That was fast. How did it go?" Tohru asked.

"The doctor said it was a total success! In about a month I will be able to move my hand again!" Sakani smiled.

_She smiled…_

Sakani looked at me, "Oh, Hi Hatori-San!" Sakani bowed, "Happy New Years!" Sakani handed me a box with cologne.

"I heard that men like to smell good!" Sakani said.

"You went shopping?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah! I used half of my money for that…it was a bit expensive…" Sakani whispered.

"Thank you…" I said.

"You're welcome!" Sakani said and bowed.

Something has changed about her…last time she looked gloomier…sad…now she's happy and energetic just like Tohru.

"Hatori's hair looks longer!" Tohru said, "It's handsome you look more like Shigure-san!"

That's it now I'm embarrassed, "Eh?"

"With both the end of the year and the beginning of the year, I've been very busy, you see…but I think I should cut it now…" I said.

"Basically, you just don't like the fact of even looking like your related to Shigure!" Sakani said. "At least with the cologne, you won't smell like him! I'm giving Shigure something completely different!"

"By the way are you all by yourself?" Tohru asked.

"Yes! I went with a friend to visit a temple and am returning now." I said.

"Kyo-kun and Souma-kun went to the mainhouse to give a new years greeting!" Tohru said.

That's a lie isn't it?

_It doesn't really matter that Kyo didn't come but on the other hand, Yuki created a foul mood. Because for the first time the 'mouse didn't come to the banquet' and that cause a huge uproar._

_But,_

"_Apparently being with Tohru-kun and Sakani-kun was more important," Shigure said.  
_

_Those feelings are admirable. _

"Is Hatori-san going to buy something!" Tohru asked.

"No, I wanted to get a little air outside away from my official duties…" I said.

"You're really busy…aren't you…?" Sakani asked.

Snow started falling from the sky.

Instead of Akito, he chose these girls…

"No wonder it's so cold today!" Tohru said holding her hands up.

"This just reminds me…those years when I was a child…" Sakani said.

"Sakani…" Tohru said.

"I shouldn't talk about it…it'll just be sanding…I want to be…HAPPY!" Sakani said.

Hmmm, I'm curious…

"It's weird that we see the first snowfall with Hatori." Tohru said.

I…

Wouldn't be able to do that.

Tohru slipped on some ice, "Tohru!" Sakani yelled and slipped and fell right under Tohru, "OW!" then she fell on me and landed on top of Sakani.

**POOF**

"Ha…tor…i… sa…"

**Twitch, Twitch**

"!"

"Sakani are you awake!" Tohru yelled looking at Sakani.

Tohru looked at me, "Oh, I NEED WATER! SALTWATER! FRESHWATER! WHICH IS IT HATORI-SAN"

"Sakani! OH MY GOSH YOU'RE…"

…Ah…

My friends would always laugh at my form.

"_Because you're the year of the dragon, your year is the child of the dragon." Shigure would say._

"_So, Ha-san's form is really just a pun."_

"_But its better that you transform into a pun than a dragon you know!" Ayame would say._

_I feel that Tohru's reaction for my transformation is the same to that other girls. _

{Earlier in life}

That girl…Kana…

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Souma Kana!" Kana greeted, "Starting today I will be assisting you. I will do my best!"

I was just writing on my clipboard.

"But I wonder why even though we live same family we have never meet before?" Kana said, "But Hatori-san is handsome so he's popular on the outside."

"So without delay, we should start working…" I said.

"Ah! It's snowing I was hoping it would snow!" Kana yelled.

_Is she even paying attention? _

"Oh! Can I ask you a question? Well…what does snow become when it melts?" Kana asked.

_Do you think I'm some kind of idiot?_

"It becomes water ofcourse." I said.

"Wrong." Kana said.

_Hm?_

"It becomes, 'spring'." Kana corrected, "Spring is my favorite!"

_A person…_

_With an emotion…_

_Will easily be idolized by another person…_

_But to actually be able to do so…_

_That girl was my 'spring'…_

_Closed inside our family…_

_Before I noticed I had become 'cold like snow'…_

_Then she was the fresh and beautiful spring…  
_We spend time together.

_It was inevitable…_

_I love…_

We were going to kiss and so…

_**POOF!**_

Kana looked closely at me,

_The secret was exposed…_

"WATER! NO SEA WATER! WHICH ONE HATORI! WHAT DO I DO!" Kana yelled.

Kana was drying my head with a towel, "I just have one thing to say…" I said, "A real seahorse would die if you put it in the bath."

"Tha-that's what I thought…" Kana said, "I was just so surprised…"

"…but now I know the reason…I was wondering why you never embraced me." Kana said, "It was because of this right? You were afraid right? You didn't want anyone to find out…right? You distance yourself from others…right?"

Kana teared up, "And from the person you love the most…"

"But, you don't have to be afraid anymore…I won't reject you." Kana said, "I'm…glad I met Hatori-san."

"That I was able to love Hatori…is a blessing…" Kana said.

I teared up too, knowing that Kana won't reject me, she would stay mine.

"I want to be by your side…" Kana said looking me in the eyes.

_My tears fell…_

_For the first time since I was born I felt like I was forgiven._

_I felt as if I was rescued. The freezing snow had been melted by the spring breeze._

_Inside of me the tears stopped._

_After that those two months of my life were happy like a dream. It was as if seven years of good luck were condensed together. That girl laughed and smiled. Even now that beaming smile pierces my heart._

_**Then the end of the dream was…**_

_When we asked Akito to permit us to marry. That day… _

_Became…_

_**SQURT!**_

"**GYAAAAA!"**

Akito charged after me but Shigure stopped him, "AKITO! Hold on…Calm down! Stop!" Shigure yelled.

"WHATS WITH YOU!" Akito yelled.

"Kana-Chan hurry Hatori is…" Shigure said.

"HOW CAN I GIVE HATORI TOO YOU! WHAT KIND OF TRICK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TRYING TO PULL!" Akito yelled, "YOU CAN'T EVEN GET RID OF THE CURSE! YOU AREN'T NEEDED! YOU AREN'T NEEDED!"

"AKITO!" Shigure yelled.

"IF HATORI'S EYE BECOMES BLIND, IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Akito yelled.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

I released my hand from my face, blood.

_No matter what we did,_

_No matter what we said,_

_She kept on crying,_

_And began to crumble._

_Yet Akito is not the blame…_

_**HER HEART WAS SICK.**_

"At time like this isn't it your duty to use your suppression technique?" Akito said looking out the window.

"You should erase her memory…no other guy will be able to do that…" Akito suggested, "Right now she's sad because of her memories of you."

Akito turned facing me.

"Of your love together. Isn't it your duty to save her from that sadness?" Akito asked.

Akito came close to my ear and whispered, "In reality she wants to be released from those memories. She wants to forget…"

_To forget you._

"If we…" Kana said, "Hadn't met then maybe…that would be better…"Kana's hand released from my arm.

"Hadn't met…then maybe…that would be better…"

She wishes to forget…

Is this…

Retribution?

_Even if it hurts them…even if it makes them sad…_

_If it was an order than I would erase peoples' memories around them._

_Is this retribution for that?_

_Could it be that a woman's most important moments,_

I put my hand on Kana's head.

Her most important memories will be erased with this vary hand?

"Hey…" Kana said, "…to protect you I failed…to protect you…I'm sorry…" Kana cried, "I'm so sorry!"

"I'm so sorry, Hatori."

I erased her memory.

I fell back, sat down.

'_I'm so happy that I met Hatori!'_

The one who should apologize, is me.

I was the one who couldn't protect you.

But you thought about me til the end.

This is the proof, the depth of this girls love.

For the sake of this girl so she won't be ill.

So that she won't be sad.

"Thank you Kana…soon everything will be alright." I said technically talking to myself.

I cried, "Soon you won't be sad anymore."

Please god,

Somehow make this girl meet someone who can make her happy this time.

This is my prayer…

Even if my whole life is unmelted snow,

Even if I die it doesn't matter.

Please somehow…

"HATORI-SAN!" Tohru yelled when she saw me move.

"…Hatori-san…" Tohru said when I opened my eyes.

"It's cold." I said.

"Ah! Th-that's because underneath…um!" Tohru staggered, "You're not wearing any clothes..."

"AH! BUT I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! I YOU REMEMBER YOU MET ME AND SAKANI AND I FELL THEN SAKANI TRIED TO CATCH ME AND FELL AND THEN I TRIPPED OVER HER AND FELL ON YOU AND YOU FELL AND BUMPED YOUR HEAD!" Tohru yelled.

So that's what happened.

"Ah, and Sakani bumped her forehead and she hasn't woken up yet…" Tohru said.

"I was wondering what I should do because Sakani's head was bleeding but I had to bring you to a place with less people! And then wait for you to transform," Tohru said.

"Her head was bleeding?" I asked.

"Ah, well a policeman took her to the hospital…it was luckiness that he was driving by…" Tohru said, "She fell for me…"

"So did you see it?" I asked.

"NO DEFINETLY NOT!" Tohru yelled.

She got the wrong idea.

"My jyuunishi…" I said.

"Ah…yes Sakani already knew anyways so I guess I overreacted…" Tohru answered.

man…

"Ah…but I didn't think it was funny." Tohru said trying to make me feel better.

"I'll go change…" I said.

"Then I'll go get some warm drinks!" Tohru said walking somewhere else.

…already for a little while here…I haven't seen dreams of Kana…

Why now?

Is it because of this snow?

* * *

"Is that so, it's been decided! Congratulations Kana!"

"It's been a while since we've seen eachother so I was wondering why you suddenly returned to Tokyo."

"After this are you going to consult your parents about the ceremony?"

"Why didn't you bring your future husband with you?"

"But he's really busy with work the wedding is going to be held locally." Kana said.

"Tell me what kind of man is he?"

"An honest man, when we're together it's so peaceful. But, in terms of looks Hatori-san is more handsome." Kana said.

Ah! She said it.

"But my longing for him turned out to be only unrequited love." Kana said, "Today will be the first time in a long time that I return to the Souma house. I'm not sure how to greet Hatori-san."

"You're not going to have an affair or anything are you?"

"Ofcourse not! I now have a passionate love inside of me, so…" Kana replied.

It's been two years since I saw that girl. Her smile is the same as before…

I see she is happy this way…

I'm glad.

"Congratulations."

"What are you congratulating?" Tohru asked.

"No…it's Nothing…"

Time has passed.

"?"

But what is the real thing that time bought?

It's a little bit of a lie to say I'm glad…

I'm truly grateful that that girl was freed.

Thinking about that thing makes me happy.

Somehow, somehow, she's happy.

From the time of my birth the snow hasn't melted but…

Even death…

'Hatori-san what does snow become when it melts?'

"You…what does snow become when it melts?" I asked Tohru wondering what her answer would be.

"Ha? Um…yes! Both me and Sakani think it would be spring!" Tohru answered.

"Even though the snow is very cold now…it will surely become spring, definitely!" Tohru smiled.

Someday,

The snow will melt…even though it may be cold now…

The snow will melt, definitely.

"Is coffee ok?" Tohru asked handing me a drink.

"Your bag?" I asked.

* * *

{Normal POV}

"Can I see Sakani Honda?" Tohru asked.

"Ah…yes are you a relative of hers?" the nurse asked.

"I'm her sister!" Tohru said.

"Name?"

"Tohru Honda."

"Second floor room 36A," The nurse said.

"Ah, thank you!" Tohru said.

Tohru went on the elevator and hit number 2.

…

"Ah, second floor!" Tohru said.

Tohru walked one room down, "That was easy!"

Tohru opened the door.

"Tohru?" Sakani said.

"Hi! How are you feeling? I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier!" Tohru said.

"That's ok…"Sakani said and smiled.

"I bought some grapes!" Tohru said holding some up.

"Favorite!"

"Did you tell the Souma's I'm in the hospital?" Sakani asked.

"Do you want me too?" Tohru asked.

"You might have too…you know how they worry." Sakani said and took of her breather then, "ACHOO!"

"Bless you! Sakani, you sound sick are you sure you're ok?" Tohru asked.

"Yes! Ah…it's just when I fell some of my face was in the snow…I should be fine…" Sakani said and put back on the breather.

"Ok!" Tohru said and picked up the phone in the corner and dialed some numbers.

"Hi, Shigure!" Tohru said.

"Hi! Where are you? Everybody is hungry!" Shigure asked.

"Uh…me and Sakani are at the hospital…" Tohru said.

* * *

"At the hospital? How come?" Shigure asked with Kyo and Yuki eyeing him.

"Sakani tripped on ice and bumped her head! But she's awake now…" Tohru said.

"Poor thing…We'll be there right away…" Shigure said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kyo asked.

"That was Tohru…she said that Sakani tripped on ice and bumped her head so she's at the hospital now…" Shigure said.

Yuki and Kyo raced to their rooms and got their shoes and coats and rushed out the door.

"HEY! Wait for me!" Shigure yelled putting on his shoes and soon was out the door too.

* * *

"Sakani, I called them! Shigure said that they will be here right away!" Tohru said.

_Oh she's sleep!_

"ACHOO!"

_But she is still sneezing…I wonder what they did to her head…?_

* * *

"Guys! Wait! It's going to take to long to walk their so I called Hatori for his car!" Shigure said.

"Do you even have a driver's license Shigure?" Yuki asked.

_Not looking forward for a 3000yen ticket!_

"Um…Hatori can just drive!" Shigure said.

A black car drove toward the house and the window to the passenger seat went down, "Get in." Hatori said.

Shigure got in the passenger seat and Kyo and Yuki got in the back, "Hallo!" Momiji yelled.

"Why is this brat here!" Kyo yelled.

"You're not the only ones who want to see Sakani!" Momiji said.

The car started moving.

* * *

_Knock, Knock!_

Tohru opened the door, "Greetings to you…" the nurse said.

Blond hair to the bottom of her ears, curled at the bottom, green eyes, nurse uniform…

"Oh, hello," Tohru bowed and so did the nurse.

"I'm here for a blood test." The Nurse said smiling and holding up two needles.

"Oh, come in." Tohru said.

"It's a good thing she's sleep!" The nurse said.

"Hn?" Tohru said confused.

The nurse looked in the cabinet for some cotton and alcohol. Then she picked them up, "Here it is!"

The nurse dripped some alcohol on the cotton and then wiped the cotton on Sakani's arm.

Then stuck the needle into Sakani's arm and her eyes fluttered open, "I'm sorry did that hurt dear?" the nurse asked.

"Ah…no" Sakani said.

* * *

"We're here" Hatori said stepping out into the parking lot.

Everyone walked into the hospital and walked up to the counter, "Emergency or visit?" The black haired nurse asked still writing on a clipboard.

"Visit." Hatori said.

"Who are you visiting?" The nurse asked.

"Sakani Honda." Hatori said.

"All five of you?" she asked shocked.

"Yes." They all said.

"Last name…" she asked.

"Souma."

"Relationship?" nurse asked checking records, "Mmmm never mind, floor 2 room 36A," nurse said smiling.

Everyone walked into the elevator.

_**Silence…**_

They got off the elevator and walked down one room.

_Knock, Knock!_

"That must be the Souma's!" Tohru said.

"I'll get it," The nurse said holding the pack of blood.

Sakani sat up.

_**Klack!**_

"Oh, hello, come in." The nurse said, "All five of you?" she asked.

"YES."

"Come in, come in."

"Hello!" Tohru beamed.

Sakani did a wave, "ACHOO!"

"Bless you!" everyone said.

"Thank-you." Sakani smiled, "Thanks for worrying but I'm fine now!"

"She was unconscious for a while, just keep this cold patch under your bangs," The nurse lifted Sakani's bangs.

"She can be released tomorrow, I see it didn't take long to come back after her hand surgery…" the nurse said.

"I'll be back…" the nurse stepped out the room and walked away to a different room.

"So how did she fall?" Kyo asked.

"Well actually I slipped and Sakani tried to catch me and slipped herself and fell face first through the snow…it's a bit like sacrifice!" Tohru said.

_She's always getting hurt…_

"But I'm ok now! My head just hurts." Sakani said.  
"So Sakani's alright!" Momiji said happily.

"Yes!"

"LETS HAVE A GROUP HUG!" Momiji said running toward Sakani and Tohru.

"NOOO!"

_**POOF!**_

* * *

**Yay! Finished! I would of finished earlier if it weren't for power outages!**

**Oh that's right!**

** VOLUME 2 {END} **


	13. Chapter 13: Supposivly a marathon day

_**VOLUME 3~**_

**The opening to this Volume is fancy right? Isn't it? Hey like the beginning of the manga of volume 3 when they said in 1999 was going to be the end…some people say that 2012 will be the end!**

**I don't believe it…**

**DO YOU?**

**Ty**

* * *

Haru stood in front of a map with a lot of people walking around.

_**Chatter, Chatter,**_

"Hey…did you see that guy?" a girl whispered, "He has a great sense of style!"

"I know I wonder what he's doing over there? Doesn't he know where he's going?" the girls friend said.

"He looks like an owner of a bar…" the other girl whispered.

"Let's go talk to him, maybe he'll go out with us…" the other girl said.

Haru put on some cool glasses,

Cool gloves,

Cool shoes…

And then sits on…a bike.

_**Peddle, Peddle, Peddle**_

The girls stared embarrassed of what they thought.

* * *

_We are still living with the Souma's and Sakani is happier ever, it's better to see her smile._

_And it's the 3__rd__ semester!_

"You shouldn't always be like that…always pretending…" Kyo said, "One day, I will make you say sorry!"

"SORRY." Yuki said.

"NO…DON'T YOU KNOW ANY SHAME!" Kyo yelled.

Everyone around stared at him.

"Yelling outside a shop, don't you know any shame?" Yuki said.

"LET'S STEP OUTSIDE YOU GIRLY TYPE!" Kyo yelled.

"We are already outside you idiot cat!" Yuki said.

Sakani and Tohru stepped out, "Sorry we made you two wait!"

"Ah, you two have worked hard!" Yuki smiled ignoring Kyo's madness.

Yuki reached for some bags, "Uh…I'm sorry we bought a lot of stuff!" Sakani said.

"Yeah, it might be a bit heavy…" Tohru said.

"No problem, I came to hold some stuff for you!" Yuki smiled, "Hey idiot Cat! Come here and hold some stuff!" Yuki yelled.

"DON'T CALL ME IDIOT CAT!" Kyo yelled.

_But they are still the same like fire and water…_

"ACHOO!" Sakani sneezed.

"Bless you!" everyone blessed even people walking around.

"That's rare, for everyone to say bless you…" Sakani smiled.

_At least my wish for Sakani to smile came true!_

"WHY DO I HAVE TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" Kyo yelled.

"Then you shouldn't have come." Yuki said.

_Yeah, one of my wishes was 'I wish those two can live in peace, get along…_

_God seems not to hear some of my prayers._

Everyone was walking toward home and Yuki and Kyo were bickering.

"ACHOO!"

"Had enough fun yet…?" Yuki glared at Kyo with a devilish look, "You are really annoying…!"

"THEN I'LL USE MY FISTS TO SHUT YOU UP! GIRLY TYPE!" Kyo yelled.

"HUH!"

"Don't be like that…" Yuki said and grabbed some leek out the bag and stuffed it in Kyo's mouth.

"Kyo!" Tohru yelled at the suffocating Kyo.

"This should quiet you down…" Yuki said.

_**Cough! Cough!**_

"Kyo you can spit it out!" Tohru yelled when Sakani walked over to Yuki, "Are you ok?"

Yuki smiled, "Yes I'm ok…," Yuki raised Sakani's bang, and "Does your forehead feel alright?" Yuki said.

Sakani smiled, "Yes it feels fine."

"How about your hand?" Yuki asked.

"I don't feel anything there yet. But I'm sure I'm fine." Sakani smiled and started walking toward home.

* * *

"Hey…" Shigure walked out the bathroom, "The bathroom is ready."

Yuki, Tohru, and Sakani sat at a table in front of the TV.

"Yuki are you taking a bath?" Shigure asked.

"Hmm… no not today." Yuki said.

"You are not bathing? How unsanitary!" Shigure dramatically said.

_You…I really want to hang you up to the ceiling!_

"ACHOO!" Sakani sneezed.

"I think I got a cold." Yuki said, "You two Sakani."

"Ah! That's terrible!" Tohru yelled and held both of her hands up in different directions, "Do you two have a fever!"

"Seems you both have a slight fever, Sakani your nose is really red…" Tohru said.

"It's just a stuffy nose," Sakani said with her voice sounding stuffy too.

"You should take care of a cold early on…After taking medicine go to bed early!" Shigure suggested.

"Tomorrow you two should take a break from school! Relaxing for a day will be good for you two!" Tohru yelled.

"No, no I'm fine really! ACHOO!" Sakani sneezed.

"That's ok, it's not that serious," Yuki said.

"But, tomorrow we have and endurance run!" Tohru said sweat dropping.

"Oh! An Endurance run? You should take care it will be cold! Even when you're young!" Shigure said.

"I'm not trying to get a bad grade in P.E…" Sakani said.

"En…" Kyo started to say with a very dark aura around him, "durance run…?"

"YAAA!" Tohru said almost scared.

Kyo was wearing a T-shirt and pants.

"Waaa! Kyo aren't you cold like that?" Tohru asked.

"Tomorrow we have an endurance run?" Kyo yelled.

"Yes, didn't you know?" Sakani asked.

"Endurance run…marathon. A bunch of people running…" Kyo said.

_Not a good sign…_

"Then it's a…" Kyo started to say.

Sakani stood up with dark aura, "IT'S NOT A RACE."

"I'LL MAKE IT ONE!' Kyo said.

"TOMORROW I WANT TO LET EVERYONE KNOW WHO RUNS THE FASTEST!" Kyo yelled.

"But Souma-san has a cold!" Tohru said.

"COLD! THAT'S BECAUSE HE LACKS TRAINING! HE'S WEAK LIKE A GIRL AND ALWAYS GETS SICK!" Kyo yelled.

_Such mean words…  
_"AFTER YOU EAT AND REST, YOU'LL GET BETTER! DON'T THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo your eyes are changing color…" Tohru said scared.

Kyo walked out.

"But to tell the truth, when we're weak, we'll change shape, so don't push yourself to hard!" Shigure said giving Yuki medicine.

Then he gave Sakani medicine.

_How worrisome…_

_I really hope he can calm down,_

_Kyo won't be happy…_

_I hope everything goes smoothly tomorrow._

* * *

"Do you understand?" the teacher asked, "Don't get lost!"

Everyone was outside talking.

The Yuki fan girl club was staring at Yuki, "…He's so handsome."

"No matter how you look at him he's handsome…Yuki's long and beautiful legs…"

Yuki was having trouble tying his own shoes.

_People in the background…_

"What's fun about running!" complainers…

"I know! So boring!" and more complainers…

_Back to reality…_

"Souma…this morning you didn't eat much…" Tohru said.

"How do you feel?" Sakani asked still with a stuffy nose.

"No problem, I should be fine." Yuki said getting up, and looked to Kyo "Plus, if I take an absence that guy will be annoyed."

_HE'S ALREADY THREATENING ME!_

"On that subject it seems that Miss Uotani is not here yet!" Yuki said.

"She wanted to skip!" Tohru said.

"And Hana-Chan came early." Sakani smiled.

Two Yuki fan girls grabbed Tohru and Sakani's hair, "HEY!" Sakani yelled.

"Eh! WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING WITH SOUMA-SAN!" One Fan girl yelled pulling Tohru's hair.

Sakani smiled, "None of your business…"

"THE GIRLS' GROUP MEETING! OKAY, LET'S GO LET'S GO!" The other Fan girl yelled pulling Sakani's hair.

Sakani pulled out of her grip and her hair whipped the girls face, "I can get there myself."

-3.1 chapter finished-

* * *

Tohru was dizzy with a bump on her head.

"Tohru your head what happened?" Saki asked.

"Waaaa…nothing really…" Tohru said.

"I see…" Saki said, "That's good."

"AH! SHE'S HERE!" the Yuki fan girls screamed.

"That stupid fan girl almost pulled my hair out!" Sakani said madly.

Then all the Fan girls ran away.

"I'll do my best, plus Uo-Chan's part!" Tohru said.

"ACHOO! Me Too!" Sakani sneezed out.

"Sakani did you remember to get your inhaler from the nurse?" Saki asked.

"I don't think we have much time now!" Sakani stuffly said.

"She's right their beside Souma-san!" Tohru said.

Sakani ran over to the nurse, "Ah, nurse can I get my inhaler before I run…" Sakani asked.

"Oh sweetie sure…you sound a bit stuffy, should you be running?" the nurse said.

"I'm fine." Sakani replied.

The nurse reached in her bag and handed Sakani her inhaler, "Hurry they're about to start!" the nurse said.

Sakani ran to the start.

"Ready…everyone, okay!" the coach yelled.

_**POW!**_

"Hey wait!"

3 seconds later…

**GACKT!**

"Slow down…" Saki told Sakani and Tohru.

**!**

"Hana-Chan are you alright!" Sakani and Tohru both asked.

Saki stayed down on the ground, "Sorry Tohru, Sakani, I can't run anymore…"

Tohru held Saki's hand, "I'll walk to the finish line…don't worry about me…I'll walk right behind you…yes…running walk."

"Hana-Chan…"

"HEY, HEY! Walk, run, or crawl, you have to get started Hanajima!" the coach yelled.

* * *

**Haa! Haa! Haa!**

"I think I'm gonna speed up…" Sakani said.

"We've already passed many people…" Tohru said.

"Waaaa…" Sakani got dazed.

"I need my inhaler…" Sakani said.

They both stopped and Tohru put the inhaler in Sakani's mouth and she breathed in through her mouth.

"I feel a bit better except I can rarely breathe, I have to breath in my mouth." Sakani said.

* * *

-Minutes later-

"ACHOO!" Sakani sneezed.

"A white haired old man?" Tohru whispered out loud.

Sakani almost fell down running down the hill.

"Are you alright!" Tohru asked.

The boy turned around.

"Soooo, sorry!" Tohru said.

"Your white hair made me think you were an old man who fell!" Tohru blurted.

"ACHOO! *pant* a cow…ACHOO!" Sakani said.

"Eh?" Tohru said.

"Hey…do you know where I can find the Souma house?" the boy asked.

"COW…ACHOO!"

"WIN I MUST WIN AGAINST YUKI!" Kyo yelled.

"Annoying…" Yuki said.  
"I'M TELLING YOU NOW YOU CAN'T JUST QUIT!" Kyo yelled running really fast.

"BY SAYING THAT I WON'T BE HAPPY EVEN WHEN I WHEN!" Kyo yelled.

"Very annoying…" Yuki said.

_Boys in the back…_

"Those two are very fast!"

"Ah…can't even see their shadows…"

"It's not a 100meter race…idiots…"

"Souma…that means your one of the Souma's…that means you're the zod…" Sakani almost finished.

"AH! I hear them!" the boy said and stood up.

"HUH?" Tohru said.

"They are running this way." He said.

**?**

**!**

"ACHOO!" Sakani sneezed.

_We always have these opportunities to meet the people of the Souma family, what a coincidence._

_Plus he, _

_He must be one of the zodiacs…Sakani said cow…_

**GAKK**

"Sakani! Are you ok? Do you need your inhaler?" Tohru asked.

The boy tied a rope to a pole and whipped it across to trip Kyo.

**Slip! **

**BAM!**

**Crash!**

**Stumble!**

**Bang!**

"WHOA!" Sakani shouted.

"Got you!" the boy yelled.

"Are you ok!" Tohru yelled.

**Cough! Cough!**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IDIOT!" Kyo yelled in Tohru's face.

"Kyo…" Sakani said.

"IT TOOK ME THIS MUCH EFFORT TO BEAT YUKI!" Kyo yelled.

"If I didn't do that you wouldn't have stopped!" the boy yelled.

"Hatsuharu?" Kyo said.

Hatsuharu turned around facing nothing, "This action is very dangerous. Besides Kyo, normal people would get hurt. So friends please don't imitate..."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kyo yelled, "DO YOU THINK I'M IMMORTAL! SEE I'M BLEEDING!"

**COUGH! COUGH!**

"This is Hatsuharu…one after another coming here…" Yuki said.

"Don't you have to go to school?" Yuki asked.

"HOLD ON I'M BLEEDING HERE DON'T YOU CARE!" Kyo yelled.

"Sakani are you ok?" Tohru asked seeing Sakani clutching her chest.

"I should've stayed home today…I need my inhaler…" Sakani said with her eyes closing.

No one else was paying attention besides Tohru.

Sakani breathed in the inhaler.

"Hey…what's going on?" Kyo asked Tohru.

Sakani's eyes snapped open.

"Ah…nothing!" Sakani said, "ACHOO!"

"Ah! Let me treat that wound!" Tohru randomly said.

"I came on Sunday…I'm not sure how I got here by the time I woke up I was here." Haru said.

"So to sum it up, you got lost…" Yuki said.

"You are still an idiot when it comes to directions…" Kyo said.

"A carefree person who gets lost!" Tohru said.

"This is Souma Hatsuharu, he's one years younger than us." Yuki said.

"She is Honda Tohru and the one with pink hair is Honda Sakani." Yuki said.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you," Haru greeted bowing and so did Sakani and Tohru.

"Ah, Ah you too, you too," Tohru said.

"Yes very nice," Sakani softly greeted, "ACHOO!"

_Great manners…very mature just like a third year middle school student._

"Hmmm? So why are you here?" Kyo asked.

"FOR A DUEL!" Haru yelled.

"Huh?" Kyo shockingly wondered.

"Originally I wanted to find you during New Years but you disappeared. So here I am now!" Haru said.

**Cough! Cough!**

Haru grabbed Kyo's shirt, then shook him, "COME ON! LET'S FIGHT!" Haru yelled.

"Wait a minute! I'm competing with Yuki right now!" Kyo yelled.

"I spent three days to find you…" Haru said.

"That's because you got lost!" Kyo was getting mad.

"Anyways we have to duel!" Haru said.

"AFTER WE GET HOME I'LL DEAL WITH YOU! NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" Kyo yelled angry.

"No way." Haru sneered.

_What's happening I don't understand…' _Tohru wondered.

"This time things seem bad…" Yuki said watching them argue.

"What?"

"Hey Kyo…you should follow Hatsuharu's directions…" Yuki said.

"NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY, GO AWAY NOW…" Kyo yelled.

"The cow's anger is filling…" Sakani said.

**WHOOSH!**

**POW!**

Haru pounded Kyo's head.

"Too late…" Yuki said.

"Whoa…ACHOO! GAKK!" Sakani coughed.

"Sakani are you ok?" Tohru asked at the same time when Haru said, "Stop…Mumbling…"

Haru looked very bad, mean, scary…

Haru pointed his thumb down, "If you are a real man, let's fight! Little cat…"Haru said devilishly.

"THEN DIE!" Haru yelled.

Tohru got scared, "YOU CAN'T DIE!"

"WOW…he's not going to die…" Sakani said.

"HEEEYAAA…!" Kyo yelled as he strikes a kick at Haru.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! DO WE HAVE PROBEMS BETWEEN US!" Kyo yelled.

"I remember now, he has another name called black Haru…" Yuki said.

"It's like the cow's colors; I even see them in his hair…" Sakani said looking like she was about to fall asleep.

"Although Haru-Chan looks like the calm type, when he gets angry he's unstoppable." Yuki said.

"R-really…?" Tohru said, "That means he's like Kagura-san!" Tohru said.

"That's right." Yuki said.

Haru extended his hand and looked at Yuki in the eyes, "Don't just stand there Yuki…Today, I will make you mine.." Haru said.

"You're worse than Kagura!" Yuki said.

"STAND UP KYO!" Haru yelled.

"I'M ALREADY STANDING UP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kyo yelled.

"Duel…Let's go!" Haru yelled.

"I NEED TO BEAT YUKI FIRST!" Kyo yelled.

"You two should go…it looks like this is going to take a while…" Yuki said.

"THAT'S WHY!"

"But…but…I don't think Sakani would be able to go…" Tohru said looking at Sakani who was passed out on the floor.

"STOP JOKING!"

Yuki turned around and saw Sakani passed out on the floor.

"YOU ARE JOKING!"

Yuki held up his hand over patched head, "…fever…"

"Uh. Guys?" Tohru said.

"Kyo when did you become a gutless bandit!" Haru yelled with his forehead against Kyo's and hands together.

"You…once you turn black, your personality is black too!" Kyo yelled.

_Somehow my sickness must of mixed into hers I feel fine now…' _Yuki thought.

"SHUTUP! IF YOU DON'T STOP WHINING I'LL TAKE THAT BROWN HEAD GIRL!" Haru yelled.

"WHAT!" Kyo yelled.

"No…I THINK I'LL TAKE THAT PINK HAIRED GIRL SINCE SLEEP ON THE GROUND! EASIER THAT WAY!" Haru yelled.

"What did you say!" Kyo yelled.

"This…that…plus…plus that other thing too…?" Haru said.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING YOU IDIOT! WHEN WE WERE IN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL YOU GOT LOST GOING TO THE RESTROOM! HOW COULD YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN MY KINDNESS, WHEN I TOOK YOU BACK TO CLASS!" Kyo yelled, "ONCE YOU TURNED BLACK, YOU LOST THE LAST BIT OF YOUR CUTENESS. WHO DO YOU THINK WAKES YOU UP! IT WAS ME! WHAT DID YOU SAY JUST NOW…? I DON'T UNDERSTAND. WHY DID YOU BRING UP GIRLS?" Kyo yelled.

"YES IT DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM! ESPECIALLY IF ONE IS SICK! THEY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH A DUEL BETWEEN MEN!" Kyo yelled.

"No relationship." Kyo said.

"BUT I'M REALLY MAD!" Kyo yelled.

"YOU ANNOYING BRAT IF YOU WANT SOME MORE COME AND GET IT!" Kyo yelled.

"UH! GUYS!"

"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN LIKE THIS FROM THE START COWARD!" Haru yelled.

"WHATEVER YOU SAY NOISY GIRL!" Kyo yelled.

**Gakk!**

"Is Sakani going to be ok?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know but we can't get her home…" Yuki said.

* * *

_At the same time of this fighting stuff someone out there is silently watching the marathon._

"Hey Hanajima…you should run too!" a boy said.

Saki sat there reading a book.

* * *

**Finished and I will just continue chapter 14 on a different chapter…blab la bla**

**Anyways how was that…**

**I'm just trying to say stuff because it doesn't seem like this chapter doesn't have enough words.**

**Anyone going to see fireworks!**

**It's July 4, 2012!**

**I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America and to the republic for which it stands  
one nation under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all.**

**My country,' tis of thee, **

** Sweet land of liberty, of thee I sing; **

** Land where my fathers died, **

** Land of the pilgrims' pride, **

** From every mountainside let freedom ring! **

** My native country, thee, **

** Land of the noble free, thy name I love; **

** I love thy rocks and rills, **

** Thy woods and templed hills; **

** My heart with rapture thrills, like that above. **

** Let music swell the breeze, **

** And ring from all the trees sweet freedom's song; **

** Let mortal tongues awake; **

** Let all that breathe partake; **

** Let rocks their silence break, the sound prolong. **

** Our fathers' God, to thee, **

** Author of liberty, to thee we sing; **

** Long may our land be bright **

** With freedom's holy light; **

** Protect us by thy might, great God, our King.**

**Now I have people from Philippines, Italy, and Malaysia!**

**Again…I love my fans!**


	14. Chapter 14: Cow Black Haru

**I love writing stories. Thanks to people out there who are still giving reviews.**

**Even to the people who aren't giving reviews I still love ALL my fans! I will for now on say that on every chapter. And I will now put the name of the chapter in the beginning.**

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Cow; Black Haru**_

_Third semester and spring hasn't arrived yet. Today, there should've been…_

_The big marathon race…_

"HEEEEY! HEY!"

"COME OVER HERE! COME ON!" Haru yelled.

"SHUTUP!" Kyo yelled, "I ALREADY SAW YOUR FEEBLE TECHNIQUE!" Kyo yelled.

_I'm not sure why but…_

_**HYAAAAH!**_

Haru stoke a kick at Kyo but Kyo blocked.

_Somehow, they've become brave men loving a good fight._

Sakani woke back up, "**KOFF KOFF!**"

_And it doesn't seem like Yuki is sick anymore, it's Sakani who's sick._

"…What's…happening…" Sakani choked out.

"They…won't stop fighting…" Tohru said.

"Miss Honda do you feel alright, you look pale…" Yuki said.

"My head hurts, and I can't breathe through my nose…" Sakani clutched her chest.

"Ah…Hey…you guys…" Tohru said.

"Ah…Honda-san don't mind them…just let them do whatever they like!" Yuki said.

"Also, I don't want you two to be dragged into this." Yuki smiled.

_And even though it's like this…the zodiac animal I met a while ago…I thought he was a calm and mature man, but…_

_Once he gets into it…_

"YOUR WEAK PUNCHES AND KICKS…HAVE NO ATTACKING POWER AT ALL!" Haru yelled.

**Hoo!**

**Hoo!**

"Idiot! Moron!" Haru yelled, "Come and hit me! I don't mind!"

"Wh…Wh…Wh…" Kyo said, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

_**WHAM!**_

_The Souma family huh…? His personality changes in a blink of an eye._

_**KOFF! KOFF!**_

"Sakani are you sure you're ok? Do you want to go inside?" Tohru asked.

"I feel too…weak…to get up…" Sakani said.

Tohru sweatdropped

"YOUR SKILLED LEVEL COMPARED TO YUKI'S…IS ONLY GOOD FOR A WARM-UP!" Kyo yelled.

_They all seem to have a degree of different personalities._

"What about you? You started your training before Yuki, yet you can't win against him!" Haru said, "What kind of training did you get anyways? How embarrassing!"

"Your workout isn't even comparable to ours…your just a newbie!" Haru sneered, "A wet-behind-the-bars- newbie!"

Kyo gritted his teeth, "I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THAT!"

_**WHAM!**_

Kyo punched Haru in the face squirting blood out of Haru's mouth.

Sakani's eyes widened, _It's like those days with my father…_

_I weasing, breathing hard and he punched me in the face and blood fell from my mouth as her yelled at me Shutup or he'll cut all my hair._

_**Crush!**_

_**Bash!**_

"I'LL KILL YOU! KILL YOU!"

_Those are the same words father said._

Sakani looked to her right and saw her father (it was an illusion).

_All these talks about Killing!_

Sakani clutched her chest and shut her eyes, "I-I can't take it…"

"Sakani! Are you alright?" Tohru asked.

"Ah…I-I'm alright…" Sakani breathed in.

"Uh…it seems as if Kyo is stronger than him…" Tohru said.

"Ah…compared to Haru, Kyo is indeed stronger." Yuki said, "Either way, they're both idiots who love fighting! And because they love martial arts, they started training long ago…"

"Souma-san you also love martial arts too! Don't you?" Tohru smiled.

"…Hmmm…I don't even know." Yuki said.

Sakani was almost passed out, "We must…go…"

"But Sakani you just said…" Tohru almost finished.

Sakani tried to stand up and then fell, "I can't breath…very…well…**KOFF,**"

"Sakani?"

Kyo and Haru kept fighting.

"Have to stop…" Sakani said.

"Huh!" Tohru asked.

"Are you ok? Sakani…" Yuki asked.

Sakani's vision was blurring.

Sakani crawled over to Haru and grabbed his leg.

"Sakani!" Tohru yelled.

Haru looked down and Kyo stopped.

"Please…stop…please." Sakani cried and looked up with cute purple eyes.

Haru's eyes widened.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kyo asked.

Sakani loosened her grip on Haru's leg and fell over.

_**Thud!**_

Tohru ran over, "SAKANI! Speak…are you ok?"

Sakani didn't answer, her eyes were snapped shut.

"Poor, poor girl…" Chuck said walking in the tunnel.

"Please go you don't need to hurt her anymore!" Tohru said.

"What's this? Mama's child sticking up for her worthless sister!" Chuck laughed.

Chuck pulled out a knife, "Now we all know that above all the goals around here"

Chuck stepped closer and Kyo and Yuki flinched, "You bastard why are you here!" Kyo yelled.

"My goal, is to kill my daughter, my pink haired, rotten daughter!" Chuck yelled.

"But since there are so many people, you look like very good fighters…really!" Chuck stepped closer and the boys surrounded for protection.

"No need, I'll have to kill her when she's alone! Let's test how protective you can really be!" Chuck yelled.

"Bye, now!" Chuck walked away.

Kyo's teeth gritted and he charged at Chuck but Haru stopped him, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Kyo yelled.

"It will only make things worse." Haru said then let go of Kyo.

Sakani's eyes snapped opened and she clutched her chest, "I want to…I want to go home…" Sakani said.

**Cough! Cough!**

"SAKANI!" Tohru yelled and hugged Sakani close to her not caring if she was sick.

"She hasn't been like this since she was five, she was abandoned in the cold," Tohru said tears falling.

"I don't want her to be like this, she could die. Like the last time she almost did…" Tohru said.

_Can she really be this weak…it must be serious for someone to almost die from a cold…if I knew this I would of made her stay home.' _Kyo thought.

"So she has an abusive father…" Haru said.

"More like, mostly everyone dead in her family, and only two living people left that both abuse her." Tohru said, "That's why she's with me now."

"Kyo! We will postpone our fight for right now." Haru said.

"Ah…yeah that's fine." Kyo said.

"…so then we should postpone the marathon as well…how boring…" Kyo said.

"Come on, let's go back to sensei's house." Haru said.

"We can get a taxi…" Haru suggested.

"But…but, how will everyone fit in the taxi?" Tohru asked.

"Hmmm, I didn't think about that." Haru said, "I have an idea." Haru said examining Tohru.

"Yep, you're really cute, help out will you?" Haru said.

"?"

"If I have to hug someone to transform anyways…" Haru said, "Ofcourse I rather hug someone who is cute."

Haru pulled Tohru close and hugged her.

**POOF!**

**CLATTER!**

"KYAAAAAH!" Tohru screamed.

_You goddamn jerk.' _Kyo thought.

"AHH! AHH…Ah!" Tohru screamed.

Sakani woke up, "W-what's going on?"

"When I'm like this, moving ponytail here will be and easy task." Haru said in cow form.

"And I won't transform back to human form because a girl will be on top of me."

**MOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

Saki fumbled her fingers in the air, "It's here…it's finally here…now I can do this without hesitation…clearly tell you this…"

**FWIP!**

And there, there was an ace diamonds, "It's a royal flush."

"WHAT! Are you serious!" one girl said in frustration.

"Why do you always get the good cards?"

"IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO RUN GO HOME WILL YA!" the coach yelled.

* * *

"HE, HE, He! Then, you really made it back here like this?" Shigure laughed almost crying.

"What's so damn funny?" Kyo asked.

"Hi guys, happy New Year. By the looks of it, it looks like you attracted some attention on the way here. Eh, ha-ha!" Shigure said.

"_COW!COW!"_

"_MOOOOOOOO!"  
"SHUTUP!"_

"_OH, IT'S A COW!"_

"It was really tiring to chase away all those people!" Kyo yelled.

Shigure pulled the covers up, "She's sleep, her attack may not be as serious as the last time…but she as a high fever."

"Ah…" Tohru said.

_At least she won't almost die._

"Tohru you can go back to school now…" Shigure said.

"No…I want to stay with my sister!" Tohru said and looked down, "Going to school is…important but being with my sister is even more important…I just don't want to leave her here alone."

"My mom use to say the same thing…" Tohru said, "Also, a cold can be very serious, or minor, even with a fever at the same time. We shouldn't ignore it."

Shigure smiled, "Alright, then I'll go to the school and get you and Sakani's things for you!" Shigure said.

"Oh…you don't have to make a special trip for us…" Tohru said.

"Don't worry, no need to mind me, Kyo contact Hatori and let him know." Shigure said.

Kyo opened his mouth and then glared at Sakani and said, "Fine…"

"Hatori's been very busy lately, so he's a bit stressed. Be careful!" Shigure yelled, "Seems like the whole family caught the flu!"

"FINE!" Kyo said.

**POOF!**

"It's ok. I can do it instead." Haru suggested.

**KYAAAAA!**

Tohru turned around.

"So where is the phone?" Haru asked.

"Don't prance around naked you!" Kyo yelled.

Sakani's eyes slowly opened and she turned to her right and saw Haru naked, "KYAAAAA!" Sakani jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to throwup.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Kyo yelled.

"OK." Haru said.

"Ok, I'll be leaving then, take care of Sakani." Shigure said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her!" Tohru said.

Tohru admired Shigure, _Shigure is really a thoughtful and nice person._

_Oh, Yes! Highschool girls! Young, lively and cute highschool girls!' _Shigure thought.

* * *

"Where did Sakani go?" Tohru asked Kyo.

"In the bathroom throwing up." Kyo said.

"…hmmm…" Tohru walked out there room and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sakani? Are you alright in there?" Tohru asked.

_**No answer…**_

"Sakani?" Tohru crept the door opened.

"What's going on?" Kyo asked.

Tohru looked in the bathroom.

Tohru bought her pointer finger to her mouth to be quiet.

"…she…fell asleep on the toilet…" Tohru said.

Kyo covered his face and walked away.

"What's happening?" Haru asked almost in the bathroom and Tohru covered his eyes.

"Why'd you cover my eyes?" Haru asked.

"Sakani fell asleep on the toilet…" Tohru said.

Tohru felt Haru's face get hot and he turned and walked away.

*sigh*

"Sakani…" Tohru said walking in.

Sakani's eyes snapped open and she quickly pulled her pants up.

"Are you ok?" Tohru asked.

"I had the worst dream." Sakani said.

"What happened?" Tohru asked.

"I think I saw Haru naked." Sakani blurted.

_Or was that reality…?_

"Uh…" Tohru said.

* * *

"MMM, yeah, I understand." Haru said and slammed the phone.

"What did Hatori say?" Kyo asked and Yuki asked.

"He was mad at me and yelled at me!" Haru said, "Because I was missing for three days…"Haru sighed, "And he said he'll have to come tomorrow because Akito's sick."

"Sakani, seems very sick though…" Kyo said, "Should we continue our battle?" Kyo asked.

"Well…no nevermind…" Haru replied, "Kyo you're very strong, I think I need some more practice." Haru said.

"WAIT A MINUTE YOU BRAT! ALL THIS WORK FOR TODAY AND THEN YOU WON'T DO IT?" Kyo yelled.

Kyo grabbed Haru and started rubbing his head roughly with his elbow, then Tohru walked in scene.

"…idiots…" Yuki said.

"When did you turn back into the white Haru? Huh?" Kyo asked disappointed.

"Huh? You're not black anymore?" Tohru asked.

"Ah…uhm," Haru said.

"It does seem like two different people, right?" Haru said.

"What about Sakani?" Kyo, Yuki, and Haru asked.

"She's still throwing up and screaming about cutting her hair." Tohru said.

_**Silence…**_

"She should cut her hair, she always trips on it!" Kyo said.

"If Yuki was sleeping would you attack him?" Haru asked randomly.

"WHO WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! IDIOT! I WOULDN'T FEEL GOOD USING DIRTY TACTICS LIKE THAT!" Kyo yelled, "BUT, I'LL BEAT HIM FAIR AND SQUARE!" Kyo yelled.

"Ah…" Tohru sweatdropped.

"THE MOMENT I GET TO SCHOOL THINGS CRAP OUT!" Kyo yelled.

Sakani walked in the room with a robe on, "What are you talking about stupid cat? You've already tried attacking me in my sleep." Yuki said.

"So you were lying." Haru said.

"Let's take this outside annoying rat!" Kyo yelled.

"Whatever." Yuki said exiting the room then so did Kyo.

"So do Yuki and Kyo fight in school everyday?" Haru asked realizing Sakani was in the room.

"Ah, nope they just bicker everyday!" Tohru said.

"They fight sometimes…" Sakani said.

"Oh, is that so? Things must have gotten better between those two." Haru said.

"HUH!" Tohru was shocked.

"Before, they're relationship was pretty darn bad." Haru said.

"Very bad?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, indeed." Haru implied, "Both of them have changed. Before, they were always tense and maintained a good distance between each other. They're a lot mellower now."

Sakani sat down, "And here, I thought they were going to have bloody fights everyday. What a surprise." Haru said.

"This is probably all thanks to you two." Haru said, "It's because you guys I mean girls stand by their side."

"How can it be? We can't have that much influence on them!" Tohru said shocked.

"We didn't always live with them, so I can't be sure. Anyway, they have changed for the better," Tohru said.

"I have always sensed change in them, the thing that keeps them from actually being nice to eachother is the curse…I can say that even if the curse does go, they may still have some dislikes of eachother but within age they will mature and become great friends. I hope senses are correct they don't work very good when I'm sick…" Sakani said.

"My first love was actually Yuki." Haru said randomly and Tohru froze.

"Well, I like Kyo too…but to me, Yuki is a very special person." Haru said, "Even though I hated him when I was young…"

"Oh, why did you?" Tohru asked.

"Simply because he's a rodent." Haru said, "Huh?" Tohru said walking in the hallway with Sakani behind her.

"Haven't you heard of the story of 'The mouse riding on the back of the ox to attend the banquet?'" Haru asked, "Because of that, he was my enemy."

"And, on top of that…" Haru continued, "When I was young, all the adults used to laugh at me, because the ox was dumb and was used by the mouse."

"Ofcourse I understand that they were half joking about it. But, I still… I still hated it when they sad that Hatsuharu was a stupid being with no brains…" Haru said, "I got laughed at very often, so when I lost my confidence, I blamed it on the mouse. When I was little I had no patients and got very mad often."

Tohru and Sakani got sadness in their eyes.

"My parents just sent me to practice martial arts, to relieve some of that pressure. That was about the time when my other half developed." Haru explained, "Practicing martial arts didn't relieve any of that pressure though. I found martial arts to be fun. But people still laughed at me."

_Why does it seem that a lot of the zodiacs pasts seem…so…sad…' _Sakani thought.

"And then…I met Yuki by chance. We never even talked before that. We went to different elementary schools, so we only saw each other at New Years and stuff." Haru continued, "And so I told him all things that were buried in my heart."

-in the past-

"_You're the person I hate the most!"_

"_The ox gets laughed at because of the mouse!"_

"_It's all the fault of the damn mouse! You dirty mouse!" _

"_They say the ox is stupid and has no brain!"_

Haru inhaled and exhaled.

"Is that how it really is…?" Yuki asked, "Are you really like that?"

"Are you really?" Yuki asked, "Are you really…stupid?"

"No…" Haru said, "No, I…I…"

"…"

"I am not stupid…" Haru said.

"I am not stupid at all." Haru said.

_So don't rush conclusions…_

_Don't judge me…_

_Don't laugh at me…_

"Yeah. I understand." Haru said.

Yuki smiled.

-Back to present-

"Ever since then, I calmed down a whole lot." Haru said, "Those words that had been buried within me, found an exit. Yuki helped me unbind, those shackles… I was surprised."

"Yuki was completely different from how I thought." Haru said, "That's right, I used to think of Yuki as the 'dirty mouse'."

"The day when I met Yuki was a great one. I hadn't met him I still would've misunderstood and hated him. And then I would've truly been an idiot." Haru said.

Tohru and Sakani smiled, "That's a very moving story!" Tohru said.

"Yes," Sakani said, "I think I feel a little better."

"I was surprised today. Yuki was smiling so naturally standing next to you two." Haru said, "I've never seen him smile that naturally at the main house."

"So that's why I think…it's thanks to you too that Yuki became this kind and peaceful." Haru said, "And maybe this calm too?"

"N-no…but…N…I…I mean, How can…how could I influence him that much?" Tohru said.

Sakani didn't speak.

"Really…you want to know?" Haru asked.

He whispered in both Tohru and Sakani's ears.

"oh…uh…"

Yuki was walking down the hallway, "Hi, Miss. Honda do you feel alright?" Yuki asked Sakani.

"Yes, I feel fine, I just need some fresh air." Sakani smiled.

"I told them the story about why I'm in love with you." Haru said.

"Why did you tell them that at a time like this?" Yuki asked disappointed, "What would happen if they both believed you?"

"But it's true." Haru said.

"But…But…" both Sakani and Tohru said.

"It was a very moving story Yuki-kun!" Tohru and Sakani said.

Yuki then said, "You shouldn't mind what Haru tells you…" then Yuki realized and…

**POOF!**

"Hatsuharu, it seems that we both can't…" Tohru said.

_Call him by his first name…_

Haru smiled, _he would've been very happy if you could._

* * *

**And with that the marathon passed by like a hurricane!**

**And from playing cards, everyone caught a cold.**

"Who the heck told them to play cards in the cold!" Haru asked.

Hatori frowned.

_Everyone in this family seems to work me to death.' _Hatori thought.

* * *

**DONE!**

**I love my fans! **


	15. Chapter 15: Valentines Day is not today

**Yay! A total of 15 chapters now! I'm so happy! Like Tohru says.**

**Let's get this started.**

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Valentine's Day**_

Saki opened Yuki's locker, "Eh? Only one…"

"Strange…I thought the Princes locker would be filled up." Arisa said.

Yuki stood there, "What are you looking at?"

"Doesn't it occur often in a manga?" Arisa asked, "Chocolates come tumbling out once the locker door is opened."

_That doesn't happen in real life…_

_A/N But this isn't real life either!_

Saki and Sakani glared at eachother, "I know… This may be the result of exhibiting the same behavior pattern as the cuckoo birds." Saki said, "The cuckoo bird pushes the egg of the magpie of the nest…"

"The girls wanting their own chocolate to be noticed, throw out the chocolate placed before them." Sakani said, and pointed to the trashcan, "The evidence is in the trashcan."

"WAH! They really were thrown away!" Tohru yelled.

"This is a bit too much…" Arisa said.

"The person who targets the last chocolate is me…" Saki said.

"Just eat it, that kind of thing…" Arisa said.

"Ah! That belongs to Souma…" Tohru said.

"No problem." Yuki said.

_Today is February 13__th__ A/N Not exactly/_

"What do you got there Sakani?" Arisa asked.

"It says from a secret admirer…" Sakani said holding the chocolate.

"I wonder who it is?" Saki said opening the chocolate to eat.

The four friends walk down the hallway.

_Because Sunday is Valentines Day, today is the most emotionally day at school._

Then they spotted Kyo, "Good morning!" Tohru and Sakani smiled and Arisa did this finger thing.

Kyo glared at Yuki and punched the wall beside him.

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru sweatdropped.

"So early in the morning and he is already in Battle mode." Saki said.

"Such force…this morning he's very…mmm…" Sakani said.

"Really…I have rarely seen him with such childish electric waves." Saki said eating chocolate from Yuki's locker.

"Huh?" Tohru said, "Are you guys saying he's not happy?"

"It's very complicated…" Sakani and Saki said at the same time.

"It has nothing to do with me anyway…" Saki said, "As long as he doesn't annoy Tohru-kun and Sakani-kun." Saki said hugging Sakani, "That's right." Arisa said hugging Tohru.

* * *

**Chatter, Chatter, Chatter**

"It seems…"

"The looks in everyone's eyes are very strange!" Tohru said.

"**Give it to him."**

"**Ofcourse it's Souma-san."**

"**Give it to him."**

"**Give it to Yuki."**

"Women during this time are scary. Like suddenly announcing their love out of nowhere." Arisa said.

…_this holiday must be frightening to the animals of the zodiac…_

"Kyo-kun!" A girl yelled with short black hair, "I'm giving this chocolate to you as a gift!"

"Wow, Kyo-kun is very popular too!" Tohru said.

"So many gifts!" Arisa said, "She said his name so affectionally too!"

"Are you two going to give him something too?" Arisa asked.

"Yes! We are planning to give some to Shigure-san, the rest of the family…But I don't know if they will accept anything…"Tohru said.

"They WILL accept…we paid to much money for those things…" Sakani said.

"On the 15th we'll give chocolates to Hana-Chan and Uo-Chan!" Tohru said happily.

"I'm so happy…" the girl with short black hair said, "What should I give you?"

"Nice, Kyo-kun!" a black haired boy said.

"I'm so jealous," a blonde boy said, "Do you want to bet on how many gifts you'll receive?"

"Do you want…"

"Today…Today is…" Kyo became frightened, "Valentines Day?"

"Eh? No, It's tomorrow…"the blonde boy said.

**STAND**

Everyone stared, "I'M GOING HOME." Kyo said.

"HUH?" the boys said confused.

"!"

"No…it's dangerous going home…Maybe I'll go take a trip!" Kyo yelled.

"HUH!"

"I'm temporarily taking a trip!" Kyo rushed out the classroom.

"HUH! KYO-KUN!"

"WHAT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

"Hey… where are you taking a trip…" someone asked.

**BANG!**

The teacher wacked Kyo in the face with a hard board sending Kyo to the ground.

The teacher frowned, "Are you being lazy, cutting classes!" she yelled.

"Sensei…"

"You're such a perverted teacher…" Kyo said.

"Eh? Is this how you talk to your teacher? Orange head!" The teacher asked.

The teacher pulled out _white hair _dye.

"I'm always ready to help you dye your hair black!" she said, "Using this to dye your hair!"

"Good, now go back to you seat!" the teacher yelled.

_Now I can temporarily stop worrying…how did he suddenly become like this?_

"Even a person like you gets chocolates." The teacher said.

"SHUTUP OLD-MAN!" Kyo yelled.

"SHUTUP, MIDGET!" The teacher yelled.

* * *

_He doesn't like Valentines day?_

"No…he's scared of the pig." Sakani said pointing outside.

Everyone looked outside and Kagura was standing right there.

Kyo's eyes widened.

Kagura turned around, "Ah!"

"Ah…"

"Kyo-kun!" Kagura yelled and ran toward him.

* * *

Yuki walked down the front of the school.

"YOU REALLY DID COME!WAAAA!" Kagura yelled chasing Kyo.

"AAAHHHHH!WAAAAHHH!" Kyo yelled.

"As expected…" Yuki said.

"So, it's because he didn't want to see Kagura-san…" Tohru said.

_He had known this morning…_

_Even though it isn't fair for Kagura-san…_

"Because…tomorrow is Valentines Day…" Kagura said, "This is the biggest day for lovers, ne…"

"Who are you saying…Is your lover!" Kyo yelled.

"You can give up your Futile struggles, Kyo-kun! The house will become damaged again!" Shigure said.

"But…if I would've known earlier, I would've gone out this morning. I didn't realize tomorrow was Valentines Day." Kyo said.

_All normal people know this…_

"Then, have you given him chocolates?" Shigure asked.

"Not yet! Today…" Kagura said and then smiled, "Tomorrow, can we go out together for the whole day? Chocolate…can be given tomorrow." Kagura crossed her hands together.

"**WHAT!**" Kyo yelled.

"Valentines dating?" Tohru happily asked.

"Yes." Kagura said, then she put her hands on her cheeks, "Ah… Ahhh…Really, Tohru-kun…you are embarrassing me!"

"Forget it! I'm not going…" Kyo said.

"**YOU MUST GO…**" Kagura got a dark aura around her.

Sakani stepped in the kitchen.

"**I DON'T WANT TOO!**" Kyo yelled, "WHY MUST I GO WITH YOU ON A DATE!"

"How could you…why…can't you…treat me better?" Kagura cried.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOUUUUWOUUUU!" Kagura cried.

"Don't…Cry…!" Kyo said.

"I can't take it anymore." Shigure smiled dramatically, "Take your flirting elsewhere will ya!" Shigure turned his head.

"Don't act like you have nothing to do with this…" Kyo said.

"Oh…how about this?" Kagura said.

"Let's have Yuki choose whether to take Sakani or Tohru on a double date with us!" Kagura said.

"HUH!" Sakani, Tohru and Yuki wondered.

_We are suddenly involved…_

"Not a bad idea! It will be fun!" Shigure said.

"…Hey!" Kyo said.

_Inside Sakani felt overly warm…was she blushing?_

"Yeah…so you like it too…?" Kagura asked.

"Wa-wait a minute!" Yuki said.

"Why do have to be with that annoying Yuki!"Kyo yelled.

"So Yuki who do you pick!" Kagura asked.

"Uh…" Yuki said.

"Uh…it's ok! You can pick her!" they both said.

"Sakani you really deserve it! You should go out once in a while; I really think that this is your chance to do that day over…" Tohru whispered and smiled.

"Uh…really…?" Sakani whispered.

"Trust me! Sakani you need it…" Tohru whispered.

"Um, um…" Sakani said.

"Yuki! She's all yours!" Tohru smiled deeply and left the room.

"Is…is this ok?" Sakani asked Yuki blushing deeply.

"…"

"…"

"Do what you want…" Kyo put his head down admitting defeat.

"Then, see you tomorrow! I'm so happy…" Kagura smiled.

"I'm not happy!" Kyo grunted.

"Also…Haru said, your relationship with Yuki has improved!" Kagura said, "If you get to know eachother better, you'll definitely become great friends. I'll also be happy if that happens."

Kagura walked off, "Haru…" Kyo said.

"What Haru said was right! A person must know when to back down!" Shigure said putting both of his hands up.

"What are you saying…you can't want us to be friends too!" Kyo said, " 'Get to know each other better' what! Are you kidding me!"

"Forget about me getting to know him better! I don't even want to be near him!" Kyo yelled.

"_**I HATE YUKI!**_" Kyo yelled madly.

"**I'M FINE WITH MAINTAINING THE CURRENT RELATIONSHIP OF HATING HIM!**" Kyo yelled.

Shigure just smiled.

"The way you say it…it seems like 'hating' him is your duty…" Shigure said, "As if your eyes are afraid to see the truth."

"HMPH!" Kyo went out the door.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru and Sakani yelled from different directions.

"…What? What happened?" Yuki asked Shigure.

Tohru and Sakani were already outside with their coats.

"No, nothing, it's only because he tried my patience…" Shigure said, "Maybe I was being too abrupt."

* * *

"Kyo-kun…Kyo-kun?" Tohru said walking in the woods.

"I sense him…I think I know where he is…" Sakani said.

_The look in his eyes…were very frightening…_

"Shigure was right…the curse is not allowing him and Kyo get along…if it weren't for the curse…they would already be getting along." Sakani said.

"The real Kyo, is still there deep inside…not able to come out." Sakani said showing Tohru the way.

They both saw Kyo sitting on the ground.

"He's holding on to belief…he's trapped…confused…" Sakani said.

"The rest of his feelings, his life, everything in his point of view…is so complicated…I feel bad." Sakani said.

"Maybe I should forget about it." Kyo said, "Forget what just happened…this thing has nothing to do with you. Don't bother me!" Kyo yelled.

Sakani sat next to Kyo, "How can I forget…your pain…when my pain is almost the same." Sakani said on the verge of tears, "No matter what I say, It might not hold any meaning to you. It'll have no effect on encouraging…but…you don't have to think that the relationship is just meant to be…even though it is ok if your relationship is bad…"

"Even though…I hope that you two become very good friends…but it's okay…" Tohru said.

"If you don't want to…" Sakani said.

_I saw…that big sour plum…behind Kyo-kun…_

_Kyo-kun is Great!_

"Hmmm." Kyo lifted his head.

"…hmmm."

"I don't want to look at anything…don't want to…think about anything!" Kyo said.

"But…"

_Kyo-kun has a really sensitive heart, just like Yuki, he gets hurt with the smallest touch. In the inside I myself feel that I have a sensitive heart that on the outside shows that I am strong is there a different me in the inside? Am I really who I am?' _Sakani thought.

"Tomorrow, you should have a good time Sakani!" Tohru smiled.

"I think it would've been better if Kyo-kun and Kagura-san go out together alone though…" Sakani said.

"…it's ok, it's not a problem, it's only for this one time." Kyo said.

"Is that so?" Sakani and Tohru both said.

_It would be better if all our burdens were finally released, I hope you can do it._

_I hope you two, can both live happily._

Kyo bonked them both in the head, "Ow!" Tohru said.

Sakani stayed silent, "That didn't hurt…at all." Sakani smiled.

* * *

"You're back!" Shigure smiled, "You didn't take advantage of them, did you?" Shigure asked.

"WHO WOULD DO THAT STUPID!" Kyo yelled.

* * *

**SHORTEST chapter I ever typed! I always try to make it at least 3,000 words but in this case, it's impossible, I'll just start the next chapter right now then!**

**After lunch…**


	16. Chapter 16: Surprises!

**I'm gonna try and finish this as fast as I can…I got the fast music on and everything!**

**I'm sorry this is late, and I'm still trying to make up for all those days at the trip from Puerto Rico, but just to let you know I live in Maryland…Upper Marlboro! **

**Surprising?**

* * *

Shigure looked down seriously, "Another story of Fruits Basket has begun." He said, "I have something very important to tell everyone."

Shigure's face flew up, "**YUKI IS ACTUALLY…A GIRL!**" he yelled.

(GASP)

Yuki dashed toward Shigure about to punch him in the guts.

"No, no I just wanted to say something very surprising…just to get everybody's attention. Please don't be upset." Shigure said.

"It's acknowledged by society." Sakani said.

"I'm definitely not dating a girl, at least you were lying."

{Note: Don't mind what Sakani says, she is out of character, this is not the reality of the story just the opening of the story, yuh know}

"Let's begin!" Tohru said.

"DELIVERY!"

* * *

_I have dreamed of someone I loved the most, then…_

_For a moment I cannot return to reality._

"SENSEI! I'm coming to your house right now. There are still 20 chapter's left so please complete them by any means." A woman said on the phone.

**BEEP!**

Shigure sighed, "Even if you say please I…"

_**SLIDE!**_

"Shigure, we're about to go out." Yuki said with Sakani next to him.

"Please be careful on the road!" Shigure said.

"Double dates are so much fun…are you guys going to meet Kagura at the bus station?" Shigure asked.

Kyo sighed and kept watching the news.

"_Today's weather is clear. It is a great day for picture taking! And Karaoke…"_

_Huh…whatever…_

Shigure looked at Yuki and whispered, "Never let a girl pay for the date, okay?"

"…I know…" Yuki said.

"Kyo! Please take care of them, okay?" Shigure sarcastically said.

"BAH! IDIOT!" Kyo yelled.

Sakani held up a bag with chocolates inside, "These are chocolates for Mr. Hatori…you can deliver it right?"

"Don't worry I won't eat the chocolate." Shigure said.

Sakani almost laughed, "That's not what I mean at all…it's because I mean how busy you are…"

"Just give it to Shigure," Yuki said, "You don't need to go near the mainhouse."

"Err…" Sakani staggered thinking about all the times she had past there and has been inside.

**Sigh…**

"Yuki is right." Shigure patted Sakani's head, "Sakani-Chan please relax, and have fun on your date."

Sakani smiled, "I surely will…"

"Hey, hey! If we're gonna go we should go now!" Kyo yelled.

"Uh…yes we should go." Sakani said.

Soon everyone was out and Tohru was waving goodbye, "Have a good time!"

"Thanks for braiding my hair!" Sakani yelled smiling.

_A weird goodbye._

_**RING!**_

_**RING!**_

_**RING!**_

_**RING!**_

_**RING!**_

_**RING!**_

**CLICK!**

"I'm currently busy right now." The sound of Shigure's voice, "Please leave your message at the tone."

"SENSEI! I forgot to say something!" Shigure walked slowly down the hallway, "You're using the answering machine…"

_**SLIDE!**_

"**JUST TO AVOID ME!**"

**BEEP!**

Shigure took off his glasses, "Wasn't that amusing!"

"Let me give you a word of advice," Shigure is talking to you, person reading story, "Since when did I not meet your expectations?"

* * *

Kagura smiled hugging Kyo, "Kyo…because of our date today, I was excited so last night, I couldn't sleep!"

"Eh! Really! Then maybe you should go back home and go to sleep!" Kyo yelled trying to get out of her grip.

Sakani looked around nervous, "Are you still worried about Shigure?" Yuki asked.

"Eh! Ah…uhm…" Sakani was caught off guard, "Shigure is a bit complicated in mind, I can't understand if I gave him problems with my request…"

"The only ones who can truly understand what Shigure is thinking are, Hatori and a few other people…" Yuki said, "Someone has said this before, it is said that he is like a 'tide'."

"A 'tide' that carries you away when you get to close to it. The tide that touches your feet…but when you reach down to touch it, it will already have departed. It is within your reach, yet you may never catch it." Yuki said, "This comparison is to perfect. In my view, he is like a jellyfish floating upon a tide."

"Ah, I get it…" Sakani said smiling.

_Hatori said the same thing!_

"Yuki, Sakani," Kagura called out, "if we don't leave soon we'll miss the movie!"

"Ah, your right…" Sakani smiled.

"Going to watch a movie?" Yuki asked.

_He is complicated…_

_No one really knows…_

_What he's planning in his heart…_

* * *

_Only god._

Shigure held up the chocolates and smiled, "For you Hatori, this is my Valentines Day chocolates for you!"

"…" Hatori was like, really.

_**SLAM!**_

_I can't believe he kicked me out for that, _

Shigure slowly opened the door, "Oh, sorry! I was just kidding! Tohru and Sakani gave this to you!"

_Jerk, idiot, punk,_

Shigure was let in and sat at the table, "They are both very nice people," Hatori said.

"Yeah. Aside from yours Hatsuharu and Momiji's share is in there too." Shigure said.

"They both planned originally bringing it themselves as Sakani suggested but, Sakani had an important engagement. Tohru just said she could stay home and clean. Today, Sakani, Yuki, Kyo and Kagura went on a double date!" Shigure said.

The waitress listened behind the door gathering information.

"This is quite a unforeseeable event!" Shigure said.

"There all influenced by the sisters Sakani and Tohru." Hatori said.

"Yes! Kyo and Yuki… just like that!" Shigure yelled, "They should be watching happily at the movies now!"

* * *

_**MOGETA'S LAST SACRED BATTLE!**_

"_Only you can save the world!"_

"_MOGETA! DON'T GO!" the little girl in the movie yelled._

"_Please don't sacrifice yourself to that evil monster!"_

"_MOGETA!"_

Both Yuki and Kyo were mad at watching the movie.

"_MOGETA Cheer up!"_

**COUGH! **

**PYA!**

**SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!**

* * *

"This could be because they are influenced by them!" Hatori smiled, "They both have some special qualities, that cause is that others become more gentle."

Shigure smoked a cigarette.

"Kyo and I had some little differences, and Kyo was extremely angry then…he couldn't control himself…" Shigure said, "Later…when Kyo, Sakani, and Tohru returned, he appeared to have calmed down."

"It's like they're the stopper to his violent temper!" Shigure said striking his cigarette to a small bowl and grabbed another one.

"It seems you're satisfied. Everything is going according to plan." Hatori said.

Shigure blew smoke out of his mouth, "You've said it like it's so easy!"

"You better ask your conscience first, are you just using them?" Hatori asked, "You're deceiving as well."

"You and Akito both took them as a pawn. You are both using Honda Sakani and Honda Tohru…" Hatori said, "To accomplish your own objectives."

Shigure looked away.

Then he looked back, "Do you remember the morning after the nightmare?" Shigure asked, "You Ayame, and I began to cry that morning…"

"For you, it was just a series of sad memories." Shigure said, "But…what remained in my heart…was only…"

_Love…_

…_That sweet sorrow has caused me to become numb…_

_That passion…_

"_I…will always keep it with me!" Shigure said as a child, "I want to obtain a truthful character!"_

"_Absolutely…"_

"The promise from that time, has always been inside my…" Shigure put his right hand on the left side of his chest, "**Heart.**"

"Because of my objectives, no matter what the obstacle will be…" Shigure leaned forward, "No matter who I use…"

"Even if the result will hurt someone, it will be fine with me." Shigure smiled.

"Sometimes I hate myself for it. This other self of mine…" Shigure sat back in his chair, "Especially in front of Tohru, although it's not exactly what you just said…"

"They are very nice girls unless you mess with them, Sakani will surely mess with you but in general," Shigure smiled, "Very nice,"

"If they can become emotional support for Yuki then that is fine…as for me…the situation is perfect…" Shigure said, "I can let her feel…I am the most…treacherous person."

"Actually, really am a treacherous person!" Shigure smiled.

"That's why Shigure…I really…" Hatori looked away, "Admire you very much."

"…I could be…the most dangerously cursed one…doctor." Shigure laid back.

The waiter stepped in, "It is now time for your appointment with Akito."

"Ah, I know…" Hatori said.

"okay, doctor I've done what I've come here to do!" Shigure waved his hand happily.

"…if I would've known earlier you would say all this…" Hatori said, "When you return tell the Honda's thanks for me, please."

"Yes, I will." Shigure said.

"Shigure. No matter what the fruit of your plan is, you'd better be prepared." Hatori said, "Yuki, Kyo, even the Honda's, one of them _will_ beat you up."

"Ah ha ha…really?" Shigure sighed, "I'm afraid of pain, but there's no choice…I hate you when you give me injection shots…"

"I won't remain you friend…" Hatori sharply said, "But I won't become your enemy either."

Shigure smiled.

"Well goodbye now." Shigure walked out the door.

"Shigure," Hatori said, "**Be Well.**"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"In reality, him and I are both Hypocrites." Hatori said to himself.

_Maybe I…could…_

_Have more courage and bravery, then things will be alright._

_But these are not important._

* * *

"Akito." Shigure called out walking into Akito's room.

"Shigure…you came!" Akito said.

"Yes, I came to see you Akito!" Shigure smiled.

"This is, your obligation?" Akito asked.  
_I will let you see that I have achieved my goal,_

_To achieve my goal, no matter what the obstacle…To use another person, it is all acceptable._

"Yes…because you Akito is more important than anything." Shigure said.

_I will make the day of that day eternal._

* * *

"I'm just so happy…" Kagura said.

This time they were walking still in the city.

"I actually didn't understand some of it…" Sakani said looking at the sky, "But it was touching." Sakani smiled.

"Yes, especially that part, after Pichicho stands before the real king…" Kagura said crying.

"I don't know…why am I crying?" Sakani said.

"Really…that's great. It was very touching…" Yuki said trying to agree.

_Whatever I just want Kagura to stop bothering me…'_ Kyo thought.

"I want to eat Sakani's home cooked dinner!" Kagura yelled.

"_**WHAAAAAT!**_" Kyo yelled.

"ARE YOU SHAMELESS! GO HOME FAST!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo…?" Kagura asked.

"Kyo… you really are too shy. Really…TOO SHY." Kagura said.

"HEE-HEE!" Kagura laughed and poked Kyo in the head for what seemed like it was real hard.

"Hmmm…" Sakani said in front of a Karaoke place.

"Oh! Let's do Karaoke!" Kagura yelled.

"NO! Bad idea!" Kyo yelled.

Sakani turned around with puppy eyes, "Pleeeeeaaaaaasssssse." Sakani said with tears.

"FINE!" Kyo said.

They all went in.

"Wow. It's so crowded." Sakani said.

"Any volunteers to sing in this contest for 100,000yen!" a man said on the stage.

A girl with black hair raised her hand.

"Here's a volunteer! Oh, and it's the champion!"Everyone drummed on their tables. I'll choose a second volunteer after this girl sings, winner will be chosen by the audience applause!" The man left the stage.

"What's the point of just watching people sing! Let's go home!" Kyo yelled over the crowd.

"This is for my ex." The girl with black hair said.

The girl whispered the song to the DJ.

"SO WHAT!"

The song started.

"_Na na na na na na na na na na na na,_ _Na na na na na na na na na na na na, I guess I just lost my husband,  
I don't know where he went,  
So I'm gonna drink my money,  
I'm not gonna pay his rent,  
I got a brand new attitude and  
I'm gonna wear it tonight,  
I wanna get in trouble,  
I wanna start a fight,  
na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,  
na na na na na na na I WANNA START A FIGHT._

_So, so what  
I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't need you,  
And guess what,  
I'm having more fun,  
And now that we're done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And you're a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight._

(Uh check my flow, aw)  
The waiter just took my table,  
And gave it to Jessica Simps (shit!),  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,  
At least he'll know how to hit,  
What if this song's on the radio,  
then somebody's gonna die,  
I'm gonna get in trouble,  
My ex will start a fight,  
na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,  
na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!

_You weren't there,  
You never were,  
You want it all,  
But that's not fair,  
I gave you life,  
I gave my all,  
You weren't there,  
You let me fall._

_No, no, no, no  
I don't want you tonight,  
You weren't there,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
And you're a tool,  
And your a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight!_ _No, no, no, no  
I don't want you tonight,  
You weren't there,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
And you're a tool,  
And your a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight!_

_DONE!"_

"WOW! Save your applauses! Now you can choose your competitor," the man said.

"Hmmm." The girl looked around the room.

"Pink hair girl right there." The girl pointed to Sakani.

"I NEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" Kyo yelled.

"Come on little girl, don't be a bitch." The girl said.

Everyone ooooed and Kyo and Yuki were about to charge.

"I take your challenge." Sakani said.

Sakani walked up on the stage, "Let's see if ponytail here can beat the champ!" the DJ said.

Sakani whispered the song to the DJ, "Love the Way You Lie."

"We need a piano person."

A woman with short blonde hair came to the stage.

She started to play,

"_On the first page of our story  
the future seemed so bright  
then the saint turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
even angels have their wicked schemes  
and you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind"_

People wooed.

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

_Now there's gravel in our voices  
Glasses shattered from the fight  
In this tug of war you always win  
Even when i'm right  
Cause you feed me fables from your head  
With violent words and empty threats  
And it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied…_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie"_

People started clapping with her singing and Kyo, Yuki, and Kagura stood there amazed.

"_So maybe i'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
Til the walls are going up  
In smoke with all our memories"_

Sakani teared up.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie"_

Sakani let go of the microphone.

"Whoa! How was that!" the man walked up on the stage.

"Now for the applause for the previous captain, who sung 'So What'" The man said.

There was few applause.

"Ok…and for Love the Way You Lie!" the man hollered people screamed, clapped, wooed, and drummed on the tables, "Here's are winner for 100,000yen!" the man held up Sakani's hand in the air and people screamed and gave applause.

"That was beautiful, tell me, what's your name," the man asked.

"Ah…um…Sakani H-Honda…" Sakani said.

"Beautiful, the money will be shipped to your home," the man didn't speak that at loud he just told Sakani.

Sakani told him the address knowing that she can trust him.

"Bitch you ruined my life," the girl with black hair said.

"Ah…I'm sorry?" Sakani said.

"Your gonna get it!" The girl yelled loud enough for everyone to hear, "Cause I'm gonna start a fight!"

All of a sudden Sakani's hand was pulled all the way out the Karaoke.

Sakani looked behind, "Souma-san?"

Yuki let go of Sakani's hand and smiled, "That was beautiful Miss Honda."

"Than-thank you." Sakani smiled.

Sakani looked up and Yuki was so close to her face, her heart pounded.

Yuki's lips went on hers and they kissed.

Sakani's eyes widened and then closed.

Then they departed, "Ummm…" Sakani blushed.

"LET'S GO HOME!" Kyo yelled running out the Karaoke place.

"Yes let's go home for a meal!" Kagura smiled.

"NO! YOUR GOING HOME TOO!" Kyo yelled.

* * *

When they got home Sakani saw a woman crying at the front door, "Ah…Miss are you ok?"

"It's nothing…it doesn't matter anymore…" the woman said.

"Hmm?" Sakani wondered.

"I am already here…" she said and pulled out a knife, "I AM GOING TO COMMIT SUICIDE HERE!"

"Ah…"

"Can you not commit suicide in front of other people's houses?" Shigure asked standing behind Sakani.

"Mr. Shigure! AHHHHHH!" the girl yelled.

"You came back!"

"_**SENSEI!**_" the woman yelled.

"This is my editor." Shigure said.

"I know." Yuki said.

"You've been avoiding her." Sakani said to Shigure, "How mean."

* * *

"Sensei you liar! You don't keep your promises!" the editor yelled, "Didn't I tell you not to escape!"

"I didn't try to escape, I only went out for a while." Shigure said.

"ISN'T THAT THE SAME!" the editor cried.

"You don't have to be that sarcastic! If it's done then it's done, if it's not then it's not." Shigure said.

"I CANNOT BE LIKE THIS!" The editor cried out.

Tohru and Sakani slid open the door and came in.

"Uhm…please have some tea." Tohru said handing the editor tea.

Sakani handed Shigure some tea, "Is she going to be okay?"

"It's okay don't worry about it." Shigure smiled.

"Oh yeah! Hatori said thanks for the gift!" Shigure said loud enough for Tohru to hear."

"That's great that means they accepted the gift!" Sakani and Tohru said at the same time.

"Then…where is my gift?" Shigure asked.

Tohru and Sakani stood next to eachother, "We are still currently cooking!"

"If you would like to eat, then I will be glad!"

Sakani and Tohru left the room.

"WRITE! WRITE! WHY DON'T YOU START WRITING!" The editor yelled.

"I will, I will…" Shigure scratched his head.

"Please be a bit more serious with your work!" The editor wiped her tears, "This work is really important, right?"

"Huh? For me, no matter what…the most important thing to me, is myself." Shigure said.

"THEN PLEASE DON'T LET THIS WORK BECOME A THING OF A BURDEN!" the editor cried.

"Okay, okay!" Shigure said waving his hands lightly.

"This time I won't let you get away. Wherever you go, I will follow you." The editor said.

_**Gasp!**_

"This is definitely too scary!" Shigure laid his head on his palm.

_If you have the skill to catch me, then give it your best shot!_

* * *

**Finally finished! Took the whole day! Surprising things…**

**{SURPRISE!}**

**LOVES TO MY FANS!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Stupidest Tourist

**I'm sorry I didn't put the chapter up last time! At least I still say I love my fans in each chapter! Is, is annoying?**

**If it is,**

**Sorry again.**

* * *

_**Chapter 17: The Worlds Stupidest Tourist **_

**Ding, Dong**

**Ding, Dong**

"Okay, then all of you pencils down." The teacher said.

"Teacher can you stop saying pencils down? Nobody really uses pencils around here…" a boy said.

"If you don't Shutup you use 10 points." The teacher reminded, "Pass the test papers up now."

"Extracurricular class is next so don't even think about going home!" the teacher yelled.

_The exams this semester has finally ended._

Tohru and Sakani do the same stretch with Sakani across the room.

Sakani walked to Tohru, "Tohru-kun how do you think you did?"

"I like the feeling of relaxation after my exam!" Tohru smiled.

"Me too," Sakani smiled, "In fact I know I got all the answers right, it's not cheating exactly…it's just my mind…"

"How do you two feel?" Yuki asked.

"Ah, Souma-san! I feel really good!" Tohru said.

"I think I did really well, I know I got all the answers correct!" Sakani smiled.

"**WHAT!**" Saki and Arisa ran to Sakani and Tohru, "So you both did well, huh? That's really good!"

"If you both try you two will get by fine!"

"Well it's because Souma-san and Sakani helped me out! Even though they had to study themselves, they took time to explain things too me!" Tohru said.

"It's really thanks to the both of them!" Tohru smiled.

Sakani and Yuki smiled.

"I can help you any time, I'm your sister." Sakani smiled.

"You give me too much credit." Yuki smiled.

The Yuki-fan girls freaked out, _Souma-kun he…?_

_He pulled a cute smile like that!_

_What the! What are they talking about?_

_Damn…the electric pulse girl is scary, I don't want to dare get close!_

"Hanajima-san…your grades must be really good…" a boy said.

"Oh, is that so?" Saki asked.

"Yep, yep, you're smart and you have electric pulse…how did you do in last semester's finals?"

"That, hmmm, I think it was like…" Saki started, "They said I'd need tutoring every day, my mom and dad were called to school…oh, that's right I think my mom cried as well."

Everyone froze.

"You…what do you mean?"

"The electric pulse?"

"I'm saying my brain is so poor not even the electric pulse can help it." Saki said.

"What about you Sakani? I heard you had some mind reading powers or something, but some people were at Karaoke last night…you sang good." The boy winked at Sakani.

"Thank you, but my grades are none of your business," Sakani said.

"Did you really sing that good?" everyone asked except Yuki who had been there.

"Ah, I don't know, it seems that other people think so." Sakani said waving her hands in the air.

"Well, you shouldn't worry Hanajima…there is still another idiot here to keep you company!" Arisa said.

"…Hey! Do you mean me?" Kyo asked.

"What? You really need to ask me that?" Arisa asked.

"I NDON'T NEED TUTORING! NOR WERE MY PARENTS CALLED HERE!" Kyo yelled.

"What, so you can _**actually **_study, Kyo?" Arisa asked.

"'CAN ACTUALLY!'" Kyo yelled.

"So…you mean competing isn't all you do?" Saki asked.

"He, heh, so you're the idiot who studies really hard, but mixes up all the materials on the test!" Arisa assumed.

"You didn't mix up the material this time did you?" a boy asked.

"Don't push me…BOTH OF YOU," Kyo yelled.

"No wonder he's been locking himself in his room lately! He's been studying all along!" Tohru said happily.

"Yeah, it seems like it…"Yuki said.

"I knew all along." Sakani said, "His mind is also sometimes a bit complicated…"

_I can't help smiling mildly, knowing that he studies really hard…I feel that his energetic expression suits him more._

"Ho-o-nda," The teacher yelled.

"Yes?" Tohru and Sakani both said.

"Both of you come here for a second."

Yuki and Kyo watched as the teacher leaned forward and talked to the both of them.

Then Tohru put her head down sadly, the Sakani waved her hands in the air saying something.

Then you can see Sakani mouthing 'WHAT'.

Then Sakani started bumping her head against the wall.

The teacher held Sakani's hair up holding scissors and saying something, then Sakani dodging her head rapidly.

Tohru and Sakani left the room and Sakani ran away out the door.

"Sakani!" Tohru yelled.

"eh…ha-ha…" Tohru faked laughed walking toward Yuki and Kyo.

"What was it?" Yuki asked.

"Ah…well Sakani ran away b-because the teacher threatened to cut her hair if she didn't…and…" Tohru trailed off.

"We just have to work extra hard!" Tohru said raising her fist in the air.

"Huh?"

* * *

Momiji sat next to Sakani cleaning the floor, with Tohru and Sakani, "Great, the exams are finally over! At last I can sit back and relax!" Momiji said happily.

"Yes, it's spring break and after that, a new semester…time sure flies by…" Tohru said.

"YEP!" Momiji happily yelled, "Oh yeah, I'll go with you two to Shigure's place today!" Momiji said, "Dad and Shigure said both said it was okay."

"I have a present for you two to see!" Momiji yelled.

"A present…? But…why?" Tohru asked.

"Is it really a present we see?" Sakani raised an eyebrow, "it's somewhere we can go…"

"Ah, I'll tell you when we get back!" Momiji said.

"Oh, I'm really excited!" Tohru said.

Some other workers wondered, _Who is that boy anyways?_

Sakani appeared behind them, "He's the boss of the company."

"No way!"

* * *

Sakani, Yuki, Tohru, and Momiji walk through the door, "GUTEN ABERD!" Momiji waved his right hand.

"Oh my, you're really here. It's so late at night, yet you're so lively as ever!" Shigure said.

"This is my first time at your house Shigure!" Momiji ran inside, "This is so exciting!"

Kyo came out the shower and there was steam.

"What the? It got so damn noisy when you arrived!" Kyo said.

"Did you just finish showing Kyo?" Momiji asked.

Kyo started pulling Momiji's hair, "I don't know why, but when I see you I get really mad!"

**WAAAAAAH!**

"Kyo's being mean to me!" Momiji screamed.

"Momiji-kun do you want something to eat?" Tohru and Sakani asked at the same time.

"I'm Hungry-y!" Momiji yelled happily.

"Well, then you little brat!" Kyo yelled yanking Momiji's hair.

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**OW!**

"Kyo you should stop!"

"SHUTUP!"

**GWAAAAH**

**YANK!**

Yuki sighed, _it's so noisy…_

* * *

"Momiji did you tell them why you're staying here yet?" Sakani asked.

"Hmmm, not yet!" Momiji chimed, "Tohru and Sakani! I have a question for you two!"

"Ah, please ask away then!" Sakani and Tohru said.

"What is today's date?" Momiji asked.

"It's March 15th, correct?" Sakani said.

"That's right!" Momiji smiled, "March the 14th is white day, but even though it's one day late…" Momiji held up a finger, "I PLAN TO TAKE YOU TWO ON A HOT SPRING TRIP!Tomorrow!" Momiji surprised them.

"WHAT!" Tohru screamed.

"Calm down…"

"I'll call it 'Momiji, Sakani, and Tohru's relaxing Hot Spring Trip!" Momiji said.

"That's a long name…" Sakani insisted.

"Oh, I really like that name." Shigure said, "Where is this Hot Spring?"

"Doesn't someone in the Souma family work at a Hot Spring?" Momiji asked.

"Ah, that one…" Yuki said.

"Oh!" Momiji realized.

"A Hot Spring…?" Tohru had with a worried aura around her, "Leaving mom here and going to such a high class luxury…that will make mom sad…"

"I never swam before…" Sakani said.

"It's not a swimming pool." Everyone said.

"And we are going to the _**Hot Springs **_not Paris." Shigure said to Tohru.

"Please don't say no…take a chance to relax from stress and chores at work for a bit." Momiji said.

"Yeah, if your mom sees you happy, she will be happy too!" Shigure said.

"Or you two don't…want to go at all?" Momiji asked.

"I'm really happy." Tohru said.

"This is too much bliss for the both of us, I feel that I need to do something for you." Sakani smiled.

"Kyo and Yuki are coming too ofcourse!" Momiji happily said.

"Don't just decide things on your own BRAT!" Kyo yelled.

"Please come! Please come!" Momiji pleased.

"Don't joke around! I'm not going!" Kyo yelled.

"Yuki? You won't come either?" Momiji asked sadly.

"Oh, I'll go, this is a rare opportunity." Yuki smiled.

"Well? Yuki said he was going." Momiji cheered.

"ALL MORE OF THE REASON FOR ME NOT TO GO!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh, that's right…" Shigure interrupted, "Oh, excuse me but I just remembered something…Tohru and Sakani, you haven't paid the fee for the school trip have you?"

"EH!" Tohru yelled.

"Hmmm…" Sakani stared off into space.

"Your teacher phoned your grandpa who phoned here, saying…" Shigure continued, "If there's no other way I'll pay for it!"

"Oh! We can't have it like that can we, we had some big expenses last month…" Tohru said.

"I spoke to the teacher about it too, but I don't know why Sakani's hair was bought into it…" Tohru said.

"But Tohru and Sakani all this time you two had a part-time job why…" Shigure then realized.

_**THEY USED ALL THE MONEY FOR CHOCOLATES!**_

Kyo's anger rocketed up, "GRRRRRR!"

"Hold up!" Sakani put her hand on Kyo's chest making his temper go down, "The man is coming…he's late."

"MAN?" everyone asked.

_**Knock, Knock!**_

Sakani ran to the door.

**Slide!**

**Chatter, Chatter!**

**Slide!**

Sakani entered the Kitchen and held up the suitcase, "It's the 100,000yen I won from Karaoke!"

Everyone froze.

"When did you go to Karaoke?" Shigure asked.

"Double date." Sakani smiled, "Now all our problems are solved, the field trip doesn't cost close to this much!"

"Who sung?" Shigure asked.

"I did!" Sakani smiled and went upstairs and said, "I'm taking a bath!"

"Ah…I'll go upstairs too…" Tohru went upstairs.

"Wow! You really held back you temper!" Shigure said surprised.

"It wasn't me…it was her…" Kyo said letting out a deep breath.

"Ofcourse, chocolates don't just fall out of the sky! They must have bought it themselves." Shigure said.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Yuki wondered.

"Because they are always smiling! And Tohru always laughs! Who could of thought of that!" Kyo yelled.

"Why do they make it harder for themselves to be nice to others!" Kyo yelled, "Even though they have 100,000 yen now they probably won't have it later spending it on others!"

"One day they're be in big trouble! They're whole life would consist of losses!" Kyo yelled.

"Hey, hey," Momiji realized something, "Yesterday we had a meeting in class…"

"EH!"

"One of my classmates bought a book with him…the name of the book was 'Joke Collection'. He likes weird books, last time he bought a book called, 'Two sides of a universe'." Momiji said.

"And your point?" Yuki asked.

"Ah…right then we read the 'Joke Collection' together…and one of the stories inside were called… 'The Worlds Stupidest Tourist'." Momiji continued, "It was about the worlds stupidest person on a trip…and because he was so stupid, people cheated him wherever he went… and during that time, all his money, clothes and possessions were cheated away from him." Momiji continued, "But the Tourist was simply too stupid, so they just took all his things with a simple 'Thank you for your help'. He even cried at the made up stories…and gave up everything he owned. In the end he was completely naked…and he started feeling embarrassed, so he went to the forest to hide…but in the forest, instead he met demons…the demons wanted to eat him…ofcourse, the tourist fell for it and offered them an arm and leg…and in the very end the tourist only had a head left…he even gave his eyes to the last of the demons. That demon told him while he was eating his eyes, 'Thank you very much, I have a present for you as well.' But that was a lie too, the so-called present was a note that said idiot, but the tourist was so touched with this, he cried through his empty eye-sockets. 'thank-you oh, thank you!' he said, 'This is my first time getting a present! I'm really happy, thank you so much!' he said. And tears came out endlessly out of his empty eye-sockets, The tourist was left in the wild…where he silently died…"

Everyone sat there thinking, wondering, and thinking again.

"…everyone…just laughed…" Momiji said.

"_WAAAHHHAAA! HOW STUPID!"_

"_HOW BORING! HE"S SUCH AN IDIOT!"_

"_YAAAHAHA!"_

"But then…I closed my eyes…and I deeply thought about the story of the tourist…deeply thinking about the story of how many times he was lied too and wen he had only his head left, he still thankfully cried." Momiji said, "And then, I finally understood…"

"Ahhh…that's 'Love' isn't it?" Shigure asked, "Am I right?"

Shigure patted Momiji's head.

"Loss…all sorts of pain…he never thought about it…" Momiji said, "He never thought about it…"

The tourist never thought about himself," Momiji said.

_It's like Sakani hurting herself for others, almost killing herself,_

"Even though he's an idiot to lots of people…to me, he's not an idiot at all." Momiji said, "A lot of people could take a chance to cheat him, but I would never do that…I would want to make him happy, that's all."

Sakani sits on the stairs listening to the conversation.

_People like that aren't always the same in the inside, me inside I can be full of sadness and smile happily on the outside, to think of how many times my outside reaction lied to other people. I hide my hate, which is replaced by love. This is why I still love my father, and all I can do is cry._

"Yuki? Kyo? Do you think of him as an idiot?" Momiji asked, "Close your eyes, what are you thinking about?"

_Mmm, I feel it…_

* * *

Tohru and Sakani looked away from the clothes they were drying, "Oh, Kyo-kun?" Tohru said.

"Good-morning!" Sakani smiled.

"The Hot Springs I'll come along…" Kyo said.

Sakani and Tohru just smiled at him, "I didn't prepare a present for you two…so I decided to put up with that Yuki and accompany you guys to the Hot Springs…" Kyo said.

Kyo looked away, "Maybe you'd be happy even if I didn't come with you!"

"No…" Sakani stepped closer, "Don't say that!"

"I really want you too come!" Tohru said.

"If you really want to come, I'd be happy!" Sakani said.

"Yes, please, I'm really happy." Tohru smiled.

"Thank-you!" Sakani and Tohru said at the same time.

"You…" Kyo said.

"Getting through too you…" Kyo smiled, "I really have no way to…"

Momiji jumped out of no where, "Kyo-kun! Why are you being so passionate in the morning!" Momiji yelled holding his arm.

"I WAS NOT!" Kyo yelled.

"Passionate!" Momiji yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kyo yelled.

Yuki walked out his room, "Man, what now…"

"Good morning! Kyo-kun said he wants to go on the trip!" Tohru said happily.

Yuki's eyes widened, "Huh!"

_Hey…There's really no way this time is there…_

"I can't wait to go on the Hot Springs trip!" Momiji smiled.

"Me either!" Tohru and Sakani said at the same time.

"The bus will come pick us up! On route straight to the Hot Springs!" Momiji smiled.

"Ah! That's…too convenient!" Tohru said.

_Yes a relaxing Hot Springs trip…starting right now!_

* * *

**Considering…**

**Already after the next chapter is Volume 4!**

**Time really does fly by!**


	18. Chapter 18: Hot Spring Trip

**Ok, ok, ok now I'm getting reviews about wanting to see Sakani on the front cover…so, I don't really draw **_**that **_**good so I just got a picture that my **_**friend **_**posted online and I assume that I can use it…if I go to jail for using this picture I blame it on reviews (likely not to happen anyways).**

**The picture is how she is when she is sad with a dull look in her eyes. Bright purple would be her happy look.**

**I put in this chapter which always has a delay of 30 minutes.**

* * *

_** Chapter 18: The Hot Springs **_

_{Sakani's POV}_

Now we are off the bus, and we are at the Hot Springs.

"Wow…" Tohru said, "This inn is really pretty!"

"It's pretty inside as well!" Momiji cheered.

"Then I pick you up tomorrow," the bus driver said.

"Yep!" Momiji yelled.

Because Tohru is not part animal I can't hear what she's thinking but lots of times I understand and can tell by her face expressions and sometimes she mouths what she's thinking to herself… Yuki seems a bit annoyed and Kyo is still complicated, Momiji is as cheery as ever.

Then Tohru suddenly said, "I feel like a princess…"

"Tohru is a princess! So is Sakani!" Momiji smiled.

"No, I don't feel like a princess I just want to learn how to swim." I said not thinking at all.

"It's not a swimming pool." Everyone told me.

I feel like an idiot.

A tired woman appeared at the door, "We, We, welcome…"

Boy does she look tired…she is not a zodiac animal I can't read her mind.

The woman collapsed.

_**Silence…**_

"Meshyou-san." Momiji smiled.

"The mistress, right?" Yuki asked.

The mistress stood up and yelled in me and Tohru's face, "WAAAAH! PLEASE! E-EN-ENJOY Y-YO-YOUR S-ST-STAY!"

Tohru's eyes almost popped out of her head, "OOOKAY!" we both yelled.

* * *

"Meshyou-san is from the Souma family as well." Momiji said, "But her health has always been poor, so she lives here to get more rest."

"I see…" Tohru said.

Should a sick mistress really work here?

"Sorry, to frighten you two." The mistress said.

"But your health is so hard, and the work at the end is so hard…" Tohru worried.

"It's not too hard." The mistress admits, "Usually someone would do the work of the mistress for me…I'm only controlling from behind the scenes."

"That means you're not the mistress," Kyo said.

"You shouldn't force yourself, it's your health that really matters." I said.

"You two are really caring…thank-you." The mistress said.

"It would've been great if Shigure came too…his work must be time consuming…" Tohru said.

"Shigure-sama! He had to finish his scripts for two more books!" Momiji happily explained.

Although, she's part of the Souma family…she's not the member of the twelve zodiacs, she's probably just an outsider like when Momiji explained at Hatori's house.

"Here are your rooms!" the mistress said.

"LOOKS SO COMFY!" Momiji yelled.

"Tohru-san and Sakani-san's room is beside the master's bedroom." Momiji explained.

"Ah, okay." Tohru said.

"Hey…you wouldn't put me in a room with that damn Yuki would you?" Kyo asked annoyed.

"Are you two still always fighting?" the mistress smiled, "Please! Relax then I've already prepared a shield to separate your rooms."

"Not this problem! Why do I even have to come to an inn and be with Yuki…?" Kyo basically whined.

"You're just saying that…" Momiji smiled, "Kyo you just want to sleep in the same room as Tohru and Sakani, right?"

"EH!" Kyo yelled.

"Pervert…" Yuki said.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN! MOMIJI DON'T SAY ANYTHING WRONG!" Kyo yelled.

The mistress was disappointed, "Hey…"

The mistress picked up Kyo by the shirt and yelled very scarily, "_**KYO-KUNNN! **__**YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM AS A GIRL! EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE A LITTLE CAT, I STILL BELIEVED YOU WERE A GOOD KID! AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE BECOME SO PERVERTED!**_"

I decided to grab the back of her hair and she let go of Kyo, "He didn't mean that, he didn't mean that at all."

Then the mistress grabbed my hair and yelled in my face, "_**I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GREAT GIRL AND NOW I FIND OUT YOU WANT TO SLEEP WITH GUYS!**_"

_That's not what I meant!_

"_**I MUST APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE AND THE WORLD FOR YOU! I'M SORRY!"**_

…I can't wait til' this is over she's so scary! I closed my eyes. Her yelling reminds me of…

"Is her health really that poor?" Yuki said.

"_**I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" **_I yelled breathing hard from being scared.

The mistress looked into my eyes and I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but I didn't mean that…at all." My eyes watered.

The mistress let go of my hair and I sat on the floor.

_Father…_

"I'm sorry, **SORRY TO YOU! TO THE WORLD FOR YELLING FOR NO REASON!"** the mistress yelled.

I sat there and got dizzy with her words and her scary eyes.

"Sakani are you ok?" I heard Tohru ask.

I collapsed.

* * *

I opened my eyes a tiny bit, "Phew…It's finally more quiet." Kyo said.

Wait…I feel like I haven't been breathing,

**DEEP BREATH!**

I sat up and sat in some…sleeping bag.

"Sakani! Your awake!" Momiji yelled.

His yelling triggered something in my brain signaling pain, my eyes snapped shut.

"Sakani?" Tohru worried.

The pain stopped, "Ah, I'm fine just keep it quiet."

"Headache?" Yuki asked.

"I guess…" my voice trailed off.

"Maybe the Hot Springs will make you feel better!" Momiji yelled.

"Please, keep it down." I said holding my head, "But you are right…I should go to the Hot Springs."

"All three of us we can go together." Momiji said.

Wait…how young is he?

"Sure." Tohru almost said to loud.

Wait a second there…

Kyo grabbed Momiji's head, "You're the most perverted one…"

Momiji's expression showed frightened tears.

"Why?"

"Ah, but Momiji's still so young…" Tohru trailed off.

"What are you saying!" Momiji yelled.

_**PAIN!**_

"WAAAAA WAAAAA WAAAAAA WAAAAAAAAAAA WAAAAA!" Momiji is crying so loud! As much as I want to I can't say Shutup to a little kid!

"I WANNA GO! I WANNNA GOOO!" Momiji yelled.

"…Momiji!" Yuki snapped and put his hands on Momiji's face, "You can't be so selfish. The point of bringing you is not to give these two problems, right?" he almost whispered.

"Yes…Ja." Momiji said.

"Let's sleep together tonight then!" Momiji yelled almost tearing my brain apart.

* * *

"Wow…it's so pretty." Tohru whispered.

"Yes…it is…I brought my mom's picture with me too." I said.

"My first time in an open roofed Hot Springs!" Tohru said.

"This is my first time in a public place where there is water for more than one person." I said which probably confused Tohru.

"You mean that the only time you got in the water was when you were taking a bath?" Tohru asked.

"I'm also saying that I don't know how to swim." Sakani said.

_So keep in mind that for one day that we go to the beach…_

**On the other side Momiji is still swimming in the Hot Springs…**

"I bought my mother's picture too." Tohru said holding the picture up of Kyouko.

"It feels comfortable doesn't it?" Tohru asked.

"Ofcourse, my headache is going away quick." I said as the pain was disappearing.

"Ahhh"

"Mistress." Tohru said.

"How are the Hot Springs here?" the mistress asked, "The Hot Springs are really healthy for the body…so I go a few times each day…it's a great way to keep healthy."

"These pictures are…?" the mistress asked.

"Our moms." Me and Tohru said at the same time.

"My mom took Sakani in for Foster care after her mom died. The picture that Sakani has still has the words, 'Declared Dead' on the back." Tohru said.

"I don't have any other family members except an abusive father and cousin, another family member I knew was in a war and was killed in action and before I was born my family had a party which the majority of my family was there. They were all killed in a house fire only leaving, my cousin, one uncle, my father, and my mother who was still carrying me." I said.

"You see, I want my mother to enjoy the Hot Springs too." I smiled knowing deep down inside, I'm crying.

"You two are such good girls, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier," the mistress said.

"…I didn't tell you before. Actually, my child is the same as Yuki-san and them, one of the twelve zodiac…he's possessed by the monkey spirit." The mistress spoke.

"Frankly, the first time I heard about you two…I was distressed. Someone outside of the Souma family knowing about the secret of the twelve zodiac…wouldn't that bring my child, Yuki-sama, and the other zodiac danger?" the mistress said, "But now, I must apologize for thinking that way…if it is you two Tohru-san and Sakani-san, I'm not worried."

"If you ever see my child in the future, I hope the tree of you would be good friends." The mistress smiled.

Hmmm…there are many types of monkeys…

"What does he look like?" me and Tohru both asked.

"…"

_**Silence…**_

"_**I'M EXTREMLY SORRY! SORRY! TO OTHER PEPLE HE'S JUST A NORMAL CHILD! BUT TO ME, HE'S MY ONLY CHILD! MY LIFE! IF HE DID ANYTHING WRONG, I'LL APOLOGIZE FOR HIM! TO THE WORLD!" **_the mistress yelled.

_**Pain.**_

"Sorry I'll stop asking!" Tohru yelled.

Gr.

* * *

"Oh, yeah Meshyou-san is Ritsu's mother. I forgot to tell you two that!" Momiji yelled.

Ritsu…

"Like Shigure, he lives outside as well. I'll bring you two to meet him someday!" Momiji yelled.

Thank goodness the pain stopped.

"Do you two want to play ping-pong?" Momiji asked.

Yes!

"Yes!" I almost screamed.

The three of us walked in.

"Those two won't play with me!" Momiji yelled.

Kyo hit the ball extremely hard and it shot right pass Yuki, "Out."

"I said that you need to bounce once." Yuki said.

"SHUT UP! Playing like you, I'll fall asleep soon!" Kyo yelled.

"Those are the rules!" Yuki said and hit the ball.

**Plonk!**

**PANG!**

"Out." Yuki said.

"Again…?" Momiji asked.

"…I thought that I'd want to play with you occasionally, but it seems that you are not a worthy opponent." Yuki said.

"GIVE IT YOUR ALL!"

"**YAAAAAAAAAH!" **Kyo hit the Ping-Pong table and it almost closed in half.

"I CAN'T STAND IT…FISTS! IF YOU'RE A MAN THEN LET'S BATTLE WITH FISTS!" Kyo yelled.

"It's you who said that you wanted to play Ping-Pong with me." Yuki said.

"Ah! If that's the case…Please play with me, then!" Tohru said as she picked up a racket thing.

"EH!" Kyo yelled.

"That'll be a lot of fun! Go, go!" Momiji yelled.

I almost laughed.

"I'll say it before hand, I won't go easy on you because you're a girl!" Kyo warned.

"Okay!" Tohru said.

"Okay…are you ready?" Kyo asked.

"Yes!" Tohru smiled.

"Don't forget to bounce!" Yuki reminded.

"Shutup…" Kyo said.

Kyo hit the ball hard, "Hyah…"

Bounce.

Tohru had the most determined the face.

"HAH!" Tohru yelled only to miss the ball.

**Bounce**

**Bounce,**

"I COULDN'T GET IT!" Tohru yelled still mad faced.

"Obviously…" Kyo said, "You really suck…"

"You don't have the right to say that about me, Kyo-kun…" Tohru said.

"AH!" Kyo yelled.

"Are you really good brat?" Kyo asked.

Yuki left the room.

"Ah," I can't hold it in, "Ah, ha-ha ha-ha!"

Everyone stared at me, Yuki even stopped walking.

I took a deep breath.

Yuki seemed to be amused himself, then Tohru went after him when he left.

"You…laughed." Everyone said when the both left.

"Yeah, so what? He-he," I smiled.

I feel, different, I finally enjoy, "I challenge, you." I pointed to Kyo.

"EH! You know you're going to miss." Kyo smiled.

"How do you know?" I raised my left eyebrow.

I know what he's thinking, _I've never seen this side of her._

"Ready?" Kyo asked.

"I've been ready." I said getting ready.

Kyo served the ball hard.

**Bounce.**

**PANG.**

I hit the ball and the ball bounce to the side and then fell on the other side.

Kyo looked at the ball and then me, I couldn't see it all happened so fast, all I know is I scored a point!

I rolled my sleeves up, "Round two."

Kyo smiled and gave me the ball and I served,

**BOUNCE!**

Kyo hit the ball right before it hit the ground and it went up.

BANG!

It hit the ceiling!

Then it bounced once on my side,

**Pang!**

It went to Kyo's side, he's going to hit it to the side,

**Pang!**

I immediately go to that side and hit the ball to Kyo's side and in bounced up onto his eye, "GYAAAAH!"

Whoa…

"I'M SO SORRY!" I yelled with thinking, I ran to Kyo.

He grabbed me by the back of my hair, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

**Headache!**

He's pulling my head too hard.

Tears float up and I look up into Kyo's eyes.

Kyo became wide eyed wondering what he had done.

He let go of my hair and I fall to the ground and he runs out the room.

Man…man…why do I always make him mad?

I'm and idiotic, air head, who doesn't know how to do anything and everything is her fault! I can't take it, it's my fault I have to fix it!

I quickly stood up and started running after Kyo,

Fix it.

"_Fix it…that's what you do when something is broken." Solisa said (mother)._

His feelings are broken, he's mad,

Fix it.

Fix it.

He's not in his room.

Fix it.

He's not in the main room.

Fix it.

* * *

I climbed the ladder to the roof,

He's on the roof, and I have to fix it.

I stood on the roof.

I walked toward Kyo, "Kyo-kun…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too…"

I slipped.

I'M SO STUPID!

Kyo grabbed my hand…great…

As he pulled me up I said, "I'm sorry," again.

I sat next to him, "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault."

My eyes widened, every time someone else says something is my fault they would just agree and tease me.

I looked away, "I'm sorry, for what I've done, I'm sorry for punching you in the nose, grabbing your hair, and yelling in your face…" Kyo said.

I feel warm inside.

"I'm, sorry."

This is the first time someone actually says sorry for a reason, Tohru would say sorry for no reason, he's actually saying sorry.

I turned and face him.

"I know." I said tears flowing, "It's okay."

My hair released its ponytail and went with the wind, (Still attached to her head!)

"Sorry for leaving you alone, when we were younger." Kyo said.

I smiled, and kissed him on the cheek, "There's your white day present," I climbed off the roof.

He really has a kind heart, I bought the real Kyo out but, it won't stay like that forever.

I wish, this curse, would end, but being able to still play with the Souma's and live with them, It makes me very happy,

It makes happy tears flow.

* * *

I'm thankful for everything, I'm especially happy too still be here with Tohru.

"So what happened with you and Yuki?" I smiled at Tohru.

"He gave me this ribbon." Tohru almost whispered not trying to wake Momiji who was now sleeping in our room.

"Kyo, has a very kind heart…I think I kinda like him…" I smiled.

In my heart, the mission is to release the curse in peace.

And with that I fall asleep.

_**Thank-you, Kyo-kun.**_

* * *

"Really…"

"…"

"The service was poor, please forgive me." The mistress apologized.

"No it wasn't poor at all." I said.

"If there is a chance…" the mistress laid on Kyo's shoulder, "Come play again…"

"Don't use me as something to lean on!" Kyo yelled.

Same old Kyo, I smile.

"Please take care of yourself." Tohru said.

"Tohru-san and Sakani-san, you have to take care…" the mistress said.

"Do what you want but don't hug!" Kyo yelled.

"Why isn't the bus here, yet…?" Momiji asked.

"…Momiji-kun…aside from part-time, there will be an even less chance to see you again!" Tohru sadly said.

"Oh!" Momiji yelled.

"Say, after spring this year, will you be in? First year in Junior high?" Tohru asked.

"Nein!" Momiji yelled.

"After spring I'll be in my first year of senior high!" Momiji yelled, "I will transfer to your school! With Hatsuharu!"

Tohru stared, "Eh!"

"What did you say!" Kyo yelled, "You and Hatsuharu are transferring to our school! Why did you transfer without telling us!"

"To surprise you guys!" Momiji yelled.

"Really, just give it up, Hatsuharu's hair…" Tohru said.

"Hmmm, what? It's natural. Kyo-kun has orange hair as well." Momiji said.

Tohru was freaking out.

"Honda-san, Honda-san." Yuki said.

"You seem not to know! Momiji is one year younger than us…" Yuki said, "He and Hatsuharu are the same age."

**DING!**

Doesn't that ring a bell?

"EH! EH! EH! EH! EH!" Toru freaked out.

I didn't freak out at all, I knew the whole time, is because of their height that it seems that the possibility is impossible…

"Wah! I thought he was an elementary student! After spring same school…he and Hatsuharu are the same age…" Tohru yelled waving her hands in the air.

"Ah…WHATS TO FREAK OUT ABOUT!" Kyo yelled.

"Scared you right?" Momiji cheered.

I sighed, sometimes my sister can be crazy.

It seems that when school starts highschool will be more lively.

* * *

"What do you think of the present I'm giving to Tohru and Sakani?" Shigure asked looking at the dress of a waitress.

"Are you sure they won't put you in jail for that?" Haru asked.

* * *

_**Volume 3 {End}**_

**Finished 3****rd**** volume!**

**Out of twenty-something… **

**Yayayayaayay**

**Yayaya**

**ayaay**


	19. Chapter 19: A new school term

_** VOLUME: 4 **_

**Volume 4 is gonna be good, I guess…have you ever start writing a story and it has so many chapters that you forget what even happen in the first 5 chapters and all of a sudden you want to read it yourself to see if reviewers were telling the truth?**

**What a long question…**

**I have a feeling once school starts this story will end up being one of those storys on the hundredth page that no one even looks at! **

**I hope I still have time once school starts, Ima have to move it to ounce a week!**

**Have questions about the story?**

**Type in the review section, I don't care what you're asking I won't be offended!**

* * *

_A dream…_

_About what happen in the fire…_

_But I wasn't even born yet._

"Solisa…Is it going to be a girl or a boy?" Katina (my dead aunt) asked.

"It's a girl! I'm so happy!" Solisa said.

"I'm sure that Chuck will be happy too!" Katina smiled.

"Yes, once he comes back from the war." Solisa frowned.

"What's wrong?" Katina asked.

"He won't be here when the baby is born…I don't know how long the war is going to last, he should be able to live through it right? He'll come back right? Him and his brother should come back." Solisa said.

"I'm sure he'll come back, they're both are husbands, they will live for they're family." Katina said, "Why don't you come down stairs? That's where everyone is."

"Yeah I'll come down in a sec…" Solisa said.

Solisa went down the stairs soon after washing her crappy pink hair that was dry.

Solisa was in the kitchen, "Oh, Ritha how are you?" Solisa asked.

Ritha is a cousin, "I'm fine, I'm trying to learn how to cook!"

"Well, it looks like you're doing a good job!" Solisa smiled.

"Geez, thanks."

"Can you tell Flin-san to stop smoking, it stinks in the front yard." Greg waved his left hand in front of his face.

"Greg you know I can't go out there." Solisa reminded.

Greg is my dead brother.

Flin was my grandpa.

"Why don't you tell him?" Ritha asked.

"I did and he yelled at me saying that a thirteen year old can't tell him what to do!" Greg yelled.

Solisa marched to the opened front door, "Dad! Stop smoking!"

"Fine, fine." Flin said and tossed the cigarette in the window into the house.

"HEY!" Tim yelled, "You got your fucking cigarette on my math homework!"

"PAY ATTENTION!" Ritha yelled.

"Oh, my god! Your homework is on fire!" Greg yelled.

"Shutup you sound like a little girl." Tim said.

"I got the fire thingy!" Ritha yelled.

About 50 people poured in the house asking what's going on.

"Grandma Susie! Back away from the fire!" Ritha yelled.

"What? Michael Jackson in town?" Susie asked.

"What bad hearing you have," Flin said.

"AGGGH!" Greg yelled being burned.

"OUT THE KITCHEN!"

"Something's on fire upstairs too!" Lily yelled.

Lily was another cousin that was born in America instead of Japan.

"My hand's on fire!" Tasuma yelled.

Tasuma was another uncle.

"Solisa is already out the house! What happen to everyone upstairs!" Ritha asked.

"They can't get out! They're being burned to death!" Tasuma yelled.

"Crap!"

"The gas I can't breath!"

"I'm getting out of here!" Ritha ran toward the door without thinking about anybody.

Right behind Ritha glass was shattered and the door was stuck shut and no one else got out of the mansion.

"How could you do that!" Solisa yelled.

"I didn't want to die!" Ritha yelled.

Tears fell from Solisa's eyes watching through the windows as everyone got burned to death.

"MY CHILDREN!"

* * *

**DEEP BREATH!**

"Sakani are you alright?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah…bad dream…that's all." Sakani said.

"Ah, ok." Tohru said with a worried look.

* * *

_Spring has come! A new school year full of new school year full of hopes and energy!_

_We have all happily gone into the second year of high school._

"The New Freshman are very cute as well too!" Tohru said.

"Kyo and Uo-Chan, you two should go see the school entry ceremony…" Tohru suggested.

"ANNOYING." Arisa and Kyo said at the same time.

"And plus, I still have hay fever…if I have to sit down in that place for a few hours, I won't be able to handle it for sure!" Arisa said with her voice lowered from a doctor's mask.

"If you take medicine, you'll get better!" Kyo said.

"It's no use. I took too much medicine when I was younger…" Arisa said.

"What sort of medicine?" Kyo asked.

"Where is the prince?" Saki asked.

"He's the representative of the entry ceremony so he'll definitely be busy," Sakani said walking in the room.

"Oh, yeah. I heard he was really tired." Saki said.

"First day of school and he has already received a loved heated welcome!" Tohru said.

* * *

"Excuse me…sempai…" a girl asked, "I've lost the student handbook…"

"Huh?" the boy said, "Ah…why are you asking me?"

"Ah, ah…how come…?" the girl said.

"Do you remember where you lost it?" Yuki asked from behind the boy, "Let's go find it together!"

"Can you give me your name and class first?" Yuki asked.

"I'M ARIMOTO SATOMI, 15 YEARS OLD, MY STAR SIGN IS SCORPIO, MY BLOOD TYPE IS B, MY FAVORITE HOBBY IS HANDCRAFTS, AND MY LOVELY LONG LEGS ARE MY MOST ATTRACTIVE FEATURE!" the girl yelled.

A bunch of other girls were around, "I'M SONOMIYA RINA, AND EVERYONE SAYS I LOOK LIKE NORIKA FUJIWARA!"

"YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE HER ONE BIT!"

"I'M…ALSO…I'M…!"

"I envy you! But we can't get through Souma…" the boy said.

* * *

"This year the prince should get a chance to be student council president." Arisa said.

_Yuki doesn't like to do that sort of thing though…_

"Tohru, Sakani, at the parent meeting, I sensed Shigure was under some tension…" Saki said.

"That's because there are two members of the Souma clan in this year's freshman class." Sakani said.

"_I have to witness an event which is very important to them…"_

_Kyo and Yuki stare._

_Sakani stairs sharply making it seem like she is shooting lasers out of her eyes._

"_What's the meaning of all the strange looks? You guys aren't thinking that I'm planning to spy on High School girls are you? Haha, you youngsters don't know how to respect your elders." Shigure said._

"_No one even said anything about you spying on Highschool girls, __**you **__bought it up." Sakani stated._

"_Ah…will you please excuse me." Shigure leaves the kitchen._

* * *

"From my point of view it seems he was only in tension because of the lack of Highschool girls." Sakani stated.

"Idiot." Saki said.

"Wait a minute," Arisa lifted her mask, "More Souma members are coming to our school? Are they boys or girls?"

"Two boys, and one of them were at the cultural festival." Sakani said.

"Kyo, go get the two Souma's and bring them here!" Arisa demanded.

"That's right…go and bring them here!" Saki demanded.

"WHY ME!" Kyo yelled.

"Fine, I'll do it." Sakani said grabbing a book.

"Or…you two can go together…" Arisa said.

"Good idea, some people here are crazy. In general…" Saki said.

"ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME!" Kyo yelled.

"Who said I was." Saki said.

"Why does it have to be Sakani who goes to do these sort of things…?" Saki asked in Kyo's face freaking him out.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO GO!" Kyo yelled.

"Yeah, you should go!" Arisa said.

"Hmmm, I actually wanted to say hi…but if you don't want to go with me…I'm fine with it…" Sakani said almost walking away, then turned around, "Seeing them at school is a different experience, maybe they'll be less crazy…"

"O-kay…" Kyo followed Sakani to the door.

"He's becoming lest resistant to Sakani's encouragements…" Arisa said.

"Interesting…" Saki said.

* * *

Kyo walked up to two girls, "Hey…do you know two Souma guys, one's got blonde hair and the other ones got white hair."

"Yes…yes they're in my class…" the girl with short black hair said.

"Tell them to come out!" Kyo said.

_At least Sakani has some type of ability so we won't have to go to each room to ask…_

"Hey…look, look!" a guy said, "That girl, isn't she cute!"

"Yeah…she's cute but why is she reading a book in the middle of the hallway? _Is her hair dyed?_" the other boy asked.

"That's what you call a clever beauty!"

Sakani looked up and looked straight at them and then went back to her book.

"I heard girls like that are pretty sensitive and understanding."

"We could make her do whatever we want."

Kyo got mad.

"We should go chat with her…"

_What are they talking about._

The boys walked up to Sakani, "Hey…what do you say about…"

_**BAM!**_

"Aaah! She slapped me!" the boy yelled.

"Don't mess with girls you don't know." Sakani said.

Some boys started laughing at him.

Sakani started walking toward Kyo, but the boy snatched her hand, "Aggressive…I like that."

"Leave me alone." Sakani stated

The boy pulled Sakani toward him but then…

Kyo walked over and pushed the boys into the wall, "YOU HEARD HER! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

People oooed and then went off doing their natural things.

Kyo took Sakani's hand which was feeling super warm; Sakani felt her face get super warm.

They walked to the end of the hallway.

_**DEEP BREATH**_

"Hey…are you okay?" Kyo asked.

Sakani looked away, "Ofcourse."

Sakani's eyes became dull, "Is something bothering you?" Kyo asked.

Sakani came back to her bright eye state, "Ah…ye-yes fine just on the lookout for those crazy people…"

"When your by my side you can calm down, don't worry yourself." Kyo said.

Sakani blushed, "Okay…"

"AH! WHAT I JUST SAID DIDN'T HAVE ANY SPECIAL MEANING!" Kyo said.

"What do you really mean?" Sakani smiled.

Kyo stared then looked away, "What am I saying?"

_He's so complicated._

"HALLO!" Momiji yelled.

"Oh! HI SAKANI!" Momiji yelled running down the hall in a girls uniform.

"Ah…" Sakani trailed off.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kyo yelled slapping Momiji to the floor.

"Kyo. Kyo, calm down," (for now I'm just gonna say Haru) Haru said.

"How are you?" Haru asked.

"Ah, Hatsuharu." Sakani said.

"Why is it that you have to wear a girls uniform!" Kyo yelled, "Hatsuharu wears a lot of jewelry but he's better than you!"

Momiji just cried.

"Does it really matter? He looks good wearing it, shouldn't that be enough?" Haru said.

Momiji smiled, "I look nice wearing it!"

"I guess you look fine," Sakani smiled.

"Looking nice and looking shameful are two different things." Kyo said.

All of a sudden Haru held his arms sideways like he wanted a hug from someone.

_What…?_

"!"

Haru mover up in front, "?"

Yuki walked down the hallway, "…it's true…Momiji why are you dressed like that?"

"Yuki have you finished all your duties?" Sakani asked suddenly.

"No…I haven't finished yet…I only stopped by because I was going to come here anyway." Yuki sweatdropped.

"How tiring!" Momiji yelled.

"If you think I'm tired then please don't give me more trouble!" Yuki said.

"Momiji, Hatsuharu, what do you think about this school?" Sakani asked.

"Hm…" Haru wondered.

"Listen to me! Listen to me! They tell me not to show off in school! They say people who show off have lots of girls chasing them!" Momiji yelled, "So I decided to be the 'cool' and 'silent' type in school!"

"COOL AND SILENT! LOOK AT YOU, IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL 'COOL' AND 'SILENT'!" Kyo yelled.

The student council president stepped in front of the group, "THAT'S RIGHT! SECOND YEAR CLASS D STUDENT SOHMA KYO! YOUR ORANGE HAIR IS REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES! A MALE STUDENT WEARING A GIRL'S UNIFORM IS OUTRAGEOUS AND RIDICULOUS! TEACHERS CAN LET YOU OFF, BUT I WON'T BECAUSE…"

Two girls started clapping in the background, "I AM THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT OF THIS SCHOOL! TAKEI MAKOTO! ALSO KNOWN AS THE SCHOOL PROTECTION SQUAD TEAM CAPTAIN!"

"Here comes another idiot…" Haru said.

"SERIOUSLY! SCHOOL JUST STARTED AND THERE ARE ALREADY SO MANY KIDS WITH PROBLEMS!" Takei yelled.

"YOUR SOUMA HATSUHARU AREN'T YOU! WHY IS YOUR HAIR WHITE! AND WEARING SO MUSCH JEWELRY AS IF THE RULES ARE NOTHING!"

"AND HONDA SAKANI! WHY IS YOUR HAIR PINK! WHY IS IT SO LONG THAT EVEN YOU PONYTAIL REACHES THE GROUND! IS IT FAKE!"

"President, Hatsuharu's hair is naturally white and Sakani's is naturally pink." Yuki said calmly.

"YOU ARE IN A GREAT MOOD! BUT, YOU SAY HIS HAIR IS NATURALLY WHITE! WASN'T IT BLACK AT BIRTH! AND YOUR SAYING HE HAIR IS NATURAL! WHO ELSE IN TOWN HAS PINK HAIR!" Takei yelled.

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOUR CLOTHES! THAT CAN'T BE NATURAL TOO! SOHMA MOMIJI! YOU'RE A BOY, DON'T YOU HAVE ANY PRIDE! STARTING FROM TODAY, YOU HAVE STEPPED ONTO THE WRONG PATH OF LIFE!" Takei said.

Momiji teared up, "But…I look better in a girl's uniform…"

"Why must you bully him! Leave us alone!" Sakani protected Momiji.

"SAYS THE GIRL WHO DYED HER HAIR PINK! HONDA SAKANI! I'M ONLY USING MY COMMON SENSE AND GIVING SOME LOGICAL ADVICE AND OPINIONS!" Takei yelled in Sakani's face.

**Snap!**

**Pop!**

"**Ah, you're so annoying…**" Haru complained, "**stop trying to shout commands! Your voice is very irritating!**"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Huh? WHAT?" Takei became nervous.

"**Does wearing a suit mean that someone won't threaten people? TELL ME!**" Haru yelled, "**Are you saying that people without earrings don't tease others? Black haired people won't kill or set arsons then!"**

Haru grabbed Takei's collar of his suit, "**Who the hell to you think you are! You think your god!" **

_**Black Haru…**_

Haru shook Takei, "**Why aren't you talking god! Say something!" **

The two girls yelled, "President! President!"

"Hey! Stop it! He hasn't learned Martial Arts before…" Kyo yelled.

"Shut Up! You idiotic cat! Don't butt in!" Haru yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME IDIOT! YOU WANT TO DIE YOU BASTARD!" Kyo yelled madly.

"HUH!" Haru yelled, "DON'T TRY AND ACT TOUGH! DIDN'T YOU LOSE THE FIGHT AND RUN AWAY LAST TIME!" Haru yelled.

"LAST TIME YOU ENDED AND CANCELLED THE FIGHT YOURSELF!" Kyo yelled.

"YOU AREN'T GOING TO SIDE WITH PRESIDENT ARE YOU! YOU THINK HE'S RIGHT!" Haru yelled.

"YOU ARE ALL IDIOTS!" Kyo yelled.

"President, wake up, wake up." The two girls in the back yelled.

Momiji turned to Sakani, "Do you want to eat a sweet?"

Haru slid to beside one of the girls in the back, "Hey…miss!"

"HUH…"

"DON'T PULL HER IN AS WELL!" Kyo yelled.

"What do you think? Do you think Momiji looks good like this?" Haru asked, "You're not commenting but it doesn't matter! The way men like to dress isn't anyone else's business, right!"

"What matters is that they like to style themselves right?" Haru asked.

Tears came out of the two girls eyes, "Yes, that's right."

"DON'T LET HIM BRAINWASH YOU!" Takei yelled, "I HAVE NEVER SEEN BEHAVIOR LIKE YOURS BEFORE!"

"As long as you like it, it's fine." Haru told Momiji.

"WHAT IS THIS! TO OTHER STUDENTS, THIS ARROGENT BEHAVIOR IS…"

"You're so difficult…what if Yuki also wore a girls uniform, how about **that!**" Haru yelled.

Takei had tears float down and said, "That'd be great…"

"**WHAT IS SO GREAT!**" Yuki yelled, "Hatsuharu…if you fool around and say such things, then I will end out friendship." Yuki said darkly.

"An example. Just an example." Haru said.

"That's too great…" Takei said looking at the ceiling.

"STOP IMAGINING WEIRD THINGS!" Yuki yelled.

"Oh…oh no…this person…Souma Hatsuharu s a strong opponent for me!" Takei raised his glassed.

"OKAY WHAT ABOUT YOU'RE HAIR! CAN YOU PROVE THAT YOUR HAIR IS NATURAL LIKE THIS!" Takei yelled.

"Ofcourse."

"OKAY! WHERE'S THE EVIDENCE! GIVE ME EVIDENCE!" Takei yelled.

**Crash**

Haru dragged him to the bathroom.

"Ah…wait…this…"

**Slam!**

_**Silence…**_

**Open!**

Takei wiped his glasses, "Very strong evidence…unbelievably, in this world there is still has unknown knowledge."

_Did he…?_

_He definitely saw it…_

"WE ARE NOT FINISHED YET!" Takei yelled.

"HUH!"

"HOW CAN YOU PROVE THAT HONDA SAKANI'S HAIR IS ACTUALLY PINK!" Takei smiled.

Sakani dug in her pocket, "This is the picture of all the girls in my family who are now dead"

Everyone looked at the picture, every girl had pink hair.

"HOW CAN YOU PROVE THAT THEY ALL DIDN'T DYE THERE HAIR EITHER!" Takei yelled.

"I see…" Sakani closed her eyes, "I guess I have to make you believe by force!"

She opened her eyes full with black, "You don't want this side of me…" she stepped closer.

"But you asked for it…you will believe me!" Sakani stared into his eyes.

Everyone stared.

Sakani grabbed Takei's collar of his shirt, "You don't want the worst of it."

"W-WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES!" Takei yelled.

Sakani pushed him into the wall, "You want to see in real life or just in your head?" Sakani asked.

"Huh?"

Sakani slammed her head into his head.

**Silence.**

…

"Sakani what you doing?" Momiji asked.

"AAAAGH!" Takei screamed and ran away down the hall.

"What happened?" everyone asked.

"You do not want to know." Sakani said, "You will have nightmares."

Everyone stepped away, "It's also a secret."

"Ah…well that was tiring…" Haru said.

"Wait, if I pass out don't wor…" Sakani fell to the floor.

"Sakani?" Momiji asked.

"What happened?" Kyo asked.

"She was saying, 'If I pass out don't' and then she passed out." Momiji said.

Sakani's eyes snapped open, "WHAAAA!" Kyo fell back.

"That's why I said don't worry." Sakani said with eyes on normal color.

_I wonder what she did.' _Everyone wondered.

"So what were we doing?" Sakani asked.

"You mean you don't remember!" everyone asked.

"Oh, I forgot after what I just did I lose my memory for the last 30 minutes, except for the last five seconds." Sakani said.

"What did you do!" Kyo demanded an answer.

"You do not want to know, it's a secret." Sakani said.

_**Silence…**_

"Oh, and you'll get nightmares." Sakani reminded.

_**Ding**_

_**Dong**_

_**Ding!**_

"It's time."

"I have to rush to class." Sakani said.

"AH!"

"After school I'll introduce my friends to you two." Sakani said.

"SURE! DEFINETLY! YEAH!" Momiji yelled.

"That wasn't a question." Sakani smiled.

_If it isn't to late I would like to transfer them to a different school,' _Yuki and Kyo thought.

"Yes! Yuki and Kyo! I have something to tell you don't go!" Momiji yelled.

"Eh?" Yuki said.

_I sense a god's energy in the school…could it be…_

"In that case, I'll go first." Sakani said.

"Sorry Sakani…" Momiji apologized.

"No need to be sorry." Sakani smiled and started walking down the hallway.

"Don't be ridiculous! If you're going to talk nonsense again, I won't be polite with you." Kyo said.

* * *

_I want to introduce them to my friends, but if everyday is like this then Yuki and Kyo might die of no energy.' _Sakani thought walking down the hall.

"I actually feel alive, happy." Sakani said.

Sakani turned to her right.

_Is that him?_

* * *

"He said he would come to the school," Momiji said.

"Shigure told us after the entry ceremony, he might be just getting here right now." Haru said.

Yuki's eyes widened.

* * *

Akito stood there with his hands behind his back.

It's Akito…

Sakani looked at him and he looked at her.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**You wonder what, will**

…**happen next. **


	20. Chapter 20: Akito Souma

**I was sitting here listening to Beez In The Trap and I look in my chip bag and find a dead bee in it from just walking outside and I wonder, **

**How in the world did that happen!**

**LOL**

* * *

_** Chapter 20: Akito Souma**_

_What is desired,_

_What is fantasized in the Darkness room._

"Even we didn't know… just now I heard from Shigure in the opening ceremonies." Momiji said.

"Akito suddenly wants to come." Haru said, "Therefore, even though he left later, he should arrive at the school just about now."

"I felt that I should tell you guys, if you don't want to meet him then you should be more…" Momiji trailed off as Yuki started walking down the hallway.

Yuki stood in the hallway looking at the ground.

**Chatter,**

**Chatter,**

**Chatter**

* * *

Sakani looked up, "Akito-san, it is you…"

"…Yes, Honda Sakani-san." Akito said.

Sakani stayed calm, "Nice to meet you…" she bowed.

_I felt it, __**she **__is here but, why is Akito-san at the school?_

_I should tell him to kick my dad out so he won't get killed…_

_I thought he would look older but how I saw him in the window it seemed he was watching me…_

_His and Hatori-san's eyes look the same._

"You're really well-mannered. And you're a kind girl as well! And you're very cute." Akito smiled.

_That must be a lie, he's trying to kill me with kindness._

"Geez, thanks…" Sakani said.

"You really are, sorry I didn't talk with you the last time when you went to the old house. It's because I'm afraid of strangers…you won't get mad, right?" Akito asked.

"No, ofcourse not," Sakani said.

"That's great…then…now, I will introduce myself. I'm head of the Souma family, Akito. Nice to meet you." Akito said.

_Slut._

Sakani put on a fake smile, "Yes, nice to meet you too."

_Maybe he's not so much of a slut, what am I thinking…all those things that he did is the past._

"I hope that we can become friends!" Akito said.

_Friends? Is this a messed up clone or something?_

"And Yuki and the others…" Akito said, "Please take care of them…"

"I-I have a question." Sakani said.

"Hm?," Akito wondered.

"Does a man name Chuck live near you?" Sakani asked.

"Yes…he certainly does." Akito said.

"Is-is face half metal?" Sakani asked.

"Yes…" Akito answered.

"I recommend that you kick him out, if he finds out we know each other he will kill you, he told me that he's going to kill everyone I know and then kill me!" Sakani almost cried.

"Ah, I understand." Akito said.

Sakani smiled.

Sakani's smile faded as she felt a frighten presence, not scary, the person is the one whose frightened.

"Akito!" Yuki yelled with widened eyes.

"Ah…" Akito turned around.

"I really missed you Yuki!" Akito smiled, "It seems like such a long time since we've seen each other."

"What are you doing…" Yuki asked with the same frightened look.

Akito ignored him, "You're taller and you have matured too…"

_Something's wrong…_

"What did you do to Miss Honda!" Yuki asked.

Akito frowned for one second and the next she was smiling, "…nothing…just introducing myself."

"Right Sakani-Chan, it was just an introduction, right?" Akito asked.

Sakani's face almost showed madness at the fact that he was bringing her in to this, and was probably faking his niceness.

"…correct…" Sakani said.

"…" Yuki clutched his fists.

"Yuki, I actually came here today…because I have a question to ask you!" Akito yelled.

_He's scared…_

Akito smoothed her hand down Yuki's face, "On New Year's…why did you slack off and not come?"

Sakani's eyes widened, _they said Akito wouldn't be mad if they didn't come!_

"Why did you do that?" Akito asked.

"Although I've become more generous lately…but you doing that really breaks my heart!" Akito said dramatically.

"I'll have to re-educate you!" Akito smiled, "Once again, put you in that dark room…for a whole day…"

Sakani saw all of it, all the memories that ran through Yuki's mind.

Tears fell.

"To teach you the meaning of living!" Akito yelled.

Yuki's eyes probably widened so much that they almost fell out.

**SLAP!**

Sakani slapped Akito in the face, "No! The only one around her that needs to learn the meaning of living…is YOU!"

Akito's eyes widened.

Sakani took a deep breath, "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

_**SLAP!**_

Akito slapped her back in the face back, and her eyes widened as she held her cheek and fell to her knees.

"And I thought we could be friends!" Akito yelled.

"I'm sorry." Sakani cried.

Akito smirked, "Really…"

"I SAID I'M SORRY! I REALLY AM! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Sakani yelled.

"I understand…" Akito said.

Yuki stood there with his eyes widened.

"I must return to Shigure and the others, or else they'd worry about me." Akito smiled, "Yuki, enjoy your High School life! …I hope you…will have time to come visit me soon!"

As Akito left he smirked at Kyo who was standing in the window.

* * *

_In the end,_

_I actually stopped him, but…_

_Only to hurt, myself._

_Although I couldn't hear their conversation I heard the last part and saw everything, Yuki had the most frightening eyes._

_He must be a frightening person,_

_If he is just like my father…_

_Will he team up with him?_

_Is he really going to kick him out?_

_Will he tell my father it was me who warned him?_

_Will my father kill him right on the spot?_

_I don't want anyone to die because of my father, which he kills because of me, which means whoever dies, I'm basically the one killing them._

_It's all technically my fault…_

_Have I been to mean lately?_

_Am I changing to the worst state?_

_I can change myself…_

_If I kept quiet then will things be the same?_

_No, it will be different, I probably wouldn't have ever been slapped._

_But I would've been killed by now._

_I'm thinking to much, my face hurts, _

_No it's just because that slut slapped me in my face._

_Everything is dark inside._

_I feel that I'm sleeping…_

**DEEP BREATH!**

Sakani's eyes snapped open and she sat up in the nurse's room.

She touched the left side of her face, a patch, _is it really that bad?_

Sakani looked to her left, "Yuki-kun?"

"Ah…Miss Honda you're awake." Yuki said, "Do you feel alright?"

"Ah, yes I'm totally fine," Sakani smiled, "Does anyone else know what happened?"

"…not yet it's only been five minutes." Yuki said.

"Oh, phew…hey…school ends early today so why don't you come play with Hana-Chan and they others! It's a rare opportunity!"

_I'm gonna make sure, Yuki becomes happy._

* * *

_I told Hana-Chan and Uo-Chan that I hit my face on the door opening it and Yuki told Kyo, Tohru, Hatsuharu, and Momiji what really happened and they all got this 'oooh that must of hurt face.'_

"**ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, SHOOT!**" everyone except Kyo yelled.

"HA!"

"…why do I even…badminton, too." Kyo said.

"Boys shouldn't mumble on and on like that." Arisa said, "And why must I wear a mask."

"YOU DON'T NEED TOO!" Kyo yelled.

"Now what happens after we split into teams? What about the rules?" Yuki said.

"Ah, what rules?" Saki asked.

"Ah?" Yuki wondered.

"Badminton does not need rules…use the racquet to serve the ball, then use the racquet to hit back." Saki said, " Simply put, whoever falls down first loses."

Sakani smiled, "But, aren't those rules too?"

"Ah, I didn't think about that." Saki said putting her finger on her chin.

"Okay, clearly simplified." Haru said.

"Too, clearly simplified!" Kyo yelled.

"Ah! You're too annoying! Quickly go back to your own field!"

"Field?" Tohru asked.

"Field?" Yuki asked.

"It's not a competition." Haru said.

_**The teams are split like this, Arisa, Yuki, Momiji, and Tohru vs. Kyo, Saki, Haru, and Sakani**_

"It's starting, prince! That orange-top is over there too!" Arisa yelled.

"DAMN FOREIGN BITCH!" Kyo yelled.

"Let's Start!' Tohru smiled.

"Ready."

**Hit!**

* * *

-At Hatori's house-

"He said that Sakani is…ugly! And her sister is probably uglier!" Shigure said.

"On the way home, in the car…"

-On the way-

"_She is really ugly! And her sister probably is uglier!" Akito smiled, "Absolutely horrid. It seems that she has a mind of her own but it shouldn't matter! I can relax! Yuki will surely return to me! Because his eyes were scared when he looked at me. That is evidence that he cannot forget me." _

-Now-

"For such a long time, locked in a dark room, suffering from such severe psychological torture…" Shigure said.

"_Let me out." Yuki said, "I want to leave this place."_

"It truly isn't very easy to forget, especially with such a deep scar on his heart!" Shigure said, "But…Akito would never understand."

"Those who hurt others will also hurt themselves…the pain between them will exist forever." Hatori stated smoking his cigarette.

"A lot of courage is needed to forget the pain." Hatori stated.

"There's also those really cute sisters." Shigure said.

"It sounds so wrong coming out of your mouth." Hatori said.

* * *

_Something to be desired._

_The thing I thought of…a parent's warm hug. I want to return to this warm family._

_**Hit!**_

_Where everyone is wearing smiles._

_**Hit!**_

_So that everyone stays together…_

_**Hit!**_

_Your own…_

_**Hit!**_

_Special Warm Place._

_**-Hit!**_

Tohru smiled and so did Yuki.

_Warm people…really exist._

Sakani smiled and Yuki smiled back.

_**Hit!**_

"It's already so dark. Time passes by quickly when your happy!" Tohru yelled.

**HUFF, PUFF!**

"Then I'll see you tomorrow Tohru and Sakani." Saki said.

_**HUFF, PUFF!**_

"That was a good game!" Sakani smiled.

"Why is it…that only Hanajima…and Sakani…is not tired." Kyo breathed hard.

"Where going home, too." Haru patted Momiji's head.

"You guys going home?" Tohru asked shakily.

"Yes"

"Miss Honda (Sakani)." Haru called.

"Yes." Sakani said.

"I was really worried…it seems to be okay." Haru smiled, "Yuki…thank you."

"No problem." Sakani smiled.

"I hope your cheek will get better." Momiji yelled.

"Don't worry, it will!" Sakani patted Momiji's head.

_I met the head of the Souma family today, I know he's a complex person, and he is not a zodiac, he is a god, but to be honest, I'm pretty afraid of him now' _Sakani thought.

"Then! Let's go home!" Yuki yelled.

"Okay!" Tohru chimed.

"Yes…let's go home." Sakani said.

They all started walking home.

"So what do you guys want to eat tonight?" Sakani asked.

"Leek with pig liver." Yuki said.

"HEY!" Kyo yelled.

"Don't worry if you don't like it I'll make something else too!" Sakani said.

_When I'm with these people, that fear goes away._

* * *

**Finished! **

**Like ah, that didn't take all day! **

**My clock is wrong…**


	21. Chapter 21: The Snake

**I think it's about to storm…I hope the power doesn't go out!**

**The last chapter didn't really take that long but this one might…I think…it might?**

**Doesn't matter… all I know is I'm not going to stop making more chapters until I am finished!**

**:**

**(Me smiling a lot)**

* * *

"Starting May, what type of Harvest are we having?" Tohru asked.

"Mmm, carrot…turnips…leek." Yuki said.

"How about…" Sakani trailed off.

"Plus, strawberries!" Yuki smiled.

"YAY!" Tohru and Sakani smiled at each other.

"Finally, it would be better if May came sooner." Sakani smiled.

"Mmm, it would be great if May came sooner." Yuki said.

**ACHOO!**

Tohru and Sakani sneezed.

"Are you two ok?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah," Sakani and Tohru said at the same time.

"It's already April, but today is still very cold!" Tohru said.

"You two should go back! I'm almost done here." Yuki insisted.

"Ah, but…" Tohru staggered.

**Grrr.**

"I'm hungry already." Yuki said.

Sakani and Tohru stood up, "We'll prepare lunch!"

"There will be many strawberries soon!" Tohru happily cheered.

"Tohru, what should we make for lunch?" Sakani asked.

Tohru seemed to be looking somewhere else.

"Hm?" Sakani turned to see clothes on the ground.

Sakani walked toward the clothes, "I sense a snake, a man…"

"I wonder who would take their clothes off in the middle of the forest." Tohru wondered.

"It's a zodiac animal." Sakani said and lifted the clothes up, "Where did it go?"

… … … … … …

Sakani's eyes widened, "Hmm… Sakani?" Tohru asked walking toward Sakani.

Sakani was shaking.

"Sakani what's wrong!" Tohru asked.

"Something went up my clothes into my bra…" Sakani said.

"Uh…"

"Eh, Eh! Eh!" Sakani screamed.

"Ahh, I don't know what to do!" Tohru freaked out.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki yelled.

"Get it out! Get it out of my bra! Eeeek!" Sakani screamed.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know what to do!" Tohru yelled.

Tohru unbuttoned the top of Sakani's shirt and between both of Sakani's breast a snake floated out.

Yuki blushed and then got mad.

* * *

"Hey…annoying I'm pretty hungry." Kyo complained.

"Tohru and Sakani will be back soon right?" Shigure asked.

"Nevermind, I'll just make something for myself." Kyo said.

Shigure put his newspaper down and stood up, "Wait…Kyo! Hold on…!"

"We should calmly wait for them to return." Shigure said and put a bowl on the table.

Kyo looked at a bowl with, leek, onion, and miso.

He tossed it over to Shigure spilling food, "YOU ALWAYS MAKE FUN OF OTHERS TO AMUSE YOURSELF!" Kyo yelled.

"KYO! YOU SHOULDN'T WASTE FOOD!" Shigure yelled.

**Slide, Ta,ta,ta,ta**

Shigure smiled, "Great they seemed to have returned."

Yuki held a snake in front of Shigure's face, with a dark aura around him, "**Let's skin this and cook it…!**"

"WAH!" Shigure almost screamed and then looked closely at it, "Ayame?"

"Isn't he Ayame…why all of a sudden he…" Kyo spoke.

"Come on Sakani…you have to come in you can't stand out here." Tohru said.

Sakani stepped in still shaking from fear of the snake.

"What happened?" Kyo asked.

"**QUICKLY, LET'S SKIN HIM!**" Yuki yelled madly.

"Hold on! Calm down, Calm down, Yuki!" Shigure yelled.

* * *

"Souma Ayame is exactly what you have seen, he is a snake." Shigure told Tohru.

"Ah…" Tohru understood.

Shigure closed the door, "Let's let him sleep for a while."

"Don't snakes need to hibernate? So, Ayame's biggest weakness is his fear of the cold." Shigure said, "Like in today's weather, he would change easily."

Sakani walked down the stairs, very slowly.

"Changes in the Winter, how troublesome." Tohru said.

Sakani walked slowly and sat down at the table, then brought out a knife and everyone jumped back, "Where's that snake…?"

"So you want to skin him too?" Shigure asked.

Sakani had a determined face, "I need to chop his head off."

(GASP)

"What did he do?" Kyo asked.

"He's not here." Shigure joked.

"I know he is." Sakani said.

"Sakani…you should put the knife down before you chop your fingers off!" Kyo yelled.

"Do you think I'm that dump." Sakani flipped the big knife and caught it by the handle.

_Apparently very handy with knives._

Tohru got up, "Sakani, take a deep breathe…you don't need to kill anyone."

Sakani closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

_**Cling!**_

Sakani dropped the knife, "I was just kidding!"

Everyone's mouths dropped open,

_**Silence…**_

"WHAT I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO MURDER SOMEONE!" Kyo yelled.

"Anyways…" Shigure almost laughed then held up three fingers, "Ayame, Hatori, and I are all the same age. We went to elementary, middle, and highschool together!"

"Us three were the 'Dazzling Trio!'" Shigure smiled.

"Huh!" everyone wondered.

_That sounds cheesy…' _ Sakani thought.

"It's like that…like that!" Tohru yelled.

_What…Dazzling Trio…?' _Kyo thought.

_You want to take credit for Hatori's work' _Yuki thought.

"Eh? Why were you so mad just a moment ago?" Shigure asked.

"Bring up that name and I'll get annoyed." Yuki replied.

"Hey! You shouldn't be like that!" Ayame shouted through the door, "How can you treat your own brother that way?"

"I knew it." Sakani said.

_**POOF!**_

"Huh?" Tohru wondered, _Brother!_

"About this let me explain! Just then I was feeling cold." Ayame explained, "So I was trying to find someplace warm. Once I find a close warm body, I grab on to it. Isn't this and instinct?"

_**Slide!**_

A man with long silver like hair appeared at the door, "Hi, everyone!"

"And my brother! How are you?" Ayame asked.

_The adult version of Yuki!_

"Why did you 'Hold on'! Not taking you to the police is already too kind!" Yuki yelled.

"What happened what did that guy really do?" Kyo asked Sakani.

"If I tell you don't freak out." Sakani whispered, and told Kyo what happened.

Kyo's eyes widened, "YOU PERVERT!"

"Ah! Baby Kyo, you are really here!" Ayame said shocked.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kyo yelled.

"Let's not talk about baby Kyo." Ayame said.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kyo yelled.

"I haven't seen you since New Year's!" Ayame told Shigure ignoring all the comments Kyo was yelling at him.

"Since New Year', long time no see." Shigure waved his hand.

Ayame smiled, "During this time I wasn't here, did you see anyone else, Shigure?"

"Even if you weren't here I couldn't be like that, Ayame." Shigure smiled.

"All right!" they both said at once.

**WHAT!**

_His personality is very different from Yuki's…_

"Let me introduce you. This is Honda Tohru and this is Honda Sakani." Shigure said.

Ayame walked up to them, and bowed, "Sorry for just now, I am Yuki's older brother, Ayame."

Sakani and Tohru bowed.

"I'm sorry for threatening to chop your head off." Sakani looked up.

"I thought you were kidding…" everyone said at the same time.

"I wasn't kidding for 5 seconds." Sakani smiled, "But I couldn't kill someone even if it was my dad!"

"I see, you two are really like princesses." Ayame said.

"Huh?"

"Two beautiful flowers trapped in a house full of dirty men! Like a trapped princess!" Ayame said.

"We are not imprisoning her…" Shigure moved his hand up and down.

Yuki was still mad, "Brother, please don't treat them like idiots…"

"I really do respect them!" Ayame yelled and sat at the dining table.

"Then princess you get a cup of tea and you make some lunch, hurry!" Ayame clapped his hands.

"I SAID SHOW THEM SOME RESPECT!" Yuki and Kyo yelled.

Sakani had already gotten up and went for the kitchen, but Kyo grabbed his hand, "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"

"Ayame, do you think they are servants!" Yuki yelled.

"Really? Then make some lunch slowly!" Ayame said.

"We actually don't mind…" Tohru said.

"THAT'S NOT RIGHT EITHER!" Kyo yelled still holding Sakani's hand.

"You guys are too annoying! I understand!" Ayame yelled.

"…Tohru…" Ayame pulled Tohru's hand, "…and Sakani…" Ayame pulled Sakani's hand and Kyo just then noticed he was still holding her hand when she was pulled away.

"Let's go out and eat!" Ayame yelled.

"Huh!" Tohru and Sakani yelled.

"Ah, but…" Sakani said.

"Don't worry it's my treat!" Ayame laughed.

**Slide.**

**Slam.**

Yuki and Kyo turned to Shigure with mad faces, "It's useless to be angry at me!" Shigure yelled.

* * *

Tohru, Ayame, and Sakani sat in the restaurant.

"Eat whatever you would like too! All I want is a dumpling set!" Ayame smiled.

"…"

"…"

"Don't worry about Yuki. He's not a kid anymore, he can take care of himself." Ayame said.

"But they've always taking care of us." Sakani said.

Ayame leaned in and pulled her face toward him then said, "Are you saying that my treat is not good enough?" Ayame asked.

"No…ofcourse not how can I say that." Sakani smiled.

Ayame backed away and smiled, "Okay then, three dumpling meals!"

"But, I was shocked, Yuki never said that he had a brother…and he's one of the twelve zodiacs…" Tohru then wondered, "Maybe Kyo and Shigure have brothers and sisters!"

_(Is that where everyone got that idea of making a fanfic with Kyo having sisters or brothers…those were kinda good though…)_

"No they are all without siblings." Ayame said.

"Ofcourse , Yuki wouldn't tell you two about me, as you can see our relationship is not the greatest!" Ayame said, "You can say that we don't have any close feelings."

"This is usually because you two didn't bond when you were younger." Sakani knew.

"Yes, I heard you could see the past," Ayame said.

"I actually only read animals minds and all the thoughts they use to have." Sakani corrected.

"Anyways, we are 10 years apart. Once Yuki was born, because of his health we had to be separated." Ayame sipped some tea, "He was raised the way they wanted him. I only knew I had a brother, but I had no feelings for him."

Sakani looked at the floor.

"Then when I realized it…there was already a deep trench between us. It's like that." Ayame said.

"…"

"…"

"Yuki, I heard he saw Akito at school!" Ayame said, "Did you two meet him too?"

"That's why I have this patch on the side of my face, I don't really like to talk about it so no one ever mentions it." Sakani said smoothing the left side of her cheek.

Ayame's eyes widened, "He hit you?"

"Only because I hit him…people who hurt others only hurt themselves." Sakani looked away.

"You sound like Hatori saying that." Ayame smiled, "Anyways…how should I put it, I can't tell you much…for Yuki, Akito is a very scary guy. Compared to the other twelve zodiac, he is a serious problem."

Sakani looked at Ayame, "I thought he would be very unhappy right now. I said I came to see you two, but I actually came to see Yuki."

"But, he seems to be happy. Frankly, I am disappointed. I thought this was a chance to be a brother." Ayame said.

"You…are regretting it?" Tohru asked.

_Because the trench between you two._

"That's unbelievable. As I get older the things I could not understand when I was younger…slowly, I will understand!" Ayame said.

" 'I should have done that back then' 'I should have said it that time.' This way…slowly understand. Instead of being regretful, I should be repentant!" Ayame said, "Repenting for my childishness. It would be great if everything would change."

"So…" Ayame continued, "Adults are selfish, this is the reason."

"…But my mom," Tohru said, "Our mom said that too. After she became a mother…For the first time, she understood the feelings of a parent. But…"

"The only thing she couldn't understood, couldn't forget…was her younger self." Sakani said, "The first time you talk back to your parents…is the day you get yelled at badly. What you feel when you were a child can be locked in your mind forever. After you grow up, it's impossible to understand when you're a parent."

Tohru smiled, "Maybe not 100%...but a little closer is possible…"

_Because…_

_With this thinking you would be happy…_

Ayame stared at them, "Ah…actually…I'm saying…I mean…it's…" Tohru staggered.

"We're saying, that one day you and Yuki and you will understand each other, but I guess, Tohru understands more than me, Tohru's mother is my Foster mother, my real mother disappeared but…I actually know that the only reason she disappeared is that my father killed her." Sakani said.

Ayame's eyes widened.

"My family all died in a house fire except for my mom, dad, uncle, and cousin. I think my father hates me, he never said he loved me, all he did was beat me and everyday he's searching to kill me. Just walking alone in the woods, scares me. He cut out my mother's heart and he pushed Tohru's mom into the street leaving her dead. He told me that he will kill anyone I know. He can be watching us right now just to target you Ayame, I recommend that you be careful walking alone now and then because, my father will you kill you." Sakani looked at the floor.

"I feel you should know this, just…in case." Sakani teared.

Ayame's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his eye sockets.

"I'm sorry, for the sudden information." Sakani cried.

"And at Shigure's house you seemed so happy, don't cry now." Ayame put his right hand on Sakani's left shoulder, "I promise, I won't let your father kill me."

"Hmmm, but now I understand why Yuki is happy." Ayame looked up, "Really…then we should work…herder."

"Ready!" The cook laid food on the table and walked back to the kitchen.

"You two…" Ayame looked at Sakani and Tohru, "You two should be good friends too!"

* * *

"Are you two ok?" Yuki asked.

"Did you guys eat lunch yet?" Tohru asked.

"That's not important, my brother…did he trouble you?" Yuki asked.

"No…he treated us to dumplings. Even though, we have left overs because I didn't want to eat meat." Sakani said.

"Yuki…you don't hate your brother, do you?" Sakani asked.

"Oh?" Yuki wondered.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to ask," Sakani's eyes sparkled.

"No…it's not hate…" Yuki smiled, "It's hard to communicate…! I really don't know what he's thinking."

"If it's communication than it's an easy solution!" Ayame yelled through Sakani's shirt, "Now it's time for us to get close!"

_**Silence…**_

"I can't get out!" Ayame yelled through Sakani's shirt.

Sakani looked under her shirt and blushed, _He's stuck there again…_

"Ah…"Tohru had to help Sakani again, then Ayame came up her shirt, "Brother!"

Kyo had a serious expression.

"Because it was cold outside he had transformed and snakes can die in the cold." Sakani said, "But apparently we are never doing this again." Sakani said.

"It was kind of suffocating in there." Ayame said.

"**YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE MY BROTHER!**" Yuki madly yelled with darkness around him.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha You can't change the facts Yuki!" Ayame yelled.

_**WHAM!**_

_**BAM!**_

"Ah, you're back…" Shigure said.

Ayame slithered up Shigure's shirt around his neck, "Shigure…where do I sleep tonight?"

"Huh? You want to stay?" Shigure asked.

* * *

**Ha! Ha! Ha!**

**Lol.**

**Funny to me probably not to everyone else, watching the anime I don't stop smiling.**

**Ty.**


	22. Chapter 22: What A Day

**Chew, Cheeeeewww!**

**Nevermind.**

**The chickens ready!**

**Few minutes later…**

**Dinner's ready!**

_**And no one comes.**_

**Chew, Chewwwww.**

**Chicken wang, chicken wang,**

**Wait…that's getting old.**

* * *

_**Beep, beep, beep…**_

_**Beep, Beep, Beep…**_

"…" Kyo turns.

_**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**_

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Kyo opened his eyes and glared at the clock.

Then he turns the other way with his eyes closed.

Ayame grabbed Kyo's neck, "Still sleeping?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kyo yelled.

Ayame jumped out of bed, "WAAH!"

* * *

Ayame, Shigure, Kyo, Sakani, Yuki, and Tohru were sitting at the table.

Ayame looked beat up, "I had to do that because I had no other choice. Yuki locks his door at night and won't let me in and Sakani kicked me out, she actually kicked me!"

"And next time I will push you down the stairs." Sakani said darkly with a dark aura around her.

**POW!**

**BAM!**

**CRASH! CRASH!**

"There beating him up again?" Tohru asked, "I didn't know Ayame came in our room last night…"

"I kept you sleep Tohru, I didn't want you to see me do such awful things." Sakani smiled.

_Few minutes later…_

Kyo and Yuki took their seats and Ayame limped to the table, "Besides! Why couldn't you just sleep in Shigure's room!" Kyo yelled.

"Because…Shigure won't let me sleep…" Ayame said.

"Hey…don't talk about that kind of thing in front of the children, okay?" Shigure smiled.

"STOP TALKING ALREADY!" Kyo yelled.

Yuki angrily looked down, _Ignore him, think of him being invisible._

"Basically, how long do you plan on staying here!" Kyo yelled/asked.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha you don't have to worry." Ayame said, "Because next time I will convince Sakani to let me sleep in her and her sister's room!"

"GET OUT!" Kyo and Yuki yelled.

_This is the third morning since Ayame has been here._

_Unfortunately, him and his brother don't get along well, it's actually amusing!' _Sakani thinks.

* * *

"Oh, that fool came?" Momiji said, "I haven't seen him since New Year's. Also lives in the outside."

"Oh, that's how it is." Tohru said.

"I want too!" Momiji cheered, "Ah…but I can't get in the way of their brotherly comradely reunion."

"Comradely…" Haru said.

"How's Yuki is he happy?" Momiji asked.

"No, he is annoyed, and angry." Sakani said reading a book.

Yuki was walking outside, "Ah…Yuki…" Haru looked at Yuki and everyone stared as Yuki walked looking down.

"Yuki you're not feeling well?" Momiji asked.

"Oh…mhm." Sakani said still reading a book.

"I see…" Haru said, "Yes…mm…I understand."

"?" Tohru didn't understand.

"But doesn't Ayame need to watch over the shop! He's the owner!" Momiji yelled.

Sakani looked up from her book, "Ayame-san has a shop!" Tohru and Sakani asked.

"It seems that…it sells nurse, stewardess, and worker uniforms exclusively…a uniform specialty shop…" Haru stated.

Everyone froze and Sakani just looked down at her book.

"Uniform…specialty shop?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know I think so!" Haru said.

"Ayame says it sells men's things!" Momiji cheerily yelled.

* * *

Tohru, Sakani, Kyo, and Yuki stepped through the door.

_He is still here._

"Wah…you are such good kids." Ayame sipped some tea, "You wanted to see me that much, so you came home right away after school? I on the other hand wanted to spend some time alone with Sakani and Tohru!" Ayame smiled.

_That's what we were worried about!_

"What are you two looking at?" Tohru asked looking at a book.

"Hm? Pictures of our Highschool Years!" Shigure smiled, "Look…Hatori-san is here too."

_Shigure-san and Hatori-san look very young'_

_Ayame-san used to look like the current Yuki-kun'_

"Weren't we full of energy?" Shigure smiled, "Yes, Ayame-san had long hair back then too."

"Yes, even though it wasn't allowed in the school rules!" Ayame said.

"Oh!" Tohru was shocked.

Ayame pushed the book toward Yuki, "Yuki, come look too, this is a chance to get to know your elder brother.

Yuki looked away, "I don't want to look."

_**Sigh…**_

"How stubborn. There's no help for it…" Ayame said, "Don't you want to know why I didn't get punished for breaking the school rule and having long hair?"

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Yuki yelled.

Ayame ignored, "It happened not long after school…"

"I should have known…" Ayame continued.

_He just wanted to tell the story' _Kyo and Sakani thought.

"I was summoned to the principals office…"

* * *

"_I could put up with the color of my hair but I never said you can have long hair!" the principal yelled, "You must cut your hair tomorrow!"_

"…_but principal…" Ayame tried to make up an excuse._

"_This cannot go on! School rules must be obeyed! I will contact your parents!" The principal yelled._

"_I…am actually a descendant of royalty." Ayame lied._

"_Huh?" the principal wondered._

"_This has been my secret all along…I actually must return to my country." Ayame said._

"_What did you say?" the principal sweatdropped._

"_Let me explain it to you from the start why us royalties must grow long hair long. Legend has it that during the year when the first King Rorobara became four years old…" Ayame continued, "From everywhere came the shining rays of gold and red, the exalted Katora while singing tranquil melodies, shone unparalleled from his forehead. The light fell on King Rorobara, and like a whipped pony that finally obtained its freedom, it radiated passion and compassion. A light breeze blew over his hair, and his soft hair grew without stop. At that time, another person named Kasuparo was sleeping. He was so calm, he seemed like a flower waiting to sprout. And suddenly, there was a heart. He heard the call, *Kabinaro…!*"_

"_The phrase Kabinaro means, 'It's here, the majestic sea, release it! Exalted.'" Ayame explained._

"_Ah…wait a minute…" the principal gave up, "I'm sorry but I still have another appointments."_

_**Crack!**_

_Ayame grabbed hold of the principals shoulder, "I still haven't gotten to the exalted Katora!" Ayame said darkly._

"_That's fine! I will permit you to have long hair!" the principal cried._

* * *

"And that is how, I won the special permission to have long hair through eloquence." Ayame said.

"So, you are royalty!" Tohru yelled.

"Those were lies! Don't listen to him!" Kyo yelled.

"How nostalgic!" Shigure said.

Yuki put his hand on his head of frustration, "I can't…believe this…"

"Let me tell you another thing that's hard to believe!" Shigure said, "Ayame was the President of the Student Council."

"!"

"How wonderful!" Tohru yelled.

"A lot of responsibility." Sakani said looking up from a book.

"Because, at that time, Ayame was the idol of the students! Ofcourse his looks were a big factor!" Shigure mused, "Ayame's outrageous actions attracted everyone. The school rules and ceremonies were changed due to Ayame alone. That was such a happy time."

Yuki's eyes widened.

"You must have been competent at least to a certain extent." Shigure said.

"No, I still think Hatori was more suited to be the president!" Ayame said, "It really was a big responsibility…do you still remember that matter with the field trip?"

"Mm, mm there's no way I will forget!" Shigure said happily.

"What? What happened?" Yuki asked.

_This…this is…_

_Yuki-kun is starting to take interest in things about Ayame-san!_

_The chance is here, Ayame won't blow it. Right?_

_A chance to close the gap…_

"There's more…some of the students…**went to the pleasure quarter.**" Ayame said.

Everyone froze, and Sakani dropped her book to listen.

"HUH…?"

"Don't condemn me without even asking about the cause, any healthy boy has a thought of going to that kind of place!" Ayame said, "We didn't go though."

"It wasn't anything extraordinary by that time," Shigure said calmly.

_Just now…'_

_Didn't he say something outrageous as though it was nothing at all…?_

"But our luck was poor, and the teachers found out about it." Shigure said sipping tea.

"They then requested that the students be expelled from school. As the student council president I ofcourse went against the decision. I had to protect the students' interests." Ayame said, "In the end I entered negotiations with the principal and the teachers."

* * *

"_Underage youths like us entering the pleasure quarter…ofcourse this sort of behavior should not be encouraged. Laws protect the order, otherwise, society would be a mess. But, what I think is more regrettable is that sexual desire itself is repudiated, people holding it to be the cause of all evil…" Ayame said, "Because many people still adhere to the tradition of producing offspring to create future generations, I think sexual desire is a need of this tradition. What is the shame in this? What is the sin?" Ayame said._

_**Ayame-kun today he is so serious.**_

"_That is why I have a suggestion today. Underage youths wander on the tracks of ambiguity, unable to let out the passions in their hearts. Pleas, lend them your help!" Ayame slammed his hand on the table._

"_FROM NOW ON, ALL YOU NEED…__IS ME FOR ALL YOU DESIRES!"__ Ayame yelled._

_Everyone was shocked, "As the president of the student council, I should 'Accept all desires of the students' Also, it is safer if it is between two males! All right! Let out all your desires to your hearts' content!"_

"_Come!" Ayame shouted._

_Everyone was still shocked, wondering, actually thinking that the guy was crazy, "I WILL ACCEPT IT! IT DOES NOT MATTER IF IT IS TO 'RECEIVE' OR TO 'GIVE'!" Ayame clutched his face in front of his face._

"_ABSURD!" __the principal and vice principal yelled._

_The started dragging Ayame out the room, "HE REALLY HAS A PROBLEM! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH THIS GUY!" _

"_Don't worry, I am really tough!" Ayame said happily._

* * *

"These…are the beautiful memories of the High School Days…" Ayame said looking at the ceiling smiling.

Everyone was shocked except for Shigure and Sakani kept a straight face.

"I can't listen anymore." Sakani said walking upstairs with her book.

Everyone froze.

_**Silence…**_

"WHAT A LOAD OF CRAP!" Kyo yelled.

"How rude! It was thanks to me that no one was expelled at that time!" Ayame said.

"HOW!" Kyo yelled.

"Because afterwards, Hatori did a lot of explaining." Shigure was still looking at photos, "And in the end, he became the president."

"WHAT!" Kyo yelled.

"How's that Yuki?" Ayame smiled, "Now you finally have a more understanding of your brother."

Yuki smiled, "**Leave here immediately.**"

_Politely said._

"that didn't move you either? Then, let me tell you this other story about the bronze statue of the board chairman!" Ayame said.

"You don't have to get out, immediately!" Yuki said hoping Ayame would just leave.

"Then, there was that summer…" Ayame said.

"GET OUT!" Kyo yelled, "Shigure! Can't you do something about Ayame!"

"Huh? Why? Aren't you all happy?" Shigure asked.

"Yeah…I'm very happy." Ayame cheered.

"BUT I'M IN PAIN HERE!" Kyo yelled.

Sakani walked down the stairs.

_**Silence…**_

"He's still telling stories?" Sakani asked.

Everyone nodded.

"I'm going to the library then." Sakani said getting her sweater.

"HEY! YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN'T GO OUT WITHOUT SOMEONE!" Kyo yelled.

"But this book will be overdue tomorrow…" Sakani said taking another step, "Unless, you want to come with?"

"Anything to get away from him!" Kyo yelled pointing at Ayame.

"How rude!"

They all started bickering again.

_**Sigh…**_

Sakani went to the kitchen and slipped a knife in her pocket and left out the house.

Shigure scratched his head, "Um…but basically, he won't listen to whatever I say either. The only person who could persuade him is…"

"Hey!" Hatori yelled, "The door wasn't locked, so I just came in."

"Huh! Hatori-san!" Yuki yelled.

_His hair got long…_

"How are you?" Shigure asked.

"Hatori-san coming here unexpectedly, is something wrong?" Tohru asked.

"Hatsuharu told me to bring back Ayame." Hatori stated.

"I passed here by chance today." Hatori said, "Ayame lets go back together!"

Ayame quickly stood up, "Well then, goodbye!"

"HUH!" everyone yelled except for Shigure (Sakani's not even there).

"Did Hatori-san walk here?" Ayame asked.

"No, the car is parked up front." Hatori said.

"Let me drive you!" Ayame said.

"No." Hatori sharply said.

"What's the matter all of a sudden!" Kyo yelled.

"Weren't you loathing about me leaving? But Hatori-san came all this way to pick me up, I must go back…Yuki!" Ayame said, "It has been so lively these past few days, I didn't have a chance to sit down and chat with you. But you don't have to be disappointed, I will be back for sure…my beloved younger brother." Ayame put his hand on his heart.

_You were the one making ruckus yourself.' _Yuki thought.

"Okay Hatori-san we can go now. Shigure, see you next time." Ayame said.

"Oh, and when I came here Sakani said she was walking to the library." Hatori said.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled except for Hatori.

"SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GO HERSELF!" Kyo yelled.

"What's wrong about her going herself, she can take care of herself, right?" Hatori said.

"Ah…her father is currently trying to haunt her down, and we're very worried when she goes out by herself…he also told her that he will kill everyone she knows." Tohru said sadly.

* * *

{Sakani POV}

I am walking down the city and I wonder why father doesn't strike now. To be honest, I didn't know I had the nerve to just walk out by myself when no one was looking. I guess I'm tired of people worrying about me, and wasting their time to take care of me. I want to take care of myself.

He wouldn't strike here anyways, to many people are around and he would be caught. I can't wait to meet my new library friend. She works at the library and recommended me this book called 'Call me Hope'.

I should have more 'hope' for myself, to be able to walk around without being nursed around.

I opened the library door and close my eyes and smile, "Mozaki! I'm here to return my book!"

No answer.

I open my eyes, worst, scene…ever.

Mozaki lies their dead with some visitors dead. I know who did this…oh my god!

Tears flow, tears come out, I feel like screaming. I feel like I have already lost the battle between me and my father. Maybe I should kill myself…no…I can't.

I look around, blood, everywhere.

It's one of the worst things I've seen in my life. Mozaki was stabbed seven times. One of the visitors noses were cut off, eyeballs cut out.

It's horrifying. My eyes widen, I'm going to…

"_**WAAAAAAAAH! AAAH!**_" I cry, whine, shout, cry, whine, shout.

That stupid bitch, he didn't lie this time, he really is going to kill everyone I know.

"**WHHHHYYY!**" I shout.

I fall to my knees, and it's all my fault.

A security guy enters the room and I only sit there and cry.

I hear a bunch of investigators come in.

I sit on my knees and cry, "Hey. Are you ok?" a woman asks as she lays a towel on top of me.

I just cry.

"Can you tell me what happened?" the woman asks.

"I don't know…I don't know…I walk into a library to return this book…and…and…" I choke out, "Everyone's dead!"

Death…

My family is just death…

My friends are just going to end up dying.

"Do you have any clue who committed this crime?" the woman asked.

I remove my hands from my face and look up to see a woman with light brown hair in a suit.

Should I tell them?

Would they even find out?

"…Ch-chuck…my father…" I say.

The woman brought out a note-pad, "Description of face features?"

"Half of his face is metal, his hair is…" I look back, last time I saw him he had black hair, "Black hair…my skin color, he's usually carrying a knife in his pocket…he's a cold-blooded killer."

The investigator scribbled on her note-pad, "His eyes are black, his eyes shape is a bit like that man's right there," I point to a man pushing a dead body in the ambulance.

"He wears a hoody." I say.

"Does he look like this?" the investigator held up the note-pad.

Wow.

"Exactly." I said.

She smiled, "Don't worry. We'll find your father."

I still want to scream even more.

I look at the bodies again,

Death…

Death…

I bury my face in my hands.

"Hey…are you ok?"

A familiar voice, I looked up, "Kyo-kun?"

Tears come out, "Hey! Don't cry now!" Kyo freaked out.

I don't wanna scream anymore.

I can't stop, not when people's death is my cause.

I laid my head on Kyo's shoulder.

Kyo looked at me then looked away, "Let's go home." He said.

We walked out the library and there was everyone, Shigure, Yuki, Tohru, Ayame, and Hatori~wait Hatori?

"Found her!" Kyo smacked my head, "Don't do that again! You make everyone worried!"

Tears formed in Tohru's eyes, she hugged me and I laid my head on her shoulder.

_What a day._

* * *

**Finished! With chapter! **

**Hey…should I translate this into Spanish?**

**I can just put it into Google and it'll translate but I don't know how it would do Japanese, maybe…**

**If I'm gonna do that I'll need reviews for it because I don't wanna be doing that for nothing you know!**


	23. Chapter 23: Memories

**Making all these fanfic chapters will be one of the highlights of my life when I finally finish this story in like 5 years!**

**Just kidding…I hope it won't take that long!**

* * *

_I think there is no memory…_

_That can be forgotten…_

_There is not that kind of memory._

Momiji watched his little sister hug her mother.

Momiji smiled.

* * *

"Shigure-san, on May first…" Tohru said, "May Sakani and I go out on that afternoon? I have some things to attend too!" Tohru asked.

"Ofcourse you can, I don't have anything important on that day." Shigure said.

Sakani tossed the towel in the air and caught it to wipe the table.

"Are you two going with Hana-Chan and Uo-Chan?" Shigure asked.

"Yes, we are." Tohru smiled.

Sakani stopped wiping the table and sighed, "That day is Kyouko's (Foster mother) memorial day, we're going to visit her grave."

_Death…_

"Hmmm, it has already been a year." Shigure said.

"Yeah, and we aren't doing something special either…" Tohru said.

"Sorry to be troublesome, but we have to visit her grave." Sakani said looking down.

Shigure's eyes widened, "Eh! Ofcourse you can, it's completely…"

"I…I want to go with you too, may I?" Yuki asked.

"Eh?" Tohru wondered.

"I want to go, I want to meet Honda-san's mother." Yuki smiled.

Sakani looked up and smiled, "How nice of you, ofcourse you can!"

_For once I can show a smile ever since that day, at the library, I wonder if they found my father._

"Thank-you! Mother would definitely be pleased!" Tohru cheered.

"Kyo-kun! If you don't have anything else to do, you should go with them!" Shigure smiled.

Kyo stared outside.

* * *

"Eh? So the prince and Kyo-kun is coming with us?" Arisa asked.

"Ah…well I don't know…Kyo-kun didn't answer." Tohru said.

"Kyouko-san would definitely like Kyo-kun! She would like to joke around with him." Arisa said imagining Kyouko rubbing Kyo's head and yelling things happily.

"Then Kyo-kun whose hair would be spiky from then on, will be embraced so hard by her that his backbone would make cracking sounds." Saki said.

_That would be bad!_

_His backbone as a cat that would be cracked, then he would die!_

"…It has already been a year since your mother…passed away…" Saki said looking at the ceiling of the school.

"But…I feel like she never left us. Always saying 'sorry!' and smiling at the same time." Arisa said.

Tohru smiled and so did Sakani.

Arisa put her hand on her head, "I'm sorry, I just made you think of the painful past."

"But this just proves what a great person Kyouko-san was." Sakani said, "To me those were the happiest days in my childhood, I can never forget."

"She's just like the legend of the 'red butterfly'." Arisa said.

"Her holy decorated truck will always live in our hearts." Saki said.

"TOHRU-KUN, SAKANI-KUN!" Momiji ran towards them and ran behind them, "**Hide me! Hide me!**"

"Eh? Eh! Momiji-kun!" Tohru almost jumped.

"We're playing cops and robbers! And I'm the robber!" Momiji said energetically, "You two have your part time job today! Right! I'll see you later!"

"It's useless to hide!" a black haired boy yelled through a window.

"WA HA-HA He found me! See ya!" Momiji yelled waving his hand in the air looking back.

"Ah…watch where you're going…" Tohru said.

**WAAA HA HA**

**FOUND HIM!**

**FOLLOW!**

"He's so energetic." Arisa said.

"This is a good thing." Saki said.

"Speaking of Momiji…which of his parents are German anyway?" Arisa asked.

"…I'm sure either."

"It's his mother." Sakani said.

_On another note…none of the Souma's even talk about their parents._

_That one day, "I have never laughed like this in front of my parents." Yuki said._

_(I didn't show that part when Yuki was alone with Tohru after she didn't hit the ball in Ping-Pong.)_

"Tohru-kun and Sakani-kun are quite incredible." Arisa said, "They got Sakani to talk and smile again, I wonder if she has even laughed."

"Sakani's electric waves still show that she's deeply sad in the inside but on the outside she doesn't show that. But she is incredible for living with that father of hers." Saki said, "They must of came through hardships and obstacles to reach this day."

"I…if they had died, I…would I have been able to smile like her a year afterwards? Even if I can, I hope nothing ever happens like that during this lifetime. They are strong, Tohru overcame her pains, Sakani is hanging in there, for everyone who cares for her." Saki smiled.

* * *

"You two will be done after you guys move these things over here right?" Momiji asked.

"Yes, thanks for helping us." Sakani smiled, with a moth on her nose that flew through the window.

"I'm very happy!" Tohru smiled.

"Is Yuki coming to get you two today?" Momiji asked.

"Yes." Tohru and Sakani said.

"Kyo-kun should come take you two home sometimes too. He's so stubborn!" Momiji smiled.

"Oh, Momiji your mother is German, right?" Sakani asked.

"MUTTI!" Momiji yelled.

"Ah, what does that mean?" Tohru asked.

"It means mother," Momiji and Sakani said at the same time.

"Ah, so it is your mother!" Tohru said.

"I have a picture!" Momiji dug in his pocket, "TA DA!"

"WAAH! She's so beautiful!" Tohru yelled.

"Hehehe…" Momiji laughed with his hands on his hips.

_So Momiji took after his mother…' _Tohru said.

"My father and her…ah! My father is a Souma. They met in college and then got married!" Momiji cheered.

"Mhmm." Sakani understood and knew what he was saying next.

"I also have a little sister! She's called Momo. Momo looks just like her mother." Momiji smiled.

"SO MOMIJI-KUN HAS SIBLINGS!" Tohru yelled in shock.

"Ja! Now she's in 2nd grade in elementary school, Ah…but Momo is not one of the twelve zodiacs!" Momiji explained, "She really looks like mother. She gets fawned on a lot! She's always tagging behind mother like a little bird! But she can't speak Japanese very well, she stammers!"

"Really! She's very cute…"Momiji smiled.

Tohru and Sakani smiled back.

"Mother and Momo come to get father often. Ah, it's almost time." Momiji yelled.

"Then, go ahead and go home with them!" Tohru yelled.

_Yet he is always so happy, even though…' _Sakani thought.

"Yeah…it'd be great if we can all go home together. But…mother doesn't know me anymore." Momiji said still smiling.

"Momiji-kun," Tohru began to say.

Momiji's mother and Momo appeared walking down the hallway when his mother spoke, "Aren't you Momiji-Chan?"

"What are you doing? How can you be here at this time?" the woman asked.

Tohru and Sakani looked up to see the woman that was in the picture.

"Ah!" Tohru was shocked, _Just speaking of her, and his mother appears…! This little girl must be Momo!_

_Ah…but Momiji-kun looks most like his mother…_

"My friends' here on a part-time job, so I'm here to keep her company!" Momiji smiled.

"_Mother doesn't know me anymore."_

"Really? But this isn't the playground!" his mother yelled.

Momiji bowed, "Right, I'm sorry…"

"And also…if you go home late…your parents will be worried about you, right?" the woman smiled.

Momiji smiled.

Momo stared at Momiji.

"I'm going home now." His mother said, "Oh? Don't wander around, alright?"

His mother walked up to Tohru and Sakani, "Thank you for your trouble in cleaning!"

Sakani smiled, "Your welcome."

"Let's go Momo-Chan! Daddy must be impatient now." His mother said.

They walked out the building.

Momiji put his hand on his head, "Ungluck!"

"She found out! Later I'll have to apologize to father!" Momiji sighed.

"Momiji-kun…" Tohru said.

"Nn, mother doesn't know me…she forgot about me…" Momiji looked down.

Sakani's eyes were tired looking, "Her memory…was…erased. To mother, I'm just some kid from Souma clan."

Tohru saddened, "Children possessed by spirits, two months earlier than normal children."

"Meeting the person you love, marrying the person you love…giving birth to a child with the person you love. But when you embrace that child, and that child transforms into an animal…how despairing it must have been for mother!" Momiji said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Mothers whose children are possessed by spirits…are either overly protective, or they refuse to accept the truth. My mother belongs to the latter…she refused to accept me with all her will. She couldn't stand the sight of me, and all day she was irritable…she would scream hysterically. Now that I think about it…she was like Kana. Totally broken!" Momiji said.

_Mother can't take it anymore! But, if mother forgets about Momiji-Chan, she may have a chance to recover._

"_I know Momiji-Chan will be even more sad. But Momii-Chan will be loved by his father even more. If Momiji-Chan loves mother too, Will you let her be saved?" _

"_Really do you want to forget everything?" Hatori asked, "You won't regret it?"_

_Momiji's mother's eyes were crazy, "My biggest regret in my entire life is giving birth to that __**CREATURE!**__" _

"Then I…disappeared from mothers memory." Momiji said, "Mother recovered quickly"

"Two months later, she started smiling again." Momiji said, "So, I guess I saved mother…"

_Was she like father…was she crazy, she called him a creature, he called me an ugly bitch._

Tohru and Sakani cried.

_Then I have always looked after her from a distance…_

_Silently…_

_From a distance…_

_So she won't see me…_

_The first time she saw Momiji-kun was also here…_

_He must of wanted to see his mother again!_

"Even this way…this is how I think of it. I'm still, willing to continue living with this burden of this memory. Even though this is a painful memory, even though this memory makes my heart ache. Sometimes, I almost want to ask god to take away this memory. But as long as I try to be strong and not run away, doing my best, there will finally be some day…there will be someday that I can overcome this memory. I believe you can!

_It's your entire fault!_

"I believe I can do it." Momiji looked sadly at the ground.

_SAY IIIIITT!_

_WAAAAH!_

"There is no memory that can't be forgotten. There is not that kind of memory. Always in my heart." Momiji said.

_YOU KNOW WHY I HATE YOU!_

"…that's why truthfully I don't want mother to forget me either. I hope she can do her best."

_My little star._

I hope she can do her best.

_Mommy! Where are you!_

"…but maybe it's me being selfish." Momiji smiled, "It's a secret okay?"

Tohru and Sakani ran and hugged Momiji.

"Me too, no matter what memory…"

_It should be in my heart, I'm her little star, the person he hates the most, either way…_

_I will continue to live bravely._

* * *

"I'll go too, I'm going to visit the grave." Kyo told Yuki.

"…?"

_I want to overcome myself._

_They'll finally be a day…_

_To overcome everything…_

_And become a precious memory._

* * *

**Hey, during this I was listening to the Fruits Basket soundtracks off of YouTube!**

**Yall should try too!**


	24. Chapter 24

**YES! My computer is finally working, after hours when I kept on restarting it, it kept on taking me to this blue screen and told me to restart and do safe mode which makes it look ugly!**

**I need a new labtop! But at least I have Microsoft 2010! I wonder if there will be a new one soon…**

* * *

_This feeling…how should I describe it?_

* * *

Tohru is wearing a black dress and Sakani wore (the clothing she's wearing in the picture; the front cover of the story).

Kyo looked around, "This is a small temple!"

"Yep!" Tohru said happily.

"I really like this calm atmosphere." Sakani smiled looking at the butterfly that flew on her finger.

Tohru smiled, "Me too!"

"Why this temple?" Kyo asked.

"It's very strange right!" Tohru staggered.

"Well, it's no big deal." Kyo said.

"But…it's a good thing the weather is nice today!" Yuki smiled, "The weather has been so gloomy lately I was worried."

"Maybe it's because mom is very happy today…because everyone came to visit her grave!" Tohru smiled.

"You know sometimes it's weird, whenever someone I know dies, sooner or later…" Sakani looked up at the sky, "It rains."

"We're going to meet up with Uotani-san and Hanajima-san in front of your mother's grave?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, they are here already." Sakani said.

"TOHRU-CHAN! SAKANI-CHAN!"

"Ah!" Tohru yelled.

There they saw Arisa wearing her Yankee's dress and Saki wearing a dress that goes to the top of her neck with a black thing on her head that hangs over her face like some wedding thing (Forgot what it was called).

"Gooooooooood morning! Today's weather is best for visiting graves!" Arisa greeted.

"Yes." Sakani and Tohru said.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO DRESSED LIKE THAT!" Kyo yelled.

"Is there a problem?" Arisa asked.

Saki put her hand to her chest, "Maybe I'm dressed to plainly…"

"That's not it!" Kyo yelled.

"Uotani-san…don't tell me…this is the uniform for the 'Special Defense Squad'…" Yuki said.

"Good eye!" Arisa turned around and pointed with her thumb to the red butterfly on the back, "This outfit was given to me by Kyouko-san…an authentic red butterfly 'Special Defense Squad' uniform!"

"Red butterfly?" Yuki asked.

Sakani held a red butterfly on her finger next to the back of Arisa's shirt, "Yes, like this one."

"He didn't mean that silly, 'red butterfly' was the name of my mother hen she was a gang member." Tohru laughed.

_Gang member…she thinks it's funny?_

"Okay! Everyone's here! Let's go!" Arisa yelled.

_Why are they so happy and enthusiastic?_

They all walked up to the grave, which was already cleaned and food was there too.

"Oh?" Tohru said.

"It's very clean!" Yuki said.

"Who's been here?" Kyo looked around.

"Ah…it must have been grandpa! Grandpa knew what mom's favorite food was!" Tohru said happily looking at the Kashiki mochi.

"Grandpa…that?" Yuk asked.

"Yes." Tohru said.

"Grandpa? What grandpa?" Kyo asked.

"Dad's relative!" Tohru said.

_She's not close to Kyouko-sans parents._

Yuki wondered, "Your father…what happened?"

"Because his flu dragged on for a long period of time…and his condition got worse, so…I think that was the reason!" Tohru smiled, "I was to young at that time so I don't really remember."

_No wonder Tohru was so worried when I got the flu.' _Yuki thought.

"A lot of people died from a sickness in my family…most of them were born with it and lived with it there whole lives like it was nothing." Sakani looked down, "But that's not how my family mostly died; someone tossed a cigarette in the house on too what would have been my brothers homework which caused a big fire and only two people finally got out before the mansion collapsed. I would have had two brothers…"

"What type of idiot would toss a cigarette in a house!" Kyo yelled.

"At least my mom got out…if she didn't I wouldn't be here today!" Sakani said, "One of my cousins are still living somewhere in the world but she doesn't really care about me…"

_And he mother is dead which leaves her abusive father._

_**Silence…**_

Saki cracked the silence, "Well, your grandfather already cleaned the place, there's nothing much to do!" Saki said.

Yuki thought for a moment, _Honda-san's mother and father passed away…and Sakani's whole family passed away except those who abuse and hate her…but why? They did not fall into the shadows of unhappiness, and they continue to face people with smiles, it seems that them being together helps them in many ways to still be optimistic all the time. I can still remember the day of the accident, Sakani yelled 'No she can't be dead' they both were called out the classroom thinking that she may still be alive, the class in an uproar, at that time it was obvious that someone had died. And no we're living under the same roof…so close…'_

"Yuki-kun! Please…look! Aren't these flower's beautiful!" Tohru yelled.

Yuki smiled.

"How about this butterfly, it looks great next to the flowers!" Sakani smiled slightly blowing the butterfly to land on the flowers.

_We can actually be so close…how strange._

* * *

_This feeling is too unbelievable…' _Kyo thought.

"_Um…hm? It's not arranged to well…" Tohru said._

"_Let me do it, prince you hold that end." Arisa said._

"_Mm." Yuki agreed._

"Do you need help?" Saki asked Kyo.

"_No, if you do it, it will become a spell." Arisa said._

"Hanajima…" Kyo said, "You…actually see, spirits…right?"

"You've asked the wrong person, I don't have physic powers …" Saki said.

"Huh? But you have the electric pulse…" Kyo sweatdropped.

"Having the electric pulse and being physic are two totally different matters…don't mix them up!" Saki said.

"To put it simply, electric pulses are people's thoughts. Instead of using the ears, I use the brain to detect other people's thoughts directly. That is the electric pulsed…" Saki said.

"You don't have to explain!" Kyo yelled.

"…why are you asking this all of a sudden?" Saki asked.

"It's nothing special! No particular reason!" Kyo said.

"…if you need someone to actually _see _the spirit, you can ask Sakani, even though she hasn't use that ability in a long time…but…in the end…a person who is alive is the strongest…it's the same with the electric pulse…the electric pulses of most of the dead are weak…if someone hears there thoughts like Sakani, it's more clear…but it messes with their mind, the person who is hearing the thoughts on purpose can create their own brain damage, or just depression. But, with the electric pulse, the strong thoughts of people who are alive, they are completely overshadowed…like now…now…" Saki paused, "Your electric pulse is pulsating extraordinary…why do you have feelings of regret…? **In front of a grave…?**" Saki asked.

Kyo's eyes widened, and he moved back and Saki's wedding looking thingy flew off.

"Confusion." Saki said.

"Kyo-kun…?" Sakani asked, then froze and looked at the grave.

"Sakani…?" Saki asked.

"I thought…I heard something." Sakani paused and smiled, "Don't worry."

Tohru grabbed Sakani's arm, "You two sit over here too!"

Sakani smiled, "Okay!"

"Everything is ready!" Tohru yelled.

Kyo looked around, "DON'T EAT IN FRONT OF A GRAVE!" Kyo yelled.

"Huh? It doesn't matter, Kyouko-san has always liked things lively." Arisa passed out cups.

"WHAT IF WE GET DISCOVERED BY PEOPLE AT THE TEMPLE!" Kyo yelled.

"Then we'll just apologize." Arisa said.

_People don't usually do this…' _Yuki thought.

"Sit down first, Kyo-kun! You'll make me uncomfortable if you stand!" Arisa demanded.

"I get it, stop bothering me!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo-kun what do you want to eat?" Tohru asked with an empty plate in her hand.

"Anything is fine." Kyo said.

_**Silence…**_

Yuki broke the silence, "Uotani-san were you guys really close to Tohru-san's mother?"

"I approached her on purpose, before I met her she as already famous! She was my idol." Arisa replied.

"Famous…?" Kyo wondered.

"Yeah, the legendary red-butterfly!" Arisa said.

* * *

~Chapter 24.2~

"When Kyouko-san rides a motorcycle, the red taillight…really looks like a butterfly flying…" Arisa said.

"This tastes pretty good." Sakani said out of the blue.

"You won't understand!" Arisa said, "because you lack imagination."

"What!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru and Sakani looked at the grave then eachother, and smiled.

Soon they were all waving goodbye.

"The three of them… the atmosphere seems to be…getting more and more alike?" Arisa wondered, "The prince seems to be less distant than before. And Kyo-kun seems to be more considerate towards the sisters. There will probably become a day…when they confess their feelings to Sakani-Chan and Tohru-Chan."

"That's not good. I won't let them go out with the sisters that easily…" Saki said watching them leave.

"Are you the head of their family?" Arisa asked.

"I'm only half joking." Saki said.

"So half of it is serious!" Arisa said.

"Sohma Yuki and Sohma Kyo, the two of them…their minds are very confused…I really don't know why. Their spirits seem to be clouded by some shadowy thoughts. This condition is common among lots of people…it's just that theirs are on the serious side." Saki said, "As long as they are troubled by those thoughts they will not be in the mood to think about love. Also, to be frank the two of them seem very dense in that area."

"Tohru-Chan and Sakani-Chan seem to be the same in that." Arisa said, "But…mm…in some situations…before one realizes it, that feeling is…in full blossom!"

"No…once I think about them marrying…I want to cry…" Arisa said.

"You're thinking too far ahead!" Saki said.

* * *

Sakani and Tohru sat on the front porch.

"**Phew!**"

"A cup of Hot tea after a hard day tastes especially delicious…" Tohru smiled at Sakani who was smiling back at her.

"Cheers!" they banged their tea cups together.

They both laughed, "Today, I actually felt happy!" they said to each other.

_We were able to introduce Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun to mom…_

_Mom…the two of them have really been taking care of us! It would have been nice had there been a chance for me to introduce Shigure-san to you. I am living with them here. Spending every day happily…you don't have to worry…please look after us from above…!_

ZZZZZZZZ…

Kyo stepped on the porch, "Why are these girls sleeping in a place like this?"

**Yawn…**

**Yawn…**

"Hey! It's windy here! You'll catch a cold!" Kyo shook Sakani.

"AAAAAAGH! DADDY NOO!" Sakani yelled still sleeping.

Kyo jumped back, then he shook Tohru, "Hey…wake up!"

"AHAHAHAHA!" Tohru laughed and turned.

Kyo jumped back again.

_Sleeping like children…_

Kyo looked at Sakani, _Crying?_

"Hey…" Kyo said, obviously isn't waking up.

"I'm sorr-sorry. To the both of you…" Kyo leaned in to Sakani wondering if she would hear anything.

* * *

Yuki closed the door to his room and saw a bunch of papers on the ground from Tohru and Sakani's room.

_The wind from the window blew everything everywhere._

Yuki looked at a hat, _This is the hat I found last time when I dug out their things for them._

_I'll pick up these things first…_

_**Chirp**_

_**Chirp**_

He remembers, returning Sakani and Tohru to their mother, the hat, he gave them.

* * *

Kyo smiles, _this feeling…how should I describe it?_

Kyo smoothes his hand through Sakani's hair.

_To hearts that haven't entered it's growth period…_

_Is still sleeping deeply now…_

_The flowers in the hearts…_

* * *

{Special Edition}

_Wait…nothing because stories in aren't in CD's. Maybe if they were able too…_

_Tyz._

* * *

Volume 4/ END


	25. Chapter 25: Is it Jason?

_**{**__**Volume: 5}**_

**Yes!**

**Yes!**

**Yes!**

**I love my fans!**

**YYYYYEEEEESSSSS!**

* * *

"Hey, Tohru do you like my hair?" Sakani stepped in their room, her hair was now only to her waist,

"You cut it!" Tohru yelled.

"Yeah! I'm getting tired of braiding it all the time!" Sakani smiled, "But it's gonna grow back anyways and I won't feel like cutting it…again!"

* * *

Few days later…

Tohru and Sakani stood in the window.

"Wow! There's a lake!" Tohru yelled.

"It's so peaceful…" Sakani smiled.

"It's beautiful! And it's so big!" Tohru yelled.

"So what if there is a lake? What's so fascinating?" Hatori asked.

"It's the first time we've seen a lake for real!" Tohru yelled.

"It makes me want to learn how to swim but sharks will bite." Sakani said.

"There are no sharks in a lake." Everyone said.

"Oh! That means I can learn how to swim!" Sakani yelled.

"But there are fish in the water." Hatori said.

"I'll play with them." Sakani said.

_**Silence…**_

"I was kidding! It's too cold to swim!" Sakani laughed.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh." Shigure laughed darkly.

"Shigure, you don't think that's funny…do you?" Sakani asked.

"Ah, ha ha! I'm just wondering if Jason will swing by the villa." Shigure fanned himself.

"Even such a simple thing." Yuki said.

Kyo wondered, _Jason? Jason? I don't have a clue. Who is that?_

Sakani opened her mouth but Shigure had already said, "Kyo, you are too innocent! Jason is a new type of bear!"

"AH! HOW WOULD ANYONE KNOW THESE KINDS OF THINGS!" Kyo yelled.

"Are they bear bred aboard?" Tohru asked.

"I can feel the bears energy right now…" Sakani said, "In fact I feel a lot of animals, Cat, dog, rat, even a seahorse?"

_**Pfffft!**_

Shigure laughed.

_**LOL**_

* * *

_Hello, everyone…this is out of the blue but in fact we have…come to the Souma family's summer house for vacation. Hatori has came along this time so I'm extremely happy!' _Tohru thought.

Yuki and Tohru sat on a bench, "Honda-san…"

"Yes!" Tohru almost jumped.

Yuki thought about telling her that he as that boy…who helped them get home… "Actually I…" the images flashed through his mind.

"…"

_No…_

Yuki looked away, "Mmmm, it's nothing important sorry."

Tohru wondered, _What's going on?_

{At the same time}

Sakani walked in front Kyo looking around and petting the birds.

She looked back and saw that Kyo looked…depressed.

_**Sigh…**_

Sakani turned around, "You know you didn't have to come…"

Kyo looked away.

_I feel that I did something wrong…but his mind is so confusing I can't read it… I can't tell I did something wrong…I don't know what it is._

Sakani stood there with a wide space of at least seven yards between them.

Sakani faced the ground and clutched the bottom of her dress, "You can go back, I'll catch up later…"

Sakani said waiting for an answer, but Kyo just turned around.

_Really? I guess that's it…_

Sakani was about to turn around to walk the other way but there was… a mad bear.

Sakani took a deep breathe…_don't scream…_

_I didn't know Shigure was telling the truth…he wasn't but he didn't know he was…_

_**ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR**_

"Ohmigod." Sakani took a step forward.

_**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!**_

She felt the bears breathe.

Her heart was pounding…_how does no one hear this?_

_I didn't know this summer I was going to die! And not by my father!_

_A BEAR!_

_If I move it'll chase me…if I don't run any second now I'm going to be ripped apart._

The bear stood up on two feet and Sakani watched the shadow get bigger and bigger.

_Big killer bear at three o'clock, repeat big killer bear at three o'clock. Appears to be like 50 feet tall or something!_

Sakani took a step, the bear took a step, and then the bear finally grabbed her by the end of her dress and bought her to its face, "Ah! Eh! Um! Hi, new species bear please don't kill me!"

_**ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!**_

Hatori and Shigure were just walking down wondering what the noise was.

"STUPID! RUUUUUNNN!" Sakani yelled.

"Whoa. And ya'll though I as lying." Shigure said.

_**ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!**_

The bear stepped close to Shigure and leaned in, "Grrrrrrrr…"

"Nice bear…" Shigure said.

The bear move Sakani close to Shigure and Shigure took her hand, "Grrrrrrr!"

Shigure let go of Sakani's hand and the bear tossed her like a whole mile away into the lake and the bear walked away. With that life flashes before her eyes.

"Shigure!" Hatori yelled.

"What…he was going to eat me!" Shigure said dramatically.

"That's not the problem! Sakani is a mile away in the lake and she's gonna drown!" Hatori yelled.

"How do you know?" Shigure said, "There's a thing called _swimming_."

"And there's a thing called, 'I don't know how to swim.'" Hatori said.

Shigure froze and picked up the phone and called the house.

* * *

"Hm? The phone is ringing? Who could it be?" Tohru said.

Yuki hesitated and picked up the phone, _"Help! Sakani's gonna drown!" Shigure said._

"WHAT!" Yuki yelled.

"What's wrong?" Tohru asked.

"_Put it on speaker!" Shigure shouted._

_Beep!_

"_Help! Sakani's gonna drown!"_ Shigure shouted.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled in shock.

"_Shigure hand me the phone."_

"_Yaa!"_

"_Sakani's been tossed by a bear into the lake! You guys need to get her out the water now, before she drowns!" _Hatori said sharply.

Yuki hung up the phone and they all ran outside toward the lake.

* * *

"I don't see her!" Tohru yelled looking in the water.

Kyo took off his shirt and jumped in.

Shigure and Hatori came behind out of breath, "That's the biggest amount of exercise…since…" Shigure then said, "Highschool."

"Kyo just jumped in!" Tohru yelled.

Everyone watched the water.

_**Splash!**_

_Huff, Puff!_

Kyo rarely had to pull Sakani out the water. (Yuh know, cause she so light and stuff)

Hatori ran over and put to fingers on the side of Sakani's neck, "No pulse!"

Hatori performed CPR and everyone watched the water squirt out of Sakani's mouth.

Butterflies flew around Sakani.

"It's not working!" Hatori said.

Tohru had tears in her eyes.

Kyo then performed mouth to mouth at least three times.

_**Silence…**_

Tears left Sakani's eyes and they fluttered open, and she blushed as Kyo quickly departed.

_**Cough! Cough!**_

Sakani breathed rapidly holding her chest, and more tears left her eyes.

Tohru ran over and gave her a hug and Sakani hugged her back.

_He saved my life…I don't know what to say._

Everyone was shocked.

* * *

_There's something weird going on…and Sakani hasn't talked ever since she almost drowned. But even before…Both Kyo and Yuki's expressions, since last night visiting mother's grave. And now they just look depressed.' _Tohru thought.

{Last night}

Everyone was eating dinner…

_**Silence…**_

Tohru leaned forward, "Can I ask…?"

**Clack, Clack, Flap, Flap,**

"I've come back…" Shigure said.

"Oh, you come back already Shigure-san!" Tohru said.

"Ahem…" Shigure looked at everyone, "Want to go on vacation tomorrow, together?"

"HUH?" everyone wondered.

"Because starting tomorrow, it'll be five days of continuous holiday!" Shigure said, "It's such a rare occasion, so why not go on vacation together?"

Kyo looked at Shigure, "Why are you suggesting such weird ideas all of a sudden? Are you drunk?" Kyo asked.

"He's trying to run away from his editor," Sakani leaned forward, "Am I right?"

"Ah…well…so, are we going or not? Why don't we go to the Souma summer housing or something like that! How about it Tohru and Sakani!" Shigure smiled.

"HUH!" Tohru yelled.

"Last time we already went on a trip." Sakani said.

Shigure put his finger up, "But that time I didn't go!"

"In actual fact…I really want to go…sometimes I really envy you two a lot!" Shigure said.

"Hmmm…" Sakani squinted her eyes.

"Let's go together then!" Tohru yelled.

"STOP PRETENDING!" Yuki and Kyo yelled.

"Okay, okay…even so you to are coming as well, aren't you?" Shigure smiled dramatically, "Or are you really going to let me, Tohru, and Sakani go alone?"

_Grr…_

"Okay its been decided! We're going to make out own way there!" Shigure said, "I can be your driver for the day!"

"Absurd, Shigure we don't even have a car." Sakani said.

"Shigure…do you even have a license?" Yuki asked.

Shigure smiled and looked down.

…

Then looked up, "Ofcourse I do…"

"What was that hesitation?" Yuki and Kyo asked.

"You…are…a…liar." Sakani said looking at Shigure.

_It seems that Sakani was right…he lied._

Hatori was driving a car and all four of us were squeezed in the back.

"Hatori-san's driving skill is just brilliant!" Shigure said fanning himself.

_Whatever…_

_So in the end we came to Hatori-san's summer house…_

_Seeing those to so depressed makes me worried._

* * *

"Shigure…" Kyo turned his head from the window, "Why did you suddenly want to come here?"

"Ah ha?" Shigure laughed.

"That was going to be my question! What plot do you have planned?" Yuki asked.

Sakani put her hand on his shoulder, "Were you planning for me to die?"

"Oh, that's right. How was it like to be dead for like five minutes? Kyo pretty much devoured your soul." Shigure laughed.

"Shutup…he saved my life, and that's all that matters." Sakani said darkly.

Shigure put up his hand, "Okay, okay…I was just joking around."

"You shouldn't joke around about death." Sakani said.

Shigure got scared, "Sorry."

"Sorry, doesn't cut it." Sakani said and walked out the door.

"Hmm…you guys are really misjudging my good intentions! I only wanted honestly to come on vacation with you guys…I can't believe you guys are suspicious of me!" Shigure said scratching his head with the fan, "If you guys have time to talk about other people's problems, then you might as well take Tohru and find Sakani for a look around the lake, Yuki, Kyo!" Shigure said.

_**Silence…**_

"Huh? You two…what are you looking so down for?" Shigure asked.

"Really! I can go by myself and find Sakani! Myself!" Tohru staggered.

"Hmm…your moods are so down…you can definitely use the presence of an optimistic person…" Shigure thought and smiled, "WE SHOULD CALL AYAME OVER!" Shigure put his hand on the phone.

Both Yuki and Kyo had a dark aura around them and darkly said, "**If you call him over, I'm going to kill you…**"

Shigure became scared.

And that's when they went out the house with Tohru to look around…and stuff.

"They should have agreed to take a walk earlier…those two have been looking depressed since yesterday." Shigure said.

Hatori lighted his cigarette, "Shigure…about the reason to why you suddenly wanted to go out…"

"Could it be like Sakani said, to play a prank on your editor…" Hatori said.

Shigure smiled sweetly.

* * *

The editor looked at the sign on the door, '_I've gone on vacation, so no need to try and find me._

_Shigure_

_Souma_

The editor dropped her phone, "AAAAAAUUUGGGHHH!" she fell to her knees.

"_Mit-Chan! Mit-Chan, come back first to talk it over! Don't worry Shigure-san is only joking with you! Come back! Mit-Chan! Don't commit suicide!" _the person on her phone shouted.

* * *

{Chapter 25.2}

"I'm not playing a prank on her! It's just that I like joking with her!" Shigure smiled.

_The poor editor…_

* * *

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru walked in silence.

_**Silence…**_

Tohru freaked out, _Heavy…heavy atmosphere! The atmosphere all around is so tense…they aren't even arguing…_

Tohru's heart thumped louder and louder.

_Why has it suddenly become like this? Last time when e went to clean the grave to atmosphere wasn't like this. For what reason?_

_OH!_

All three of them saw Sakani hugging the bear with teary eyes.

"It's okay…I forgive you…" Sakani said, then she turned around.

Everyone's eyes were wide.

Sakani patted the bear twice and the bear ran away and disappeared in the woods.

"Ah, ha-ha, you see…I'm really friendly with the animals around here…ah…hello!" Sakani staggered, "Lucky to be alive right!"

Sakani faked laughed and kept on walking, _Those two still see depressed…for some reason I can't really tell if I did something wrong or not…__**error**__…it's like a malfunction in my hearing or something._

_Naturally they would probably be annoyed by me! Could it be that it's wrong for me to read their minds, or is something…is it something me or Tohru said._

_Is it that they think I'm stupid or there sad that I almost died or something, because I basically was dead for like five minutes…it…it was…phenomenal… _

"Ahh," Sakani and Tohru said at the same time and they looked at each other and nodded their heads, "We're sorry!"

"I'm a very slow person so please forgive me…if I had said something to make you two upset will you tell me? Next time, I'll definitely change, definitely change!" Tohru yelled.

"I-I think I must of said something or," Sakani paused, "Earlier…you shouldn't worry…even if I died or not…I want you two to be happy! Right now, I'm fine."

Tears formed in Sakani's eyes, "Uh…so…"

"Miss Honda…? Wait…wait…" Yuki worried.

"What are you talking about? I really don't understand what your saying…" Kyo then tripped.

"AHHHHH!" Kyo grabbed on to a tree.

"KYO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Tohru yelled.

"What's with this trail!" Kyo yelled.

"This footprint is…" Yuki said.

"Is too small to be the bear I just met, it looks like a foot print of a human…" Sakani said.

Kyo looked closer, "A screw?"

Sakani thought for a moment, _Could it be that father is here? Is he watching us every move we take? A screw from his face, a footprint from having no shoes…I think I feel his energy…correct…his energy lies on this forest…_

"Uh…hm?" Tohru looked closer.

Sakani took a step back, "Father…"

"Huh?" everyone wondered.

Sakani's eyes widened, "He's been following us! It's too dangerous! You guys go back…!"

Sakani was running back and then was falling off some type of hill, "Miss Honda!"

"Sakani!" Tohru yelled to reach for her hand but she only fell too.

**Don, Don, Donnnn…**

* * *

"That's right, that's right, no problem!" Shigure spoke on the phone, "I've finished the final raft, I as only joking with you!"

…

"That's right, that's right. Okay, okay. Bye!" Shigure sounded annoyed as he slammed the phone back on the whatyoumacallit…

"I automatically reported to the editor just now." Shigure cried dramatically.

"Ofcourse you have to. _Stop crying._" Hatori said.

"This is so boring, so boring, so boooring…" Shigure complained.

Hatori sighed, "I'm very bored too."

"Huh? Hatori why would you be bored? I bought lots of good books to read!" Shigure said shocked.

"Ah?" Hatori wondered.

**Bam, B-bam, bam, bam**

(say that really fast…just saying…)

"You haven't read a book in ages! Enjoy yourself!" Shigure said dropping a bunch of books on the table.

_Oh so this is why…because Kana was about to get married…that's why Shigure used his own special way to comfort me. That's right…Ayame also came to see me._

"_Work load is so busy…must be tiring!" Ayame chimed handing Hatori a cup of tea, "I breed this tea for you! Here have a taste then!"_

"Shigure…" Hatori said.

"How is it?" Shigure smiled.

Hatori held up a book and looked at, then smiled, "Hm…it's been a long while to be like this…to be able to peacefully read a book."

Shigure smiled.

"Sakani, Tohru and the others won't have any problems…" Hatori said.

"With Tohru and Sakani there, there won't be any problems!" Shigure smiled.

* * *

_It seems that it isn't as problem free as imagined!_

"I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry! Sorry! I'll do anything to make it up!" Sakani yelled.

"I'm sorry too!" Tohru said.

_She shouldn't have to make it up, she has already died and come back to life!_

_Close Call!_

"You two aren't hurt are you!" Yuki worried.

"It wasn't that much of a fall! I mean…you guys didn't have to do that." Sakani said.

"Really! You have to take care when walking!" Kyo yelled.

"Yes!" Sakani yelled.

Yuki patted himself (As a rat) then said, "Take care while walking huh? Who was it that slipped first! You don't have the right to tell others!"

"WHAT!" Kyo yelled.

"DON'T ACT DUMB! THE ONE WHO FELL THE WORST WAS YOU!" Kyo shot back, "Didn't I say before, people as weak and fragile as you are useless!"

"Didn't you go to train in the mountains? Why are you so useless!" Yuki shot back.

At the same time Sakani was searching for clothes, "DON'T TWIST THE FACTS! I ONLY TRAINED IN THE MOUNTAINS FOR FOUR MONTHS, DON'T PRESUME I KNOW EVERYTHING! IF IT WERE YOU, YOU WOULD HAVE DIED IN TWO DAYS TIME!" Kyo shouted.

"You really lack common knowledge and sense! I already told you, that thing is not Jason! It's just a name of a character in one of those horror films." Yuki calmly shot back.

"WHO WOULD KNOW SO MUCH! WHY WOULD BEARS APPEAR ON TV ANYWAY!" Kyo yelled.

"**Frankly speaking, YOU'RE JUST STUPID!**" Yuki stated.

"**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**" Kyo yelled.

Sakani and Tohru looked up as Yuki climbed a tree away from Kyo.

"I'M DEFINETLY GOING TO KILL YOU AND SHRED YOU TO PIECES!" Kyo yelled.

"I'm tired of listening to this attitude of yours…" Yuki complained.

Kyo scratched the tree trying to get to Yuki, "DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO ESCAPE! HAVE A FIGHT FAIR AND SQUARE! YOU SLY BASTARD!"

"To compare our present form, you're the sly bastard!" Yuki yelled.

A bunch of mice formed around Yuki, "_**YOU BIG FAT LIAR! **_YOU'VE EVEN CALLED YOUR COMRADES!" Kyo shouted.

"They came on their own will, I don't have anything to do with it!" Yuki yelled.

"YOU BEAST! THIS IS WHY MICE ARE THE WORST!" Kyo yelled.

"Ahem…Haha…" Tohru and Sakani laughed, "You two are arguing."

_No dip._

"HAHAHA!" Sakani and Tohru laughed.

"**HAHAHAHA!"**

Kyo and Yuki stared and watched them laugh.

"Honda…?" Yuki wondered.

"What…what?" Kyo wondered.

"Oh…oh, I'm really sorry." Tohru said.

"It's just…you two are arguing calling each other 'Sly bastards' and stuff…I'm really sorry." Sakani smiled.

"That's because…seeing you two like that…we can be relieved!" Tohru said.

"Hmmmm…you two have reverted to how you used to be…" Sakani said, "Seeing you two like that…"

Sakani looked at the sky, "It makes me feel happy, so it's very strange…"

_Usually, when you two argue me and Tohru stand aside watching. Today I'm even happy to see you two argue…it's indeed strange._

"You…Miss Honda, before you fell, you were saying something…" Yuki said, "Actually, I'm not angry with you Miss Honda! Not with you either, Honda-san! The reason why I seem upset is because…it's because…I feel a bit ill…so…"

"Huh!" Tohru worried.

"But…I'm fine now…sorry…I made you two worry." Yuki said.

"Me too…" Kyo said, "I'm not annoyed, I'm not!"

"It's only…I also feel…a bit sick and uncomfortable!" Kyo yelled.

"Does your brain have a problem?" Yuki asked.

"Huh?" Kyo turned around.

_**POOF!**_

"AHH!" Tohru quickly turned around but Sakani as already facing the ground.

_They couldn't find their way to tell the truth…inside they're just so confused._

"I…I as actually meaning to also say…that living with you two has made me actually feel happy inside…I actually for once feel happy…this whole time I wasn't trying to show that I wasn't happy because…I want everyone else to be happy…and I shouldn't be the one to spoil that." Tears flowed from Sakani's face, "Instead of having tears of sadness I have tears of happiness, so…" Sakani looked up to Kyo and Yuki, "Thank-you, for saving my life." Sakani did a cheesy smile, "Also, I would like you too to tell the truth! I know that you're not ill! But you don't have to tell me anything if you're not ready too! At least I know that…nothing has changed."

"Changed?" Yuki asked.

"Actually, nothing has changed much!" Kyo said.

Yuki and Kyo pointed to each other, "Only, I'm hating this guy more and more!"

"Ah! You!" Yuki shouted.

"You beast!" Kyo yelled, "THAT'S GREAT THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I AGREE WITH YOU!"

"I will hate you forever! I hate you until you die!" Yuki yelled.

"Ah! Ha-ha!" Tohru and Sakani laughed.

_This is great! You two…are better off arguing like this!_

_You two…when you two are fighting you are the best!_

_In the end…_

_**I'm happy for it to be like this!**_

* * *

Hatori was reading: A Sigh in Summer Color by Kiritani Noa

"Is it funny?" Shigure asked.

"This makes people feel bad!" Hatori said.

* * *

**How was that for the starting of the fifth volume!**

**(I wish I earned money for this)**


	26. Chapter 26: Becoming Happy

**Na nananananananananananana skurt!**

**Nevermind!**

**But Buyo was right! If we earned money for every chapter we put up for stories…we would be rich!**

* * *

"Are you two ready?" Yuki asked.

"Yes." Sakani said.

"Yep! I'm ready!" Tohru smiled.

"Are you going to the lakeside? Ben careful not to fall in the lake Kyo! Oh and Sakani don't drown!" Shigure said.

"WHO'S GOING TO FALL!" Kyo yelled.

"Don't remind me about drowning." Sakani looked down.

"Hn?" everyone looked at her.

"It was horrible, I couldn't breathe! And I used all my energy to try an swim back up but nothing happened." Sakani the smiled at Kyo, "But I'm here now!"

Kyo blushed, "Don't speak of it."

"Ah! Hatori-san we're going out!" Tohru smiled.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Hmmm…" Tohru looked at the sleeping Hatori.

"Oh? Hatori is sleeping?" Shigure asked.

Tohru smiled, "Yes."

"So…Hatori is sleeping?" Kyo said a little shocked.

"Kyo? Everyone sleeps, what' so strange?" Shigure asked.

"Ofcourse, I know that. That I mean is that he doesn't sleep in front of anybody." Kyo said.

Sakani left the room.

"Ah…eh that's right! It's quite rare!" Shigure said, "Maybe he's too tired."

…

"Too many things happened." Shigure said.

Sakani came back with a pillow and blanket, "He'll catch a cold sleeping like that."

"Ah! You're right!" Tohru chimed.

"You're both so caring. You two will make good wives." Shigure dramatically said.

"Wow…you to are very caring." Ayame said.

"Snake…" Sakani said.

"Even I must compliment you." Ayame smiled putting his hand on they're shoulders.

Everyone stared.

_**Silence…**_

_**Silence…**_

Ayame laughed, "What's with you guys? You're frozen! Are you ill!" Ayame chuckled patting Sakani and Tohru's heads.

"**IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE SUDDENLY HERE!**" Kyo and Yuki shouted.

"YOU FORGETFUL GUY! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM!" Kyo yelled.

Ayame sighed smiling, "Ofcourse, I came through the front door. Baby Kyo you dummy!" Ayame dramatically said.

"**I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME BABY KYO!**" Kyo shouted.

"Ah…How are you Ayame-san?" Tohru and Sakani said walking toward him but Yuki stopped them.

"It's too dangerous, don't get near them!" Yuki said.

"Everyone!" Ayame got everyone's attention, "I know that you are all agitated , but please remain calm! I'm standing here because I got help from a certain someone!"

"Someone!" Kyo and Yuki yelled.

Sakani walked up to Ayame, "So you're trying to say that Shigure called you?"

Kyo and Yuki stared darkly at Shigure ready to beat him up, "Huh!" Shigure paniclly yelled, "N-No! It's not me!"

Ayame reached his hand out to Shigure, "Don't worry Shigure-san…even if the whole world stands against you, I will always stand by your side!"

"_I lover you!"_

"_My lover sweetheart!"_

"Ayame, you are the pillar of my heart!" Shigure said dramatically.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Kyo and Yuki yelled.

"Please calm down! Kinpachi-sensei always says it! Ah…maybe you haven't heard it before!" Ayame said, "It's that teenage school series!"

"hat are you trying to say Ayame!" Shigure asked.

"Kinpachi-sensei said it like this…" Ayame looked at the ceiling with his hands up, " 'The character for 'person' is…'"

"'Formed by supporting each other'." Ayame said.

_**Silence…**_

"What does that mean?" Yuki asked.

"I get it…" Sakani said.

"This phrase is too meaningful." Ayame said smiling at the ground.

"**YOU'RE JUST REPEATING!**" Kyo and Yuki yelled.

"So tired…I feel so tired ounce you're here! If you have no other business, please leave now!" Kyo yelled.

"That's going to far! Ofcourse I have business!" Ayame grabbed Yuki's hands, "Yuki…today is the day where we, the two brothers, will have a further understanding of each other…!"

"But, before that, I will push you into the bottom of the lake…" Yuki said.

"Is that so…okay! No matter what, as long as we stay together as brothers…" Ayame said.

"You're the only one that's going to go down!" Yuki yelled.

Tohru waved her hands, "Excuse me…"

BONK!*

O

Hatori held the book in his hand, "I told you for a long time not to disturb others! Ayame." Hatori said.

"WAAH…Hatori-san!" Ayame yelled.

"Hatori-san you're up!" Tohru worriedly said.

"It was so noisy…how can he not be up?" Sakani stated.

_She read my mind._

"Good morning Hatori-san!" Ayame shouted.

"Sorry, we woke you up!" Shigure said.

"Originally I was going to keep it low…" Ayame said.

Hatori put his hands on his face, _So damn noisy…_

"Then…" Hatori looked at Ayame, "Why are you here?"

"Eh?" Ayame wondered, "I went to the Sohma house to find you, but that 53 year-old servant of yours said that Hatori-san, you, and the rest went to the cottage for vacation. So I thought I must go and join in. So, without thinking I took a car up here – going to places by cars really convenient…"

_This guy… in front of Hatori, is saying everything frankly and everything there is…_

Hatori sighed, "Yuki…Kyo…didn't you say you're going to bring the two Honda's to the lakeside today? One of them are already falling asleep…"

Kyo and Yuki got this 'oops I forgot' look on their faces while looking at Sakani sleep on Tohru's shoulder still standing, "Ah!"

"Eh? Really?" Ayame asked, "Then you better get going! What are you doing, standing there like idiots…? As girls' tour guide you must be very sharp and smart!"

"**It's all your fault!**" Yuki and Kyo said at Ayame.

"Ah…ah…then…wake up Sakani! It's time to go!" Tohru shoved her shoulder and Sakani fell to the floor.

Everyone froze, "Sakani's not easily woken up…"

Kyo got a bucket of water, "Unless you do this!"

Tohru went chaotic, "NO! Kyo you shouldn't…!"

_**Splash!**_

Sakani's eyes snapped open, "Bastard, I thought you learned your lesson the last time!"

Kyo finally realized what he had done.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" Sakani shouted.

"WAAAAAAAH!" Kyo ran out the door with Sakani chasing him.

_**Silence…**_

"Oh dear, I think Sakani's temper has gotten worse than Kyo's!" Shigure dramatically said, fanning himself.

"I didn't know she swore…" Hatori said rubbing his eyes like it was a dream.

"Ah…she will when she's mad…let's go!" Tohru grabbed Yuki's hand and rushed out the door.

"Honda-san!" Yuki yelled.

_**Slide!**_

"Ayame, I thought you would go with them for sure!" Shigure said.

Ayame held his finger up, "What are you saying Shigure, I'm not the shameless!"

_But no one said you were even shameless at all!_

"Plus, the three of us haven't been together in a while!" Ayame smiled, "Tonight, I won't let you sleep, Shigure-san!"

"It's my honor…I'll be able to see in my dreams. Ayame." Shigure smiled.

They both put their thumbs up, "OKAY!"

"Don't you guys get tired of it…?" Hatori asked taking out stuff for tea.

"Ah…Hatori-san! If you want to drink tea, I'll make it!" Ayame said, "Shigure-san, today I will especially make a cup of tea for you!"

"Eh? Really? I haven't drank tea made by you for years!" Shigure exclaimed.

"You should be honored! Aside from Hatori-san, my tea…has only been tried by two people!" Ayame said.

"I'd guess one of them is Akito. The other one is Yuki?" Shigure asked.

"No! No! Even if I were willing to make it, Yuki wouldn't be willing to drink it!" Ayame shook his head, "Such a pity!"

* * *

_**Huff Puff!**_

"Where'd she go?" Kyo asked apparently no one.

Sakani appeared behind Kyo, "I'm right…here."

"AAAAAGH!" Kyo screamed.

**BONK!**

Kyo's head collided with Sakani's.

"OW!" Kyo yelled.

Tears floated out of Sakani's eyes as she fell to the ground, "Hm?"

"Uh…sorry Kyo-kun…" Sakani said looking around confused.

_Apparently she's back to normal…_

"You have a very hard head." Sakani said.

"?"

"I feel like you cracked my skull," Sakani held her head getting up off the ground.

"Err, sorry?" Kyo looked away from her teary eyes.

Sakani smiled, "Its okay! Just don't splash a bucket of water on me! I'll get mad."

"Whatever." Kyo said.

"Ah…" Sakani felt bad.

"Guys!" Tohru yelled.

"Hi, Tohru!" Sakani smiled.

"Sakani, your forehead is red, you're crying…" Tohru worried.

"No, no! Don't worry! I'm fine! Just a little accident." Sakani smiled.

"Coming here… I feel a bit better." Sakani said.

"Refreshed!" Tohru cheered.

"That guy…doesn't plan to leave today…" Yuki said disappointed.

"That's your brother! You should think of a way to get rid of him!" Kyo shouted madly.

"What could be done, was done…disgusting…that guy only depends on others for living," Yuki said.

_**Grrr….**_

"Whose the one depending on others to live? Aren't you depending on Shigure to live?" Kyo said.

**Grrr…**

_But, I'm basically relying on the Souma's to live, is it a bad thing?_

"This has nothing to do with you! Don't think that you know everything!" Yuki shouted madly.

"It's not like I want to talk to you! You keep on spinning around, and around in front of me, I have to see you even if I don't want to!" Kyo yelled.

"Then you should automatically disappear!" Yuki yelled.

"I want to disappear! Why should I enjoy such scenery with someone like you!" Kyo yelled.

"I feel pain coming too! Coming to the lake with someone like you!" Yuki yelled.

"I don't understand you." Kyo said.

_**Ah!**_

"No, Honda-san, Miss Honda!"

"Ooh!"

"Ah?"

"I don't mean that I hate lakes!" Yuki said.

"Eh!"

"Wha!'

"I just don't like being with him…" Kyo held his fist up, "You didn't misunderstand right!"

"Y-yes!" Tohru yelled.

"I know that…" Sakani said.

_**Freeze.**_

"No…forget it…" Yuki said.

"As long as you don't misunderstand," Kyo said.

_**Sigh…**_

Sakani sat down net to the lake, then swished her hand in circles in the water,

_That day…I shouldn't really be alive right now…it seems like this is a dream…I didn't think someone would save my life…_

_That bear…was so strong…being tossed in the air like that I feel like I lost my life before even hitting the water…I basically gave up…_

_My life flashed before my eyes…_

_Even as a baby crying dad said, "Shutup you dumb bitch!"_

_My third birthday, "You don't deserve this cake! You little piece of shit!"_

_Dad through away the cake, "Chuck!" Solisa yelled._

_The days I said 'I love you'_

"_Whatever! You aren't allowed to love me! Bitch!" _

_The days he beat me, "Daddy! Why don't you love me!"_

"_Shutup!"_

_**Whip!**_

"_Mommy!Mommy!"_

"_DIN'T I SAY SHUTUP!" _

_**Whip!**_

_He whipped me until I as unconscious and put me in bed telling mom I was just sleeping early those nights._

_Even those days I tried to run away…_

"_Get back here brat!"_

_Those days I almost died,_

_Chuck held the knife, "NOOOO! DADDY!"_

"_Don't call me daddy! You're like all those other fucking maggets out there! You deserve to die!"_

_To the day that Dad left me in the woods, to survive by eating grass._

_One day he even put me in a cage like a pet, but someone unlocked the cage and when I woke up the next morning I got out._

_Mom died, but didn't die, she was killed by her own husband, the husband that love her and killed her anyways._

_Dads crazy eyes._

_And yet I still love him._

_I must be the crazy one…everyone who dies…it's basically my fault, all my fault._

Kyo, Sakani, Yuki, and Tohru stare at the lake, "It's beautiful isn't it!"

"Let's go to the lakeside restaurant and sit for a while! Okay!"

"Mhm…" Sakani smiled.

* * *

"This…" Ayame pointed to a little folder.

"What?" Hatori asked.

"Photos! Kana's wedding pictures!" Ayame said, "To see them or not, is Hatori-san's decision."

"What…you went, Ayame?" Shigure asked.

"No, no Mayuko gave this to me." Ayame said.

"Mayuko? You saw Mayu, Ayame." Shigure asked.

"Yeah, the one that you described as a washing board, dated you, and then broke up with you!" Ayame reminded.

Shigure as sweating all over, "Well actually…I was too young then…"

"Ah…Kana's college classmate. Mayuko broke up with you after just one month." Hatori said.

Shigure fanned himself, "Oh, so in the end, Hatori, you didn't go to the wedding?"

"You really don't want to see her?" Shigure asked, "Or are you afraid of light flashes…"

"I don't want to hurt Kana anymore. If I showed up, and provoked her to remember anything…that would be bad." Hatori said.

"Are there any problems?" Ayame asked, "If Kana remembers the past…maybe she would love you like before!"

"And steal the bride from the groom?" Shigure asked, "Movies often have that type of storyline…"

"There's no future for Kana and me. There's no need to start over again!" Hatori yelled.

_**Sigh…**_

"Even if e were together…it would only hurt her…" Hatori said, "Really!"

_We can't pretend that nothing has happened._

_Regret and self pity won't leave._

_Slowly spreading bigger, like a stain._

_It will only tire Kana's heart._

_It will only make her ill._

"I don't want…love, to disappear like that. But…" Hatori looked up, "I never thought about being by her side. I don't want to see her…"

"Right now to her…I can only pray." Hatori said.

_Pray for her happiness!_

"I really don't understand." Shigure stated.

"I understand your personality, Hatori-san, so I'm not afraid to truthfully express my opinion. I really don't understand." Ayame said with a concentrating look, "Kana is too tricky. Kana can forget the past and find her own happiness again."

"I feel that you suffer too much pain and loneliness by yourself, Hatori-san. There's no reason for you alone to suffer pain and regret for your whole life!" Ayame said.

"…really?" Hatori looked at Ayame, "What you're saying…it's…not like that."

"Hatori-san you're too kind. This is one of your good points, but it's also one f your flaws. Always pushing matters on yourself because of that kind heart!" Ayame explained.

_Shigure say something!_

"Yeah, yeah, always pushing everything on yourself." Shigure agreed.

_These words shouldn't be coming out of there mouths._

"I didn't mean that you and Kana should get back together. I only have one wish!" Ayame stomped his foot, "I hope Hatori-san…I hope Hatori-san will be…two-thousand times happier than Kana!"

"Two-thousand times? But why?" Shigure asked.

"because one-thousand is not enough." Ayame said.

Hatori smiled, "You should use this type of attitude against Yuki."

"Eh? Really?" Ayame asked, "Yeah!"

"But…no matter what…next time…" Shigure said, "If given the chance, meet a girlfriend that you'll always be with and will be happy."

"That will be good. Only two people together…" Shigure said, "A girl that makes people feel happy!"

"Incredible, Shigure-san. Poetic words are so touching!" Ayame cheered.

"I'm a novelist." Shigure said.

_A new girlfriend…that itself will be difficult to come true._

_To the cursed zodiacs…when I think of this…_

_Even once having Kana is very satisfying to me! _

_That's already enough…no other wishes!_

Shigure looked up, "Ah! They're back!"

_For now, just…_

_Watching over her is enough…_

Hatori watched the group of four walk over, _I hope that they…don't follow my route. I hope those smiles…_

_Don't become frowns._

"Wow…Yuki you're back!" Ayame shouted with his hands up, "And your pals are with you!"

"Who are his pals!" Kyo yelled.

"And, Yuki…" Ayame ignored.

"HEY!" Kyo shouted.

"Just now, Hatori-san gave me some advice. He told me to be firmer with you, to deepen our understanding. He says that this is the best way." Ayame said.

Yuki frowned, _The best way is to give up!_

"So, basically you're just going to boss him around? How?" Sakani said.

"**Like this! **Yuki is my younger brother, and I am his older brother!" Ayame said seriously, "This is an unchangeable fact!"

"Get to the point…"

"**YUKI!**" Ayame shouted and pointed to Yuki, "You must obey…**YOUR BROTHER'S ORDERS!**"

_**Silence…**_

Sakani's mouth dropped to laugh, "Ha, Ha, HA, really funny…really funny…"

Yuki smiled darkly, "Hmph!"

"**GO TO HELL!**" Yuki yelled madly.

_**Wham!**_

"Ayame, he…doesn't understand one bit." Hatori sipped his tea.

"Not a bit!" Shigure agreed, _But, Hatori is no different…maybe it's just a new start now…_

* * *

**(If you have forgotten…Mayu is the extra-curricular teacher at Kaibara Highschool…and…whatever)**

**Finished! Sorry this is late!**


	27. Chapter 27:The Tigers Worries

**Yes! I've been waiting to type this chapter for a long time! A very long time. This and the net chapter is one of my favorites and that's because Kisa comes in and she is my second fav character! **

**Anyways, I'm sure you want me to get to the point…you know…**

**The story point!**

* * *

Yuki held his hand up, "Rain, it looks like it's about to stop!"

"That's good!" Tohru said.

"I hope the groceries don't go bad!" Sakani smiled.

"Can we wait a little longer?" Yuki asked.

"Hmm, the golden vacation time is over so quickly." Sakani said.

"I know…those days spent at the vacation house were so much fun, and it was a bit chaotic!" Tohru cheered.

Yuki sweatdropped, "I only felt that it was noisy…"

"But it is a lot of fun with everyone together…especially when it feels, happy!" Sakani smiled.

"Everyone was talking around the meal together." Tohru smiled, "To tell the truth…I don't really feel like going back."

"Really?" Sakani asked.

"But don't forget, once school starts, the mi-terms will be coming soon!" Yuki reminded them.

"Ugh…" Tohru cried.

"Hmm…" Sakani looked up.

"Oh! Before that…aren't they going to select a new student council president?" Tohru asked.

Yuki sighed, "Yeah…"

"President Takei-san has already decided to let Yuki-kun become the next president…" Tohru said.

"You don't like it…do you Yuki-kun?" Sakani asked.

"Yeah…that person and everyone else, I don't know what they expect of me. I don't want…everyone to misunderstand." Yuki said.

"Well, I expect you to just be yourself, Yuki-kun." Sakani smiled.

"But…the truth is…" Yuki went on, "I'm more…"

…

"More?" Tohru asked.

"It's nothing, it's nothing…"

Tohru wondered, "Okay…"

"Cow…and…tiger?" Sakani felt the energy.

"Yuki…" Haru said.

"Hatsuharu-san!" Tohru yelled.

"Haru…" Yuki said.

"What are you doing here! It's still raining!" Haru asked.

"I wanted to ask you the same question." Yuki said.

Tohru wiped Haru's face.

"Your all wet! Did you get lost _again_?" Yuki asked.

"I was looking for something." Haru said.

Sakani noticed a big blanket in Haru's arms.

"Looking for something? Your bicycle?" Yuki asked.

"It's a tiger." Sakani said.

Haru took the blanket off, "Yes…I was looking for this."

Tohru's mouth dropped open, "SUCH A CUTE LITTLE KITTY!"

_I knew she was going to say that!_

"This is the tiger!" Yuki said.

The tigers eyes opened, "Souma Kisa the tiger, it would hurt a lot if you got bitten by her." Haru said.

"She…has such sad memories…" Sakani said with tears in her eyes.

"Hm?" Tohru wondered.

"Don't worry…everything will be fine." Sakani said reaching her hand out and the tiger licked it.

"Hm?" Haru wondered, "I'm surprised she didn't bite you."

"She's so nice…she's just scared." Sakani smiled.

"Nice…" Tohru smiled, "Nice to meet you I'm Honda Tohru." Tohru reached out her hand.

_**Bite!**_

Everyone as shocked, "I stand corrected." Sakani said.

Tohru blacked out for a second and was falling back, "Honda-san!"

Haru's eyes widened, "Ah…"

* * *

Haru wrapped Tohru's hand.

Shigure looked, "Yikes…you got bitten by her…"

"So scary…yes." Tohru cried.

"Hurry, and apologize Kisa!" Yuki yelled.

…

"Kisa!" Yuki shouted.

"I'm okay! Really!" Tohru staggered.

"Yuki. Kisa cannot talk." Shigure said.

"Huh? Cannot talk…?" Tohru looked up.

Sakani sat crossed next to Kisa and looked down with worried eyes.

"Ever since she entered Junior Highschool, suddenly…" Haru said, "Hatori said it's the sickness of the heart. She locked her speech away."

"It's that feeling…that someone is constantly hurting you, that feeling…when you just can't open your mouth and speak…" Sakani said.

Everyone looked at Sakani, "It's after no tears can even come out anymore, the sadness takes over…it attacks your heart. Then…you just don't care…you don't even care if you die."

"You feel like you don't belong in the world." Tears went down Sakani's face, "And it's all trapped in your heart, it weakens your heart…that's the sickness of the heart. You don't smile, laugh, you just keep the same old dull face until you can't take it anymore, and cry more."

"The sickness, of the heart…" Sakani petted the tiger, "I felt the same way."

"In the beginning she did not want to talk, then she didn't want to go to school, then she didn't want to even go home." Haru said.

"I only went to school for Tohru…and the only person at home, was Tohru…at least when we lived in a tent."

"That's why I came out to find her. By the time I found her she had already turned into a tiger. It gave me a scare." Haru said.

"She bumped into a person of the opposite sex!" Tohru almost screamed.

"It looked like it was only from weakness." Tohru said.

"Then…why did she become like that? What had really happened to her?" Yuki wondered.

"Oh?" Haru said.

"Oh?" Tohru wondered.

Kisa's ears perked up.

"She was bullied!" Haru exclaimed.

_**Bite!**_

The tiger bit Haru's arms.

"Uh, uh…uh!" Tohru freaked out.

"…It hurts a lot…" Haru said staying calm, "What…? You're mad?"

The tiger kept biting him, "'Don't meddle' is what you're saying? Don't mess around anymore…" Haru said, "Don't you know how much we worry about you? Your parents are still looking for you right now!"

Kisa jumped off the table, "Ah!" Tohru was worried.

Sakani stood up and watched Kisa run out the door.

"WH-WHAT HAPPENED…! HATSUHARU'S BLEEDING…KISA'S MISSING…" Tohru freaked out looking left and right.

"Calm down Tohru-kun." Shigure said.

Sakani walked out the door, "Ah! It looks like Sakani is already helping Kisa! I'll stop the bleeding!" Tohru still freaked out.

"Calm down a bit…" Shigure said.

"Sensei, you're being overly calm." Haru said.

Tohru bought out the bandages.

"Haru-kun…did you just turn 'black' again?" Shigure asked.

"Mmm…even though I was hurting an angry…I can't do anything about Kisa." Haru said.

"…You seem to worry about her a lot. Have you two always been so close…?" Yuki asked.

"Huh?" Shigure wondered.

"You jealous?" Haru and Shigure asked.

"NO!" Yuki yelled.

"Cold an without feeling." Shigure said.

"Yeah." Haru agreed.

Yuki was angry, _Those two…_

"Because those two are similar, so I can't just stand aside and do nothing." Haru said, "Before Yuki had also tried to not talk you know!"

"Hm?" Tohru wondered.

Yuki's eyes widened, "Tightly…hugging himself in silence. She resembles him to much by using this method…" Haru said, "The Yuki from before…"

Yuki punched the wall, "ENOUGH!"

"Ah!" Tohru freaked out.

Shigure was shocked, "…You don't need to be so angry."

"Ofcourse I'm angry…" Yuki said.

Shigure smiled, "You were ashamed, weren't you?"

Yuki had the most widened eyes ever, then he took off.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru yelled.

Haru looked at Shigure, "Sensei you always…like to say things that make the situation worse, making people even more angry!"

Shigure laughed, "It's my nature!"

Yuki was outside.

* * *

Kisa sat outside next to the wall.

"Kisa…" Sakani said in a monotone voice.

The tiger almost jumped.

"I'm sorry if I startled you…I'm glad I found you…don't worry no one else is around right now…" Sakani petted Kisa's head.

Kisa turned around and Sakani slowly took her hand away.

"I know your mad…I did the same thing…I also locked my voice away...you have to give that anger away. So…" Sakani pulled her sleeves up, "You can bite me as hard as hard as you can…get all of your anger out!"

_**BITE!**_

Blood gushed out of Sakani's arm, dripping on the ground, making tears form in her eyes, "It's okay…don't worry…just get is all out."

"I myself wasn't able to get my anger out…that's why my voice was locked for a long time." Sakani cried, "You are just a younger girl! You shouldn't be unhappy! So please! You must…"

"Please, return home…Kisa." A blacked hair woman crouched down next to Sakani, "Kisa?"

"Kisa…"

"May I ask…" Sakani was about to ask.

"Kisa…it's mother…Shigure-san…he called just to tell me." The mother said.

_**Sigh…**_

"What are you doing? Why do you always bring the people around you so much trouble? What are you really thinking? You made mother so worried…are you happy about this?" the mother said.

_Mothers whose children are possessed by spirits are either overly protective…or they refuse to accept the truth._

"Hey…why didn't you tell mother someone was bullying you? Why did you run away from home? Why did you refuse to talk?" the mother asked.

Yuki watched from a distance.

"…I'm already…very tired…I can't…take it anymore…"

"I couldn't do it…and it's like I still can't…it's like I was being bullied by my own father…plus people at school. Before my first mom died, I didn't tell her because she probably wouldn't believe me that my own father was beating me…and as constantly saying I should die, even with my foster mom…I couldn't tell her that me and my sister were being bullied, not even my sister could speak up…" Sakani went on, "It's really hard…to talk about being bullied…I couldn't tell anyone…but after a while foster mother found out and when my real mother found out my father killed her…then, I really thought it was my fault…me an Tohru kept apologizing like we were idiots…really…it's too sad…being bullied by others is to sad to shameful…if anyone found out it would be awkward, I didn't want both of my mothers to think I was useless, I didn't want to have both parents against me. I was scared. And then, because I didn't tell police that I was being abuse, being tracked down by a father who only likes to kill…my foster mother died, and I thought…I would be able to lock my voice away…forever." Sakani said.

_I was scared._

_I didn't want both mothers to think I as useless, so I desperately tried to bluff to hide the truth…_

_This kind of self is even more sad!_

_I felt ashamed…_

"But…I still had hope because before foster mom died she told us, 'It's okay!' I was really comforted. She told us, 'This kind of thing is not shameful!' I was so relieved that I started to cry. Kisa's feeling is the same to mind. She thinks her mother will think she's useless."

Sakani thought for a moment, "You will smile, you will laugh, and have hope…she just wants to here her mom say, 'I love you'."

_**POOF!**_

_I'm sorry…_

_I'm sorry!_

_But…but…_

_She hopes mother would say…_

'_This is not your fault'_

Kisa had tears in her eyes and held Sakani's bleeding arm close.

'_It's okay!'_

Kisa hugged it and cried, "…mmmph…"

_To always be ashamed…why am I so weak._

_But…_

Yuki was amazed.

_I wish to receive mother's comfort, even if she's alive._

_If only once…mothers comforting words strengthen the heart…they are the source of courage._

* * *

"House guest, Kisa?" Kyo asked.

"A lot of things happened today, so I decided to let her stay for the time being." Shigure smiled.

"A lot of things?"Kyo asked.

"Why not? Her mother seemed to close to her limit. A little separation will probably benefit both sides.

Kyo hit Haru in the head with the water bottle, "…I really don't understand at all. Then where's Kisa now?"

"Right next to either Sakani-kun or Tohru-kun." Shigure said.

* * *

Blood dripped on the floor as Yuki hurried to wrap Sakani's arm.

"She's asleep?" Yuki asked.

"Yes." Sakani said.

"She really seems like she doesn't want to leave you our Tohru's side at all!" Yuki said, "Aren't you tired?"

Sakani put her hand on her head, "I think I'm dizzy from loosing blood, I'm sorry it got on the carpet."

"Do you feel alright?" Yuki asked.

"AH…I feel fine…" Sakani didn't want him to worry.

"That's good…" Yuki laid his head on Sakani's shoulder.

"Ah…Y-Yuki?" Sakani's face went red.

"For a little while…" Yuki said, "For a little while…let me stay…like this."

_For a little while…let your support become…my courage…_

* * *

**Ah…so…touching!**

**(Cry…cry!) I almost cried when I watched the anime! **

**Well…**

**I actually did.**

**In the manga Kisa's so cute!**

**This is one of the shortest chapters!**


	28. Chapter 28: The lost voice

**If I get to the part where Kyo changes into his true form and finish those chapters that will be season 1 and until thanksgiving break will I start again and then I would start again on winter break (Yuh know cause of school) then in the summer time comes again I'll be more free to make more chapters.**

**But I'm assuming this can take like three whole years!**

* * *

_This is the third day…since Kisa-san has been here._

_**Open!**_

Sakani came out the bathroom, "Sorry to make you wait."

Kisa ran toward Sakani.

"Did Tohru go shopping?" Sakani asked.

Kisa nodded her head.

Kisa tugged Sakani's shirt, _Aww she's like the __**little**__ sister I never had!_

_After these three days, Kisa hasn't left my side and whenever I leave the house she was with Tohru!_

_I guess that means she really likes us._

I carried a few towels out, to the laundry room.

"They're not annoyed being followed like that?" Kyo asked.

"She's like a little chic, it warms the heart." Shigure said.

Sakani couldn't help it she stopped walking with Kisa closed behind.

"AAAWW! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Sakani hugged Kisa.

"She certainly seems to be enjoying it." Shigure said.

Kisa was relaxed.

"Yo…I'm hungry." Kyo said.

"Ah! Yes we should make dinner! Kisa what should we eat tonight!" Sakani smiled.

Kisa looked a little sad and didn't say anything, "I understand…" Sakani said.

"C'mon Kisa you can't even say what you want to eat?" Kyo said.

"It's okay! I already know what she wants to eat!" Sakani patted Kisa's head.

"There, there you can always count on stupid push-over Kyo-kun to say something foolish!" Shigure said.

_That's right, Kisa-san still can't talk…but soon I'm sure…_

Sakani went out the room and grabbed a notepad, "Just so everyone knows…if I'm right…"

Sakani was jotting things down.

"Just to make sure," Sakani turned the note book around, "It's Amida Kuji!"

"Huh?" Kyo wondered.

"You're going to decide using the ladder game?" Shigure asked.

"Yes! Kisa-san point to whatever you like!" Sakani smiled sweetly.

_That peaceful smile…_

Kisa pointed to a point, "Here right?" Sakani asked.

Nod!

"Okay, here we go!" Sakani said moving her finger up the ladder, humming a song.

"What are you humming?" Shigure asked.

"Okay, it's decided!" Sakani smiled, "Tonight we're having…Nira Tama!"

**A dish with leeks and eggs.**

Kyo-kun was sweating, "Leeks…she might as well have just come out and say it…of all things…"

"Ah! Um…I can make fish too! _Once Tohru comes back from the store._" Sakani sweatdropped.

"No that's all right." Kyo said.

"Aaah, sorry!" Sakani staggered.

_I'm sure she'll start talking…in an adorable voice._

_But…she can't run away forever…_

* * *

"She can't stay at Shi-Chan's house forever…" Momiji said, "…Right? What will Kisa do after this?"

Sakani, Tohru, Momiji, Haru, and Yuki were sitting (somewhere) at school.

"She's probably thinking about that right now. She really internalizes her problems. She obsesses over things, making them a bigger deal than before." Haru said, "That's probably why she ended up running away."

"And…her mother…" Momiji said.

"Momiji-kun, Kisa-san's mother is doing better. She called me yesterday…" Sakani smiled.

_Is Kisa eating enough?_

_Kisa doesn't like dry foods very much…_

_Her favorite dish is Nira-tama._

"That means…that means Kisa's mutti is thinking about her right?" Momiji asked, "If she wasn't she wouldn't call, right?"

"That's right!" Sakani smiled.

"Right!" Momiji laughed.

"Still…I wonder why..she was being teased?" Yuki asked.

"…huh…?" Haru looked away, "I don't know."

"I know." Momiji said, "I heard some ladies gossiping…Kisa would never tell anyone. Rumors start, you know?"

"At first it as just the way she looked. Like her hair and eyes…it made everyone feel weird, they said." Momiji explained.

"Such is the fate of those of us who are possessed by spirits with unusual hair colors." Haru said, "I got that a lot too."

"Yes, but whenever said those things to _you_, you'd turn black and beat them to a pulp." Yuki said.

"Eh…?" Tohru wondered.

"Well, I wasn't as bad as Kyo…he'd beat them nearly to _death._" Haru said.

"EH!" Tohru almost screamed.

"When people said those things to me I use my secret technique. Then they leave me alone." Sakani said in a monotone voice.

"You mean what you did to Takei?" Tohru sweatdropped.

"Mhm, he'll be scared for the rest of his life and he'll make sure to **respect me**." Sakani said with a dark smile.

"What did you do?" everyone asked.

"Didn't I say it was a secret?" Sakani said.

_**Silence…**_

Momiji was looking sadly at the ground, "But, you know…they said that Kisa tried really hard. She told them she couldn't do anything about her Hair and eye color. And then…everyone started to ignore her…"

"Then…even though they were ignoring her…whenever Kisa said anything…they'd laugh. She wasn't trying to be funny but they just started giggling." Momiji continued.

Tohru had a worried look on her face.

"You know…I've never had that happen to me in class. All I can do is imagine, so that's what I did…" Momiji said, "Wondering how I'd feel if everyone started giggling at me every time I said something."

Sakani looked at the sky.

"It…it was a very…" Momiji paused, "**Sad** feeling."

_If everything you say…_

_Gets laughed at…_

Momiji, Tohru, and Sakani cried.

"So she locked her words away…because of that feeling." Sakani said.

…_Then you become afraid of everyone…_

…_and are no longer able to speak…_

…_even knowing that all __**that **__does is bother everyone._

_Everything looks completely dark…_

_You heart…shuts down…_

_And your words die…_

_**Ding! Ding! Ding!**_

Yuki was wiping Momiji's tears, "Hey, class is starting."

"Yuki." Haru said.

Yuki looked up.

"I'm going to sensei's house today. I want to see Kisa, and I have something to give her." Haru explained.

"Something to give her?" Yuki asked.

Haru held up a piece of paper, "A letter. From Kisa's teacher, the contents will probably make you **vomit.**" Haru said.

_Vomit?' _Yuki thought.

_**Silence…**_

"I know it's not good to be **weak **and hopeless…" Yuki said, "…but I don't think it's good to be too **strong** either. In our society they talk about survival of the fittest. But we're not animals…we're **human**."

_Even we members of the Chinese zodiac…are human._

"Yes." Tohru and Sakani smiled.

Yuki smiled, "Yeah…I think I have gotten **braver**."

"Eh?"

_What's more important than anything?_

* * *

Kisa read the letter and then slumped showing that she read it.

"What does it say?" Haru asked as Kisa gave him the letter.

**Sohma-san how are you? Will you be coming to school soon? Everyone in class is waiting for you to come back.**

_As if!_

"It really does make you want to vomit." Haru said as he finished reading.

**You can come to me for advice, so won't you try harder to join everyone?**

Haru handed the paper to Yuki.

**And what's most important…is for you to like yourself Sohma-san.**

Yuki was reading.

**To find the good things about yourself and to like yourself for who you are. Because people who don't like themselves can't expect others to like them.**

…

…

…

"…I…there as a time…when I stopped talking. Just like you…and Sakani…" Yuki said.

Kisa's eyes widened.

"My reasons were a bit different…but…I think…the feelings…of being ashamed of myself and hating myself are all the same." Yuki said.

Kisa looked at Yuki, "…Here…it says 'To like yourself.'" Yuki handed the letter to Kisa.

"What does it mean? Good things—how are you supposed to find them? I only things that I hate about myself. Because that's all I know, I hate myself." Yuki explained, "But…even if you force yourself to find good things…it feels so **empty**…it doesn't work that way. People like your teacher, just don't get it."

Yuki looked at Kisa, "I think…when you hear someone say they like you, for the first time…when you can begin to like yourself." Yuki continued, "I think when someone accepts you for the first time…you feel like you can…forgive yourself a little. You can begin to face your fears…"

…_with courage…_

Tears formed in Kisa's eyes, "Yeah…"

Kisa thought about Sakani and Tohru, "Yeah. I was so…hap…py."

"Kisa, what do you want to do next? Do you think it's okay to stay like this?" Yuki asked.

"No…never…I have to try my best." Kisa said, "Or I'll become….worse and worse. And if I can't make up with them…even if they all ignore me."

_Even if my heart…is still seen as inferior_

"I still have to…try my best." Kisa said.

Yuki smiled, "That's right."

_Someday…I'll have to stand up for my worthless self._

"Let's try out best. I'll try my best." Yuki said, "I'm sure Sakani will too."

"And if you get sad again…or if things get to rough…come here." Yuki said.

"Here…"

_Is where they are…Tohru and Sakani…_

Haru wiped Kisa's tears from behind, "It's been so long" Haru hugged Kisa, "…you finally…spoke."

_Let's try our best?_

* * *

"Sissies…"

**(I didn't even know that was a word but when I typed it in to Microsoft word 2010 it had no red line under it!** **)**

_I hope that someday…_

Kisa ran toward Tohru and Sakani, "Sissies…"

Sakani smiled and Tohru was shocked.

They did a group hug, "Never give up Kisa," Sakani said patting Kisa's head, "Have hope and happiness!"

Kisa smiled and hugged Sakani even more.

Yuki smiled too.

* * *

_Is everyone happy at this time? But what about…_

- At the same time—

"ARG! She's always in a place where there is too many people to attack!" Chuck yelled with his hands on his head.

A black haired woman walked over and sat on the bed next to him, "Don't worry baby…everything will be alright…I'll help you," the woman said, "She ruined my life too!"

"What'd she do?" Chuck asked.

"That worthless bitch took the championship from me in Karaoke." The woman said with a mad face.

"I know what will brake her heart though." The woman grabbed a knife from under the bed.

"Since we used most of our money for this Hotel room, I guess we can't get a gun and do it the easy way…we'll have to kill one of her family members…someone who doesn't live under the same roof." The woman smiled darkly.

"I love your dark ideas." Chuck smiled.

"And I love your sexy body." The woman leaned in.

"And my half metal face?" Chuck asked.

"Ofcourse." The woman said.

Chuck kissed her on the lips, "Then let's put this hotel room to good use."

(Okay…this is going too far…back to the Souma's!)

* * *

_And so…Kisa-san said that she would go to school…even though it'll take a while for her to get used to speaking again…everyone walked with her part of the way to see her off…_

Kisa was walking to school and waved goodbye.

"Yuki should have come too." Momiji said.

"He said he had something he had to do." Haru said.

_To be honest…I'm a bit sad that Kisa is leaving me and Tohru-kun's side. But I'll cope with it, because she is being brave…and I shall be brave too!_

_Try your best…_

_Try your best Kisa-san!_

* * *

"WHA-WHAT IS IT NOW-?" Takei said sweating all over…shaking?

"About succeeding me as student body president…**I accept**." Yuki said, "I apologize for running away and causing you trouble. I want to make up for it by fulfilling the duties of student body president."

Takei wiped his forehead, "A-A…I h-humbly request y-your guidance…Yuki-kun!" Takei said sweetly, "YOU'RE DOING THIS FOR ME!"

"**NO**." Yuki stated.

_**Slam!**_

* * *

Kisa stood in front of the classroom door, _It's not that…_

_I've suddenly become stronger…or that something has changed…I'm still shaking…_

_**But**__…_

_We don't have to let those fears…_

Yuki walked down the hallway which we all know he will be president…

_Stop us…what's more important…_

Sakani looked in the mirror at the scars that never left her body.

…_is that we try to rise above our weakness…_

Kisa opened the classroom door.

_And live with all our strengths!_

* * *

**YEAH! FINISHED!**

**Say "yeah" if you are a Christian and say "Blab" if you aren't.**

**Nevermind. **


	29. Chapter 29: ?

** WHAZ UP!**

**Guess What! My 4 by 8 in track, e are the second fastest team in the nation! (In our age group). And the Nationals last for a whole eek so that's why chapters are laying low right now.**

**But…soon as nationals is over, track season is over so the rest of the summer I can chill out and get on with this story till' school starts.**

* * *

_**YAAAAWWN!**_

"Wow Sakani you sound tired." Tohru said slipping on her clothes for school.

"I couldn't sleep last night." Sakani said.

"Ah, are you feeling alright?" Tohru gasped worried.

"Mmmm, I feel like bricks just fell on my head…" Sakani complained, "And I have a itchy an stuffy nose…"

"Ah!" Tohru held her hand about three inches away an already felt the heat.

"Oh! It looks like you have a fever! What are we going to do! What are we going to do!" Tohru freaked out looking left and right.

"Don't worry Tohru I'll be fine!" Sakani said groggily.

"You should stay home today so it doesn't get worse!" Tohru said worriedly, "You look very pale too…you should get rest!"

_Ah…the caring Tohru, sounds like moth—_

Sakani's eyes widened as her hands came to her mouth, "Sakani! What's happening?" Tohru yelled.

_**BBBLLLAAHHGGG!**_

"Eh! Eh! Eh! Ah…" Tohru freaked out and ran downs stairs almost falling (Like that hamburger helper commercial) while feeling the stares of Yuki and Kyo looking worriedly.

Tohru grabbed some cleaning stuff about to fly up the stairs.

"Honda-san what's wrong?" Yuki asked.

Tohru was sweating, "Ah…little situation…"

"And what exactly is the situation." Kyo said madly.

Tohru freaked out and spilled out everything that happened, "I WOKED UP THIS MORNING AND SAKANI WAS YAWNING THEN I SAID THAT SHE SOUNDED TIRED AND, AND, AND SHE SAID THAT SHE COULDN'T SLEEP LAST NIGHT AND I ASKED HER IF SHE FELT ALRIGHT THEN…"

"God damnit get to the point!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru freaked out even more, " SAKANI HAS A FEVER AND HER SKIN IS PALE AND, AND, AND SHE THREW UP!"

Tohru felt a hand placed on her shoulder, "Tohru, you shouldn't freak out so much." Sakani said groggily with her eyes half opened, still in her night clothes.

"Miss Honda your sick!" Yuki said worriedly with his right hand far from her head, "A fever…"

"What's with all the noise so early in the morning," Shigure said walking in the kitchen.

Shigure stopped walking, "Sakani? Did you put make-up on you look paler than ever! Like a vampire!"

_Idiot…_

"Bastard, she's sick! Don't make her feel bad!" Kyo yelled.

"It doesn't matter I already feel bad." Sakani leaned against the wall.

"Then you should go back to bed!" Shigure said.

"But I can't sleep." Sakani said, "I think I need some fresh air."

Sakani walked as slow as ever to the door.

**Slide.**

Sakani felt wobbly then fell back, "MISS HONDA!"

"SAKANI!"

"Idiot…"

"I'll call Hatori…" Shigure said.

Tohru pulled Sakani up.

Sakani's eyes were closed shut.

"Is she okay?" Kyo asked Tohru.

"I don't know her eyes are snapped shut…but all I can say is that she looks pale and she feels overheated." Tohru said worriedly.

Sakani's eyes slowly opened, "You guys…can go to school."

_Uncertainly said._

"Hell no, I'm staying here." Kyo said actually a little worried himself.

"Tohru you should go to school so Hana-Chan and Uo-Chan aren't too worried for the both of us. That'll make me happy." Sakani faked a smile.

"Oh, okay." Tohru smiled, "I'll give you the homework and stuff too!"

"Thank-you." Sakani said.

Yuki and Tohru left for school and Shigure said he was going to see Akito and Hatori should be back in a few.

* * *

Kyo sat next to Sakani's bed side.

Sakani looked at Kyo, "Kyo-kun you didn't have to stay…"

"Be quiet! You're always thinking about others, but what about yourself! If I leave you here then what do you think will happen to you! You need to take care of yourself more!" Kyo yelled.

Sakani's eyes widened.

"Ah, nevermind! Forget about it!" Kyo said.

"No, no…it's just…no ones really talked to me about caring about myself but my mothers'…the only thing I ever thought about myself was how useless, and worthless I am…how thins always turn out to be my fault. I think of others to take up the depression of myself." Sakani said looking down.

"And that's the only reason I smile, because others are happy but when I really think about it, without the Sohma's My voice would probably still be locked away, I would still look sad." Tears formed in Sakani's eyes, "You see…I'm happy for everyone else except myself!"

Kyo was surprised.

"Even when we were younger! I was happy for you! To tell the truth…back then you were my only friend, and you were my best friend. And even in the present you always the one who is saving my life! And I always wonder…why? Why would you?" Sakani asked.

_Not yet…_

"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't I? Honestly, I care about you…" Kyo blushed, "I like you very much."

Sakani's eyes widened, _How was I not able to tell? I'm such an idiot! That day at the Hot Springs I said that I liked him._

_Do I feel the same?_

_I actually feel that I like him more._

"Me, too." Sakani said blushing.

* * *

_**Knock, Knock, **_

"Um…come in!" Sakani said.

_**Slide…**_

"Hi, Hatori-san." Sakani said.

"Good morning…am I disrupting?" Hatori asked.

"Uh…no." Sakani said.

"Sissy!" Kisa yelled coming from behind Hatori.

"Kisa?" Sakani said shocked.

"She was worried so she wanted to come." Hatori said.

"Hallo! Sakani-kun!" Momiji yelled.

"Plus him…"

"I'll make sure to take your place in your job today!" Momiji yelled.

"Mmmm, that's okay! You don't have too!" Sakani smiled.

"But I want too!" Momiji yelled.

"Oh? Then I won't stop you!" Sakani smiled, "Thank you."

Hatori put his hand in front of Sakani's forehead, "It looks like your fever has gone down but you have Hay fever."

"Hm?"

Hatori pulled out a shot.

Kisa had a worried face.

"Don't make a mistake Harii, stop when Sakani feels pain." Momiji said.

Hatori put in the shot.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt at all." Sakani said.

"Hmmm…" Momiji thought, "But…Shi-chan says that it hurts a lot! That you make a mistake from time to time!"

"I did it on purpose." Hatori said.

"WHAT!" Momiji yelled.

"You're making too much noise get out!" Kyo yelled and started pulling Momiji's hair.

"WHAAAA! KYO'S HURTING ME!" Momiji yelled while they were running in circles.

"Matter of fact…" Hatori pushed them out, "You both get out!"

_**Slam!**_

"So…Hatori what is the medicine fee?" Sakani patted Kisa's head.

"Just hurry up and get well." Hatori smiled, "You being sick is causing a lot of people to be sad."

"Just call me if you need anything."

"…Hatori no Oji-chan was also feeling sad?" Kisa asked.

"Ah…"

_Is Hatori really that old?_

_Noooo…_

_Anyways…it seems that no one's back home yet._

Sakani put on a doctor looking mask thing.

_Allergies I guess that causes Hay fever so if I wear this it will stop. _

"_**ACHOO!**_"

* * *

**The end.**

**I mean this chapter…but the Hamburger helper commercial was a little funny with the man almost falling down the stairs. This chapter was short...doesn't care...I just need to get to the next chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30: Almost Suffering

**This is Sparta!**

**This is SPARTA!**

**Tatatatatatatatatatatata**

**Tatatatatatatatatatatata**

**Madness!**

**MADNESS!**

**Maness!**

**MADNESS! )^^(**

* * *

"I think the midterm's results are within your expectations." Mayu (the teacher) said, "For those of you who failed on all subjects are to take Sunday's supplementary exam."

_**GROAN!**_

"You should be showing us gratitude for this godsend chance. And Sakani…" Mayu said.

Sakani's head perked up and everyone stared.

"Why are you wearing a mask?" Mayu asked.

"Hay fever." Sakani said.

"Feels bad, doesn't it?" Arisa asked.

Sakani nodded.

Everyone started talking, complaining, and other stuff.

"So, So, if you don't want supplementary exams don't fail." Arisa said, "Ofcourse Tohru is fine…"

"To…"

Tohru's face was buried in her hands.

"It's okay Tohru…" Sakani said patting Tohru's head.

"…you failed?" Arisa asked.

Tohru nodded.

"…how many?" Arisa asked.

Tohru held up her pointer finger.

"What, just one? That's okay, it's nothing to feel sad about." Saki said, "That's right Tohru-kun…compared to my failing subjects, you're better off."

Arisa turned her head to Saki, "You however, should be feeling sad. Not enshrine it."

"It's okay, Tohru…at least you don't have, _**ACHOO! **_Hay fever." Sakani said smiling beneath the mask.

"But this is the first time Tohru failed anything. Didn't the prince tutor you this time?" Arisa asked.

"No…he did tutor me…" Tohru said sadly.

Yuki had a shocked look on his face, "Honda-san…? By some chance…the supplementary exam…you're taking it?"

Tohru freaked out as tears squirted from her eyes and she walked backwards toward the wall without looking with a freaked face, "I GREATLY APOLOGIZE!" Tohru was on the ground facing the ground.

"Eh…ano…Honda-san?" Yuki worried.

_Yuki tutored me at great expense and I failed…_

_Failing in return for his act of kindness I can't face him now…_

_I'M GETTING AN INTENSE HEADACHE!_

"Honda-san…that is you shouldn't feel bad, everyone has bad conditions now and then." Yuki said.

_**OU OUU**_

Everyone looked at Sakani, "Yo, you alright?" Arisa asked.

Sakani nodded.

Arisa patted Sakani on the head, "I know how you feel."

"The test questions in the supplementary exam are much easier, so it will be okay." Yuki smiled.

"So…it's an easy victory." Arisa said.

"What are you saying~~?" Saki wondered.

* * *

Kyo, Sakani, and Tohru were walking home.

Tohru had a sad look on her face.

"_**OU, **_It's okay…_**Ugh.**_" Sakani said.

"Oi, you taking the supplementary exam?" Kyo asked.

Tohru backed away with her hand in front of her face.

"What the hell? I'll leave you behind." Kyo said.

Soon Kyo, Sakani, and Tohru were in the woods.

"_**OUU, **_I can't wait till' the season's over." Sakani said with watery eyes.

"If you take medicine you'll get better." Kyo said.

"But Hatori already gave me a shot but apparently it didn't really have that much of an *COUGH!* affect." Sakani said.

Sakani looked ahead, _wait where?_

Sakani looked behind.

"Tohru you should keep up don't be so down…when we're home you can get rest…" Sakani said knowing she had a headache.

_**ACHOO!**_

Tohru was sweating.

Kyo stopped walking, "Hurry up! I said I'll leave you two behind!"

"I'm trying to wait for my sister! If you're going to leave us behind than why don't you just go on ahead!" Sakani yelled.

_**OUU**_

Kyo's anger came over him, "FINE!" Kyo ran off.

"Ah…I really didn't mean…" Sakani trailed off as Kyo, was already gone.

_Once in my life I'm thinking, __**Damn it all!**_

_I have Hayfever!_

_My sister is probably going to collapse any moment._

_And now we're alone where my stupid father can find me!_

Tohru collapsed falling onto Sakani's back making Sakani fall forward.

_Crap_

_Crap_

_Crap_

_Crap_

_Crap!_

_I'm the dumbest girl in the world!_

"Tohru, please wake up." Sakani shook Tohru.

_**Cold…**_

"Ah…ah…Sakani?" Tohru said.

"Can't you stand up?" Sakani asked.

"Yaaa…" Tohru stood up wobbly.

"Put your arm around my neck." Sakani ordered and Tohru did so.

* * *

They were walking slowly and then Sakani said, "I'm getting tired, aren't you tired?" Sakani turned and Tohru was sleeping.

_I've been practically carrying her._

"Hehehe, have a little situation?" Chuck laughed.

"Shutup." Sakani sneered.

Chuck put his hands to his heart, "How dare you! You just want to break your father's heart!"

Chuck chuckled.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" Sakani yelled.

"Because I haven't gotten my revenge." A woman came behind Chuck, "Remember me. You took the reward that as rightfully minds. I'm your father's new soul mate. My advice is to not make me mad…but you already have!"

Sakani's eyes widened.

Tohru's eyes opened, "What's going on?"

"Tohru go back to sleep." Sakani said.

Tohru already went to sleep and Sakani laid her next to a tree.

"That was a bad choice, my dear! I can easily jump over there and kill her!" Chuck smiled darkly.

Sakani went in protection over Tohru, "OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

_**OUU**_

"Haha, you can't fight when your sick! AND SOON, YOUR BODY WILL BE DEAD!" Chuck yelled.

He pulled out a knife, "I'll kill Tohru or…"

The woman dragged out Tohru's grandpa from behind, "Or I'll kill him!"

"What did you do!" Sakani yelled in horror.

"I did what your sister did to me! I hit him in the head with a metal pan!" Chuck yelled.

"BASTARD!" Sakani yelled.

"Or, you can die…saving the both of them." Chuck smiled deeply, "Cause we all know…I really don't want to hurt these people, I's all just to hurt you! You poor sick daughter."

_**OUU!**_

"But…if I die I'll just hurt everyone else!" Sakani yelled.

"YOUR SO UNAGREEABLE, MAKE YOUR FUCKIN' CHOICE ALREADY!" Chuck yelled.

"Neither…" Sakani said.

"Runka, now." Chuck said.

_Her name is Runka?_

Runka quickly picked up the knife and…

_**CHOP!**_

"Oh no! There goes your grandpa's hand."

_Oh. My. GOD._

"OH! PLEASE! I BEG YOU! STOP!" Sakani gave in.

"Hmm, so you agree to die?" Chuck asked.

"But…"

"Runka!"

_**CHOP!**_

"OKAY! OKAY!" Sakani yelled.

"You agree?" Chuck asked.

…

"I DON'T PLAN ON WAITING! GO AHEAD RUNKA!" Chuck yelled.

_**CHOP!GUSH!**_

Tohru woke up, "Grandpa…Grandpa!"

Runka chopped Tohru's grandpa's head off.

Sakani gasped.

_I'm so, so, sorry! Grandpa._

"GRANDPA!"

"Your poor, poor grandpa…wasn't he a good man." Chuck kicked the head around.

"He didn't need to die…it's because you didn't want to die! YOU SEE! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Chuck wailed.

_**OUU!**_

Chuck kissed Runka on the forehead, "Good job baby…"

Chuck chuckled to the cries of Tohru and Sakani.

"Toodles!" Chuck and Runka walked off.

"THIS…THIS MUST BE A HORRIBLE NIGHTMARE!" Sakani yelled.

"Grandpa…" Tohru said, "He can't be dead! He's dead! I-I don't understand! Why?"

"It, it can't be my fault! It probably is! Why am I so pathetic!" Sakani yelled.

Sakani passed out.

"SAKANI!"

_All those words can be true…_

_You are…_

_Pathetic_

_A loser_

_A jerk_

_A bitch_

_A piece of shit_

_A bunch of crap_

_Useless_

_Hopeless_

_A hoe_

_An asshole_

_A pain in the butt!_

_You…all your fault_

_You are a disgrace to the human race!_

_YOU LET ME DIE!_

_Mother…_

_Family…_

_Mozaki…_

_Grandpa…_

"_Because of me your dead?"_

"_That's right."_

_You don't belong on this world._

_You were a total mistake!_

"_Your some type of alien who attracts butterflies!" some girls say._

"_But! I can't be! Just…just leave me alone!"_

"_CHICKEN! Don't you wanna fight!"_

…_I could have been a better person…_

_How would it be if I wasn't born?_

_Wouldn't people be happy?_

_Mother loved me right?_

"_Are you kidding me! You are so ugly that your mother must fake to actually bring you home everyday!":_

_Is it true?_

_Was that true?_

"_You're so puny!"_

_Idiot!_

_You're so stupid! _

_You're dumb!_

_Those days…_

"_Hi, my name is Sakani." _

"_What I hate her already!"_

"_Let's throw paper balls at her!  
TAT TA TAT!_

"_Um…hello?"_

"_HA! HA-HA HAHAHA!"_

_Why did it seem that the whole world hated me…_

"_Sweetie just ignore them, soon they'll figure it out and leave you alone!"_

_Mothers don't always understand…_

"_I hope your father really kills you one day!"_

"_Don't you run away from me again!"_

"_You stink!"_

…

_Yeah…I'm not person…am I? People don't see like that the first time…it seems that I really don't belong in this world. A butterfly doesn't belong in a fruits basket._

_Then all I can do is cry…_

_Cry_

_CRY_

_CRY!_

"_What you say makes me mad!"_

"_It was better when you weren't talking!"_

"_Shutup! SHUTUP! __**SHUTUP! EVERYONE JUST NEEDS TO SHUT THE CRAP UP!"**_

"_**YOU SHUT THE **__**FUCK **__**UP!"**_

_I know I'm loved by other people but sometimes I really think about it…_

_Suicide…_

_How is it like to be in heaven…_

_But this little something inside me tells me that if I go, then a lot of people would be sad, and it would be like a story ending shattered to pieces!_

"_Cause your just all messed up!"_

_When I was little I wished for love._

"_Girl, you know no one can love a pathetic loser like you!"_

"_Fuck you!"_

_When I speak, and do things I end up messing up…_

_But I know when I lock my voice I won't be able to keep it forever…because it's like the Sohma's bring me back to life._

_So I can stop crying!_

_There is no need to keep my voice!_

_All these days of suffering I shouldn't die!_

"_I'm going to live, right?"_

"_People do love me, right?"_

"_People want me here, right?"_

"_People care, right?"_

"_I should smile, laugh, cry, yell, swear, yawn, and do what I need to, right?"_

"_The people believe in me, right?"_

"_This is my life, right?"_

"_People I heaven forgive me…right?"_

"_I can make peace…"_

"_That's right. Don't mind what people say."_

"_You are going to live, fight, people love you, they care, many care! They want you here! Do what you want! I believe in you! Many believe in you! THIS is YOUR life! I forgive you! We forgive you! You can make peace!"_

"_YES! YES!"_

"_Don't give up!"_

"_Okay! Thank-you mother! I love you! I love you so much! So very much!" _

"_And, I love you too."_

* * *

Sakani's eyes fluttered open to see Tohru next to her and Kyo sitting on the floor on her side.

Kyo looked up.

Sakani looked down, _After all the courage my mother gave too me…I still can't bring myself to talk._

"What's…wrong?" Kyo asked.

Tears flow out of my eyes, _Why don't I just talk! I can't even say 'Hello' or what's wrong._

_Maybe I am Pathetic._

"Uh…hello?" Kyo was about to freak out over her crying.

Sakani pulled out a paper and pencil from the drawer, her hand shaking.

All that comes out is tears onto the paper.

_Why can't I just say…? I want too…_

Sakani brought the pencil to the paper, and wrote:

**I am so, sorry! I'm sorry for yelling, sorry for everything…forgive me. When you left, grandpa, died and it's all my fault. Sometimes I should really just die!**

_Wait…did I really just right that…_

**Sometimes I just feel so stupid, the world closes in, it's dark inside, for so long father just doesn't stop calling me things, people are just mean, when I was younger people called me names, that just builds up the anger, they would just call me these things and they always seem to make up a good reason for it, what do you think? Am I really.._Pathetic, A loser, A jerk, A bitch, A piece of shit, A bunch of crap, Useless, Hopeless, A hoe, An asshole, A pain in the butt, You…all your fault, You are a disgrace to the human race!_**

**_Is it really my fault?_**

**_It always seems so true…_**

More tears came out of Sakani's eyes.

Kyo took the paper and read it.

_Why do I even feel more pathetic after he reads it?_

_He probably thinks I'm stupid!_

Anger filled up in Kyo, "No…NO! Don't believe what people say!"

_Don't believe what people say._

"It's not your fault!" Kyo said.

Kyo stood up and placed his hands on Sakani's shoulders and she just cried, "I know it's probably complicated but, sometimes it's easier for you to just be happy. Tell people how you feel. That's the only way you can get better."

Sakani still cried, "You're not pathetic, you're no jerk, no one should call you a bitch, everything on here, you're the opposite! It's not true… not true at all!" Kyo yelled.

Sakani stayed silent.

Kyo raised Sakani's chin and lowered the mask then kissed her on the lips.

Sakani's eyes closed and she kissed him back.

They departed.

Sakani blushed.

"Don't be sad, you make everyone worry." Kyo wiped Sakani's tears.

_Don't be sad._

_He's right…_

_Don't be sad…_

Sakani grew a smile on her face and Kyo smiled too, "Thank-you."

* * *

{Sakani POV}

I really hope grandpa will have a good time in heaven for like…eternity…

Even though Tohru was really sad we cheered her up saying that grandpa was old and lived a long life so we should pray for him and continue being happy. I will not let my father destroy me by killing the people I love…I will **move on**…and **be strong**.

_**OUU**_

Hatori will be here soon to give Tohru her shot and he said that my Hay fever will go when the season is over, which means I have to wear this mask for like months!

Oh, well.

I smell food more like leek food.

_**OUU**_

UGH!

I walked in the kitchen, "Hey…are you okay?" Kyo asked.

_He's really asking that?_

I haven't talked since so…can I?

"Mmmm, ah…I'm…fine." Sakani said.

"That sounds uncertain." Shigure said walking in the kitchen.

"No, no…I'm fine." I crack a smile.

"That's the spirit!" Shigure said walking into his office.

I sighed.

"That's not true, isn't it?" Kyo said.

"Really I'm fine. Just uncomfortable." I said.

Kyo stirred, what was leek soup.

"Looks good…" I complimented.

Kyo gazed at me, "…thanks…"

I kinda feel weird being around him since he kissed me…but I'm actually feeling a bit more…happy!

_**OUU**_

Kyo gazed at me.

"Don't worry, it's just allergies." I said.

I walked out the kitchen onto the sofa, I think I'm gonna take a nap.

My eyes are closing then, "Hey!"

I almost jump and I fall off the sofa and got straight back up, who yelled that was that my imagination?

I go back into the kitchen and no one is there.

My imagination.

I walk to refrigerator and open the refrigerator and I find an apple and then I turned it around and it's molded.

"EEEEEWWWW!" I shouted.

Plus, I'm still holding it by the stem and the stem detaches and it falls on the floor in a bunch of messed up molded apple pieces.

Who kept a molded apple in the refrigerator, I hurry and clean it up and I look in the fridge again and find a good apple.

Finally.

Not noticing I rest my hand on the stove and, "OW!"

I waved my hand in circles saying Ow over and over again blowing my hand.

"Is everything alright in here?" Shigure said with a smirk.

I froze and then showed Shigure my burned hand, "Look! I touch the stove and it burns! It burns so much I'm crying see!"

I freak out and wave my hand when I see smoke on it.

"Calm down." Shigure said.

_**Knock, Knock**_

I ran to the door and found that Hatori as here and Kisa and Momiji were with him.

"HALLO!" Momiji greeted energetically.

"Good to see you!" I bowed yet crying at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Kisa said watching the tears drop from my eyes.

"Just a little accident." I said trying not to worry her.

"Why is sissy wearing a mask?" Kisa asked.

"I still have Hay fever." I explained.

"What happened to your hand?" Hatori asked.

"I burned it on the stove." I said.

* * *

Soon my hand was wrapped and Tohru was getting her shot.

"Don't make a mistake Hari, stop when Tohru feels pain." Momiji said.

"Yeah, yeah I understand you said that the last time." Hatori said.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt at all!" Tohru said.

"Again, last time I mention that Shi-Chan said it hurts because Hatori makes mistakes." Momiji said.

"The Hatori said that he did it on purpose." I pointed out.

"HA-SAN…that's cruel doing it on purpose!" Shigure yelled dramatically, "WHAT REASON DID YOU HURT ME FOR!"

"Stop making noise and get out, noise isn't good for sick peoples' health!" Hatori yelled kicking Shigure and Momiji out (Not literally).

"Ano Hatori-san…medicine fee?" Tohru asked.

Hatori smiled, "You're just like your sister. Like I told Sakani, hurry up and get well, you being sick makes everyone sad and worried."

Hatori left the room leaving Kisa, Tohru and me.

"So Oji-chan was sad?" Kisa still wondered.

"EH? OJI-CHAN? BUT WHY?" Tohru freaked out.

…

**Knock, Knock**

"Come in." Tohru said.

"Are you two alright? I heard what happened." Yuki said with a worried face.

"We're fine." Tohru and me say.

Yuki smiled, "Hatori how was he?"

"He said I'll recover soon and that Sakani's Hay fever should be gone by the end of the season." Tohru smiled.

"Ah, first of all here, these are the supplementary questions for the exam, as a review." Yuki said.

"Thank you very much!" Tohru smiled.

I smiled.

* * *

**Finally! It seems that this chapter can be a bit depressing, I can imagine Sakani's life right now…it makes me cry. **


	31. Chapter 31: Rain

**Volume 6**

**Last time I forgot to put Volume 5/ End but now you know.**

**I'm starting this like at 11:39a.m and then it always takes a long time even though the manga is like right in front of me. I also do other stuff the same time like take care of my virtual families, watch TV, make sure to get on Candylove, eat food, play outside, or rob someone's house!**

**(Just Kidding!)**

**I would never rob someone's house unless I'm like extremely poor!**

* * *

Sakani held up the umbrella for Tohru.

"It's the start of June now, and it's always raining…" Tohru said looking at the sky, "The are probably a lot of laundry to do at home."

"I'm definitely helping, I like doing the laundry." Sakani chimed.

"The weather forecast reported that the rain may stop in the afternoon." Yuki said.

"That's great but it will be better if summer could arrive sooner." Tohru said.

"Even though it gets really hot." Sakani pointed out.

"Summer…? Do you two like summer?" Yuki asked.

"Ofcourse! There are a lot of opportunities in the summer!" Tohru said.

"I like the summer but I don't really count on getting in the water. But I'll be able to take this mask off." Sakani said.

"That's right you haven't learned how to swim." Tohru realized.

_**Silence…**_

"What about you Sohma-kun, do you like summer?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah…I guess…but I'm not really used to it." Yuki said.

"Oh…really…" Tohru said, "Seems to me that Kyo-kun really likes summer!"

"I don't like it, and I don't hate it either." Kyo said.

_Someone's in a bad mood…_

_**Awkward silence…**_

"Oh! Well…um…" Tohru almost freaked out.

Sakani looked down, "Hmm."

"Don't mind him…this guy is always in a bad mood when it rains." Yuki said.

"That's why he's been acting weird lately…" Tohru said.

_He's actually been acting weird for a long while._

"Geez…does he realize how bad he looks lately?" Yuki sighed.

Anger filled up in Kyo, and he stomped his foot, "**YOU! I LOOK BETTER THAN WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE…**WHEN YOU GET UP IN THE MORNING…" Kyo looked tired, "I am better then you…"

Sweat, sweat.

Tohru looked worried, _Kyo-kun doesn't look to well_

"Agh! I feel so frustrated!" Kyo yelled…in frustration. Then he leaned over.

"Kyo-kun you think too much…if you're really that tired…" Sakani stepped closer, "I can hold your umbrella for you."

Kyo blushed, "You're…um…"

"I don't mind." Sakani said.

"What do you mean you 'don't mind'! I can't let a girl hold an umbrella for me!" Kyo yelled.

"I'm sorry…but what would happen if you turned into a cat? Someone would have to carry you home wouldn't they!" Sakani said.

"**THAT'S EVEN WORSE THAN HAVING YOU HOLD AN UMBRELLA FOR ME!**" Kyo yelled.

Sakani's eyes widened, then she turned around, _I think I hallucinating,_ "Calm down…Kyo-kun."

"Let's go." Yuki said.

"But…" Sakani said.

"You are making the situation worse than before! I am exhausted!" Kyo yelled.

"Then please stop yelling and save your energy. I'm sorry." Sakani said.

Kyo calmed down and looked at Sakani, you can still see that frown under the mask.

"Hey…you don't have to apologize…" Kyo said.

"Oh…so are you not feeling well?" Sakani asked as they were walking home.

"Oh…no this is just how my body reacts in this kind of weather." Kyo explained.

"But your still not feeling well at the same time." Sakani noticed.

"Uh…I guess you can say that."

A man or the trainer (Whatever) watched them as they walked home and saw Kyo smile at Sakani.

O_O

Then he saw Sakani look back and looked at him straight in the eye.

* * *

"Geez, why wouldn't the rain stop earlier?" Kyo said as the approached the house.

"It's great that it stopped raining!" Tohru and Sakani said at the same time.

"It would have been much more calmer if it had continued." Yuki said.

"HUH! STUPID RAT WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Kyo yelled.

"OH…KYO-KUN! " Kagura stood at the door, "Hehe, Welcome home…My beloved Kyo-kun!"

Kyo was sweating all over.

_**Slam!**_

Kyo shut the door.

Kagura was trying to open the door.

"Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun? What's going on? Why'd you close the door?" Kagura asked on the other side.

**SHAKE!**

**SHAKE!**

**SHAKE!**

"**THAT'S RIGHT! AND I WOULDN'T OPEN THIS DOOR IN MY LIFETIME!**" Kyo yelled.

_**FWOOM! TEAR!**_

Kagura punched through the door, "**OPEN THE DOOR! NOW….****" **

"…"

* * *

Shigure looked at the big hole in the wall crying.

Kagura and Kyo sat at the table.

"So what are you doing here? Spill it out!" Kyo angrily said.

"Huh? I don't know…" Kagura said.

"Argh! Then what are you doing here!" Kyo yelled.

Sakani came with tea.

"Why do I need to have a reason to visit you?" Kagura asked.

"But, I don't want you to visit me!" Kyo yelled.

"Her anger just rose 100%" Sakani announced.

Kagura picked up the table, "**THIS IS ONE OF THE REASONS WHY I HATE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO…SO MUCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" **Kagura aimed the table.

Shigure pushed Kyo onto Kagura and Kagura dropped the table.

Kagura hugged Kyo sweetly, "Shigure…you…stupid…" Kyo said.

"Kagura you can borrow Kyo for the whole day. Why don't you two go on a date?" Shigure suggested.

"WOW! Shi-Chan that's such a great idea!" Kagura yelled happily.

_Shigure sure knows how to drive disaster out the house, _Yuki thought.

Tohru went in the dining room.

"What? You can't just let her borrow me!" Kyo yelled, "**I AM NOT GOING ON A DATE WITH YOU!**"

"Hm…well then Tohru-kun why don't you let them go out and get the groceries for you, for tonights dinner?" Shigure suggested.

"Groceries? Okay…let's go!" Kagura yelled.

"**I AM NOT GOING!**" Kyo yelled.

"Well…um…well…" Tohru handed Kagura the shopping list, "Then…can you please do me this favor?"

"Ofcourse! Leave it to me!" Kagura smiled.

"**GREAT! LET'S GO ON A DATE!**" Kagura yelled dragging Kyo to the door.

"Be safe out there!" Shigure yelled.

_**Slam!**_

Shigure had happiness written all over his face, "Mission Accomplished!"

_I knew it!_

"Huh?" Tohru wondered.

"If we let them get some alone time together Kagura won't be so violent right?" Tohru asked.

"Ya…I guess…I hope everything is going fine…" Shigure said.

"Hey…don't worry about it." Yuki said.

"I think the reason why she's so violent…is because the desire to see her loved one is strong." Sakani said.

_But…somehow there seems to be a barrier between the two. Did something happen between them?' _Tohru thought.

Yuki smiled, "Don't worry, they're going to be just fine."

"I just hope they take as long as possible, so the house won't be turned upside down…" Shigure said, "Geez…I ill fine some money from both Kyo and Kagura's bank accounts."

"Kyo-kun has a bank account?" Tohru asked.

"Hm? Ofcourse he does…so does Yuki." Shigure said, "The main house transfers money into they're accounts each month!"

"Oh…really!" Tohru asked.

Yuki frowned.

Sakani went toward the laundry room.

"Oh! Then we'll get started on the laundry!" Tohru said watching Sakani walk away.

"It will probably rain soon…Yuki why don't you bring one of them for a walk before it rains?" Shigure suggested.

"That…that's okay!" Tohru said.

"Go Tohru…I'll stay and do the laundry." Sakani smiled.

"Let's go…on a date…" Yuki smiled, "We can go to the secret base if you don't mind."

Tohru smiled, "Okay!"

* * *

"Hm…it's pretty cold today…lets have Hot Pot tonight then!" Kagura decided, "Hehe, we can have Kyo-kun's favorite fish!"

…

"…hey Kyo-kun. Do they know about it yet? When are you…planning to tell them about it?" Kagura asked.

Anger rose in Kyo, "**SHUT-UP! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!**"

Everyone around stared.

Kagura looked down, "Kyo-kun…"

Kagura started rubbing Kyo's head, "**IT'S PATHETIC TO YELL AT A GIRL IN PUBLIC!**"

"**OW YOU'RE HURTING ME!**" Kyo yelled.

Kagura started pushing Kyo somewhere else, "Kyo-kun this is so embarrassing…let's go over there…"

…

"…Why would you care about me?" Kyo asked, "That's weird…normally…people would avoid me or keep a distance from me."

"…no!" Kagura yelled, but then calmed down, "It's…because…you didn't know…it's because you didn't know…that I…"

_That time…_

"…what are you talking about?" Kyo asked.

"…its…it's a…**SECRET**." Kagura put her pointer finger to her mouth.

"Huh?" Kyo wondered.

Kagura tried to change the subject, "Let's go pay for our stuff!"

"Huh? What are you…?" Kyo said as Kagura pulled him.

"Come on."

"HEY!"

"Hmm…it looks like it's going to rain soon." Kagura looked at the sky.

_What was she talking about?_

"Let's hold hands!" Kagura held out her hand toward Kyo.

Kyo looked away, "NO THANKS."

"Why? Why? Why? We used to hold hands all the time!" Kagura said.

"That was when we were three or four years old!" Kyo complained.

"Kyo-kun!" Kagura dramatically dropped to the ground, "I feel so cold."

"ARGH…"

"Alright! Alright! Let's hold hands. Let's go home!" Kyo gave up.

"Just don't ask me to hold you half way home!" Kyo said with veins popping everywhere.

"Okay!" Kagura happily shouted.

"_People will avoid…_

_Or they will keep their distance"_

_Don't you remember?_

_I was the first one to ask for your hand._

* * *

_There is someone at the door…I can feel it' _Sakani thought.

I got up from the couch and walked to the door, _I wonder who it could be…_

_**Crack…**_

Sakani opened the door.

_It's that guy that was walking…watching us._

"You're that guy…" Sakani said out loud.

"Hm?"

Sakani came back to reality, "Oh! Sorry…I'm…"

"AGH! You could let go of me now!" Kyo yelled.

"Yeah…but…it's so dull walking by myself." Kagura said.

"Kyo…" The man said.

_This guy is someone they already know…_

Kyo's eyes widened, "Shi…"

"…Shi…" Kyo turned around, "Shishou."

*Shishou is teacher or sempai*

The man smiled, "You look well…Kyo."

* * *

**Well we all know that when Kazuma comes that means it comes to the part hen Kyo turns to his true form.**

**Then that means it would be like a season thing so it would be like season 1 and stuff, I can do it!**


	32. Chapter 32 To Prove It

**I know the other chapter was short so maybe this one will be longer…**

**Whyyyyy do we seeperate?**

* * *

"It's nice to see you…Kazuma-dono." Shigure greeted at table.

"It's nice to see you too, Shigure." Kazuma said, "I heard that your novels were a success."

"I guess it's coming along well…" Shigure said.

Tohru and Sakani stood at door.

_This is the person that Kyo-kun was talking about on the roof._

_He's not a zodiac animal._

"Sensei. Haven't seen you in a long time." Kagura bowed.

"Haha, yes it's been a while Kagura." Kazuma said.

_Hm?_

"It's been…a while…" Yuki said, "Shishou."

Kazuma looked up at Yuki, "You look taller now and…more rugged than before…Yuki…"

"Tohru-kun and Sakani-kun this is Sohma Kazuma. He is not only Kyo's Shishou…he also teaches Yuki, Kagura and Hatsuharu martial arts!" Shigure said.

"Oh! That's amazing!" Tohru chimed.

"Impressive, maybe you could teach me a few moves." Sakani smiled.

"Tohru-kun…Sakani-kun may I call you two like that?" Kazuma asked.

"Uh! Y-yes! Ofcourse! Hi my…name is Honda Tohru!" Tohru staggered.

"You can call me that too, I'm Honda Sakani." Sakani bowed.

"So the rumors are true…you have pink hair." Kazuma smiled.

"Oh!" Sakani almost laughed at _rumors._

"So I heard…you two…" Kazuma started.

Kyo looked up with a worried face.

"You know the secret about the curse…is that so?" Kazuma said.

Kyo looked at the floor.

Shigure leaned back, "Kyo! Don't just sit there in the corner say something!"

"It's been a while since you've last seen him right? Aren't you glad to see him?" Shigure asked.

"Ofcourse not!" Kyo yelled.

Sakani almost jumped.

"Argh."Kyo walked out of the room.

"Kyo-kun?" Kazuma smiled at the floor with his eyes closed.

_**Klaka Klack**_

"Where is Kyo's room?" Kazuma asked.

"It's on the second floor on the right! I can lead the way…" Tohru said.

"That's alright I can find him myself…" Kazuma got up and left the room.

"It's just like him…" Shigure said.

"It really is!" Kagura chimed.

"Just like what…?" Tohru asked.

"Oh no, we were just saying that Kyo-kun…" Shigure said.

Kagura whispered to the both of them, "Kyo-kun is really happy about Shishou's visit, but doesn't want us to know about it."

"Especially Yuki…"

Sakani got up and walked upstairs and everyone just watched.

* * *

"Kyo…can I come in?" Kazuma asked, "I see that you have a lot of books here."

"Shishou…" Kyo said.

Sakani was listening but they didn't see her.

"Sorry about my manners out there…" Kyo said.

"You are still like that in front of Yuki." Kazuma said, "Don't worry about it…I understand…"

_**Silence…**_

Kyo stroke a punch at Kazuma while he wasn't looking.

Kazuma blocked it with a book.

Kyo smiled, "Welcome back! Shishou welcome back!"

Kazuma smiled, then rubbed Kyo's head, "I am back."

Sakani smiled and walked back down the stairs.

* * *

"So…Kazuma-san is not one of the 12 zodiacs?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, but he is part of the 'inner' clan. His grandfather as possessed with the spirit of the cat before Kyo-kun was. So…Shishou probably understands what Kyo-kun is going through better than anyone else. He really cares about Kyo-kun and he tries to protect him so he doesn't get hurt…like a fatherly figure…" Kagura explained.

"Fatherly figure." Sakani wondered.

Kagura smiled.

* * *

"Then, Shishou is your training over now?" Kyo asked happily.

"Yes, I can't leave the Dojo closed forever can I?" Kazuma smiled.

"So! Can I come back to the dojo to live with you!" Kyo asked, "Remember your promise?"

"_We will live together when we come back. Until then we will have to separate for a while."_

"You…have to keep on living here." Kazuma said, "I think it's for the best."

Kyo's eyes widened, "Why? You promised! Are you afraid of Akito too?" Kyo asked.

"No." Kazuma stated, "If you stay here with them, I think she whichever one, will be able to heal you."

"I HATE IT HERE! It feels like being soaked in lukewarm water…and sometimes…sometimes it drives me insane." Kyo said, "I hate this place."

"I…don't want to stay here!" Kyo yelled, "I HATE IT!"

_But…that's not it…you don't hate it here…_

_Kyo-kun…_

* * *

"I heard that Sensei will stay here tonight! I will stay here too! I asked Shi-Chan already!" Kagura yelled happily.

"What did you say?" Kyo asked angrily.

"But…but where is Kazuma-san going to sleep? In Shigure-san's room?" Tohru asked.

They looked in Shigure's room, "Ofcourse not." Yuki said looking at Shigure's messy room.

"How does he sleep in here?" Sakani said out loud.

"Sensei can sleep in Kyo-kun's room then!" Kagura suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Tohru said.

"Why can't he sleep in the living room!" Kyo yelled.

"I will go and ask!" Kagura chimed.

"Hey!" Kyo was sweating all over.

Sakani sat next to Kyo, "You must have had a long talk with Kazuma-san."

"Nothing whatsoever." Kyo said.

"Oh…really? Do you really hate it here?" Sakani said drinking some water.

Kyo's eyes widened.

"I overheard…I'm sorry." Sakani got out her seat and walked away.

"Ah…" Kyo sighed.

* * *

"Tonight will be taking 'that' off…" Kazuma said.

" 'That' may cause some commotion…" Shigure said.

"So I would like to apologize in advance…" Kazuma said.

Shigure stared outside, "Not at all. But why did you decide to do that?"

"When…I saw his face today…I think that Sakani-kun may be able to open up his heart…and accept him…maybe Tohru-kun…but when Kyo was talking to Sakani-kun he as smiling." Kazuma explained, "This is the best time to do it. And this is the best way to prove my idea."

Shigure looked at the ground, "But, there's no guarantee this will work right? Even if she accepts him, there's a possibility that he will reject her…"

"This will devastate him." Shigure said.

Kagura was listening through the door.

"He may even hate you for it…maybe he will never smile again…" Shigure said, "Are you still willing to risk that?"

"_What is this? How could you burn it so much like that? Shishou you're not really good at these sort of things." Kyo said._

"_Well I guess I need to train more." Kazuma smiled._

_Kyo laughed and smiled back._

**Even so I am willing to take the chance with her.**

* * *

"Tohru the bath is ready!" Sakani said coming into the room.

Tohru perked up, "Okay!"

Sakani left the room and went downstairs.

"Can you spare me a little bit of your time tonight?" Kazuma asked Sakani.

_What does he mean spare time?' _Sakani thought but just smiled and said, "Sure!"

_Just because it's her, I hope that Kyo's heart will be cured._

-Then-

"Shishou…can we talk inside? You know how I am with this kind of weather." Kyo said.

"Just like my grandfather, he weakened on rainy days too…maybe because of the cat spirit." Kazuma said, "Or maybe because of the original form of the spirit hated rain?"

They were outside.

"…humph." Kyo looked away.

"If you can't accept your 'original' form…you will never be able to move forward." Kazuma stated.

"I accepted it already! My life has been miserable because I was born with the cat spirit…" Kyo said, "It's because of the mouse! Yuki…he's the source of it!"

"You haven't changed at all…" Kazuma said remembering him as a child…

"_This is all because of Yuki! It's his fault! You will be satisfied if I die, right?" Kyo yelled, "IWILL KILL HIM THEN I WILL KILL MYSELF! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT!" _

"So are you going to keep on living like this? With your eyes shut and your ears plugged?" Kazuma asked.

_Using your hatred toward Yuki to hide the truth?_

"Is that the only way you can support yourself?" Kazuma asked facing the ground as it rained.

He looked up, "Then…as time goes on…you will die…all alone…"

_Just like my grandfather…_

"You said earlier that you hated it here…but I know you don't really hate it…you are just trying to run away from it." Kazuma said.

Kazuma grabbed Kyo's left wrist with its bracelet, "You know that place you described as 'Luke warm water'? It's slowly healing you but…" Kazuma went on, "You don't want them to know your 'original form'. You are afraid that you will lose anything if they know about it…so you are trying to run away from those ambiguous circumstances…"

Kyo's eyes widened, "No…"

"So…in that case I will grasp your hand as you run away…I will lead you to the final result…to see if you will lose or not." Kazuma said sharply.

Kyo's eyes widened even more when he saw Sakani watching.

"Kyo…are you really…born with a miserable life?" Kazuma asked.

(Gasp)

_**SLAP! SLIP!**_

Kazuma slapped Kyo in the face at the same time slipping off the bracelet.

_It's okay…because I love you._

_That's why I won't let anyone see you._

Kagura watched out the window.

_My child…_

Shigure watched.

_Don't look…don't look…_

Sakani's eyes became dull

_DON'T LOOK!_

"_How disgusting…"_

Kyo's eye pupils became like a lizards.

Sakani's umbrella flew with the wind.

"_**DON'T LOOK AT ME!"**_

* * *

**Wow…I finally got to the part.**

**Finished with the second chapter of Volume 6.**


	33. Chapter 33: True Form

**I think some people are getting the wrong idea about this story like two chapters ago there was a review saying 'Nooo I don't want this story to end!'**

**Well it's going by the manga so it's not going to end it's just that school is starting in like a month so I'll have to make what I can finished Season 1 and then when the first school break comes I'll make more chapters. **

**So the story IS ****NOT ****ending just a short break after summer break ends.**

**Don't worry!**

-Flash Back—

"This is Kyo's original form?" Akito asked with the bracelet in his hand, "It is so ugly and unproportional."

Akito raised his arm over his nose, "And that smell! Disgusting! It smells like something rotting."

"Is this…the cat's…original form?"

Sakani's hair blew with the wind and she looked at the cat's true form.

Her eyes widened, "Kyo-kun?"

Kyo jumped real high and Sakani looked up.

_**I was seen! I was seen! She saw me! It is over…it is all over…everything…**_

_**IS RUINED!**_

"That was…the form of the cat that Kyo was trying to hide…the original form…" Kazuma said, "…Only the ones possessed by the spirit of the cat have another form… …do you feel disgusted? Are you scared?"

"I am NOT scared." Sakani ran in the woods.

Kagura became sad and closed the curtains in the window, Shigure looked away.

Kazuma picked up the bracelet.

_Could you heal his heart?_

Yuki even watched out his window.

Tohru watched Sakani run in the woods.\

Sakani ran, _Why can't I find him?_

"_You're going to give up! Sakani just give up already!"_

"_No!"_

"_Listen to me!"_

_All the little kids teased me…told me to give up._

"Oh…" Sakani jerked over.

_**Fula Fula Blagh**_

_The stench was unbelievable. The smell was rotting…but throwing up doesn't help._

_A smell I have never experienced, a form I have never seen…that was Kyo-kun….Kyo-kun's true other form._

_What should I do?_

_What just happened?_

"_Don't give up!"_

"_Have courage."_

"Oh…argh!" Sakani leaned over.

_**Vomit, Vomit!**_

_This hurts…_

Kyo sat next to a rock.

"_Kyo-kun what's wrong? What happened? What did you just say? It's alright…" Kyo's mother said._

"_**Stop it!**__"_

"_Because I love you…"_

"**SHUT UP!**" Kyo yelled and the rock behind him, "**That's enough…I am…**"

"Kyo-kun." Sakani walked from behind a tree and started walking towards him, then said weakly holding her stomach, "Kyo-kun…"

"**DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!****" **Kyo yelled, "**What…what are you doing here…? Can you stand the smell? Why are you…FOLLOWING ME!**"

Sakani felt the tears come down her cheeks, "Kyo-kun…"

"**I told you not to come any closer!**" Kyo yelled moving back, "**What are you doing! Can you not see? Can you not smell?**"

"**It's weird isn't it? It's disgusting isn't it? Why can't you just leave me alone!**" Kyo yelled, "**I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!**"

"Kyo-kun listen to me…" Sakani said reaching out her hand to touch him.

"**DON'T TOUCH ME!**" Kyo yelled and swatted her away leaving three bloody scratch marks.

Sakani's eyes widened even more.

"**Go Away!**" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo-kun listen to me!" Sakani yelled with tears.

"**YOU ARE SO ANNOYING! YOU MAKE ME SICK!**" Kyo yelled.

_He sounds like father…father would say something so mean. I'm hallucinating. _

"**NEXT TIME I WILL SLASH YOUR FACE INTO PIECES!**" Kyo yelled.

Sakani fell back.

"**GO AWAY!**" Kyo yelled.

_I am going to loose her forever…I will have to hurt her as much as possible…bring the end earlier…_

"So it's…its true…" Sakani said, "Father said the same thing…it's not the same thing…at least you didn't call me a pathetic looser, some type of slut, I'm a pink haired alien who attracts animals or some bitch who can't even stand up straight, A GIRL WHO DOESN'T BELONG IN THE WORLD!"

"But you can understand! Can't you! Yelling at father…IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Sakani yelled.

Kyo's eyes widened, "**I SAID GO AWAY!**" Kyo slashed Sakani's legs but Sakani still fought it and stood up.

"I never meant to hurt anyone…I get this game your playing saying the worse words you can think of to hurt me. To drive me away…so I won't take another look at you…" Tears formed a puddle on the ground, "You think you'll lose me forever."

_**I've had enough! I don't want to lose anything or be pitied! I hate it when I pity myself! And I don't want to accept false love…**_

"_That's not true! You are a human being! Sometimes you look like that because your possessed by a spirit!"Mom said._

_Poof!_

"_Look you always return to your human form! I'm not scared at all!" Mom said._

_YOU LIAR!_

_The truth is that you are scared, right? That is why everyday…you will check that I have the bracelet on..._

"_You make me proud son."_

_Really? Then why don't you let me go outside?_

"_That is because you are so cute that I can't bear to show you to anyone!"_

_You are ashamed aren't you!_

"_Ofcourse not I love you!" Mom said, "I would die just for you."_

_**Why do you always say something like this? You didn't even accept the real me! Always displaying the typical 'motherly' love…!**_

"_Your mother loved you more than anyone else!" Father yelled._

_**SHUT-UP!**_

_**Stop forcing me to accept this type of love! I don't want it! It's okay to be scared of me…**_

_**But I just hope…**_

_**At the end.**_

Sakani looked back with a determined, "KYO-KUN LISTEN TO ME!"

She hugged one of his arms, "You must come home! Please come back! Please don't leave!"

_I have a feeling he wants to leave…forever!_

"You have to…"

"**Stop it! Let go…**"

"You have to face reality! People do care for you!" Sakani yelled, "I am scared…the Kyo-kun in front of me, I can hear his voice even though he is in an unrecognizable body! Ofcourse I'm scared by that…but what I'm really scared of is…**YOU LEAVING!**"

Kyo's eyes widened.

"But…but…from now on I want to understand Kyo-kun. I want you to listen to my grief, happiness, and feelings just like I listen to yours!"

_I won't let Kyo-kun take this by himself._

"All the pain, fear, and misunderstandings…I want to know about it…so that we can cope with them…together!" Sakani said, "You told me it wasn't my fault…so it's not **your** fault! It's not your fault your mother died! It's not my fault **my **mother**s **died! It's not our fault…you're the one who told me to not give up."

_Together…_

"I want us to be together! To eat meals…study…and to worry together! I want us to be like that together!" Sakani yelled, "_**I WILL FACE EVERYTHING TOGETHER!**_"

Kyo turned back to a human, and Sakani slumped from exhaustion, "It…it doesn't matter if you don't like me…it doesn't matter…it's okay to be scared of me…"

_Because fear comes naturally and it is the evidence of truthfulness. But mother…she used the 'love' to hide it…she didn't even look, didn't even think about it. She thought it was enough to show me her love and hide her fear…_

"I want to face all of this…with you…" Sakani said.

_It doesn't matter…if you hate or fear that ugly face…but…for all of that…_

"TOGETHER!"

Kyo grabbed Sakani's arm, _I was like an idiot…I always thought that…_

Kyo got close.

_Nobody would ever say something like this…_

Kyo hugged Sakani.

**That's what…always thought…**

Tears came out of Kyo's eyes and Sakani's.

"Sakani…Sakani!"

_But you…_

_**Poof!**_

_Easily…took all of that ugliness in my heart…believed in the person beneath the surface._

_And cleared it all from me…_

"Kyo-kun?"

_Why…why would someone like you…_

_Be here for me and cry for me?_

Tears of happiness fell from Sakani's eyes.

_Why are you willing to do something like that for me? I never thought that I…had deserved it! The fact that you are here for me is a mistake! I do not deserve it! But…_

Sakani walked very slow and almost limped to the house.

Kazuma looked at her.

_But…even so…I will always cherish this…_

Sakani kept the kitty close to her and smile…then fell to her knees.

_This warmth…always_

Kazuma smiled.

**Wow I got three chaps in today!**


	34. Chapter 34: Father

**I finally passed the part I've been waiting for all my summer! Now things have changed and stuff like that…anyways here's the next chapter.**

**O_O don't have much to say anymore…**

* * *

"_I heard it may have been suicide!"_

"_But no one knows the truth…"_

"_Having a son that's possessed by the Cat spirit must of driven her to suicide."_

"_How sad…"_

"_If she had not beard a son that was possessed by the cat spirit, she wouldn't have done something so foolish."_

"_**Shut-up…"**_

"_Her son did not shed a single tear!"_

"_The mother died!"_

"_She died because of him right!"_

"_**SHUT-UP! It's not my fault! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" **_Kyo yelled.

"Yes…I understand." Kazuma said, "Let me introduce myself…I am Souma Kazuma…"

"It's not my fault…**IT'S NOT MY FAULT!**" Kyo yelled, "It's not me…"

"…it's alright…don't worry…I know…" Kazuma said smiling.

Kyo's eyes widened then he cried.

"Kyo…do you want to come and live with me?" Kazuma asked, "My job is…teaching Judo at the Dojo. If you're interested you can come learn too."

_This person…why did he adopt me? I don't understand…is he pitying me or as he ordered to take me in?_

"_Kazuma really adopted him?"_

"_But…not even his father can discipline him…it's not fair to Kazuma."_

"_That's right…Kazuma is still young…yet he…"_

Kyo glared at them.

Kazuma picked Kyo up and raised him high, "From now on, I will have you breathing from a higher place."

_He is the first person to let me see the world 'outside'. He would take my hand._

"Hey…what is that?" Kyo asked.

"That's a train…"

"Tr-train."

_He was always by my side…_

"Hey, you're called Shishou, right?" Kyo asked.

"Huh?"

"I saw it on TV. People who teach Judo are called Shishou, so you must be my Shishou." Kyo said.

"Ha, ha, ha, you're right, but, none of my students call me Shishou." Kazuma said.

_Shishou's kindness towards me…_

"Shi-Shishou?" Kyo said entering the dojo.

"You're back! Kyo!" Kazuma smiled.

_All the kindness Shishou has shown me…even I don't know how much. _

_I would rather be nice if he really was my father._

_If I said that how would Shishou react? Would he smile? Or would he be troubled?_

…_or would he be silent?_

_He raised me, it could also be sympathy or kindness. If he smiles and says "that's an illusion," or looks troubled._

"_Why must you use violence to solve your problems?"_

"_The other students are only making front of your hair color! Your father will be here soon!"_

"_I heard he as your adopted father. How did he raise you!"_

"_He actually adopted the child possessed by the cat spirit."_

"_What was Kazuma thinking?"_

"…That's not it…_**SHISHOU IS NOT MY REAL FATHER!**_" Kyo yelled.

_Those pains that caused disgust, because of me Shishou was in pain, Shishou always bore the pain with silence, and continued to raise me. So what else can I hope for?_

_I don't want him to become a target for me, I don't want to burden him._

"DON'T SAY WE'RE FATHER AND SON ANYMORE!"

_It's okay that he's not my father. That way he won't be hurt anymore._

* * *

Kyo woke up then sat up real fast. He looked at his wrist…there is the bracelet.

Kyo slammed open the door to see Shigure reading a newspaper with a cigarette in his mouth, "Ah, good morning!"

"Shishou…where is Shishou…" Kyo asked.

"He already left." Shigure said.

"WHAT!" Kyo yelled.

"Sakani-kun is seeing him off." Shigure said.

"Why? Why is it like this?" Kyo said out loud.

_Why did he leave without a word…_

"_I am your refuge."_

"_Kyo, was your life determined to be a failure the day you were born?"_

"_I won't improve that way!"_

_Why_

_I haven't said anything not even a thank-you._

Kyo ran to find Kazuma.

* * *

"You two don't have to go any further, thank-you." Kazuma said.

"Wait." Sakani said, "Don't you think, it's better…to tell Kyo-kun that you're leaving…? I know it's none of my business but…it would be better…so please?"

Kazuma looked at Sakani.

Kazuma smiled, "I don't know if I was right or wrong…in the beginning…I adopted Kyo, due to the guilty conscience. My grandfather and Kyo were possessed by the cat. Everyone in the family stayed away from him, they saw him as a monster. And I, was one of those people…" Kazuma said, "Even though I have only seen my grandfather once…"

"_Come here Kazuma, grandpa will give you some candy." His grandfather said._

"_I don't want it…because it's cursed." Kazuma backed away._

"I actually said something so cruel." Kazuma looked down.

_Grandfather…_

"_Is that so…?" grandfather, he only smiled, and forgave me. He was such a kind person._

"My grandfather eventually passed away, and I grew up. Then Kyo was born." Kazuma went on, "When I first started to see Kyo's situation from a different view point, I felt pain deep down."

_Foolish, cruel_

_Also,_

"They were like me from back then. Exactly alike. Therefore I adopted him to make it up to him, perhaps it was because I, myself, wanted to ease my conscience through his adoption… …but…"

_Living together…spending everyday together…_

"Unknowingly…I developed feelings." Kazuma smiled.

_Whenever I see his smile. My love for him grew. I treasure him, _

_I worry about him,_

_I want him to be happy more than anyone. _

"In m heart I feel like a father." Kazuma said, "Just like this time, I ignored his feelings and took his beads. I forced him to accept my views."

"_Shishou is not my dad!"_

_For Kyo, my feelings are a burden to him._

"Therefore, I don't know if I'm right or wrong." Kazuma said, "How can I tell him about this, forcing my feelings on him. Telling him 'that's great'…"

_Is entirely selfish…_

"And I only created this opportunity." Kazuma smiled at Sakani, "The person who really saved Kyo is you. Because you're by his side…"

Sakani looked up, "Shishou-san…Shishou-san is it really considered selfish? I feel inside…I feel genuinely warm. I can feel your thoughts but…in my eyes you…Shishou-san is a 'good father'."

Kazuma was surprised.

"_**SHISHOU!**_" Kyo yelled.

"Ah!"

"Good morning Kyo-kun…" Sakani said ad stepped out the way as Kyo charged at Kazuma.

Kyo stroke a punch, "ARGH!"

"WHY!"

Kazuma dodged.

"Why…WHY!" Kyo stroke another punch and Kazuma dodged.

"**Why are you leaving without a word? Why are you doing this?**" Kyo yelled.

"**It feels like you're trying to run away!**"

Kazuma hit Kyo in the face.

"Kyo…" Kazuma said.

"You…did you think I got mad at you?" Kyo asked, "You…or…were you disappointed?"

"I've always been troubling you…I'm sorry…always whining to you like a kid, saying 'I want to go back to the dojo…' Always seeking refuge at Shishou's place…I'm sorry…" Kyo apologized, "But, even though I'm like this now…being so useless, but one day…one day I will stand up tall and bravely walk my path. I on't be hurt again. I won't become a burden to anyone again." Kyo faced the ground, "Shishou I…"

Kazuma put his hand on Kyo's forehead.

"**I HOPE, ONE DAY I WILL HAVE THE COURAGE TO SAY SHISHOU IS MY FATHER! I KNOW THAT DEFINETLY!" **Kyo yelled.

"**I CAN DO IT!" **Kyo stroke a punch and Kazuma blocked it with his hand as always.

Sakani smiled.

…_Since long ago._

_We've been passing by eachother. Always taking the long way, now finally…finally we can meet. And understand eachother. This must be._

Kazuma purposely tackled Kyo sending Kyo to the ground into a gate.

"…you still have much to learn…" Kazuma smiled, "You are still in need of my care…**son**."

"Then…but you didn't have to send me flying." Kyo said.

"You can't even dodge that, have you reflexes been slowing lately."

Sakani was almost taking a nap sitting criss-cross on the ground. Then she smiled.

_The happiness…_

Kazuma rubbed his head.

"**Sakani**," Kyo said.

Sakani jumped.

"Did you see it just now?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah…" Sakani said.

"What! I was right. I said Shishou is very strong." Kyo smiled.

"He is very strong!" Sakani beamed.

_Has began to strengthen…_

Kyo patted Sakani's head.

_My heart._

_This must be because of the girl' _Kazuma thought, _Because of her, because Sakani-kun is by his side._

* * *

**Happy ending to this chapter! **

**YAY!**


	35. Chapter 35: Worries

**Whew! I still have a whole month of summer break left!**

* * *

_Sometimes…I just want to run away from it all._

Yuki was tying his tie on his school shirt.

Then looked determined.

* * *

"So, you are going to start training at Kazuma's again?" Shigure asked, "But why just three days every week?"

"That's because…" Kyo said.

"'That's because' what?" Shigure asked.

"It's none of your business! Just don't bother me!" Kyo yelled.

"Hm? Sounds a bit Fishy eh? Sakani-Chan do you know why?" Shigure asked.

"I really can't tell, even if I did know I wouldn't tell because Kyo-kun just said, 'It's none of your business.'" Sakani said.

"Good morning." Yuki said walking into the room.

"Good morning Yuki-kun!" Tohru chimed.

"Yes, good morning." Sakani said.

"Whose arguing so early in the morning? Those two!" Yuki asked.

"They seem to be arguing over the reason to 'why three days a week'!" Tohru explain.

"Must be some useless matters then…" Yuki said.

"No…I think **someone** is just getting annoyed because **someone** is being in **someone's **business." Sakani stated with her eyes closed.

"Stop randomly guessing other people's reasons! _Even though that is the reason…_Shigure don't overdo situations like this!" Kyo yelled.

Both Kyo and Yuki reached for some food with their chopsticks then.

_**Snap!**_

Their chopsticks collided with each others.

_**Silence…**_

Yuki got up and threw them in the trash can.

"YOUR THROWING THEM AWAY!" Kyo yelled.

"To prevent the spread of idiot disease…" Yuki said.

Kyo almost yelled but stopped himself, "…ugh…whatever you say idiot mouse…I won't sink to your level. I have changed."

_Kyo…you need to work hard and fulfill what you promised sensei._

"That's splendid…" Tohru said.

"Tohru-kun…they were already arguing. Towards me too." Shigure said.

"…you should at least try to control yourself a bit right?" Yuki said darkly, "**STU…PI…D…CAT" **

Kyo jumped out his seat, "**YOU GIRL!**"

"He lost it." Yuki and Shigure said at the same time.

"**ANNOYING! YOU ARE ANNOYING! I WILL FOREVER HATE YOU, UNTIL THE DAY YOU ARE LTING IN YOUR GRAVE!**" Kyo yelled.

Kyo punched the table, "**IDIOT! AARGH!**" Kyo punched the table.

Sakani put his hand on his shoulder, "Calm down Kyo…"

_**Huff Puff Huff**_

Kyo calmed and went for school.

"I thought he'd say something worse than 'idiot'." Shigure said.

"Ah! But at least they didn't fight!" Tohru screamed.

_To be realistic…he can't change overnight. He needs time._

"Those should be my lines…until the day I will continue hating him." Yuki said.

Tohru looked around, _Sakani must of went to school too._

* * *

Sakani walked down the woods, _I feel really happy. Because I've began to understand Kyo-kun's feelings and also…the things between him and Shishou. Because Tohru wasn't there I had to explain everything to her. But…I'm worried about Kagura-san…after that night I went back to the room and she as sleeping in her bed. But the next day I woke up she was gone and we haven't seen her since then. It also seems that Yuki is feeling down but for some reason I can't tell why…a lot of things are on his mind…_

* * *

Sakani walked with books in her hand.

_I also haven't really talked to many people today it seems that are minds have wondered of into some- _

"Miss Honda!"

_Now someone wants to talk!_

Sakani turned around.

"Good, afternoon!" Haru greeted.

"Ah, Good afternoon Hatsuharu-san." Sakani said, "You left Momiji in the classroom?"

"Yeah…he was too noisy so I left him there." Haru said, "Is Yuki here?"

"No…he must of went outside…if you want to leave a message you can tell me…and I'll let him know." Sakani said.

"Leave a message…when I saw him earlier it seemed like…" Haru started.

"Like he has something on his mind and he can't spill it out." Sakani said.

_It can't be because he saw Kyo's true form can it? I thought he would already know? What about that would he be so…_

_Wouldn't Kagura have known Kyo's real face? Ofcourse!_

Sakani's face saddened.

_If Kagura loves him so much she should know…especially the first time we saw her when she said that she loved him in his true form and that's when Kyo told her to shut-up about it._

_Would ask but that is not a topic that should be talked about…I'm unable to ask…_

Sakani closed her eyes.

_I probably could pretend to know nothing._

Haru did a pat on Sakani's head and she was brought back to reality.

"Hey…" Haru said.

"Hm?" Sakani wondered.

"C'ya."

_WHAT!_

* * *

"What happened? You seem to have a lot on your mind." Haru asked Yuki.

"Don't say that now…I'm in the middle of a battle."

"Battle?" Haru wondered.

"…Is Kagura well?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know I haven't seen her lately, I think she should be fine." Haru said.

"What's the matter with Kagura-neesan?" Yuki wondered.

"_Kagura are you going already?" Yuki asked._

"_Yes. But I have something to do today." Kagura said, "Yuki…tell Kyo that I'll come visit him next time!"_

"…_Kagura…" Yuki asked._

"_Hm?" Kagura wondered._

"… …_nevermind…" Yuki said._

"_Huh? What is it?" Kagura asked, then smiled, "Yuki you're so strange!"_

"Kagura is very strong." Yuki said, "There is…one thing…how do I say it…"

_Just let the lid cover everything, these thoughts and everything else…_

_Or else I will lose control and my emotions will show. Hatred, disgust and the like._

_I'll be devoured by those chaotic feelings. That is something that I don't want to happen._

_Now it's best to contain those feelings under the lid. There will be a day when I'm more mature._

"But…both of the sisters (Hondas) are worried about you!" haru said.

Yuki's eyes widened and he looked at Haru.

"Haven't you noticed?" Haru asked, "Whether you are able to tell her your feelings is up to you. But I wish you could ease they're worries, at the very least. Them and I…ill worry about you."

"Why is it…you guys always care about other people?" Yuki asked.

"How do I put it…that's our personality!" Haru smiled, "But, happy or not days will pass and we will wish for your happiness."

"Yeah." Yuki smiled.

* * *

_Ah, why did this school day seem more tiring then others?' _Sakani thought.

_Should I walk home by myself? Ofcourse not! This is one of the stupidest ideas I ever had! But school is over so where is everyone…walking home without me?_

_I'm bored at least I have this book._

Sakani started reading and walking.

Soon and Sooner…_wait! I'm walking home and I'm not even looking! Crap! Crap! At least I have my stuff._

_Am I even going the right way?_

Sakani looked at her watch, _This doesn't help it's not like it's a GPS or something. I'm just gonna keep on walking and…_

**Squish.**

Sakani looked down, "Blood?"

_On the ground._

Sakani looked to her left and saw a little girl with red hair.

_Aww. She's s cute! And she's wearing a towel._

"Uh…hey where's your…parents?" Sakani asked stepping closer but every step she took the girl took a step back.

"Don't be scared…I won't hurt you!" Sakani smiled.

The girl pointed behind Sakani and Sakani looked back, _Father…_

"What are you doing here?" Sakani asked stepping back.

"Hehehe, you don't know do you!" Chuck smiled, "Say hello to your little sister."

Sakani's eyes widened, "What? What do you mean?"

"I'm your father, this is my daughter, your also my daughter which I hate the fact that you two are! But…I was with another woman years ago after your mother died. We had a child and I kill the mother! Simple!" Chuck said.

"BASTARD!" Sakani yelled and turned around, "Don't say that."

"Don't worry. She's just like you, she hasn't made a peep in **a whole year**!" Chuck laughed, "And just like you she's worthless! You can have this bitch! I don't want **it!**"

"You've been beating her haven't you!" Sakani yelled looking at the cuts.

"Twelve years olds don't bite! She never fought back, and she never will! All she does is sit in the corner an cry! I would give her food but she won't eat! It would be her fault if she dies!" Chuck said.

_I get it…because back then he couldn't find me…he had her…he can't go one day without beating someone!_

Sakani took a deep breath and flash of wind sends Chuck through the woods.

_I get her…she's never been to school…she's been homeschooled._

_I wonder if she would be able to live with us. She still has those purple eyes._

"Can you hear what the animals are thinking?" Sakani asked.

_Yes._

"Your name?"

_Simu_

"How old?"

_Twelve_

_Oh, duh!_

"I'll take you home." Sakani said, "You ran away didn't you?"

_Mhm._

Sakani picked Simu up, "It's okay. I'm going to protect you."

Tears fell from Simu's eyes.

_No one has ever said positive words to her before…_

* * *

_**Slide…**_

Everyone stared at Sakani and Simu.

"She's so cute!" Tohru blurted.

"Who is she?" Shigure asked.

"The little sister I never knew about till' now." Sakani said.

Everyone's eyes widened.

_Why is Haru here? And Ayame._

"Can she stay?" Sakani asked.

Shigure had things go through his mind, "For now but I'll have to ask Akito first."

Tohru quickly stood up.

"What's her name?" Tohru asked.

"Her name is Simu. She's just like me…she's not talking but she won't eat either…" Sakani said.

"OH MY! SUCH A DARLING!" Ayame yelled.

* * *

_**And now the commotion really starts.**_

_**This story is just getting started.**_


	36. Chapter 36: One of those bored days

**I wasn't even thinking the last chapter I just kept on typing and that's when another sister came to mind.**

* * *

_I decided while Yuki and Tohru are out looking at Ayame's shop I would try an spend some time with my little sister an make her feel better or at least eat…_

"I'm saying if possible next time…I want to go see my brothers shop." Yuki said, "I want to know more about my brother."

Simu was exploring around the house at the same time and walked into the conversation, "Hi Simu!" Tohru said.

_Tohru adores Simu she says it's like another Kisa, Akito somehow 'agreed' to let Simu stay. And now she walks around the house._

_But I'm worried because she hasn't eaten yet and not so much of smiling either. She hasn't even made a sound._

Simu waved.

"She's so cute."

That's when Ayame jumped out of his seat and slammed open the bathroom door, "**DID YOU HEAR THAT!**"

"What?" Shigure asked in the bath tub.

"Yuki, the heartless Yuki! Heartless Yuki has begged me to tears to let him visit my shop!" Ayame yelled making Simu jump.

Yuki became mad.

"Today is the happiest day of my life! Right Simu-Chan!" Ayame yelled.

"?"

"Brother…Yes, for no on we will be the best brothers!" Ayame shouted and picked up the phone and dialed a number, "**HATORI LISTEN TO ME! **THE HEARTLESS YUKI!"

"STOP IT!" Yuki yelled.

Simu jumped and ran upstairs.

"Uhh…"

"You even scared the little girl up the stairs! But anyways I feel so honored please come! Better sooner than later come to my shop this Sunday!" Ayame yelled.

"Tohru and Sakani can come too!" Ayame yelled.

Sakani came down the stairs with Simu's hand in hers, "Huh?"

"And if Simu wants to come she can come too!" Ayame yelled and ran to Kyo's room, "Ah! Kyo whether you come or not doesn't matter!"

"What are you doing coming into people's rooms and yapping nonsense." Kyo said annoyed.

_**Then all this other stuff happened, whatever…**_

* * *

_And now I'm sitting next to Simu at the Kitchen table._

"Simu…you must eat…you're going to get sick." Sakani said.

Simu looked at the floor.

"Its okay, whatever father said to you it's not true." Sakani said bending over.

Kyo walked into the kitchen.

"Has anyone ever told you, to have hope?" Sakani asked.

Simu shook her head.

"Well I want you to eat so you won't get sick…what was your favorite food?" Sakani asked.

Simu shrugged her shoulders.

"Like fruit?" Sakani asked.

Simu nodded.

"Hmm…" Sakani walked to the refrigerator, "Oh, hi Kyo-kun!"

"Hello…finally some peace and quiet." Kyo stretched.

Simu walked next to Sakani and pointed to some strawberries.

"You like strawberries to huh?" Sakani smiled when Simu nodded.

"Great!" Sakani took out some strawberries.

Simu stared at it.

"What's the point on taking out food if she's not going to eat it?" Kyo asked.

"She'll eat it soon if she just stares at something she likes." Sakani said.

Kyo looked at Simu and she looked back him straight in the eyes.

"Does she have the same sensing powers as you?" Kyo asked.

"I think so…the gift spreads but hers is probably weakened." Sakani said.

Simu put her hand on the table and Sakani watched and so did Kyo.

Simu picked up a strawberry.

"Now you have to eat it." Sakani encouraged her.

_**Silence…**_

"C'mon just eat it." Kyo said.

Simu looked at Kyo then the strawberry, then Sakani, then the strawberry, then the rest of the strawberries.

"Go on…" Sakani said.

"_If you don't eat you'll become sick."_

"_Give up just give up on everything! You don't deserve to eat!" _

Simu sweated all over and she put down the strawberry.

"I guess she's not ready to eat…" Sakani said.

"Not ready to eat! If she doesn't eat she'll get sick!" Kyo said.

"You don't get it Kyo…" Sakani said.

Kyo froze.

"She's already sick, she's tired of running, her heart is sick…she's been sad. Like Kisa she locked her voice away but she's been holding it for a year. So it's hard to bring it back. She's given up on taking care of herself." Sakani said.

Kyo once in a long time had a worried look.

Simu cried.

"It's okay…" Sakani gave her sister a hug.

Simu soon fell asleep in her arms, "I hope she feels better…"

* * *

Simu woke up in her sisters room.

Then she got out of bed and walked down the stairs.

"Ah! Simu your awake!" Sakani smiled.

Simu just blinked to times.

"There is someone here to talk to you." Sakani smiled.

Kisa walked from in front of the couch, "So this sissy doesn't talk?"

"At least not right now…she locked her voice away just like you." Sakani said.

Kisa's eyes widened.

Simu waved at Kisa.

"I'm Sohma Kisa," Kisa bowed.

Simu bowed too but didn't say anything.

They both went upstairs.

_I'm guessing to play or something?_

Kyo walked down the stairs, "What's Kisa doing here?"

"I figure Simu needed a friend," Sakani smiled, "So I called her mother to bring her here!"

_**Silence…**_

* * *

"IT'S MEN'S ROMANCE!" Ayame yelled, "Maid, nurse, waitress, secretaries. And school uniforms and more than I can count. Men pursue these romances…under so much stress in reality, pursuing your fantasies is not a crime! The wish of peeking at a woman while she's showering is also a kind of romance."

"**THAT'S A CRIME!**" Yuki yelled.

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves!" Mine said with tea in her hand, "No wonder boss suddenly said to close the shop for the day. It's because your brother is visiting!"

"Just by appearance you two look alike!" Mine said, "Nice to meet you Ayame-san's brother! I am Kuramae, this stores only staff. I am responsible for making the clothes."

"Uh…nice to meet you." Yuki said, "May I ask…the clothing your wearing…is it the store's uniform? Is it?"

"This is what I like to wear." Mine said happily.

"It's very cute." Tohru said putting her hands together.

"Before I already noticed the miss over there!" Mine said.

"Hello! Nice to meet you I'm Honda-Tohru…"

Mine pointed to some dresses, "Tohru! Do you like these dresses!"

"huh?" Tohru asked.

"o you want to try some on? Ofcourse you do!" Mine yelled darkly.

"Here we go again!" Ayame yelled.

"?" Yuki was confused.

"Shall we go change clothes…" Mine's fingers were intertwined with Tohru's making Tohru look up.

"Mine has a weird fetish, when she sees a cute girl she will want to dress her up!" Ayame said.

"!"

Yuki put his hand up, "Wait…wait a sec, Kuramae-san." Yuki said worriedly.

"Ayame's little brother! What do you want to see Tohru in? I'm thinking of something more innocent…so please wait awhile!" Mine crazily.

"Mine, I think 'That one' is most suitable for her." Ayame said.

"WHAT 'THAT ONE'!" Yuki yelled.

"That one? Boss! 'That one' is very attractive!" Mine smiled darkly, "Come with me Tohru! You will definitely like this outfit!"

_**BAM!**_

"Don't worry Mine is Human she won't do bad things! She's just helping Tohru change her appearance!" Ayame said.

* * *

_Why does this day seem so boring…I should've went to Ayame's shop after all._

Sakani flicked the TV on and it was on the News.

"_Welcome to Tokyo News Center, and I am reporting live with breaking News." The woman looked at her notepad._

"_The local bank here in Tokyo has been robbed and it was all caught on camera." _

A video appeared on the screen and a picture of CHUCK NEXT TO IT!

"_If you find this man call the police immediately, he is wanted for murder and robbing, he is also a suspect for robbing this young woman's house and murdering the people in it."_

"WHAT!" Sakani blurted.

"What happened sissy?" Kisa asked running down the stairs.

"Mmmm, nothing for you to worry about." Sakani smiled.

Kisa ran all the way down the stairs with Simu in her hand.

"What was the loud noise about?" Kyo asked.

"Err, I was shocked to see my father on 'Breaking News'" Sakani frowned.

"So they haven't found him yet?" Kyo asked.

"He's a very slick person; I wouldn't be surprised if he killed a police officer." Sakani said as she flicked the TV off.

Sakani put her hands to her face, "Then again, I don't know why he's killing people, he only said he wanted to kill me…"

"_I WILL KILL YOU! KILL YOU! AND SHRED YOU TO PIECES!"_

"Is sissy alright?" Kisa asked with a worried face.

"Yes! I'm alright!" Sakani perked up, "Maybe you two can play a bit!"

"Oh, okay!" Kisa smiled.

Both Simu and Kisa ran back upstairs.

_**Sigh…**_

* * *

Ayame put his hand to his head, "I'm sorry, unknowingly I became too happy. Because you will try hard for me. That's a kind of expression of love."

_You have forgotten!_

_How cruel I was, how I was ignorant of pain, you still reached out…_

_Reached out for help…those…shaking hands._

_But I coldly brushed it off. You would never forget that!_

_Before Yuki, to me, as a person neither liked or disliked…he was nothing._

_But now when I think of Yuki using the same attitude towards me…I feel afraid for the first time! Having an uncaring attitude, is such a lonely feeling!  
To understand now might be too late. But Yuki, you looking at me now, becoming angry because of me, now he's sitting here. Trying to understand me._

"Although our personalities are different, even if opinions are different it shouldn't matter!" Ayame said, "Because we are supposed to be two different people, I have something you don't have, just as you have something don't have. It's been like that since birth. To me the kindness you possess is something, I truly admire!"

"For Yuki my special charisma, which flows with the dignity and class of royalty! You must truly admire it!" Ayame said.

_Seriously…this person can't be understood._

"Boss am I interrupting your conversation?" Mine asked from the changing room.

"Are you guys finished changing? Come out so I can see!" Ayame cheered.

"Tohru really, come out quickly!"

Tohru stepped out, "How…how does it look?" Tohru shakily said.

Yuki's eyes widened.

"**EXELLENT! **Tohru looks best in an innocent white dress with white flowers and white laces!" Ayame said loudly.

"Yes! Yes! A pretty girl sitting next to a window with white laced curtains, drinking tea and reading poems! So romantic!" Mine cheered.

Ayame flashed back, "Yuki you should compliment her too!"

"Huh? Oh!"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? A girl has dressed up for you but you don't appreciate it! Then I shall…" Ayame said.

Ayame got close to Tohru and put his hands to her chin, "Give you a deep kiss." Tohru blushed.

"**NO WAY!**" Yuki shouted and hit Ayame in the head.

Ayame smiled and put his hands on his hips while Yuki and Tohru walked out the door.

"He actually hit me!" Ayame said happily.

"Ha…he really hits people." Mine laughed.

* * *

Sakani was sleeping on the couch

Kyo walked in the living room, "Yo, I'm hungry."

Kyo paused, _no answer._

Kyo walked to the couch, _Sleeping_

Kyo sat down next to Sakani.

"HEY!" Kyo yelled.

Sakani did nothing.

Kyo moved Sakani's hair from her face

"Hey…" Kyo smiled.

Kyo turned the TV on and then rested his hand on what he **thought **was a pillow.

**Thinking **it was still a pillow he grabbed it only to squish it.

_**Moan…**_

Kyo looked down and blushed madly and then Sakani woke up, and then blushed at her reaction, "Kyo-kun…?"

Kyo snatched his hand away.

"This is a dream…go back to sleep!" Kyo yelled.

Sakani sat up, "Ah! No it's not!"

"It was an accident!" Kyo yelled.

"AH…my reaction was kinda weird um…" Sakani changed the conversation, "I better prepare dinner before they get home!"

Sakani ran to the kitchen still blushing.

_That was the reaction of pleasure._

_She probably thinks I'm a pervert now!_

Kyo walked in the kitchen, "Ah…I'm sorry…"

Sakani looked up, "It's okay! Really! You said it was an accident!"

Kyo sighed.

"Uh…um, what do you want for dinner?" Sakani asked Kyo.

"It doesn't matter, just don't give me leeks!" Kyo said.

Kisa walked down stairs with Simu.

"What about you Simu?" Sakani asked.

"I still have this chart." Sakani pulled out the game.

Simu pointed to one as Kisa watched.

"Chazuke." Sakani smiled.

"At least it doesn't have leeks!" Kyo yelled.

_**Volume 6/END**_

* * *

**Again I don't have much to say soon it will just be chapter and no A/N. Ya'll probably want e to shut-up anyways.**


	37. Chapter 37: Annoying Sheep!

_** VOLUME: 7**_

**Seven out of twenty something volumes.**

**Oh yeah!**

* * *

"_D…damn! This opponent is really tough…"_

"_Wu Ji!"_

"_He he he, you've become stunned by my awesome powers!" _

"_But if you go home like this I will be rejected from my family!"_

"_AHHH! How could you be so immature…putting all your family pressures over me!"_

Simu, Kisa, Tohru, and Sakani watched the show together.

"_Go on Wu Ji Tai use your most powerful technique!"_

"His opponent really has gone through a lot of suffering." Tohru said

Simu looked at Tohru and blinked twice.

"Even his life is facing problems of their own…this really is complicated." Tohru said.

_I think the cartoon itself has a lot of problems…'_ Yuki thought.

Simu looked back to see Shigure, "Morning…" Shigure yawned.

"GOOD MORNING!" Tohru said happily.

"Tohru, it's the evening." Sakani sweatdropped.

"Shigure…it's already evening. Shouldn't you really organize your daily lifestyle better?" Yuki said.

"I'm a writer so it doesn't really matter when I sleep." Shigure said waving his hand.

"Eh…? These two look like Kisa-Chan and Simu-Chan…uncle will by you some sweets…" Shigure patted Simu and Kisa's heads.

"Either your lack of sleep seems to have boggled your mind, or you're really just the irresponsible father we think you are?" Yuki said.

Shigure hugged the both of them but Simu only by head, "Yuki's his usual cold self as always…"

"Let go of them, you'll infect them with your evil germs." Yuki said.

Shigure looked at the TV, "Eh? What are you people watching?"

"A cartoon…it's very interesting. Everyone's talking about it in school, so I bought it." Kisa said.

"I've seen it before and the movie is quite good!" Tohru said.

Shigure looked at Simu, "Simu-Chan what do you say about school!"

Simu's eyebrows rose.

"She's never been to school." Sakani said.

"Hm?"

"She's been homeschooled." Sakani said.

"That means she should be smarter, right?" Shigure asked.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Sakani said.

Everyone looked at her, "She's afraid of being around so many people."

_Afraid that she won't be accepted._

"She was told that everyone would hate her," Sakani said.

_Afraid to be bullied…to be out in the open…_

"Afraid to be on her own."

A tear dropped from Simu's eyes and she clutched her fists then ran only upstairs.

Kisa ran behind her.

"How sad…" Shigure dramatically said.

"You play too much."

* * *

"Sissy?" Kisa walked in the room.

Simu looked from the window.

"It's okay…you don't have to be scared. Just try your best!" Kisa smiled, "Like my brothers and sisters encourage me we will encourage you…to go to school…"

Simu was shocked.

"So don't be afraid…I understand…just have courage…" Kisa said, "You don't want to hold your voice forever…people worry about you…"

Tears formed in Simu's eyes and she gave Kisa a hug.

* * *

Kisa and Simu walked down stairs.

"Is everything alright?" Tohru asked.

Simu cracked a smile and Kisa smiled with her.

"Awww! I really like you two!" Tohru cheered giving them big hugs.

"She's really bursting with love." Shigure said.

Kyo came through the door, "Ah! The benevolent youth is back." Shigure said.

"Hello Kyo-kun!" Sakani greeted.

"Welcome back!" Tohru said.

"I'm hungry…" Kyo said, "What's this? Is this little brat really planning on staying here tonight?" Kyo looked at Kisa.

_**Pinch.**_

"YAA!" Kyo looked at Simu, "WHAT THE HE-,"

Simu just stared at him.

"You should watch what you say." Yuki said.

"Ah! Don't tell me what to do! I can say whatever I want!" Kyo yelled.

***Little later***

"If she gets scared I don't care…" Kyo said.

"She's probably just trying to protect Kisa because Kisa's her first friend." Sakani smiled.

"Are you alright?" Kyo asked.

"Hm?" Sakani wondered.

"…Hurt…you were hurt by me…" Kyo said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm perfectly fine!" Sakani smiled.

"What about scars?" Kyo asked.

"Well I mostly have old scars from my father, but you didn't hurt me at all!" Sakani said.

Kyo smiled, "Is that so…that's good then…"

_Her father…wait._

"Not that I really care what happens to you! It's just that I left a scar on you, as a girl!"

"Ah!" Sakani wondered.

"I must admit, it would have been my fault…" Kyo said.

Sakani closed her eyes and smiled.

Kyo knocked Sakani in the head, "…What are you smiling about?"

Shigure appeared at the door, "**The wonder of Teenage years!**"

"WAH!" Kyo yelled.

"What are you looking at…" Kyo asked.

"People used to relate young people to the sprouts in the spring time! But just try not to flirt to much!" Shigure yelled.

"WHO, SAYS I'M FLIRTING!" Kyo yelled.

Kisa and Simu smiled at each other.

* * *

"So Yuki-kun will you continue working as a committee member?" Tohru asked.

"MMM, work hard at your part-time job Miss-Honda and Honda-san." Yuki said.

"Then we'll be going now…" Sakani said.

"Wait a second." Saki said.

"Hm?"

"So you have a little sister?" Saki asked.

"Mmhm! What about her!" Sakani asked.

"I want to see her the next time we're there." Saki smiled.

Sakani smiled back, "Ofcourse."

"See you tomorrow."

"Oi, I wish the summer holidays would come sooner." Arisa said.

"Yeah…then we could go along and have fun with Tohru and Sakani…" Saki said.

"Looks like we're stuck with you guys today! Let's go play bowling! Bowling!" Arisa said jumping off of a desk.

"That isn't the way to invite people!" Kyo yelled.

"I want to go bowling too." A black haired boy said.

"Okay, let's go bowling!"

* * *

Tohru looked at her watch, "It looks like we're to early…we can sit in the changing room."

Sakani looked at the ground and saw a boot.

"Why is there only one shoe here?" Tohru wondered.

"Hey…my shoe…pick it up for me." A boy said sitting on top of a wall.

Tohru looked at him and Sakani did too.

The boy smiled, "So…pick it up already. One of you!"

Sakani smiled darkly then crossed her arms, "No!"

_Smart._

"Ah…" Tohru said.

The boy smiled at her, then Tohru picked up the shoe, "Here's your shoe."

_Airhead._

The boy smiled then frowned, "**Are you really picking it up for me?** **Idiot.**"

"Don't you have a mind of your own, or do you just do as you're told?" the boy asked Tohru, "If you're told to twirl you twirl, if your told to fall own you fall down?"

"No…" Tohru said.

"I despise people who don't have an opinion of there own! I see why you need ponytail here with you! So you don't do anything stupid!" the boy said.

Sakani sweatdropped, _Just another one of the zodiac, seems like an annoying one._

"Hey! Why are you still holding my shoe after you've picked it up! Are you thinking of stealing it?" the boy asked.

"N-no, what…" Tohru staggered.

Sakani stepped up, "If you're going to be so annoying…" Sakani smiled darkly, "Then buzz off **sheep!**"

"Ah!" Tohru wondered.

The boy looked at Tohru, "You been you have been exposed to such experiences before. This girl next to you hasn't even noticed!"

"The Souma family's…twelve zodiacs…" Tohru said.

"**SLOW IDIOTIC GIRL!**" The boy yelled.

Sakani was very annoyed, "If you despise us then why don't you just **leave us alone**."

"I didn't say that I despised you…" the boy looked up, "But…I guess not all you hear is true! I thought there as something special about the both of you but one stands out from the other." The boy looked at Sakani, "Your sister is a plain ordinary girl."

"Ay, I knew I shouldn't have been so stupid, to waste my effort to come look for you! Looks like you two are buying lunch!" the boy said putting his shoe back on.

Sakani but her hand on her head, _This kid is an asshole._

"HA!Ah…"

"What are you 'ha'ing about? I waste my time here and you don't even by me a meal!" the boy yelled.

Sakani looked at him straight in the eye, "Well kid, you can't have whatever you want! You can't just look at two people walking on the sidewalk and say, 'There going to buy me lunch'. This isn't a fairytale jerk! We have to go to work, we didn't bring any money so too bad for you! Wipe your smile and your grin off I swear your getting on my nerves! You just like to make people feel bad don't you…well hell no I'm not going to buy you anything!"

"So what your implying is you want me to treat you instead? Are you trying to take advantage of an innocent child like me? How could you just sink so low to get children's money." The boy said, "I DESPISE SELFISH PEOPLE LIKE YOU!"

"Look at me! You have the wrong idea, I just want you to leave me and our sister the hell alone!" Sakani yelled.

"You really didn't bring any cash then let me have a look at both of you wallets!" the boy said grabbing both Sakani and Tohru's bags flipping them over!

Sakani sat up with a long skinny scrape on her arm, _Bitch!_

"Your bags' are filthy! I like the color of this journal so I'll take this! And I'll take this purple journal too!" the boy said.

"No, you can't have that…" Tohru said.

"Jerk give us our stuff back!" Sakani yelled.

"My name is Sohma Hiro! I believe we won't be seeing eachother again! So I decided to let you two know my name!" The boy shouted and started running, "Bye! Thanks for your useless time!"

"Oh no How can I possibly go to work without mom! I- I must get it back! Main house that's right! We have to go back to the Sohma main house!" Tohru yelled.

Sakani took off running.

"Tohru?" Momiji asked, "Where did Sakani run off too?"

* * *

"HIRO! How many times do I have to tell you! Don't wear she's in the dojo!" Kyo yelled.

"What's the big deal there's no one else around." Hiro said.

"It's not about whether or not someone is around! It's a custom!" Kyo yelled.

"So just because it's a custom I have to obey it? If it tells me to die do I have to die? If it tells me to murder do I have to go and kill?" Hiro asked, "You really make a lot of sense!"

"You twisted smart-mouth brat…you're still an inexperienced disgusting little midget." Kyo clutched his fists.

"Then why bother arguing with a little midget?" Hiro asked.

"WATCH ME PUMMEL YOU INTO THE SKY!" Kyo yelled.

_**Crack, Crack**_

Hiro and Kyo looked at the door.

Sakani frowned, "Give me back…me and my sisters journals! I'm not letting a little get steal my stuff!"

"Sak…? You…what happened to you?" Kyo asked looking at the long scrape on her arm.

"THAT LITTLE TWERP STOLE OUR STUFF!" Sakani yelled.

"Argh, I thought I've gotten rid of you…! How did you manage to find me!" Hiro said.

"What have you done this time Hiro!" Kyo yelled.

"Huh?"

"What do you take me for? How could you ever make it up to me if you wrongly accused me of such a crime?"

"…"

"Besides, all I did was take two cheap journals." Hiro said.

"THAT'S CALLED STEALING!" Kyo yelled, "GIVE IT BACK TO HER NOW!"

"What are you talking about these useless girls told me to take it themselves!" Hiro lied.

"Liar…" Sakani said out loud.

_Useless…_

" 'Useless' ?" Kyo said madly then grabbed Hiro by the collar, "Stop fooling around Hiro! If you want your ugly face intact, then I advice that you give it back to her now…"

"Kyo-kun…"

"If you're not afraid I'll sue you for child abuse than go right on ahead." Hiro smirked.

"You…"

"Hiro…"

Hiro's eyes widened.

"Hiro did you take sissy's journal?" Kisa asked with Simu standing at the door, plus Tohru and Momiji.

Sakani smiled, "Nice to see you two."

"Hiro…you must give it back you must give it back to sissy…don't do things that they don't like…you mustn't do this…" Kisa said, "Hiro…"

"You're as dumb as she is." Hiro glared at Tohru who was at the door.

Hiro through both journals at Sakani.

"HIRO!" Kyo yelled.

"At least I got my journal back." Sakani said giving Tohru's journal to Tohru.

"Hi-Hiro…why did you do that? Why would you do something that would make everyone unhappy?" Kisa asked with a sad look.

Hiro looked down.

"I don't like that." Kisa said.

" 'Sissy' this 'sissy' that! Talking about those dumb girls! You always…always…" Hiro said, "Like with the video tape, the instant you get it you run off to watch it with those stupid girls…but I as the one who lent it to you…I…I wanted to watch with you…'"

"…? But…when you lent it to me you…" Kisa said, "Didn't say…"

"Do you need me to spill everything out for you! Use your head!" Hiro yelled.

"You're going to far Hiro!" Momiji yelled.

"Shut-up Momiji!" Hiro yelled, "Even though I couldn't do anything for you. I didn't come to your aid when you had a problem. But…all you kept on saying was 'sissy' 'sissy' sissy'. That didn't mean…"

Simu thought it was like a romantic story and put her hands together in prayer style.

"That didn't mean that…didn't mean that I didn't care for you." Hiro said, "Didn't worry about you…"

Kisa had shocked eyes.

Tohru and Sakani smiled.

Hiro looked down blushing.

"…what just happened?" Kyo asked with his arms folded.

"You're so slow Kyo." Momiji said, "Hiro was picking on Tohru and Sakani but even though he acts tough he's only in grade six."

Kisa held Hiro's hand.

Kisa tilted her head and smiled, "I'm sorry Hiro…net time I will definitely watch it with you…"

_Not good enough! I was hoping to help the one I loved…to be the only one._

"But Hiro…shouldn't you still apologize…to sissies?" Kisa asked.

"Yeah Hiro, Tohru and Sakani should've been at their job by now! But now you've made them late." Momiji said.

_I've just met another member of the zodiac he's very smart. But it appears…he doesn't know a lot about people._

"NO! Not good enough! I won't accept your apology!" Tohru yelled.

"?"

"Hiro-san must endure a harsh punishment!" Tohru yelled.

Sakani stepped up, "If you say that Tohru…"

"What do you have in mind?" Hiro asked.

_**SLAP!**_

Sakani slapped him in the face.

"GYAAAH!"

"There's your punishment by me." Sakani smirked.

"I should put you up for child abuse!" Hiro yelled.

"I should put you up for being a thief and stealing our journals!" Sakani yelled.

_**Bicker! Bicker!**_

"Who knew Sakani would get in a fight!" Momiji yelled.

"I CAN TAKE YOU DOWN!" Hiro yelled.

"Really try it!" Sakani yelled, "I can take you down with one deep breath!"

"You must be joking!"

"Damn wrong that I would be joking brat!"

"You're so useless you don't even know martial arts!"

"Who said I didn't!"

"I just know!"

"You're getting on my nerves!"

"Who knows you probably get on everybody's nerves!"

"Tohru do your thing!"

"What thing!"

Tohru ran up and hugged Hiro.

_**Sigh…**_

"So she wanted to see which animal Hiro was!" Momiji yelled.

_**POOF!**_

Tohru held Hiro up, "Hiro-san!"

"I already told you he was a sheep."

* * *

Soon Kisa, Hiro, Simu, and Tohru were watching the video again.

Sakani couldn't take it watching the same thing anymore.

"Does that mean if there's no god, then you won't be his rival any longer? So I guess it's because you have no courage or will power? What is the meaning of these dialogues?" Hiro asked.

"Maybe you shouldn't analyze cartoons so much Hiro!" Shigure sweatdropped.

* * *

**That's that chapter! I'm running out of things to say now…**


	38. Chapter 38: Park

**Last Friday Night! Do it allll again! T.G.I.F!**

**Okay whatever! Ya'll just want to read the story.**

* * *

"It's too sweet." Hiro said.

Simu, Kisa and Tohru looked at him.

"Do you think kids like anything as long as it's sweet? Did you ever think that it will lead to cavities and diseases when they're adults." Hiro said.

"I never thought about it that way." Tohru said.

"Maybe you wouldn't have to worry about it if kids brush and floss they're teeth." Sakani said folding her arms.

"I hate people who think they're considerate to others!" Hiro yelled.

"Hiro-chan…" Kisa said.

"It's okay Kisa-san." Tohru said.

"Considering I'm the one how cooked it…maybe it is a bit too sweet…but it should still be okay… Sakani said.

"No…it's not okay, do better from now on." Hiro ordered.

Sakani took a bite, "Why listen to a little kid."

"Just do as I say."

"Hey Hiro!" Kyo leaned against the door, "Don't get the wrong idea, Sakani's not a person who could be controlled very easy and there not your maids!"

Sakani looked at Kyo, "Don't come marching into peoples' house and nag about nothing!"

"Ah…"

"Why do you come here every time you want to play!" Kyo was annoyed.

"Hah? Hat's this?" Hiro asked, "Since when did this place become the cat house? You have complaints but have you made any contributions? Are you paying the bills or something?"

"Shame! Shame Completely despise the people the kind of people who complain irresponsibly." Hiro said.

_Maybe he just despises everyone except the 'Love of his life'_

"If it's just complaining even a snotty kid can do it! **THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO!" **Kyo yelled getting ready to charge after Hiro.

_**Grab!**_

"Stop, stop Kyo-chan, Hi-kun is going through the rebellious phase." Shigure said with a good grip on Kyo's head.

"HUH!" Kyo wondered, "I don't care if he's in the rebellious or whatever phase…if he wants to play together he should do it at home…"

"It's not that simple." Shigure said.

"If one of the twelve zodiacs wants to get close with someone whether it's outside or the Souma family house, they must have a very firm resolution right?" Shigure said, "Just let it go, if you keep getting upset it proves that you're still in the rebellious stage also."

"WHAT!" Kyo yelled.

"See, you're already upset. You must always try your best to be an admirable adult like me…" Shigure said.

"ADULT…?"

Shigure looked back to see his editor, "**Someone who doesn't keep his deadlines is an admirable adult?**"

"Oh my?" Shigure said.

"She as standing at the front gate looking like she wanted to hang herself." Yuki said.

"WAH!"

"**WHY! WHY! WHY DIDN'T YOU KEEP IT!" **the editor cried shaking Shigure back and forth.

"Ah…I wonder why…" Shigure said.

"**SENSEI YOU IDIOT!**" the editor cried.

"Yes, yes I know, I'll write it just as you promised." Shigure said.

_**WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

"It's so noisy why can't it be more quiet?" Hiro asked, "Give me a cup of tea!"

"I told you don't…" Kyo said.

"It's alright I can bring some tea…" Sakani said glaring at Hiro.

"You too stop listening to everything he says!" Kyo yelled.

"I'm not this is my first time I'm even listening to him!" Sakani said.

_**WAH! WAHHHH!**_

_Somehow this place get's noisier everyday!_

"Hiro-san…Hiro-san do you hate both sissies?" Kisa asked.

"I don't like them." Hiro said.

"…then…why did you bring me here…?" Kisa asked.

"Because…Kisa…likes her…" Hiro said.

Simu smiled.

_Because I want Kisa to be happy so I want Kisa to be happy, so I want to the places you like._

Kisa smiled, "Yes…I…when I'm with sissies I'm happy…I feel warm inside."

Simu smiled at Kisa.

Sakani walked up to Hiro, "Here…be happy and here's your tea."

_Rudely said._

Hiro looked mad and stood up, "I'm going to the washroom."

_**Silence…**_

Sakani frowned, "I don't know how to get along with him…be mean or nice, he's always so cranky."

"Sorry…Hiro-chan is actually…very kind…" Kisa said.

"You two are so close to each other!" Tohru said.

"…I…I thought Hiro-chan didn't like me…when I was in elementary school we used to play together, then he suddenly started to ignore me…when I talked to him he reacted so coldly…I don't know why…" Kisa smiled and looked down, "So I was afraid…I'm very happy."

"Is that so…" Tohru said.

_Is that what they call a boys shyness?_

"_In the Souma house you must have a very good resolution for yourself." _

_There may be many…other reasons too…_

_Each member of the zodiac family has their own problems. Painful memories, confusing emotions, all gathered up in Hiro-san's body._

_He must be carrying some painful experiences._

* * *

"Hiro, never thought that telling Akito would have such consequences. Maybe if he didn't tell him it would be even more frightening." Shigure said.

"End the end Akito" Shigure said.

"Injured Kisa and needed to rest for two weeks to recover," Hatori said.

Shigure smoked a cigarette, "Beaten violently."

"After that incident Hiro purposely avoided Kisa, during which time Kisa was being bullied. Because of his own actions his loved one as hurt so he felt afraid. He had no idea how to help her. Ofcourse he didn't do anything else."

Hatori looked own with his hand on his chin and smiled, "…"

"Hiro…was very angry for what did. But he didn't know what to do. Because he couldn't blame Akito." Shigure said.

"So he took it out on the two sisters. Teenagers actions are unexplainable."Shigure said.

"What a surprise!" Hatori said.

"What?" Shigure asked, "You didn't know about this? I thought Akito would tell you everything!"

"Ha! Ha! So I'm not trusted!" Hatori said.

"Do whatever you like." Shigure crossed his hands and smiled darkly, "In the end the person to understand is Akito."

"Childish." Hatori said.

"Yes. I'm still a child." Shigure said.

"So Hatori-san is an adult!" Shigure said.

"What! Absolutely not." Hatori said.

"Ayame then?" Shigure asked.

"He's just a simple idiot!" Hatori said.

"Akito was taking it out on others. I'm worried…it would be difficult for the two sisters to handle."

"Yes…another mishap like what happened to Kana would be terrible." Shigure said, "Is she leaving the hospital soon?"

"Yes." Hatori replied.

"Then Hatori you won't have to worry so much anymore." Shigure said and paused, "Like the twelve zodiacs…is it really that bad?"

_**Silence…**_

"Hatori did you even get the news that there is another girl living with us?" Shigure asked.

"Huh?" Hatori was shocked.

"It seems that Sakani-chan has a little sister named Simu that she didn't even know about." Shigure tossed the cigarette.

"How young?" Hatori asked.

"She's Kisa's age! But they are very worried she hasn't eaten in a while and just like her sister her voice is locked away." Shigure said, "You should of heard Akito hen I told him."

"_Hm…really…this will help the plan go more smoothly…a little girl would do much good."Akito said._

"_So you're allowing her to stay?" Shigure asked._

"_Why not?" Akito smirked._

"…"

"Really that's what he said?" Hatori asked.

Shigure smirked, "If you really think about it…it kinda does help the plan…"

* * *

_To like a person…_

_To cherish a person…_

Hiro leaned against the wall, "Today…you two don't need to work part-time right?"

"Take us somewhere to play!" Hiro demanded.

"Did you purposely come back here waiting for us after school?" Sakani asked.

"That's right we came after school and we're tired of waiting for you!" Hiro yelled, "Don't make us stand here any longer! Hurry up and take us somewhere!" Hiro yelled.

"Maybe I'll only take Kisa, since your not asking politely!" Sakani put her hands on her hips.

Some moments when Hiro and Sakani are bickering at eachother.

No just staring coldly at eachother.

"_Sigh…_Whatever, I can take you…to **hell**."

"WHAT!"

_**Bicker! Bicker!**_

"It seems that Hiro-chan and sissy don't really get along…" Kisa told Tohru.

"ARGH! Why are you so technical! Your always like if some tells you to jump you jump and stuff! JUST SHUTUP!" Sakani yelled.

And with that Hiro shuts up.

"Good boy."

"Now…but where should we go?" Tohru asked.

"**WHAT? YOU CAN'T EVEN DECIDE ON THAT! NO INTEREST NO OPINIONS! DI YOU THINK THAT YOU COUD JUST FOLLOW PEOPLE AROUND FOR YOUR WHOLE LIFE! THAT'S A ONDERFUL CONVERTABLY WAY TO RUN YOUR LIFE!**" Hiro yelled.

"Why does that kid think so highly of himself?" a random highschooler asked, "Kids that think there so smart, they're everywhere."

"Destroy his self esteem!"

"Yes…I really do…think highly of myself." Hiro said, "People like me should get a god taste on the lips and downs of life! Sorry I'm so envious. I will reflect upon this, please don't be angry!"

"Huh! Ah…"

"I…I said it now…are you satisfied?" Hiro smirked.

"BYE! BYE!" Hiro said walking away.

* * *

"…This place…isn't it a park?" Kisa asked.

"Yes, It's a park." Tohru said the obvious.

They're standing right in front of it.

"…Hey, why'd you bring us to such an ordinary place? Don't you have ideas like going to the movies? Or at least a theme park?" Hiro said.

"I…like parks." Kisa said.

"You're forgiven." Hiro folded his arms.

"Thank you so much." Tohru cried.

Sakani looked across the park, "There's an ice-cream truck…do you guys want some ice-cream?"

Hiro smiled and looked at Kisa, "Kisa do you want some?"

_**Nod, Nod.**_

"Then I'll go get some." Sakani said blankly.

"I want chocolate." Hiro said.

"Okay! Kisa what do you like?" Sakani asked.

"Ah…strawberry..ah but.." Kisa couldn't make up her mind.

"Is there something else you'd like?" Sakani asked.

Hiro watched the three of them talk to eachother.

"Than you guys wait here for me." Sakani smiled.

Sakai walked up to the salesperson, "Excuse me can I buy one chocolate, one strawberry, vanilla and one with banana chocolate."

"Okay."

_**Kick!**_

Hiro kicked Sakani's leg making her fall, she was about to yell at him and then stopped, "Whatever I id to make you do that…I apologize…"

"?...how can you apologize for something you don't even know you're apologizing for?" Hiro said.

"I'm apologizing for yelling at you and slapping you in the face which I still pretty much think you deserved." Sakani folded her arms sitting on the grass.

"I'll pay for Kisa's share and, since it can't be helped, I'll pay for my share too, you take care of your own share. Come on, stand up straight." Hiro said.

"I'm staying the way I am." Sakani said.

"Why is it…how come I couldn't do it, when some annoying person like you could?" Hiro asked.

Right when Hiro opened his mouth, "No, I don't just make pain and suffering disappear, it's not like super powers or anything…it's just…just some type of gift in beginning it's a curse…I use my mind. I can say that you are dumb…don't you remember that when we first met. I already knew who you were…"

Hiro's eyes widened.

"I already knew you were a sheep, you're just one of those animals that I can't get along with…and I don't know why…but…" Sakani said.

Hiro looked at her.

"I know that your mad at yourself because Kisa got hurt…because you couldn't protect her…because you were the one who told Akito which he took it out on Kisa!" Sakani said.

Hiro looked down.

"Correct…?"

_If it was this person who was in the same situation…she would be able to protect Kisa better!_

…_I love Kisa…I wish it could be like this forever…wish Akito would understand my feelings…_

_I really don't understand it's just that Akito threw a tantrum…what did…what I…what did I do wrong?_

_I'm such a coward…I made Kisa get hurt, I couldn't face Kisa, I couldn't face Akito._

_I ran away and avoided her, I knew she as being bullied but I couldn't help her, yet I still tell myself I love her…I'm such a coward._

"Why? Why am I such a child?" Hiro asked.

Sakani looked down.

_I'm such a coward. I know I can't just admit it to people…_

"But I couldn't do anything! I'm a coward!"

_I'm jealous of this physic freak and idiot that suddenly came into Kisa's life. I'm so cheap!_

_I hate myself for being like this, not like this, I want to become a responsible adult._

"Yes…many times I hated myself for being that way too…but…don't think you're a coward…no matter what anybody says don't think that because inside you're still developing…if you really think about it…we are both still children…to have courage and say that is amazing. People choose to run away and try to be somebody who they aren't but guess what. In your situation, Akito is a god and nobody can o anything about it, not even me…so it's not your fault that Kisa got hurt." Sakani smiled, "Inside you lies, tremendous strength. You are a prince that can protect Kisa the princess. Cause' deep down inside, you're a pretty good kid!"

"So what you're saying is that I'm not a prince that can protect others?" Hiro asked.

"Not exactly…I'm saying that in the future, you will protect others and maybe people will look up to you!" Sakani smiled.

Hiro smiled to, "Your right."

"Thank you for waiting, here you go." The salesperson said.

"But, this lecture is worth and ice-cream! Today it's on me!" Hiro said.

Sakani smiled, "If you insist."

_What a shameless girl._

"_People will look up to you!"_

"_To have courage…"_

"Hiro-chan? What's the matter?" Kisa asked.

Hiro was smiling, "Did something good happen to you?"

_Just you wait! I will definitely become one!_

* * *

**To be honest this chapter was a bit of a drag but the next chapter will be better.**


	39. Chapter 39: Bathing Suit Find

**SEMI! That's the name of my cat. Is it a weird name?**

**Anyways I'm mad at him because my cousins came oer and he scratched them so now he's in his time out cage!**

* * *

_**Splash!**_

"What a warm summer day…" Arisa said, "Summer, This best thing to do is swimming!"

Arisa laid back, "Ahh…so comfortable."

_Why would a delinquent come to class…?!' _Some Yuki fan girls thought.

"Doesn't she usually skip school?"

"The fact that we would have such an uncool girl in our class in the first place…is just weird."

Saki rose up in the water and looked at the girls darkly.

"Hey…"

Saki rose all the way up.

_**SLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH!**_

"Have you found it? Your head band?" Arisa asked.

"No luck…it must have been carried away by the water…" Saki said, "So troublesome, now I won't be able to enjoy this rare opportunity to swim…"

"You really like swimming too." Arisa said.

"Hana-Chan!" Tohru yelled wearing the school swimsuit and so did Sakani.

"I have one right here." Sakani said.

"Ah…did you get it just for me?" Saki said, "I'm very thankful Sakani."

"No problem." Sakani smiled, "I'm not swimming anyways."

"Why not?" Saki asked.

"I don't know how to swim." Sakani said.

"ah…" tears formed in Arisa's eyes.

"WAAAAAHHH!"

"Uo-chan!?" Tohru yelled.

"What's wrong Uo-chan?!" Sakani asked.

* * *

"You should be used to it Arisa…seeing the same thing every year." Saki said, "Tohru and Sakani's school swimsuits."

"Yeah, you got that right." Arisa said with her head in her hand.

Saki pulled the both of them close, "But don't they look adorable wearing it?"

"It's not that I don't think she looks cute or that I have anything against it…" Arisa said, "I'm still a bit…it's just that I'm still…"

"**IT'S LIKE I'M SEEING SOME OLD LADY IN A CONVIENCE STORE BUYING FAST FOOD! NOT THAT SOME EVERYDAY OLD LADY WOULD CONJURE UP TO ANY SPECIAL FEELINGS. BUT WHEN I SEE HER LIKE THAT I FEEL DESPAIR AND AM EXTREMELY UNCOMFORTABLE. I WOULDN'T JUST CRY FOR NO REASON! I DON'T LKE TO CRY. THAT'S RIGHT ONCE I AS COLLECTING MONEY AND CRYING AT THE SAME TIME!"** Arisa yelled.

"WAAAAHHH!"

"Actually Arisa cries really easily." Saki said.

_Swim suits are too expensive…this swimsuit is still fine and buying a new one would be a waste,' _Tohru said.

_Even though swimsuits are expensive the top part of this swimsuit is getting pretty tight…'_

_This year we decided to buy ourselves a new one. Because we can't bear to see Uo-chan sad._

"I have a good suggestion. That's right…" Arisa said.

* * *

Saki and Arisa were at Shigure's…

"Aww, she's so cute." Arisa said patting Simu's head.

"?"

_Oh and it's great news that Hatori came over and got Simu to eat again!_

"So why are you two here!?" Kyo asked.

"Oh, yeah! We're going to buy a swimsuit for Tohru and Sakani! I've decided to make this 'everyone's gift to them' So I'd like you guys you help." Arisa said.

"Huh?" Kyo wondered, "You can't just make that decision all by yourself…"

"Hasn't Tohru and Sakani been doing all the housework for you guys? So you guys should at least express your gratitude towards them!" Arisa said.

"Swimsuit…yes that sounds very appealing…" Shigure smiled.

"He's just like a writer." Arisa pointed out.

"**HE'S WEIRD IGNORE HIM!**" Kyo yelled.

"I don't object giving them a present…but why a swimsuit?" Yuki asked.

Saki looked up, "Ah…what you guys don't know is…that they are both still wearing they're swimsuits from High school…"

_**PFFF/ Shigure spit out his tea**_

"WHATS WRONG SHIGURE!?"

"Digusting…"

"Sorry, for making you guys wait!" Tohru said jogging into the room with Sakani walking calmly.

"Tohru! Sakani!" Shigure grabbed both of their shoulders, "Go ahead and buy it! Buy a real good one!"

"Understand?"

"He really cares about them!" Arisa said.

* * *

"Although it's just as simple as purchasing a swimsuit." Arisa said.

"There are so many to choose from." Sakani said.

"Maybe for Tohru a one piece suit is more suitable?" Saki asked.

Arisa turned facing Kyo and Yuki, "Hey…do you guys prefer bikini's or a one piece?" Arisa asked them.

"DON'T ASK US!"

Arisa walked over, "Hey…come help us choose!"

"You know…you shouldn't get guys to accompany girls to a place like this…" Kyo said.

"Then stop following us around." Arisa said.

"**YOU GUYS ARE THE ONE'S WHO DRAGGED US HERE!**" Kyo yelled.

"So what, what's with the attitude?" Arisa said, "if you're pure of heart and min then you shouldn't have anything to be afraid of!" Arisa said.

"I mean I wasn't asking what type of braw you guys like!" Arisa said.

Both Kyo and Yuki blushed.

"CAN YOU PLEASE NOT SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!" Kyo yelled.

"I know! Let's decide on the color! You guys should at least know the color they like don't you!" Arisa said, "How about Kyo thinks of a color for Tohru and Yuki thinks of a color for Sakani!

They both thought.

"Blue…?"Yuki said.

"Orange?" Kyo said.

"Blue? How could you think that such a cold and callous color would suit a girl with pink hair?" Kyo asked.

"And I suppose yours does why would orange be a suitable color? How could such a plain color match her idiot!" Yuki said.

"A bright and flashy color should be good enough!"

"Isn't that a bit bright for Honda-san!"

"Well isn't blue a bit dark for Sakani!"

"You don't have ay taste in color!"

"Then neither do you!"

"At least it's better than being an idiot!"

_So they definitely can't pick a color._

"Pink and purple…" Saki said, "Pink s the best for Tohru and Purple is the best for Sakani."

"Any other color is fin except it's not the most suitable. You gys should start again from the beginning." Saki said.

"That's right, pink and purple are good colors…" Arisa agreed looking up.

"IF YOU HAD ALREADY DECIDED THEN WHY DID YOU BOTHER ASKING!?" Kyo yelled.

"Whatever it is, it's better to get a general opinion." Arisa said, "Pink and purple also go together since they are sisters… also got pink as an idea because Tohru's mom was known as the red butterfly and her knowledge of her father is blank like a white sheet of paper and White plus Red equals pink!"

"Purple is a nice dark color that suits Sakani…she also says it's her favorite color." Saki smiled.

"Uotani-san and Hanajima-san…you two really care about them!" Yuki smiled.

"I told you before, they once saved our lives!" Arisa said.

"The reason I'm still alive and smiling in this Hate-full world is…because I have them too by my side!" Arisa said.

-in the same store—

The girl stopped and analyze the girl near them.

"What is it?" a girl with the mask on asked.

"It's her! The one called Uotani, the one who quit the gang and likes to stand out." The must be leader, said.

"Want to get even with her?" a girl with different color strands of hair asked.

"But she bought a few boys with her." The girl with the mask said.

"Idiot…why are you afraid of a few inexperienced little boys?" the leader said.

The leader then caught a glare from a pink haired girl.

"Anyway, today's males are cowardly, and they run like chickens if there is the slightest indication of trouble! They probably will!" the leader said.

_But they're so handsome…yeah really handsome…_

_-Back to here we previously were-_

"Thank you very much." Sakani said with her new swimsuit in her hands.

"Ah…a gift for us! B-b-b-but!" Tohru shook her head rapidly.

"It's just an expression of our gratitude…" Saki said.

"I can't possibly accept this…" Tohru said.

"I won't accept it if you guys paid your own money for it." Sakani said.

"Don't waste your breath, just accept it…" Kyo said.

"That's right this is merely an expression of our gratitude. So please keep it!" Yuki told them.

"Thank you…that you all…" Tohru said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, thank you very much." Sakani smiled, "I promise to take care of it."

Arisa, Sakani, Tohru, and Saki had a group hug.

* * *

"So what kind of swimsuits did you guys buy?" Kyo asked.

"You just wait and see, since we are going to the beach, aren't we?" Arisa said.

"Mmmm, I want to go too." Yuki said.

"The three of us will go find a few nice places to play!" Saki said.

"That sounds great!" Tohru said.

"Maybe I'll learn how to swim!" Sakani smiled.

"I feel so happy." Arisa said.

"You guys really get along well together..did you attend the same primary school?" Yuki asked.

"Nope we only knew eachother in highschool except Sakani knew Saki in elementary! But she wasn't even in the same school either." Tohru said.

"Me and Tohru only knew Hanajima in the second year when she switched to our school." Arisa said.

"Mmhm. I had a few problems in my previous school." Saki said.

"Uo-Chan as still hanging with the gang at that time!" Tohru said.

"I joined the gang in grade five (middle school)…" Arisa said.

"You…were once a gang member?" Kyo asked.

"Yep! I used to be a bad girl!" Arisa said, "I was always wearing a mask back then! Also had long eyelashes and wore a long skirt."

"…actually your still the same Arisa." Saki said.

_They seem to be talking about this pretty lightly._

"Mmmm, back then I guess I wasn't really happy! How should I put this? I was like a starving lion you can say? The problem child all the parents and teachers have given up on." Arisa said, "It really is easy to be bad!"

_When I had come round to my senses I had already joined the gang._

_Surrounded by my fellow gang members._

_Doing bad things._

_Beating people o getting beat up._

_Burning stuff, getting chased and caught by the cops._

_If I were to tell you every evil thing I did I'm sure your ears would explode._

_In conclusion, all I used to be was a heartless nuisance to society and human trash._

_So I was the scum of the human race._

_I still had someone I respected and looked up too._

_And that person was Kyouko._

_She treated gender differences with disdain, became a leader of a special attack squad, and as given the nickname red butterfly. This as because whenever she rode her motorbike, the rear lights looked like a dancing butterfly. She was a brave and fierce fighter and had the air of a man. However she despised clams. After I heard about her from my superiors I began to admire and respect her._

_Does this kind of thing happen a lot?_

_People blindly worshipping their idol._

_To me Kyouko was my hero._

* * *

"You really adore the red butterfly Uotani…"

"Hehe!"

"I heard a few rumors saying that butterfly was living in a vicinity!"

"Is that true sensei!?"

"Ah…I heard that before she got married her surname was 'Honda' And she has a daughter your age! And adopted one that has pink hair…"

_She could be going to the same school as you eh?_

* * *

Arisa walked in the school.

_Is there anyone at my school with a surname Honda?_

_**I would assume that both of Kyouku's daughter's…would be a rather outstanding person…I couldn't possibly have missed her!**_

_If the rumors a true then I just might get to meet my idol Kyouko…_

**Bump!**

A girl with dark brown hair carrying a lot of books bumped into Arisa.

"…I…I'm really sorry…" Tohru said.

"Be a bit more careful!" Arisa yelled.

"Y-yes, very sorry from now on I'll be very careful." Tohru said.

_**AAH!**_

Tohru dropped all the books.

Arisa looked at the books.

"Oh…oh my…I guess I really am…"

_**What is the problem with this girl…**_

"Please don't step on them…" Tohru said when a bunch of people just walked by, "Ah, please don't step on them…"

A pink haired girl rushed by with a mask on, "Listen to my sister…she said don't step on them... _idiot._"

"Y-yes!"

_**Because this girl was wearing a mask I thought she as in the gang, but I wasn't for sure…but really seemed like it.**_

"YOU NEED TO STOP BEING SO CLUMSY SO HURRY UP AND PICK THEM UP!" Arisa yelled at Tohru.

"Y-yes!" Tohru exclaimed.

Sakani glared at Arisa.

"I DON'T GET THIS, HY DO I FEEL OBLIGED TO HELP YOU DO THIS KIND OF THING! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!" Arisa yelled.

"Ah, my name is Honda Tohru…"

"Honda!?" Arisa yelled, "If you were red butterfly's daughter, you would have beat the crap out of them ages ago!"

Sakani stepped right in front of Arisa, "Are you questioning people's names? You better not talk to my sister like that."

Sakani smiled, "I see…your trying to find our mother, her old nickname was red butterfly."

Arisa held her fist up, "**SHUT YOUR MOUTH…**"

Sakani put her hand on Arisa's hand, "You got a problem with it?"

"Sorry, my sisters pretty cranky today…" Tohru said.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH TOO!"

* * *

**Is this…? For real?**

**But I kinda get it…the re butterfly adopter a daughter who is very protective and would beat someone up to it.**

Arisa, Sakani, and Tohru walked down the road.

"If you want to see out mother that bad then you better follow us." Sakani said.

_**I can tell that pink haired girl is Kyouko's daughter but the other one seems to be the one by birth…somehow.**_

_It's not that they don't look alike; this girl has been keeping a low profile._

_I still don't know about the other…_

"Hey…can we call you Uotani-san, " Sakani smiled, "Nice too meet you…sorry today I'm a bit cranky and I'm a bit low in my grammar, but you seem pretty cool."

_This feeling how should I describe it?_

_A strange person…_

An orange haired ran and jumped onto Tohru and Sakani, "YOU TWO ARE BACK! YOU'RE BACK! TOHRU AND SAKANI!"

"Yes, mom…you're kinda heavy…" Tohru and Sakani said.

"WE MUST HAVE BEEN DESTINED TO BUMP INTO EACHOTHER HERE!" she yelled.

_**What's going on…?**_

"Hold on, Hold on today…" Tohru said.

"This girl wants to meet you," Sakani said.

_**This person really is Kyouko…**_

Kyouko looked at Arisa, "Oh hi! Who is this girl?" Kyouko asked with her arms around Tohru and Sakani.

"Her name is Uotani-chan!" Tohru said.

_**In just a moment my image of her changed completely…**_

* * *

"However in its place I began to develop New Feelings of love and respect. But that's all in the past." Arisa said.

"Wait! So Sakani as a Yankee too!?" Kyo yelled.

"No, silly, I had Hay fever at the time, plus I was protective over Tohru, during that time the only thing I really did as yell or just talk to people I know. I used to talk slang."

"You were a totally different person." Arisa said, "Anyways would you guys like to hear the rest of my story?"

* * *

_**The next few chapters is about Arisa's past….**_

_**Serious Announcement…**_

_**Okay, I was thinking that I could start another story at the same time because it's stuck in my head, so can I please get at least one person to say I should?**_

_**Cause I don't know if I should but this story is like a daily magazine that you see everyday so it may not be bad to take the smallest brake to just start something new…**_

**I guess this wasn't a serious announcement after all.**


	40. Chapter 40: Back then

**How is my new story? If you have read it yet…anyways. Don't worry I'm still oing this story too, so here we go…**

* * *

_**The Kyouko-san that I had admired, has already become a daughter loving fanatic.**_

"Back then I was really disappointed." Arisa told everyone, "Even though it was purely my one-sided feelings. I held in my heart a Heroine like model. When I saw her in person I was like 'I can't believe she's actually like this'." Arisa went on, "Even though the image is completely different from the one in my head, my own thoughts were that…Kyouko-san had a smiled on her face."

* * *

_**She said to the me back then that's the result of my one-sided imagination. Smiled and forgave me.**_

"Ah, sorry for the long wait." Kyouko said, "The house is very messy."

Kyouko hung some clothes up to dry, "Just make yourself comfortable."

_The legendary butterfly is doing laundry…'_

"Ah, Uo-chan why don't you stay for dinner?" Kyouko asked.

"!? 'Uo-Chan!?'" Arisa yelled.

"Your last name is Uotani right? So it must be Uo-Chan!" Kyouko said.

"Eh…?"

"Wah…please stay for dinner Uo-Chan." Tohru said happily with a spoon in her hand.

Sakani came behind Tohru, "Yes you should stay…"

"No, actually I…need to go home." Arisa said.

"Why! You can go after you eat! Tohru and Sakani's cooking together is delicious!" Kyouko rubbed their heads.

"No, not really…"

"What are we having for dinner?" Kyouko asked.

Arisa stared at the three having a happy conversation.

"…really I need to go." Arisa said.

"Ah, what? Your rules at home are that strict?" Kyouko asked.

"…for people like me, how can my family be strict with me." Arisa said.

"I can't really explain it clearly, everyone has their own problems." Kyouko said.

"**I AM DISAPOINTED!**" Arisa yelled, "THE FORMER RED BUTTERFLY HAS COME DOWN TO THIS…DOING HOUSEWORK, BEING SO PASSIONATE…A DAUGHTER LOVING FREAK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE SUNK SO LOW!" Arisa yelled.

Kyouko smiled, "It's just…relieved the burden from my shoulders."

Arisa frowned and walked away.

Sakani followed.

* * *

"Yo…ya forgot this…" Sakani handed Arisa her mask.

Arisa grabbed the collar of Sakani's shirt, "DON'T EVER…CALL ME WITH SUCH FRIENDLY LIKE WORDING…"

Sakani's face turned dull.

"I have nothing to do with you or your sister anymore, go home and get pampered by your mom. Hard to believe…YOUR FAMILY MAKES ME WANT TO PUKE!" Arisa yelled.

Sakani grabbed Arisa's hand and pushed her away with a dark aura, "Then…you make me want to puke too, go…away."

Sakani looked away and Arisa walked off.

_**Why? Why am I worried. It feels like I'm being chased by something, and it seems as if it's catching up to me…like it can't wait, why is it like this?**_

_**Is it because I'm in an uncomfortable atmosphere? It feels like, That atmosphere makes me feel extremely uncomfortable.**_

* * *

A girl holding a cigarette turned to Arisa, "So you saw the Red Butterfly?"

The girls started talking, "Ah…that's enough, it's only me looking for trouble. A place like that is not worth visiting." Someone said.

_Only the atmosphere here suits me…_

"Who's talking nonsense bitch! You wanna die!?" some girls yelled at someone.

"It's gonna leave a permanent scar, eh!?"

Some girls started talking about there parents, "Last time, my mom actually yelled at me…one day I'm definitely gonna hit her!"

"My old man also tells me not to come home anymore."

"It's all like that."

"Isn't it funny? The adults who raised you guys!"

_**Since they don't love the child why bear it.**_

"There's no place to go today. You should go home." Someone told Arisa.

"I heard that you only have a father, always sleeping and he drools too."

One of the girls smiled, "Go steal some money."

* * *

_**Mom eloped with a man when I was in first grade. Since then it's always been dad and I, trying to live on. Dad always drank.**_

"Ah ha-ha ha ha…" Arisa's dad laughed.

_**Eventually I got used to it.**_

Arisa walked into her room and slamed her door.

Trash everywhere I the house.

_**Even though I didn't like it, I got used to it.**_

Arisa thought about Kyouko, and her daughters…and sat there.

* * *

_**BAM!**_

Arisa's mask was lowered as she crouched down against the wall tunnel.

"**DON'T BE ARROGANT BITCH!**"one girl yelled."**THIS AREA BELONGS TO US, SHOW US SOME RESPECT!**" the other girl yelled.

"Hey, go and call some more people over. Hang her up." The other girl said.

"**GET OUT!**" Arisa yelled throwing some cones at the two girls and ran away all beaten up.

Arisa crouched over near the school next to a pile of bags.

"You need help, don't you?" someone in a monotone voice said behind Arisa.

Arisa looked back.

Sakani looked back, "Someone's after me too…"

Sakani lifted her sleeve to reveal a deep cut in her arm.

"Uotani where are you!" a girl yelled.

_Crap I have to get out of here._

All of a sudden Sakani pushed Arisa out of the way and Chuck only stab the wall.

"Well, well, well…" Chuck said.

Sakani grabbed Arisa's hand and ran, "HEY!" Chuck yelled.

"Eh! She's there!"

"Trying to run away!"

_**What. This person. Willfully….even with her own wounds and problems…**_

* * *

_Haaaa, Haa, Haa,_

"Why, why did you save me…so you want me to be grateful to you…"

Sakani leaned against the door and slid down.

"You…ok?" Arisa asked.

Sakani held her arm, "Don't worry about it…Uo-chan."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Arisa yelled.

Sakani stayed sitting on the floor and gave a straight face, "Sorry."

"Who was that man?" Arisa asked.

"My father…he hates me so he wants to kill me…you were in the way, so he tried to kill you." Sakani said taking her sweater off.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AS IN THE WAY!?" Arisa yelled.

"Simple as that, you…were in…his way." Sakani stated and picked up a first aid kit and took some bandages out.

"Here take care of your hand." Sakani smiled.

"…"

Arisa looked at a picture, _so the father of this family alone, is dead…_

Sakani wrapped her arm, _I think I'll start dinner soon…_

Arisa flicked the TV on, _"…and now todays weather."_

"_It will be a bright and sunny spring day, tomorrow is also sunny."_

"_Wah. Actually sweating now…"_

Arisa stared out the window.

Sakani walked out the kitchen, "Yo, you staying for dinner?"

"This feeling…I feel as if I'm suffocating…" Arisa said to Sakani.

Sakani saddened.

"This atmosphere I've never experienced it." Arisa said.

_It feels like I'm being squeezed. It feels very uncomfortable._

"But, it doesn't matter, I know 'You're not worthy of being my father! Go die!' those types of words. They are always at the tip of my tongue."

_Even if one day that despicable father actually cooks something to welcome me back, I will still say 'I'm not coming back' or try the food and say 'This is disgusting'._

"I will definitely say that. In the end, whether I have it, does it make a differenhce? Isn't it still the same?" Arisa said. Then tears ran down Arisa's face.

"It's okay…" Sakani smiled and gave Arisa a hug.

"_I just…relieved the burden from my shoulders."_

…_**maybe I'm just too lonely. That was already a long time ago. I had felt so alone.**_

_**For the first time I was loved, but have always been searching for.**_

Kyouko and Tohru came through the door with groceries.

_**That important time….**_

* * *

"Thinking back…I as such a stubborn youth…and Sakani talked more slang but she was a nice person that's why…"

Arisa and Saki hugged Sakani and Tohru, "I LOVE THEN BOTH!"

"Love you…"

_Enough…' _Kyo and Yuki thought.

"But now we have a deeper understanding of their mother." Yuki smiled.

"Ah! That's right, those were me and they're memories." Arisa said.

_Hmm…I shouldn't continue anymore…_

"Uotani." A girl yelled out.

"**We want to borrow you a bit…of course it's got to be you alone…plus that pink haired girl!**"

Sakani glared at them, "Oh, really…what did I do? Like I have anything to do with your filthy gang…"

"HEY! YOU DON'T REMEMBER US PINK HAIRED LADY!?"

"Why should I remember if it's so easy to forget...just leave us alone." Sakani said folding her arms, "You don't even know my name."

_**Awkward silence…**_

Arisa smiled, "Its time to go to work," Arisa said.

"Everyone's full…" Saki said.

"Are you mocking us!?"

"See, we should have gone to catch her earlier."

"But you wanted to develop pictures first!"

"I can't be helped! That film store closes so early. WAIT UOTANI!"

Yuki and Kyo looked back annoyed with mad faces.

"…ah…you guys…"

_**I haven't been able to tell anyone that story…It's a little embarrassing and scary since that day.**_

* * *

**Sorry this is late, next Ima continue 'The Only One'.**


	41. Chapter 41: Change

**You know what's sooo, funny?**

**Stuff on YouTube…**

**I really don't feel like going into detail.**

* * *

"**I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR A LONG TIME TO MEET YOU UOTANI ARISA!**" one of the gang members yelled, "**STOP PRETENDING YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I AM!**"

"I've never seen them before." Arisa said.

"Hey…you really know them right! They called you by your first name…" Kyo said.

"You old-fashion little freak!" Arisa said.

"**WHAT DOES THAT MAKE YOU!**" the girl yelled, "Treating us like idiots…although at the moment I admit we're nothing more than a bunch of delinquent girls…but one day we will own this place, we will become just like you, and make a name for ourselves."

"**WE WILL CREATE THE MOST POWERFUL GANG YOU HAVE EVER SEEN!**" the girl yelled.

"Good luck then!" Arisa said.

"**HOW DARE YOU LOOK DOWN ON US!**" all three girls yelled, "We have mastered all you moves! Just try and attack us!"

"Ah…so annoying." Arisa said.

Yuki looked back, "What's going on…? _Gang warfare…?_"

Sakani walked up to them, "You should leave us alone, you don't want to end up in the **hospital.**"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE GOING TO END UP IN THE HOSPITAL!" the girl yelled.

Sakani's eyes squinted, "**You want to bet…**"

_**Gasp…Dark Sakani…**_

_**PUNCH!**_

The girl punched Sakani in the face.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"**That's what you get Pink haired alien.**"

Kyo was boiling up with anger, "YOU!"

"Calm down Kyo…I'm alright." Sakani smiled.

"WHAT!? ONE SECOND YOU'RE ALL MEAN AND STUFF AND NOW YOU'RE SMILING RIGHT AFTER I JUST PUNCHED YOU IN THE FACE!?"

"Yes…what about it really hurt and that' why you should leave this instant." Sakani said holding her cheek.

"WHY SHOULD WE!?"

"CAUSE' YOU JUST MADE ME MAD!" Kyo yelled.

_They're just like how I as back then…_

_Wanting to be loved and cared by someone, but at the same time wanting to keep to yourself._

* * *

"Everyone is the same, no matter how old they get it never changes…everyone…" Kyouko said.

"…even the 'adults?'" Arisa asked, "Then why are the 'adults' always lecturing us?"

"Sorry about that." Kyouko said.

_**Since that day I became a regular visitor of the Hondas. Kyouko-san never failed to make me feel welcome each time. She listened to my childish ranting, gave me suggestions, took care of me.**_

"Dinner's ready!" Tohru and Sakani yelled at the same time, "Sorry to intrude." Tohru said.

"Why do you always speak politely, Tohru?" Arisa asked.

"Katsuya…Katsuya is Tohru's father's name. She picked up her way of speaking from her father, and Sakani picked up from watching shows on TV!" Kyouko said.

"But that doesn't matter, they're both so cute!" Kyouko hugged them both.

"She really is an obsessive mother, _despite the fact that Tohru and Sakani are cute._"

_**But before I knew it, the empty feeling inside me was replaced with a warm comfortable one. That as the power of Kyouko-san and her daughter's Tohru and Sakani! As far as I was concerned, I was visiting them more and more often. Tohru, Sakani, and me got to know eachother better…and e happened to be in the same highschool. So all I needed to do as to attend school to meet them both.**_

"In the year 1600, the battle of Sekigahara…1835, um…hint number 1 'alien' Hint number 2 'boat'." Arisa said.

"Sakamoto Ryoma is born." Sakani and Tohru said.

"You're both right!" Arisa smiled.

_**Studying is only for fun if you can understand the concepts behind it! Being friends with them both was relatively simple. Because they were right there beside me from the start! All I needed to do as turn my head. And I would see Tohru and Sakani right next to me.**_

_**However, everyone else didn't…really regard us as 'good friends'. I didn't have much of a choice. **_

"Haven't seen Uotani lately!"

"I hear she's actually going to school."

"WHAT, THAT DOES IT! GET HER OUT OF THERE!"

"I want to show her how strong we've become."

* * *

"Uotani-chan and both Honda-chan's, are you, really good friends?" a girl with long black hair asked.

"Huh?" Tohru wondered.

"Yes, we must be good friends, yo but it shouldn't bad a bad thing." Sakani said.

"…those three can't possibly be good friends! Uotani and the two Honda's are actually two worlds apart."

"Even the teachers are keeping an eye on them…that's bad!"

"It would be best not to hang around the two Honda's anymore."

"Mm-hm and, they may look innocent on the outside! But you don't kno all the bad things they've done!"

"You're right…no wonder they're friends with the likes of Uotani!"

_**I don't really care if they talk about me. But I really can't stand people saying bad things about Sakani and Tohru…if it really is all because of me…then wouldn't it be better off if I didn't hang around them? It would be best if I left them.**_

"You two, haven't you made to much?"

"No…this is Uo-chan's portion." Tohru brightly said.

"Good thinking Tohru." Sakani said.

Arisa smiled through the door.

* * *

"_**WHAT!?**_" one of the girls yelled, "**WHAT DID YOU SAY! IDIOT…!**"

"_**UOTANI SAYS SHE WANTS TO QUIT…!**_"

"**YOU'RE LEAVING US!?" **

"Did you actually believe we would let you do that?"

"Don't you know the penalty for those who try to leave the gang?"

In a distance Arisa saw Sakani standing in the field.

"…I know." Arisa said.

"**SO BE A BITCH!**"

"Gather everyone here."

_**Not good…scared…want to run…want to escape…But, But,**_

"**YOU HAD IT COMING!**" the leader raised her hand to back slap Arisa in the face

_**SLAP!**_

"HUH!? WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" the leader yelled at Sakani who got back slapped.

"When someone leaves the group you don't beat them, you have to just let them go." Sakani said.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE!?"

Sakani took a deep breath and a deep flash of wind pushed the leader off.

The leader ran back, "YOU…SOME PIN HER DOWN!"

One of the gang members kicked Sakani to the ground and kept their foot on her.

_**SLAP!**_

_I really wanted to…change. This is the first time I've had this idea. I no longer want to be the person I once was, I want to change. Because…_

_Because I…_

"Grandmother…now would be a good time…" Sakani said.

"?"

Sakani put both of her palms up and a stroke of lightning stroke her and then stroke all the gang members, and everyone passed out. Sakani went into a coma.

Kyouko-san was there and that was the last glimpse of what Arisa saw.

* * *

Arisa's eyes opened.

"Awake?" Kyouko asked.

Arisa rose up to see that Kyouko was carrying her, "Don't move, don't move, you're leg is hurt."

_So it wasn't a dream!?_

"Where's Sakani!?" Arisa asked.

"She did a very brave thing…right no she's in the hospital…" Kyouko saddened, "They said she might not make it but right now she's trying her best for you."

Arisa's eyes widened.

"But, Sakani is strong, I know she will make it, especially for all the people that care for her." Kyouko smiled.

Arisa saddened, "Idiot! I'm an idiot…if I don't suffer, I won't learn my lesson. Experiencing pain, you wouldn't understand how I feel, if you haven't caused trouble."

"I have." Kyouko stated, "Only if you have gone through the darkest times will you…understand. The feelings are the same." Kyouko explained, "Even if you've never experienced the wonderful things in life, only after something has been contaminated and married will it…become a beautiful thing. Pain can be healed with gentle care; darkness can be removed with sunlight. Don't underestimate the small things. Everything s significant." Kyouko said, "Every time you fall or take the wrong path, it isn't wasted, my theory."

Tears ran down Arisa's face.

"You will surely develop and grow over time." Kyouko said.

"I…I want to become both of their best friends…I want to become someone who can make Sakani and Tohru proud to call a friend, to be called a 'best friend'. I really want to…" Arisa said.

_For this reason I want to change myself. I want to gradually change…I really believe I can…_

Kyouko smiled, "Mm…"

_**Now when I think back, it as hard to imagine myself all tearful and wet, being carried by someone else. But, the experience definitely wasn't wasted…**_

…_**After that I still got into a few arguments…but at least I managed to endure them all. Because I wasn't alone.**_

_**We met Hanajime in our second year but Sakani already knew her. School life as getting more and more fun.**_

_**Kyouko-san as also very happy for us but,**_

_**She couldn't have died, could she?**_

_**Why are there no lights on? It's a lie right? I really liked her; she willingly saved a person whom she barely knew. An honest attitude, a kin heart. Who made other people feel warm inside, I really liked her!**_

* * *

"Uo-chan…" Tohru said.

"Huh? Ah, what's up? What's happening?" Arisa asked.

"Wh…what's with this freaky feeling in the air…" the gang members backed up.

"Hey…are you alright?" Kyo asked Sakani.

"Hanajima, their just little brats! You don't need to deal with them so seriously!" Arisa said.

"Uh…yeah, it's just that my face hurts." Sakani said holding her cheek, "I really let my guar down."

_She sounds like a real fighter!_

"I was just planning on toying with them…" Saki said.

"Will you two stop joking around! First you were in some trance of yours and now you're looking down on us!"

"I wasn't in some trance!" Arisa yelled.

"SO FUSTRATING! NO I REALLY WANT TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" the girl yelled as she charged for Arisa.

Arisa put her hand on her head stopping her from getting to Arisa, "WHY CAN'T I HIT HER…"

"Maybe because you're too far away!" Kyo yelled.

"Being underestimated by people is the way to go, little girl. If you just want attention then there are many other ways to get it. So I suggest you give up this little game of yours." Arisa said, "While you can still change."

Arisa smiled, "If you just want to get scolded I can do it for ya any time."

The girl stopped charging.

"Okay…let's go!" Arisa yelled.

"We can finally leave." Kyo said.

"That's good." Sakani said.

The girl's eyes sparkled, "Big Sister…"

"BIG SISTER!?" the other girls screamed.

* * *

"That's all for today. See you guys tomorrow." Arisa said.

"Okay!" Tohru yelled.

"Thanks to the both of you." Sakani said.

"Hana-chan and Uo-chan."

Saki and Arisa smiled.

_Though I'll never get too see Kyouko…She has left many good things for me. She has left many words and feelings, everyone, everyone I'm going to continue becoming stronger._

* * *

**Finished! With this chapter!**


	42. Chapter 42: Actually not a chapter

_**~Chapter 42~**_

**Sorry this is like…so late and stuff. But a lot's been going on.**

* * *

_**If you want to read this chapter just go to the manga because this chapter is only about Makoto trying to get with Yuki. So I'm just going to skip this chapter and go to the next. I really don't feel like typing stuff that has nothing to do with any of the main characters.**_

_**So Ima just to the next chapter! Toodles!**_


	43. Chapter 43: Got Dumped Man!

_**Volume: 8**_

**This is really a long story when your typing it.**

* * *

"SAKANI! TOOHRU! YUKI, KYO! IT'S TERRIBLE! TERRIBLE! TERRIBLE!" Momiji said coming through the classroom door.

"This is also terrible." Arisa said.

"Um…" Momiji trailed off.

"Err, Momiji right now we are talking about where to go on our school field trip." Sakani said holdin a book.

"Eh! Where are you going? Have you decided!? Where? Where!?" Momiji asked happily.

"From Kyoto to Nara." Tohru smiled.

"The standard trip." Arisa said.

"Yes, standard…" Saki said.

"Lucky~~ Lucky~~ I want to go with everyone." Momiji said.

"No one would complain if you pay for yourself." Saki said.

"I'M PAYING SO LET'S GO!" Momiji yelled with his fist in the air.

"DON'T COME!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo, why are you so angry?" Sakani asked.

"He doesn't want to participate in the group action." Arisa stated.

"In other words Yuki's going too." Momiji said.

"I definitely do not want to go with him!" Kyo yelled, "Every time you make me do it! Besides school trips aren't mandatory!"

"That's true, but it's more fun with you there, because it's fun playing with you." Arisa said.

"Am I a toy…?" Kyo asked.

Saki and Arisa nodded.

"Ahhhhhhhh Absolutely not! No thank you!" Kyo yelled.

Momiji hit Kyo in the head with a book, "STUPID KYO! DON'T BE SELFISH, YOU'D BE GOING WITH SAKANI AND TOHRU! I WANT TO GO WITH SAKANI AND TOHRU! I WANT TO EAT SHINKASENBEI WITH THEM!" Momiji yelled.

**-Shinkasenbei are crackers for deer.**

"You shouldn't eat those." Arisa said.

"DON'T YOU ANT TO BE IN A GROUP ITH SAKANI, KYO!?" Momiji said.

_Why did he only say her name?_

"Ba! There's no reason to…" Kyo looked at Sakani.

"No reason? There is a readon." Saki said.

"There is a reason." Arisa smiled.

"Is there a reason?" Momiji asked.

"THAT'S IT! SO THAT'S HOW YOU PLAY ITH ME." Kyo yelled.

Yuki was already standing at the door.

"Love. It's love." Arisa sid.

"I don't need any!"

Yuki's eyes widened.

"Ah! There's Yuki!" Saki sai.

"Good job at the committee Yuki-kun." Tohru smiled.

Yuki smiled, "Ah…thanks."

"Yeah, goo job." Momiji said.

"Is your meeting over? Tohru asked.

Sakani looked up, "Momiji weren't you say something was terrible like three times? _Or was it just my imagination…?_"

Momiji smiled, "You see it's terrible because Haru turned black and became violent in the classroom."

:THAT'S THE KIND OF THING YOU SAY RIGHT AWAY…"

* * *

Many people were crowded around the classroom.

"Let's go, clear the way." Yuki said.

"….Souma sempai…"

"Souma…"

"It…it's dangerous."

"It's alright, everyone, teachers too, please stay away from the classroom."

"It looks like he hasn't turned into a cow yet. HEY HARU!" Kyo yelled through the broken class window.

Haru turned around with an evil face, "**AH…!?**"

Kyo was frustrated and Yuki as annoyed.

"He has become very violent." Momiji told Sakani and Tohru.

"What are you doing, Haru…" Yuki said.

"**I'M JUST ACTING VIOLENTLY, CAN'T YOU SEE!? IF YOU WANT TO STOP ME, YOU'D BETTER MAKE SURE YOU'RE READY.**" Haru said.

"Hatsuharu-san…" Tohru said.

"Hmm…" Sakani wondered.

"What should we do?" Momiji asked.

"It's been a while since he last changed black…" Yuki said.

"Stop messing around Haru. Your such nuisance to us when your violent." Kyo said.

"**SHUTUP BAKA NEKO! YOUR VERY PRESENCE IS A NUISANCE TO ME, BAKA NEKO.**" Haru shot back.

"Aah…!? Kora brat, you wanna say that one more time…" Kyo said angrily.

"Don't be provoked Baka Neko." Yuki said.

"**DON'T ACT SO SMART! HY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING!**" Kyo yelled.

"Haru…I don't know you're reasons but you shouldn't act violently in school." Yuki said.

"**Che…! Are you worried, princess Yuki?**" Haru cracked his neck, "**You don't want me to because I may change, and you'd get in trouble too?**"

"No, I'm not saying that, it's more like…"

"**OT'S TOO STUPID! STUPID, STUPID!**" Haru yelled, "**TOO STUPID!**"

"Why don't you pull yourself together! You're fearful that out secret will come out but it's better if our secrets are exposed!" Haru yelled.

Sakani's eyebrows twitched, "Hatsuharu, you need to calm down a bit. Just because…"

Haru grabbed Sakani's arm hard, "**HEY! WHO CARES IF I NEED TO CALM DOWN! IT'S ALL TOO STUPID! DON'T SAY MY PERSONAL BUSINESS!**"

Kyo moved in between and moved Sakani back hitting Haru in the head with a Karate chop, "I don't know what you're problems are but…**DON'Y INVOLVE SAKANI IN THEM…**"

"**Don't act just for appearances Baka Neko…**" Haru wiped his cheek.

"Not acting Tako." Kyo said.

"**It is so I know you want to make yourself look better in front of this woman, what now, will you break my neck next?!**" Haru yelled.

"Alright, you damn brat. You bastard…I'LL BREAK ALL YOUR BONES FOR YA!" Kyo yelled.

They grabbed each other's collars, "You two…"

_**SPLASH!**_

"That's far enough, you morons." Mayu held the bucket up.

"Teacher…" yuki said.

"So have you two cooled down?" Mayu asked.

"You insane teacher…WHY'D YOU DO THAT TO ME TOO!?" Kyo yelled.

"You'd also lost yourself haven't you?" Mayu said.

"Ahhh…that was refreshing." Haru said.

"Oh yeah? Well then come over to the staff room." Mayu said.

* * *

"…Hatsuharu-san I wonder if he's okay…" Tohru said.

"He's probably getting lectured to." Kyo said.

"What could've happened to have him turn black, Momiji?" Yuki asked.

"N~~…I didn't see everything so I don't know." Momiji said.

Sakani looked up, "He **had **a girlfriend…didn't he? He was dumped."

_**Silence…**_

Haru came out the staff room.

"Hatsuharu-san…" Tohru said.

"Haru! Are you in trouble?" Momiji asked.

"Hmmm…my parents have been called, I have to wait for them to come in…" Haru said and walked up to Sakani, "I'm sorry for acting violently towards you."

Sakani looked up and smiled, "It's okay."

"Kyo, nice fight." Haru said.

"Hey…" Kyo said.

"ell then, …bye-bye." Haru said.

"Eh?" Tohru wondered.

"Where are you going, Haru?" Momiji said.

"Ah…ano." Haru walked away.

"He's always this way…"

"Will he be alright by himself?" Tohru asked.

"I'll go." Yuki said, "I'm sorry, please go home without me."

"Ah…" Tohru said.

"Let them be, Let them be, I'm going too I'll be late getting to the dojo." Kyo said.

"…Yuki is probably the most suitable among us." Momiji said.

"I guess that's true…" Sakani said.

"By the way, you shouldn't get to close to him when he turns black." Kyo said.

"Hm?" Sakani turned around.

"You really can't protect yourself at such times." Kyo said.

"Well, I was just telling him to calm down but I wasn't that close to him…" Sakani said.

"You don't understand at all." Kyo said.

Sakani smiled, "How can a person like me, not understand."

"I DON'T LIKE IT!" Momiji yelled, "That's what Kyo's trying to say."

"MOMIJI GET OUT OF HERE! DON'T SAY USELESS THINGS!..." Kyo yelled and then had a calm look on his face.

* * *

Haru looked through the crashed window into the 'now clean' classroom.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked.

"I thought I'd clean up the classroom but it's already done." Haru said, "Fairies really do exist…_mystery…_"

"…no…_the girls I the classroom tidied up…_" Yuki said, "More importantly, Haru, you…" Yuki started.

"Yuki, you should call her Tohru too…" Haru said.

"You're wrong…you shouldn't be thinking of me, I don't matter right now…right now you should concentrate on yourself Haru!" Yuki yelled.

…

…

…

…

"Haru…your always like that…you're always worrying about others." Yuki said.

_Haru is always thinking of others, even if he doesn't have the strength left to think about himself,_

"…I…I can only think about myself." Yuki said.

_I put a lid on my feelings, I don't want to realize them. It's no good._

"Huh…you say, you can only think of yourself…?" Haru asked, "Such a person wouldn't have worried about me and come after me. Thank you."

_So that's why…_

"Besides I'm the selfish one, I only think about myself." Haru said, "If I didn't wouldn't become black and be violent…"

…

…

Haru leaned against the wall, "I've been dumped…"

"_He __**had **__a girlfriend…didn't he? He was dumped."_

"I…when I was rejected I didn't feel anything, but as the days went by I became irritated." Haru said, I was very irritated today as well, then I couldn't control myself…"

"…So Akito…" Yuki said.

"Our dating was a secret…between the to of us." Haru said, "That was the first I'd ever talked about it because, we're both Juunishi…"

…

"Ever since she got hurt she's changed…when I'd go visit her in the hospital she wouldn't be in her room. I didn't know what she was thinking about an then…she dumped me." Haru sat against the wall.

"_I don't need you anymore, I'm tired of you." _

"…Why? why…?" Haru said.

…

"But even so…**I still want to see her…**" Haru said sadly.

_I really can't give up so easily on her…I feel I really need her…_

"What are you going to do?" Yuki asked.

"I'm going…to be scolded for making such a mess of the classroom." Haru said.

"That's not what I meant…" Yuki said.

"…yeah…what should I do…" Haru said.

* * *

_Walking home with Tohru…alone…again…I haven't seen father in a long time, could it be that he has forgotten about me? Or is he waiting in the distance waiting for the right time to strike._

_**AAAAGH!**_

_**Crash, drop, bang!**_

"The bottom…the bags bottom….!" A woman looking person yelled.

Tohru and Sakani looked at eachother.

"Ah…please let us help you!" Tohru said an Sakani and Tohru started picking things up.

"N-no, I can't impose on people I don't know…" the person said.

"Oh no, we should help eachother when needed." Sakani smiled, _Monkey…!_

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm always like this…I have to impose on everyone around. I know it. I have to be sorry that I'm even breathing. The fact that the paper bag's bottom broke just means that I never should have visit. AHH! IH, I'M SO SORRY…I APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE IN THE WORLD. I'M SO SRORRY I THOUGHT TO VISIT." Tears streamed sown the person's face.

"Ricchan!?" Tohru yelled out.

"So it's the monkey!" Sakani blurted.

"EVEN THE LADIES I'VE NEVER MET BEFORE KNOW MY NAME! I DIDN'T KNO THAT I WAS SO WELL KNOWN. I'M SO VERY SORRY FOR THE TROUBLE I'M GIVING EVERYONE WHO HAS MY NAME, I'M SORRY! **SO VERY SORRY!**" Ritsu yelled.

_Random person: OK, let me back up for a minute there, I'm confused._

* * *

**Nothing to say except that I love my Fans! And I don't care about the haters!**


	44. Chapter 44: Monkey's Apologies

**Okay, Ritsu is a chaotic apologizing person! Crazy people!**

**I'm going crazaaaaayy! I'm going crazaaaayy, I'm going crazy for yooooooouuououoouuououououou ouo**

* * *

_Ricchan-san's appearance!_

"Isn't this rare, timid Ricchan came to visit us all alone." Shigure sat at the table with a book in his hand.

"Y…yes! I'm sorry, in front of the entrance hall, I as terribly troublesome to Tohru-san and Sakani-san…" Ritsu said.

"No! It's not like that. Don't be sorry." Sakani said holding tea, "I'm deeply moved to have the pleasure of meeting you Ricchan-san."

_Ricchan-san is the child of the hot-spring manager,_

"But, why have you suddenly come?" Shigure asked.

"Eh…eh!? S-sorry is it possible I'm being troublesome!?" Ritsu asked.

"Yeah." Shigure smiled.

"IYAAAAAA~~~~OH NO! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SOOOO SORRY!" Ritsu was about to run but Shigure grabbed his arm.

"It's a lie. A lie. A lie Just joking." Shigure snickered.

"As always you panic so easily, just like your mother. You need to pull yourself together so you can be a functioning member of society." Shigure said.

"Yes…I'm sorry…" Ritsu said.

_That's how I knew it was her' _Tohru thought walking into the room.

"Then, why so suddenly?" Shigure asked.

"Y…yes that is…" Ricchan looked at Tohru and Sakani, "I heard that almost all the Juunishi had met Tohru-san and Sakani-san…my mother said I should go greet them both…"

Ritsu bowed, "I'm sorry, It's very nice to meet you two. I am Souma Ritsu. I'm thankful to my mother for urging me to visit."

"No, not at all it's the same here! I am Honda Tohru!" Tohru bowed.

"Yes…nice to meet you, I'm her sister Honda Sakani." Sakani bowed.

"Ah, that's right, this…it's just a little thing but," Ritsu reached his hand for something.

"What is it? What is it? Gifts!?" Shigure asked.

"Yes, the things I had dropped…" Ritsu said and put some books on the table, "I was going to bring you some fruits but I didn't know what kinds you liked so I brought you some, **books about fruit.**"

"…eh…eh? Eh!? I'm sorry, is this not good? Is it a nuisance!?" Ritsu panicked.

"Nah…" Shigure ha a vein pop on his head as if he was mad but he smiled, "**Not at all.**"

Ritsu saw Shigure's face, "I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY, I'LL GO GET SOME FRUIT IMMEDIATLEY!"

Shigure grabbed Ritsu again, "A lie, lies, lies." Shigure snickered.

"Shigure-san you shouldn't say so many lies," Sakani said with her eyes squinted at him.

"It's alright, please tell me clearly already, as I thought, I'm not valuable enough human to visit your home, am I…" Ritsu said sadly.

"I said, it's not like that." Shigure said reading one of the books.

"That's right…" Tohru said.

"We wanted to meet Ricchan-san that's why we are really…really glad that you made your way here to visit us!" Sakani blurted.

Tears streamed down Ritsu's cheeks, "Thank you, very much…" Ritsu smiled.

Tohru put her hands together, "Now that I've met you the only Juunishi left are the horse and rooster. And Ricchan-san is one of the few woman; since there are only three."

"Tohru-kun and Sakani-kun." Shigure said, "You don't want to wear your uniform all ay right, why don't you two go change?"

"Ah ha! I'll go change now!" Tohru yelled.

"Ah…me too." Sakani said, "Please excuse us for a moment."

"Hai…do take your time." Ritsu said happily.

They both went upstairs.

"Ricchan-san…you should also change, you shouldn't wear things such as a furisode." Shigure said, "Well that's okay but, do you also go to college wearing a furisode?"

"Hai…I'm sorry…" Ritsu said, "Eh? EH!? **EH!? I SHOULDN'T? I SHOULDN'T AFTERALL SHOULD I!?**" Ritsu yelled.

"Nah, doesn't really matter." Shigure said.

Yuki peeked through the door, "Is someone visiting?"

Ritsu looked at Yuki, "It's been a while Yuki-san…I'm sorry to be intruding."

"You're the same as always…Ritsu…" Yuki said looking at what Ritsu was wearing.

Ritsu stood up, "I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! IMMEDIATELY I WILL TAKE IT OFF!"

"Truly hasn't changed…" Yuki said.

"URYA!" Shigure poked Ritsu in the armpit and then Ritsu fainted onto the floor calmer.

"I learned from an uncle, that 'To deal with Ritsu's panics, just poke him in the armpit'" Shigure pointed out.

"Ricchan mustard all of his courage to come here so please be kind Yuki-kun." Shigure said.

"I wasn't being cruel." Yuki said, "Anyway…it's been a while, I met your mother earlier…but how have you been Ritsu!?"

"Y-yes…I've been ell. It's truly been a long time. Yuki-san you're looking good as well…" Ritsu smiled, "Yuki-san…you resemble your brother Ayame so much…"

Yuki became angry and walked away, "Make yourself comfortable.

"Eh!? EH!? DID I DO SOMETHING TO OFFEND!?" Ritsu yelled.

"Welcome home, Yuki-kun!" Tohru greeted.

"I'm back, Ritsu came by you know." Yuki said.

"Yes…we were in the middle of getting acquainted." Sakani said walking into the room.

"But aren't you startled? Isn't there some kind of tension…" Yuki said.

"He's just like the Hot Spring manager though." Sakani said.

"Ah, Yuki-kun…Hatsuharu-san…was he alright…?" Tohru asked.

"That's right…" Yuki said.

Sakani looked at Yuki.

"In the end…it's up to Haru whether to fight or not…" Yuki said, _Me too…_

"To…fight?" Tohru asked.

"It's alright…" Yuki smiled, "Well, I'm going to change my clothes now." Yuki said.

"Yuki-ku…"

Yuki realized something, "Ah, just in case, I think I should tell you two that Ritsu is…"

"Excuse me…" Ritsu said standing behind Sakani, "I think I'll be leaving soon."

"Eh?" Tohru and Sakani wondered.

"I'm being rude by staying so long…" Ritsu said.

"N-no you're not being rude at all!" Sakani said.

"Please wait, you only just came, besides I wouldn't want you to trouble…" Tohru said.

"No please don't think like that." Ritsu said.

"Oh, no…" Sakani grabbed Ritsu's hand, "We just want to make you feel welcomed so please…"

"Oh you two are so kind to me…I'm speechless…" Ritsu said.

"Don't say that…" Sakani said.

"Oh no please don't say that…" Ritsu said.

"Uh…" Sakani's elbow hit a plate on the table, "Ah!"

_**SHATTER!**_

"How terrible…" Sakani said.

"Miss Honda? Are you hurt?" Yuki asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'm alright! What about you Ricchan-san?" Sakani asked.

Ritsu stood up and panicked, "**IYAAAAAAAAA~I CAN'T BELIEVE I BROKE SOMEONE ELSES DISHES AT THEIR HOUSE. I'VE DONE SUCH AN EVIL THING!**"

Sakani sighed, _But that means I did an evil thing, _"Calm don Ricchan-san I'm the one who…"

"**I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! SOMEONE LIKE ME NEVER SHOULD HAVE DARKENED YOUR DOORSTEP, I'M SORRY! I APOLOGIZE I APOLOGIZE TO ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD~~~!**" Ritsu yelled.

"Ricchan-san be careful!" Tohru yelled.

Sakani jumped up and moved Ritsu back.

_**POOF!**_

"…ah…" Yuki watched.

_**BON!**_

Sakani fell and got a deep cut in her hand from the glass.

"Ah…" Sakani looked at her now bloody hand, "Hm…"

"Blo-BLOOD!" Ritsu yelled looking at Tohru's hand.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki yelled.

_**YAWN!**_

Simu walked into the kitchen.

"Simu watch out!" Tohru yelled.

_**Crush**_

Simu stepped on the glass with her right foot, "…"

"S-Simu don't cry…" Sakani said.

Simu lifter her foot and stepped off the glass.

* * *

"So that's it. Sakani and Simu are hurt so please come and see them if your free." Shigure said happily through the phone.

"_I'll come by tonight if that's alright." _Hatori said.

"Ara? Arara? Wha~t Ha-san you're doing just as I asked, could it be…are you **secretly in love with Sakani-kun?**" Shigure asked.

"…"

_**Silence…**_

"**WHAT!? IS IT TRUE!?**" Shigure yelled at the phone.

"_I'm just a little lost of words because of your stupidity!" _Hatori said.

* * *

"Ritsu is a man…" Yuki said wrapping Sakani's hand and Tohru was wrapping Simu's foot.

"But for some time he's been…wearing girl's clothing." Yuki said.

"I see…" Tohru said, "I thought he was a lady for sure."

"…OK," Yuki finished wrapping Sakani's hand, "All bandaged…"

"Thank you very much." Sakani said and then looked at the loose bandage.

"Your finished too Simu." Tohru smiled.

Simu smiled back, _She still hasn't found her voice…how can we get it back…_

"I had a feeling you thought he was a girl, sorry I didn't tell you soon enough." Yuki said.

"No, it's nothing!" Tohru said, "But, I wonder why does he wear girl's clothes…?"

Shigure stood at the door, "It calms him down, wearing girl's clothes."

"Well, Ricchan is timid, right? He tenses when he wears men's clothes." Shigure said.

"Is that so…" Yuki sweatdropped.

"By the way, where did Ricchan-san go, and it seems that Sakani and Simu disappeared." Tohru said looking around.

* * *

Ritsu stood on the roof now wearing men's clothes, "Aah…God Buddha…please forgive me for the sin's I have committed…"

"RICCHAN-SAN!?" Tohru yelled waving her arms up and down.

"When'd he get up there…" Yuki asked.

"A. ABUNAI DESU-!" Tohru yelled.

Then Simu appeared on the roof.

"SIMU-CHAN HAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!?" Tohru yelled.

Sakani ran toward Tohru.

"Simu! How'd you get up there!" Sakani yelled.

Simu pointed to something.

"SAKANI-SAN…I know that apologizing to you is not enough but, I'm very sorry that I made you get such a serious injury…you too Simu-chan…"

"N-NO IT'S NOT SERIOUS AT ALL! WE BOTH JUST GOT CUTS!" Sakani yelled.

"I am also sorry I couldn't say that I am a man…Tohru-san…"Ritsu said, "I WAS TOO SHAMEFUL…"

"I DON'T THINK THAT AT ALL! IDON'T THINK THAT DRESSING UP AS A WOMAN IS A SHAMEFUL THING. BESIDES YOU LOOK VERY GOOD IN WOMEN'S CLOTHES!" Tohru yelled.

"Tohru-kun…I'm not sure that what you're saying is helping…" Shigure said.

"**AAH…WHY AM I LIKE THIS, WHY AM I ALWAYS…I ONLY GIVE OTHERS A HARD TIME, WHY DO I ONLY TROUBLE OTHERS…"** Ritsu said.

Shigure sweatdropped, "Yeah, right now, right now you're doing that but…"

"For what reason did a person like me receive a life? I wonder…I wonder if it would be better to finish my life but I can't do it, I don't have the guts to do that, that's right, I am a worthless being but even so in life I am more shameless than any other, _**THAT PART OF ME IS MORE IRRITATING THAN ANY OTHER…!**_" Ritsu fell to his knees, "I should be punished…Punish me God…"

"Oh come on Ricchan…" Shigure said.

Simu yanked Ritsu's shirt and shook her head and cried.

"She's saying, that you shouldn't die…she wants you too live, many people want you to live and I think," Sakani continued, "It's okay to not have enough willpower…! It's okay to be shameless…that's why…"

"Because a person is living…because we're alive that," Tohru continued the lecture, "We can laugh or worry…be happy…!"

_The reason…_

"The reason you were born into this world…"

Ritsu started falling of the roof and Tohru put her hands on her mouth.

Simu grabbed Ritsu's foot and opened her mouth, "…ah…"

_A reason to be born into this world…_

"_THERE WAS NO REASON FOR YOU TO BE HERE! YOU SHOULDN'T BE MY CHILD!" Chuck yelled._

_But a reason._

Simu struggled to keep him up.

Ritsu grabbed the rim of the roof and jumped back up and Simu let go of his foot.

_It's a good start to start talking again.' _Sakani smiled.

"I hurt my ankle…" Ritsu said with tears.

Yuki started walking away, _Just do what you want_

"You are shameless. Seriously." Shigure said.

Simu started crying.

"She just doesn't want to fall." Sakani said walking to the ladder.

* * *

"I had only heard that Miss Honda and her little sister were hurt." Hatori said wrapping Ritsu's foot.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Hatori-niisan." Ritsu said.

"Well, there's been a lot going on, ne." Shigure said looking into a book.

Sakani walked into the room holding Simu in her arms.

"Well…this is the first time I've seen the little sister." Hatori smiled.

Hatori checked Simu's foot while she was sitting own.

"…ah…" Simu tried to break the voice.

"You don't talk much do you?" Hatori asked.

"She hasn't talked for more than a year; just now she is making sound. But she's smiling more and more." Sakani smiled.

Simu's mouth opened, "…Hel…lo…"

It almost seems as if the whole world stopped.

Sakani almost jumped and screamed with happiness.

"You finally said a word!" Sakani cheered and hugged Simu.

Yuki stood at the door and smiled.

* * *

"Shigure-niisan, if it's okay, could I stay here for one night?" Ritsu asked.

"My, this is rare, you speaking such positive words." Shigure said.

"Y-yes well… there is…a thing I want to ask them…"

Kyo came through the door.

"H-hi." Simu smiled at Kyo.

"How come Ritsu and Hatori is here all of a sudden, and the little girl talks now?" Kyo asked.

"Welcome home."

"Sorry, I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Just let my love Adorn you**


	45. Chapter 45: Takoyaki

**Now that I really think about it would take a long time to start reading this story now and finish it within the same day!**

* * *

"How is the seasoning? Is it too salty?" Tohru asked.

"Or is it too spicy? _I put a lot of pepper in it._" Sakani said.

"No. It's perfect." Hatori said.

"**FU~~~~U~~~FU**" Shigure in the background.

"Are you sure?" Sakani asked.

"Mmm, that's good; I haven't gotten the chance to ask what you like lately." Sakani smiled.

"You don't have to worry about that." Hatori told Sakani.

"Are you envious? Are you captivated by her? You must want to take her for yourself. **My New Wife**." Shigure dramatically said.

"WHA!?"

Hatori sighed as he saw Kyo charging down the hallway, "If you keep saying such moronic things…"

Kyo had a dark aura around him as he stared at Shigure darkly.

"You'll be thrown through the ceiling." Hatori finished.

"Oh, no." Shigure said.

Sakani sighed, _How is this the first time Shigure is getting on my nerves._

"**WHO IS WHO'S WIFE!? AAH!?**" Kyo yelled at Shigure who was running away, "Kya~ Kyo-kun is scary~"

"…unbelievable…" Kyo said.

"Good morning Kyo-kun…" Sakani let out a smile.

"AND YOU STOP SMILING BE MAD!" Kyo yelled.

Sakani frowned, "Um, excuse me but, I wasn't looking happy before—,"

"THAT STUPID DOG KEEPS ON SAYING UNNECASSARY THINGS BECAUSE OF THE WAY YOU ACT!" Kyo yelled.

Sakani gave Kyo the 'You are a jerk' face.

"You shouldn't take it out on her just because you feel jealous. Shame on you." Hatori said.

"_**WHA!? THAT'S NOT IT!**_" Kyo yelled blushing, "Anyway, why are you still here Hatori!"

"Ask Shigure…" Hatori said.

Simu walked down the stairs.

"Good morning Simu, how was your sleep?" Sakani asked.

_**Silence…**_

"…couldn't…sleep…" Simu said.

"Then maybe you should try sleeping some more?" Sakani asked.

Simu shook her head and went into the kitchen.

"B-but thanks to Hatori-san, Ricchan-san's injury didn't become serious!" Tohru said in the kitchen.

"That has nothing to do with me!" Kyo yelled.

Kyo opened the refrigerator and froze.

"What's…wrong…?" Simu watched Kyo stand there.

"Ah? There's no milk." Kyo said.

Sakani and Tohru looked at eachother, "Oops…"

"Ah! We're sorry we forgot!" Tohru yelled.

"We'll get some right away!" Sakani said running to the door.

"Wait, wait it's okay…" Kyo said.

"N-no this is a terrible mistake. We're responsible for the kitchen." Sakani said, "We'll have to take responsibility…"

Ritsu held his cereal above his head then yelled, "_**NO, THAT'S NOT IT! I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYY~~~~**_"

"_**WOW!**_" Kyo almost screamed surprised.

Simu jumped.

"_**SAKANI-SAN GAVE ME THIS MILK TO PUT IN THIS BOL BECAUSE I WANTED TO EAT CORNFLAKES THIS MORNING! I'M THE ATROCIOUS FIEND! PLEASE FEEL FREE TO JUDGE ME! **__**JUDGE ME-!**_" Ritsu yelled.

"Oh, I almost forgot…Ritsu is here…" Kyo said while Ritsu was yelling in his face.

"_**I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE INSISTED BREAKFAST AT SHIGURE'S HOUSE, IT WAS A CRIME!**_" Ritsu yelled.

"Ricchan-san…" Tohru held her hands in front of her.

"Hey, don't run around, your spilling milk all over the place Ri-chan." Shigure said.

"_**HOW IN THE WORLD CAN I MAKE IT UP TO YOU KYO-SAN!?**_" Ritsu yelled/asked, "Please feel free to help yourself to the milk in this bowl."

"**I RATHER DIE.**" Kyo looked away.

"THEN WHAT SHOULD I DO? WHAT SHOULD I DO…" Ritsu panicked.

"**JUST GO AND BUY SOME NEW MILK!**" Kyo yelled.

Yuki walked into the room rubbing his eyes, "Morning…"

"Good morning!" Tohru chimed.

"Yes, good morning." Sakani said.

"Yuki-kun you overslept." Shigure said.

"**IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA, I'M SORRY I MADE YOU OVERSLEEP! I'M SORRY I MADE YOU LATE FOR SCHOOL!**" Ritsu yelled holding his chest against the wall.

"How'd _that_ happen?" Yuki asked.

"**OH, I'M SO SORRY! NO YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AND GET SUSPENDED AND THEN EXPELLED FROM SCHOOL!**" Ritsu shouted looking like he was dying against the wall.

"_**WOULD YOU STOP DECIDING MY FUTURE IN SCHOOL!**_" Yuki shouted.

"Calm down people." Sakani said holding Simu in her arms.

"Come on, didn't I just tell you this?" Shigure hit Ritsu in the armpit, "TEI!"

Ritsu fell to the floor.

"JUSTCE WINS! " Shigure said happily.

"What kind of justice is that?" Kyo asked.

"If he is evil then you're evil too." Yuki said.

* * *

"I told you, you really have to calm down. You're staying here because you want to ask Tohru and Sakani something right?" Shigure asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Ritsu said.

"That's what it is you know. The people around you don't care about stuff as much as you think, so when you panic, we don't know what to do, even when you apologize." Shigure said.

"Y-yes…" Ritsu said.

_He says such cruel things.' _Hatori though.

"You also want to be a steady young man don't you?" Shigure said.

Ritsu put his hands together, "Yes, ofcourse! I ant to become confident like Aya-niisan…"

"**Ahh…there's no way.**" Shigure kne.

"Why!? Is that an impossible dream!?" Ritsu asked.

"Aya is so confident that normal people are no match." Shigure said.

"…off the subject of Ayame. No one is blaming or criticizing to the extent you think. Try to carry a little composure." Hatori said.

"Ye…yes," Ritsu replied.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to say!" Shigure popped in.

"Liar." Hatori stated.

* * *

"Ri-chan is a fun person isn't he! He's energetic and powerful!" Momiji shouted.

"Yes! Even more he's a beautiful person!" Tohru happily agreed.

"Yes, with him there Simu started talking!" Sakani smiled.

"Oh, really I never got to see her yet!" Momiji said.

"Although it would be better if he were a bit less energetic…ah…where's Haru?" Yuki asked.

"He's at home today!" Momiji smiled, "He's alright though, and he'll come back tomorrow for sure."

"Sakani what happened to your hand?" Momiji asked.

"That's when Ritsu lost control." Yuki said.

"At least it wasn't my good hand but it was my fault, and it's only a scratch." Sakani smiled.

"Is that right? Really?" Momiji asked.

Momiji held Sakani's hand, "Well, this is a terrible way of dressing a wound. It feels like they rapped it with all their strength!"

Yuki felt discouragement…

"Ricchan-san can act violently when he panics but, he is very kind." Momiji said.

Sakani smiled sweetly, "Yeah…!"

* * *

_He does have a gentle smile but at the same time, he is always blaming himself._

"_Why was I born into this world?"_

_Hmmm…_

_I wonder…_

Sakani walked on the sidewalk toward home while Tohru said she as going to wait for everyone else.

_It makes me think about, how much mom loved me and then it makes me think about what father said._

"_YOU WERE A MISTAKE! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE BORN IN THIS WORLD!"_

_Well….that's not true! There are many people who need me now, and that's the reason I'm here!_

_**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH**_

Sakani almost jumped and ran away and then realized it was Ritsu.

Ritsu held a plastic bag from a cat, "**I'M SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE MEM I'LL GO AND BUY SOME TAKOYA RIGHT AWAY! I'M SORRY FOR TRYING TO TAKE THEM BACK! I;M SORRY! I'LL APOLOGIZE TO ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD!**"

"Ricchan-san…"

* * *

"Shigure-niisan said, if he doesn't eat Takoyaki, he can't write." Ritsu said.

"Hmm…" Sakani thought about things.

_**Awkard Silence…**_

"Excuse me but!" both Ritsu and Sakani turned to eachother.

"Oh!? Yes, yes, what is it?" Sakani stammered.

"N-no! What is it!?" Ritsu asked.

"Uh, you can go first Ricchan-san!" Sakani said.

_Man is like the interception in the grocery store with to nice people and they can't decide who goes so then you are almost arguing like no you can go, oh no you can and then your both like okay and you both go an crash the cart and then your like oh my gosh! (OMG) I'm sorry and then the other person is like no I'm sorry! No I'm Sorry first! What? What!? _

_Then the whole world is confused._

"N-no, please you go first Sakani-san!"

"Oh, not me,"

"Oh, please…"

"Someone is going to say something right!?"

"Y-yes that's right!"

"Well, Ricchan-san go on ahead." Sakani said.

"Yes! Um…ano!"

Ritsu sighed, "Well, I have something I wanted to ask you."

"Mhm…" Sakani said.

"Well, that time when you met my mother, did she say anything about me? Like, was she ashamed?" Ritsu asked, "Of me…or something…?"

"…"

"S-sorry that kind of question made you uncomfortable. I'm sorry…I'm the one who is always making mom apologize to the people around us, I…I'm a really useless son." Ritsu said.

_What he's thinking he's saying but his thinking is still different._

"I'm curse but I'm not like the other Juunishi, I have no talents…" Ritsu said.

_Useless…_

"I have to make every effort to be at the same level as other people in both exercise and studies. I'm weak and clumsy." Ritsu said, "In the family they would talk about how useless I was, and every time something happened my parents would have to apologize…I'm a bit calmer wearing women's clothing but wearing those type of clothes…made my parents apologize even more. I know I have to be strong, I know I have to quit dressing like a woman, but…I'm not confident enough. And then…" Ritsu went on, "…that's why…I'm no good right…"

_It hurt my feelings…_

_I know my mom and dad didn't want to have to apologize, they wanted to have a normal child, they wanted to me to be a better son._

_I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry_

"It would be better…if I wasn't here…" Ritsu said, "There as probably no reason for me to be born…"

_Even if there was, I might lose everything…_

"But I have to keep on living, I can't believe myself." Ritsu said.

"Everybody once in a while feels that way, like when my father said I was a mistake, it still hurt but I know, in reality…there aren't people who are born with reasons to live…everyone has to find the reason to live…" Sakani said, "So the word 'useless' to a person really means nothing, it just means that the other people don't see what you're here for, who you really are. Many people live for other people, many people are cared for. You might find that reason in a person, a goal, a job, to just take care of someone who needs you…the reason yo find may be unclear or uncertain, unstable…"

_Even though you may lose it._

"I want to have a reason, for as long as I live…I also want one." Sakani smiled, "I believe if possible to find it in someone's heart."

_I want to be able to live for someone,_

_Hana-chan_

_Uo-chan_

_All of my friends_

"I hope that someday someone will tell me 'You can think of it that way' at times I want to give up, tell me I need to stay here for them. That's why it's okay to be shameless and useless, because…" Sakani smiled, "Because if you **fight to another turn of the earth** then you will meet someone whom you'll eat Takoyaki with."

Tears ran down Ritsu's cheeks.

_Thank-you…_

_Thank you, I'd really wanted to hear…those words one more time… _

_I wanted you to say that one more time…_

"Can someone like me, find it…someday?" Ritsu asked, "Even I…I want to live for someone."

Ritsu smiled, "I'll be so happy…if I could eat Takoyaki with someone I care for…"

_I want to say it…I want to say to someone…_

'_I was born because I wanted to meet you.'_

_Someday, if I can say that…_

_I hope there is someone who I will be able to say those words to…_

_Waiting for me somewhere…_

* * *

Sakani and Ritsu stood near the door before Mi.

"Dear father, dear mother…I am sorry to leave you like this…" Mi wrote on a note pad, "But Mitsuru just cannot bear the torment of a certain writer any longer…"

"Mi-chan…san? You shouldn't commit suicide." Sakani said with a worried look.

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! PLEASE DON'T STOP ME! PLEASE DON'T STOP ME! I AM VERY SERIOUS TODAY!**" Mi yelled.

"Eh!? Eh!?" Ritsu panicked.

"Mi-chan-san please live! Don't commit suicide!" Sakani shouted.

Shigure appeared behind everyone, "Did you get me some Takoyaki?"

"_**DAMN YOU STUPID SENSEI!WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?**_" Mi shouted.

"I was taking a walk." Shigure said.

"**I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR WALK, THE MANUSCRIPTS! GIVE ME THE MANUSCRIPTS!**" Mi shouted.

"Manuscripts~! There's no way," Shigure said.

"Eh?"

"Because of Ritsu I can't write. I can't write." Shigure said holding some food.

"…_**.!**_" Ritsu and Mi were shocked and a bunch of other stuff.

"**I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY SHIGURE-NIISAN!**" Ritsu yelled.

_**"YOU CAN'T WRITE!? THAT'S NO GOOD, I'LL COLLAPSE!**_" Mi yelled.

"**COLLAPSE!? THAT'S AWFUL. NII-SAN WRITE AN ARTICLE FOR HER WITH TAKOYAKI POWER!**" Ritsu shouted.

At the same time Shigure says, "Say Ahh~" and held food in front of Sakani.

"_**YES SENSEI, I DON'T CARE IF IT'S IKAYAKI OR TAKOYAKI OR WHATEVER, JUST USE IT AND WRITE QUICKLY!**_ With Tayoki…power…" Mi shouted.

They both said the same things.

Nah duhh~

"Takoyaki…" Ritsu and Mi looked at eachother and blushed.

"Ah…ano…what is…'Takoyaki power'…?" Mi asked.

"**Uh… **no…that is Shigure will turn into a warrior if he eats Takoyaki…" Ritsu said.

"**I don't do that.**" Shigure said.

"_**THAT'S RIGHT SENSEI THE MANUSCRIPTS!**_" Mi shouted.

"_**THAT'S RIGHT. NI-SAN THE MANUSCRIPTS! THE MANUSCRIPTS!**_" Ritsu shouted.

Shigure laughed, "Yes, yes…"

_If you find someone, that's great._

* * *

Yuki came through the door.

"Uwa…surprise." Haru said sitting in his room, "Someone who looks just like Yuki has come…"

"**IT'S ME.**" Yuki said.

_**A/N: No dip Yuki. That was supposed to be a joke. So up tight.**_

"But this is the main house…" Haru said.

"And that's why I came secretly." Yuki said.

Haru stared at Yuki…

…

Haru opened a draw and bought out a camera and held it in front of the both of them.

"PEACE! Yuki too, PEACE!" Haru said.

"What are you doing!?" Yuki shouted.

_**Snap!**_

"Yuki hasn't come o the main house for so long so we must commemorate the occasion…besides I want to…" Haru said.

Yuki sweatdropped, "I'm glad to see your feeling well…"

"I'm okay…today I got suspicious about some game tips so I stopped playing…" Haru said.

"Is that so…" Yuki wondered, "…Well are you feeling alright?"

"About Rin…" Yuki reminded.

"Hm_..?" Haru thought, "For the time being, I haven't given up. She doesn't know how much I love her. She doesn't seem to understand."

Haru looked around, "I'll try my best until I'm no longer playing the offense."

"I see…then try your best." Yuki said.

"Yuki, do your best too, work hard, I hope you can call her name, Honda-san I that is…" Haru said.

"…don't say anymore." Yuki said.

"Why?" Haru asked.

" 'Why'? Man, your persistant." Yuki said.

"Could it be that you think it be too embarrassing to call her by her first name now?" Haru asked.

"…yeah." Yuki said blushing slightly.

"Sorry." Haru said and brought out the camera and held it in front of his face, "Sulking, sulking, Hal peace!"

"**I'M GOING HOME!**" Yuki yelled grabbing his bag.

* * *

_If someone is waiting for me._

"He doesn't care about our deadlines…he changes the content of our articles, and he disappears all the time. I have lost all confidence in my work." Mi said in Shigure's office.

"No…the wrongful person is the writer…I can't believe how cruel he is." Ritsu said.

Shigure took the tea out of Sakani's hand, "That's true, he's such a cruel writer."

* * *

**IIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA~!**

**I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M TERRIBLY SORRY THAT THIS IS SO FREAKIN' LATE! SO SORRY!yyyyyyyyyy!**


	46. Chapter 46: Eat Soumen Together

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while because of other things I was doing at the same time!**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D : D**

* * *

_**Ding! Ding!**_

The teacher erased the board, "Oh yes, and for those of you who haven't turned in your course preference sheets, please turn them in before finals, okay? Because right after summer vacation we will hold the tripartite meetings."

"Make sure to tell your parents about it."

_My parents…dead…grandpa…dead…' _Sakani thought.

"Kyo~n Kyon, have you decided on what you're doing? _Will you run a cat store?_" one of the boys asked.

"Shutup! That's none of your business…" Kyo yelled.

All of a sudden Arisa jumps and kicks Kyo's desk, "IT'S FINALLY LUNCHTIME I'M STARVING DAMN IT!"

Arisa doubled over getting very angry.

"What's made you so mad…?"

"**I'M PISSED BECAUSE I'M HUNGRY! I GET IRRITATED WHEN I'M HUNGRY!**" Arisa shouted.

"Then why did you kick Kyon's desk?" the boys asked.

"_**BECAUSE IT'S EASY TO KICK!**_" Arisa yelled.

Kyo slammed his hand on someone's desk, "Hey…"

He grabbed Arisa's collar, "You should be thankful for being born as a girl Yankee!"

Arisa grabbed Kyo's collar, "I act this way because I was born a girl moron! FOOL!"

"If you're really that hungry have some of these…" Sakani held barbecue flavored sunflower seeds in the middle of them both.

Arisa snatched it and started eating the seeds.

"_Sigh…_go ahead and eat all of them." Sakani said.

* * *

{LUNCH TIME}

"It's been a while since we had lunch together hasn't it…" Tohru said.

"Mhm…" Sakani agreed.

"That's right…" Saki said.

"We haven't gotten together lately, haven't we…" Yuki said.

"Tohru-kun, Sakani-kun have you turned in your preference sheet yet…?" Saki asked.

"Yes…" Tohru and Sakani said.

"Is that so…I still haven't…" Saki said, "Decided what I should do…"

"Me neither, I don't know what I'll be doing…so what are you two going to do…?" Arisa asked.

"Well, as I thought…I want to get a job…and work to support yourself." Tohru said.

"I'm doing the same..." Sakani said.

"But you know you two," Arisa put her arms around them, "You two can also become someone's bride?"

"Ah!?"

"HEH!?"

"Oh no…then maybe I should also go to college to get a better job." Saki said holding food.

"**What are you going to do marry them?" **Arisa asked.

"Not like that…more like, the two of them, which one?" Saki asked.

"**HUH?**"

" 'HUH!?' What do you mean 'huh!?' Aah…!? Hey! You're saying that they're not good enough for you two…!?" Arisa shouted.

"Wha…that's not what we meant…" Yuki said.

"Ara…is this a challenge, _who get's who…?_" Saki said.

"Don't just make up your own story and make a challenge out of it!" Kyo yelled.

"Really…? E are already thinking about this, this would be a while away…" Sakani said looking at the sky.

"Maybe I'll get married before you two." Saki said.

"Nobody'd want you…" Kyo said.

_**HIT!**_

Kyo held his head.

"In any case, speaking of marriage, I just met this guy at one of my part-time jobs!" Arisa pointed out.

"EH!" Tohru was shocked.

"Really…?" Sakani asked.

"I haven't heard about this…" Saki said.

"Hm…" Arisa thought for a moment, "He was someone like Tohru, I guess…"

"Huh?" Tohru wondered, "Like me?"

"So you mean like that time when Tohru dropped all those books?" Sakani said with her eyes closed.

"I'd definitely like to meet him." Saki said.

"He's surely not what _you're _thinking." Arisa said.

_My course…my route…_

_That I should follow…_

_My future…_

_My own future…_

* * *

Kyo watched Kazuma talk to some people waiting…

"Is that so, well tomorrow at ten then." Kazuma told them.

"Please do…"

"As for the remaining instructions. Kunimitsu will give them…" Kazuma looked to Kyo, "Hm? What's wrong Kyo?"

Kyo jumped.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Kazuma asked.

"EH!? WHY!?" Kyo stammered.

"Ever since you were little when you wanted to talk about something wouldn't you stare at me intently from behind? Therefore…"

"WHA!?" Kyo protested, "**LIAR! I WOULDN'T DO SUCH A GIRLISH THING!**"

"Ha-ha Then let's put it this way, so?" Kazuma asked, "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"…nothing, I'm going back to the dojo. You hurry and come too Shishou!" Kyo walked away.

* * *

"Even though it's almost summer vacation, we sure have lot of things to do." Momiji said.

"Mhm, that's true." Sakani said as her Momiji and Tohru were walking in their part-time job.

"Even we freshmen have to decide on what we're going to do in life." Momiji said.

"But I had already decided so it's a piece of cake." Momiji said.

"Is that right!?" Tohru asked, "That's wonderful…"

"It's wonderful, is it!? Wonderful!?" Momiji cheered happily.

"It sounds nice." Sakani agreed.

"…it might be too hard for me but, but even so, 'It's wonderful to dream' and since I believe that I'll believe I can." Momiji said, "Someday I'll show it to the both of you, okay!"

"…Momi…"

"GO FOR IT MOMIJI-CHAN! _We don't really understand what you're going for but…_" one of the other cleaners yelled.

"FIGHT, MOMIJI-CHAN! WE'RE HERE FOR YOU! _Though we don't really understand._"

"I'll do my best!"

* * *

Yuki, Sakani, and Tohru watched the workers shout and Momiji cheering at eachother.

"Kind of, energetic, aren't they…" Yuki said.

"Here Momiji is an Idol." Sakani said.

They started walking home, "Momiji-kun said that he has decided on what he is going to do." Tohru said.

"And then he said that he'll 'show' it to us…" Sakani said.

Tohru continued, "I don't know what he's going to 'show' us, but…"

"But didn't he say…that it may be 'too hard'?" Yuki asked.

"Eh?"

"Yeah." Sakani said.

"There are many things…to fight with…" Yuki smiled down and kept walking.

_If I think about it…_

"Yuki-kun…" Tohru wondered.

"Eh? What…?" Yuki turned to Tohru and Sakani and smiled.

"Ah…nevermind…" Tohru said.

* * *

_**At this moment Simu is sleeping...**_

"Well, goodnight then." Yuki said.

Tohru bowed, "Hai, good night."

"See you in the morning." Sakani said.

"Oops! I have to prepare tomorrow's dinner!" Tohru said out loud but Sakani grabbed her hand, "You prepared breakfast last time…I do it this time."

Tohru smiled, "O-okay!"

Sakani walked in the kitchen and stretched, _**YAWN…**_

**Click!**

"…Yo." Kyo said pulling out some noodles, that need to be boiled.

"Making noodles?" Sakani said.

"I'm too hungry to sleep, so I thought I'd eat some Soumen." Kyo said.

"Oh good, I was about to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Sakani said.

"…"

"Kidding, just kidding, do you want me to make it? I have preparations to do anyway." Sakani smiled.

"Well…then make some mentusuyu. _I don't know how to make that…_" Kyo said.

"Wuu, okay…how were you going to eat Soumen without it anyways?" Sakani asked.

"With soy sauce…" Kyo said.

"Blaa…I wouldn't do that…soy sauce…ha-ha." Sakani giggled.

"What's so funny?" Kyo asked.

"Shigure should be sleeping." Sakani said.

"How do you know?" Kyo asked.

"I electrified him!" Sakani smiled.

"…"

"Kidding, well partly, he's still alive…anyways…you were at the dojo today, weren't you, how is Kazuma-san doing?" Sakani asked.

"Huh? Ah…he's okay. He cut his hair off." Kyo said.

"Hmm…" Sakani looked at her hair that was already reaching the floor from the last time she cut it, "Cut…"

"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked.

"I'm thinking about cutting my hair but it takes forever, _sometimes I can be lazy on taking care of myself…_" Sakani said.

"?"

"Anyways…so then Kyo's future…is to follow Shishou-san at the dojo?" Sakani asked.

Kyo sighed, "That's probably unreasonable, truthfully…I hope to take over when I'm ready but…"

Sakani listened.

"Since I'm cursed by the cat, I suspect." Kyo said.

_To be cursed by the cat means you don't have a future?_

"That even if I hope to, and even if Shishou tells me I can, It won't happen if the Souma's say no, and they aren't generous about those kinds of things. I'm just unlucky…" Kyo said.

"_Until you die." Akito said._

_To be locked up…locked up forever…_

Sakani almost widened her eyes.

"That's not important; it's none of your business. Anyway, when one cursed by the cat is asked about his future, what he will do, before that, I need to ask, how can I go out into society?"Kyo said, "Can I live like a normal person? And I'm at a loss to answer those."

_I may be too hard._

Sakani had a worried face expression.

"It's not that I don't trust Shishou, but I can't say anything about it. Shigure is able to work just like everybody else, but that's not what I mean…what?" Kyo looked at Sakani, "What's with that look?"

"I'm telling you this but you, you think the same way I do." Kyo said.

Sakani looked up.

"You plan to graduate from highschool, and get a job to support yourself…you decided that when your foster mom was still alive." Kyo said, "You decided on that plan for both of your moms."

"Nut now both of them are gone, and your all alone. Truthfully…you're worried about the future." Kyo said.

"Not…that's not true. I know that I can work, but…I just…" Sakani didn't find the words.

_When everybody started dying and floating away._

"What is it?" Kyo asked.

_When I just wanted to leave everything behind…_

_The days I almost died…_

_But the people in heaven tell me to continue my life…_

_I thought about it I really did, I was going to take an invitation to continue school,_

_And I refused…_

Tears rush down…

_Can I really find a job?_

_Can I really support myself?_

"He, haha…"

_What about three years after graduation…_

_And someday I will leave this house…._

_The more and more I think about it,_

_**SOB**_

_Should I really not tell anyone, I don't know_

_Anxiety takes over me…and I feel somewhat like I'm not a reliable person._

Sakani was laughing and crying at the same time, "You know…it's know good…my thinking…scrambled pieces…"

"What?" Kyo wondered.

"You see I'm laughing because I'm trying not to cry, it never works!" Sakani's hair covered her face.

"I'm used to you crying but don't laugh at the same time…" Kyo said.

"D-don't worry about it!" Sakani shouted and was then flat out crying, "H-he's waiting…your Shishou…waiting even though…it may be impossible."

"…"

"Your being so quiet…" Sakani grabbed Kyo's bracelet and started yanking, "And then letting it squeeze to death would be more painful…"

"AH—," Kyo smiled and took his hand away, "Okay, okay I understand, I understand!" he almost laughed.

"…Sheesh, how come you cry so easily…?" Kyo asked still smiling.

"Maybe it's you asking so many questions?" Sakani tilted her head with a tissue is her hand.

Kyo kept smiling, "Really?"

"Or maybe it's me, acting to sensitive?" Sakani wondered.

"Hmm…?"

"Or~ it's you helping me out with my pains, cries of happiness! Kidding!" Sakani said.

"?"

"Or it's you getting closer by the second?" Sakani said looking at Kyo nose to nose.

Kyo blushed.

"You're trying to get something from me…aren't you?" Sakani asked.

Kyo's lips pressed against hers and Sakani's face turned bright crimson red and she closed her eyes.

Little did they know that Shigure was peeking through the door, _OOOh, I'm calling Aya tonight!_

Seconds go by…

By…

Come on now…

Shigure was counting the seconds.

_Okay how long are we going to hold this…' _Sakani thought.

_Grapes?' _Kyo thought.

With that they departed.

"OH MY, KYO IS SUCH A PERVERT!" Shigure yelled slamming open the door.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"BAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakani looked like she was about to explode, "I'm going to electrify you for real…"

"Eh, I'll be leaving now." Shigure closed the sliding door again.

"Ah…" Kyo didn't know what to say.

"How about we all eat Soumen together?" Sakani almost went chaotic.

"Sorry if…if…ah nevermind!" Sakani said as she stood up.

Kyo stood up and grabbed her arm, "Am I scaring you away?"

Sakani's eyes widened, "O-ofcourse not! I was going to ask Tohru if she wanted some Soumen…"

Kyo smiled, "Okay."

* * *

"Tohru, will you come down stairs and eat Soumen?" Sakani asked.

"Ofcourse! Did something happen?" Tohru asked.

"I…I am worried about the future, that's all." Sakani said.

Tohru smiled.

"That's why we are eating Soumen together!" Sakani said.

"O-okay! I'll go tell Yuki-kun!" Tohru smiled.

* * *

"Uwa! No, Kyo-chan! You become erotic when you eat pink Soumen! You didn't know!?" Shigure dramatically yelled.

"**YOU DO NOT!**" Kyo yelled still blushing.

"Vulgar…" Yuki said.

"**I SAID IT DOESN'T YOU DAMN RAT! **_**I WILL KILL YOU!**_" Kyo yelled.

* * *

**Sorry if there are any mistakes!**


	47. SEASON 1 END

**I only made this chapter to say:**

_**SEASON 1/END**_


	48. Chapter 48: New Things To Come

_**SEASON 2**_

**I bet your happy to see this story on the front page again!**

**Since I kind of skipped the other chapter by saying Season 1 has ended. Then I'll just start season 2 with the 48****th**** chapter from the manga!**

**I'm so happy! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"While you don't have to become an 'Adult' try to become someone who takes responsibility for your own actions and words." The teacher said.

Sakani kept on shooting glares at her watch, _come on, and go to the minute already…_

The teacher was counting the minutes in her head, for summer to begin.

"Although that's probably even more difficult but…" she went on.

5

Sakani looked at her watch and the clock on the wall.

4

Everybody was sweating eager to just get out of the school.

3

"…in any case…" the teacher said.

2

"The teacher lecture is-…"

1

"_**OVER!**_"

_**Ring! Ring! Ding!**_

"Make the most of your summer Holidays." She shoed the students as she walked out the classroom.

"**HEY EVERYONE. BLESSED FREEDOM-!"**

"**ITS SUMMER BREAK!"**

"YES! THIS IS SO GREAT!" Sakani yelled.

_It's also great by the fact that she is actually so cheerfull._

"**I'M GONNA HAVE FUN! I'M GONNA EAT, SLEEP, AND WORK-!" **Arisa shouted with tears in her eyes, "**WHO GIVES A DAMN ABOUT HOMEWORK-!**"

"Holidays are great aren't they?" Tohru said calmly.

Sakani did a small cough from acting wild, "Yes, yep, mhm."

"THE WAY I AM RIGHT NOW, I CAN DESTROY A CAR. **HEY!**" Arisa shouted.

"That'd be…" Tohru almost freaked out.

_You would get arrested' _Sakani thought.

"Arisa…why don't you calm down a little…?" Saki asked.

Everyone was looking at Saki she had, a Popsicle, a fish net, a tube for the pool, a air ball, and a big hat on her head, "I can understand being all excited about being summer holidays but…"

"Yeah, my head cleared when I saw you." Arisa said.

"Ha-Hanajima-san…" Yuki twitched, "You're ready for anything aren't you…already…"

"No, not at all…" Saki took a bite from her Popsicle.

A boy with black hair popped out of nowhere and said, "The notice for make-up exam classes have been posted in the hall-? Shouldn't you write them down-?"

"That sort of thing has absolutely nothing to do with me. I haven't gotten a single F…" Saki said.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY!?**" the boy and Yuki yelled.

"What, you didn't want to attend make-up classes in air-conditioner-less classrooms in this friggin' heat?" Arisa asked Saki.

"That's right…well yeah…last year was very hard…" Saki said.

"BECAUSE OF THAT!?"

"Then, then in truth, you could've avoided getting F's all the time…" Sakani said.

"That's right. If you tried like you did this time…" Tohru agreed.

"…well, I thought about that a bit myself…but I…" Saki thought for a second.

_**Silence…**_

"…just don't have the will! …to do it." Saki said.

Arisa yawned a little.

_Just as I thought!_

* * *

Tohru, Sakani, Kyo, and Yuki were right in front of the school.

Tohru had a big grin on her face, "But the beginning of summer is…happy, happy; fun, fun." Tohru hopped.

"Hehe, Tohru makes me laugh…" Sakani stared at the sky.

"You two are really simple, aren't ya." Kyo said stretching.

"Who wants to be called simple by a stupid one…" Yuki asked Kyo.

"WHA-?" Kyo looked pissed, "JUST WHAT PART OF ME IS STUPID, HUH?!"

"Kyo, is pissed…" Sakani sung.

"…you've never thought of yourself as stupid? I'm amazed!" Yuki said sarcastically, "Ah, Honda-san, Shigure said, he'll be out today." Yuki told the two girls.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Kyo yelled, "What're you doing running away from a fight you started, you damn mouse…" Kyo held his fist up.

Sakani watched the three about a yard away.

"Haven't you figured out that constantly taking on fights is in itself stupid, stupid cat." Yuki asked.

Sakani walked right in the middle and pushed the two apart, "HEY!"Kyo yelled.

"What should we have for dinner today?" Sakani asked totally ignoring Kyo's rants.

"Gingered Fried Pork." Someone said out of the blue.

Sakani turned and so did everyone else to see Haru soaked under a sprinkler.

_**Saa…**_

"I want to eat…ginger fried pork…" Haru said emotionless.

People on the other side where watching.

"Whoa, you almost freaked me out, so, ginger fried pork you say?" Sakani thought out loud.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked.

"IT'S COOL…" Haru looked up at the sky.

Kyo put his left hand on Haru's left shoulder, "I see, it's cool is it? To me you just look creepy!"

"E-I!"

_**PISHU!**_

Water went straight onto Kyo's head from a water hose held by Momiji, "GETTING SPLASHED BY COLD WATER ON A HOT DAY LIKE THIS IS THE BEST!" Momiji screamed happily, smiling the widest.

Kyo got up and put his fists on both sides of Momiji's head, "WHY YOU DAMN HYPER RABBIT"

Sakani ran in the middle to break them up but then…

_**BASHA!**_

The sprinklers came back on and all three were wet.

"Soaking wet! Soaking wet-!" Momiji chanted.

"NO MORE MERCY FOR YOU!" Kyo yelled.

"Calm down Kyo-kun." Sakani told him.

"For summer exhaustion; ginger fried pork…" Haru tugged Yuki's shirt.

Yuki sighed, "We've already got that…"

* * *

The group of seven walked through a department store.

(Note: Simu just popped up and came along.)

"To celebrate the start of summer holidays, today we're all gonna have fun together, this way!" Momiji cheered holding Simu's hand.

Sakani looked around, "So we're going to buy something or…"

"This is a department store!" Tohru said the obvious.

The three other boys walked behind them.

"It's a secret til' we get there-! Yuki and everyone, hurry, hurry-!" Momiji chanted.

"You know I can read minds right?" Sakani told Momiji.

"Me too…" Simu said.

"Y'know, I just want to go home…" Kyo said annoyed.

"You don't have enough youthful spirit." Haru said combing his hair.

"You're the one to talk." Kyo said.

"Hey, one of the kids in my class told me about this really neat place here!" Momiji chimed.

Tohru leaned to his height, "An interesting place!? It sounds like fun…"

"Here, here, this!" Momiji yelled as they all approached a horror house.

"WAAHHH! IT REALLY LOOKS LIKE FUN!" Momiji cheered.

There were crawling creatures and blood and…all this disgusting stuff you wouldn't imagine.

Simu's eyes widened.

Sakani stopped dead in her tracks, "Simu, don't look it will scare you for life!" she covered Simu's face.

_Any way you look at it…' _Yuki thought with a shocked face and he sweatdropped.

_This is…' _ Kyo was thinking of all the things that could happen.

"I'm hungry." Haru said looking around.

"Doesn't it get you all excited…_**LET'S GO!**_" Momiji yelled about to run inside.

Kyo grabbed his head, "Hang on a minute brat…" Kyo commanded.

"Let's ask everyone else's opinion first before going in. For example…Honda-san, Miss Honda…Simu-chan…" Yuki said looking at the three.

Tohru's eyes were in shock and Sakani was too. Simu couldn't see anything because Sakani's hand was in the way.

Haru studied them, "Completely speech…"

"No, if I don't do this then I would be cursed with the fear forever by the eternal life of fear from a stupid horror house here everything is fake, nothing is real, I can say that over and over again, no that is a bad idea, TOHRU HELP ME OUT HERE!" Sakani shook Tohru.

"That's a no go, let's go home." Kyo said.

"Is it no good Tohru? You don't like it?" Momiji asked.

"Maybe we do, or don't it shouldn't matter!" Sakani said to the ceiling.

"NO…! IF YOU ASK ME WHETHER I CAN HANDLE THEM OR NOT, IT MAY BE THAT I'M ABSOLUTELY NO GOOD WITH THEM BUT AS THEY SAY 'IF YOU CLEAR YOUR MIND, EVEN FIRE WILL BE COOL' SO IT'S NO GOOD TO CONSTANTLY AVOID THESE THINGS!" Tohru yelled.

"INCORRECT, THE SAYING IS A MYTH, THERE IS NO REASON FOR FIRE TO BE COOL OTHERWISE, OTHERWISE, WE SHOULD JUST GO IN THE DAMN HORROR HOUSE! LET'S GO!"

"WAIT SIMU-CHAN!" Tohru yelled all confused and stuff.

Sakani removed her hand from Simu's face.

Everyone looked at Simu.

Simu sweated.

"She's speechless…" Haru said.

"Speechless isn't the word, scared is the word or should I say." Simu looked at Haru, "Very disgusting."

_**Silence…**_

"We're going anyways." Simu said.

Both Sakani and Tohru already went to the register.

"AAA…"

A zombie looking woman with a bloody knife in her mouth pops out of nowhere!

"SISSY!" Simu screamed.

"YAAAA! DON'T LOOK AT ME I'M SCARED TOO!"

_**ROAR!**_

"YIKES!" Simu screamed in jumped into Sakani's arms making Sakani fall backwards.

(Note: Tohru and Yuki are with Momiji and Haru is somewhere with them; got lost)

_**THUD!**_

"Dang it, everything is…" Sakani looked around in a blur vision.

"You sure can scream over these papier-mâché things." Kyo said, "Why do you jump so much?"

The others weren't that far away, "We do have to wonder about those who are constantly laughing…"

"WHY'S THIS PERSON HANGING UPSIDE DOWN HERE? IS IT SOME NEW FITNESS EXERCISE-!?"

"WHHA!" Tohru screamed.

"Hah, fufu.." Sakani looked at Simu, "Aww, she fell asleep."

_**BOING! BOING!**_

A zombie looking person fell from the ceiling.

"WHAAA! MAYBE I SHOULD LAUGH TOO HAHAH! I'LL SHOUT RANDOM THINGS!" Sakani laughed/ screamed waking Simu up,

They walked ahead.

"Why not just leave instead, HEY!" Kyo yelled.

_**ROAAWW!**_

"EEEEPP!" Simu screamed.

"CHICKENS!" Sakani screamed.

And alien pops out of nowhere.

"TELEVISION! HAHAHAHA" Sakani screamed/ laughed.

"AAAAGGHHH!" Simu ran in circles.

"OMG!" Sakani slapped a papier-mâché thing that popped out of nowhere.

"MOMMY!" Simu yelled.

Kyo watched mindlessly as they ran in different places and also saw Tohru with the others laughing at everything she saw.

Sakani fell to her knees, "…It's, it's so scary…"

"There's no other choice…" Sakani said.

Simu ran off and bumped into the others.

"Aren't you going to give up yet!" Kyo yelled.

Sakani felt dizzy, "I'll close my eyes and keep going…" she said in a monotone voice.

_**BANG! THUD!**_

"SAKANI!?" Kyo yelled.

"KEEP YOUR EYES OPENED!" Kyo yelled.

Then an alien thing popped out behind…

_**BANG!**_

"KIYAAAA! HELP ME! I'M GONNA DIE! PEACHES! HAHA!" Sakani screamed.

"You shouldn't jump all the time!" Kyo said walking towards her.

Sakani didn't even stand up, when she moved the thing popped out again.

"WHAA!" Sakani jumped up and then crashed into Kyo both of them falling then…

_POOF!_

"CRAP!" Sakani yelled and picked up the cat and clothes and ran into a bathroom, "Luckily, there's a family bathroom."

Sakani slouched on the wall panting and sat on her butt.

_**Grr…**_

"Sorry! I didn't mean too!" Sakani looked down.

"No, it's okay…" Kyo said.

"Hmm…hey Kyo's turn around." Sakani said emotionlessly.

"What!? Why!?" Kyo yelled guessing what she would do.

"This is a family bathroom and there is one toilet and no stalls…" Sakani looked at Kyo, "And I have to use it, or I'll pee on myself."

"WHAT!? CAN'T YOU HOLD IT!?" Kyo shouted.

"I'm trying to stay away from a bladder infection." Sakani said, "plus, I really need to go so you better turn around or you'll see…"

"I GET IT!" Kyo yelled.

_POOF!_

Sakani looked away.

"Now cover your ears." Sakani said as she went to the toilet.

She glanced at Kyo and saw his eyes widen in the process of him putting on his shirt.

Sakani blushed deep red, "I TOLD YOU TO CLOSE YOUR EYES AND COVER YOUR EARS!" Sakani yelled.

"HOW CAN I DO THAT WHEN I'M PUTTING CLOTHES ON!?" Kyo shouted.

There was a silence, _oh now I feel really dum…_

"Oh…well now you can." Sakani said when Kyo had on his shirt.

Kyo then shut his eyes and covered his ears.

Sakani hesitantly pulled down her skirt and did the stuff she needed to do except…

"Uh oh…dang…." Sakani saw one of the most terrifying things in the world.

NO TISSUE!

"Ugh…." Sakani said, "HEY KYO!"

Kyo jumped and opened his eyes and uncovered his ears, "Don't look!" Sakani shouted. Kyo turned back around in a flash of lightning.

"Go to the other bathroom and get some tissue…please…" Sakani said.

Kyo blushed, "WHAT!? THERE'S NO TISSUE!? WHAT THE!"

"Just do it! Please! Even though your look totally weird coming out with a bunch of tissue in your hand…but! I need to wipe myself!" Sakani said.

"Alright! Alright!" Kyo ran out the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

_Now…what to do…what to do…_

Sakani looked around and scanned the bathroom.

She yawned, _it shouldn't take too long to get tissue…_

* * *

"Kyo…what are you doing? And where am I?" Haru asked looking around.

"NOTHING! I'M DOING NOTHING AT ALL!" Kyo started walking.

"Then why are you yelling and blushing?" Haru asked.

"DON'T YOU LISTEN! I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!" Kyo yelled.

"You didn't wipe yourself?" Haru asked.

"What!? I didn't even use the bathroom!" Kyo yelled.

"Then why is there tissue in your hand?" Haru asked.

"Because!" Kyo shouted.

"Because…" Haru said.

Kyo glared at him.

"Tell me…what happened?" Haru asked.

"YOU ASK TO MANY QUESTIONS DAMMIT!" Kyo yelled.

Haru picked something off Kyo's shoulder, "What's this? Pink hair?" Haru asked.

Kyo's eyes widened.

"Did you and Miss Honda get frisky when we weren't watching?" Haru asked.

"_**NO!**_" Kyo shouted making everyone stare at him.

"That didn't sound so persuasive…" Haru said.

"Listen, Sakani ran into me and I transformed. So she took me into the bathroom. Then she had to use the bathroom, so I closed my eyes and covered my ears and then…."

"Whoa! Stop right there!" Momiji yelled making Kyo jump a foot.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!?" Kyo shouted.

"I came from running away from the salesperson, anyways…did I just hear something about you and Sakani getting frisky in the bathroom!?" Momiji said.

"_**NO!**_" Kyo shouted.

"What are you screaming about stupid cat?" Yuki asked.

Kyo jumped and said, "Nothing!"

"Are you sure your okay Kyo?" Tohru said.

"YES!"

"We were just talking about how Kyo and Sakani got frisky in the bathroom!" Momiji said.

Yuki's eyes narrowed, "Say…what? What did you do stupid cat!?"

Tohru's eyes widened, she glanced at the tissue in Kyo's hand.

"LISTEN! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER!"

_Tohru…_

Tohru jumped and started getting antsy.

"Is something wrong Honda-san?" everyone looked at Tohru.

_Kyo…_

Kyo's eyes widened.

"Now what?"

_Sohma-kun, Momiji-chan, Haru-chan,_

Everyone was frozen in place.

_Tell Kyo to hurry up._

Everyone's eyes went on Kyo.

"Wh-WH!" Kyo stuttered.

"Did you start getting frisky and left her hang in?" Haru asked.

"She told me to tell you to hurry up." Momiji said.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked.

"Kyo-kun." Simu said.

Everyone screamed and jumped back.

"How can you leave my sister in the bathroom for the past thirty minutes…" Simu was now face to face with Kyo, "With no tissue? Then take so long…"

Everyone stared at Simu…

_**Black Simu…**_

_"_She probably fell asleep on the toilet seat again…" Simu scratched her head.

"Ohhh, that's what happened." Haru said.

"Huh? I'm lost." Momiji said.

Yuki's eyes widened.

"Uh oh…" Tohru said.

"Listen…Kyo-kun, when you give her the tissue and she's fully awake…" Simu said sharply and glared at Kyo, "You better run as fast as you can."

_DUN, DUN, DUNNNN_

Everyone's eyes widened and they looked at each other.

* * *

Everyone watched as Kyo entered the bathroom. Then they left.

He closed the door behind him.

"Hey…" Kyo said with closed eyes.

No answer.

"I HAVE THE TISSUE!" Kyo yelled trying to wake her up without looking.

No answer.

_What do I do now?_

Kyo blushed at what woke her up the last time, _do I have to do that again?_

Kyo walked slowly with his hands in front of him, he opened his eyes only to see her face, nothing else, he kept his eyes glued to her face…then her hair.

He went to the side of the toilet and then he put his hands on her breasts and squeezed them, "Ahhh~"

Kyo blushed and Sakani's face was already red and her eyes only opened a bit and she looked at him and blushed even more but couldn't do anything because she felt weak.

_She looks…cute…and…there so soft...' _Kyo thought without hesitation and then scolded himself and his temper went up a bit at his own thoughts, so his ands squeezed even more, "Ahhn~, S-stop…ah…"

Kyo's eyes widened at how weak she looked and lifeless. Her eyes were dilated and her face was red and her breath was heavy. She looked like she was going to cry from embarrassment.

"K-kyo…muh…" a tear slid down her cheek.

_This is…she's crying!_

_..._

Kyo quickly took his hands of her breast and gave her the tissue and looked away.

When Sakani was finished and washed her hands she was still blushing so she covered her face and walked pass Kyo but Kyo grabbed her hand, "I'm…sorry…did I hurt you?"

Sakani blushed even more, "N-no…"

"Then why…?"

"It was….pleasure….but…there was once when you squeezed too hard…" Sakani looked at the ground and put her hand on her heart, "You got me a little too…excited…"

Kyo's eyes widened, _no way…_

Sakani blushed _even more_ and looked away.

Kyo couldn't help it, he walked toward Sakani, "Look! I didn't mean it! I just!" Kyo looked at her flushed face and her embarrassed look.

"Damn…you were just so…" Kyo moved closer as Sakani slowly looked up at him, "Cute…"

Kyo pressed his lips onto Sakani's and his tongue roamed her mouth. Her eyes widened then closed. She moaned into the kiss and his hands went back to her breast and he squeezed them again.

"Mmm~"

He then licked behind her ear to find another sweet spot.

"Ahh~!" Sakani moaned in a high pitched voice.

_cute…_

He kissed her neck, "Ahh~"

Sakani's breathing became heavy.

Kyo glanced at Sakani to see her tongue slightly out of her mouth, her eyes dilated again, her flushed face, and embarrassed look.

_very cute…_

Kyo kissed her neck again, "Ahh~…Hah…"

His knee went in between her legs as she was pressed against the wall and she moaned some with his knee on that place.

"Hah…ah…" Sakani breathed.

Then Kyo licked from her neck all the way to the top of her ear at the same time he squeezed her breasts, "AH! HAH~! Ah, hah, hah…"

Sakani breathed heavily. Tears were coming from her eyes from so much pleasure and Kyo felt something wet on his knee.

_She's wet…_

Sakani then realized she peed on herself a little and her eyes widened a little, still breathing heavily.

Kyo's knee slowly came down as his right hand went up her thigh and then went around in the inside of her thigh.

"Mmm~…" Sakani moaned and shivered a little.

Kyo decided to stop right there and he took his hand of her thigh. She leaned forward a bit so Kyo let her sit on the floor sitting down with her.

He watched her breathing form as she calmed, "Kyo-kun…"

Kyo looked at Sakani and then couldn't help but put his hands on her shoulders and kiss her again, _she's so warm…_

She moaned into the kiss and then he kissed her neck, "Ahh~…"

He trailed kisses to the bottom of her neck and then he squeezed her breast again this time moving them in circular movement, "AH~ Mm…K-kyo-kun…"

Kyo stopped just then realizing what he was doing.

She blushed deep red, "Y-your such a pervert…" she said breathlessly.

?

* * *

The owner scoffed, "Sigh…this is troublesome…" he said. "How about I call your parents here to pay for the damage you've done!?"

The man put his hands on his hip and sighed.

"Are we in trouble?" Simu asked.

"Money trouble if you ask me." Sakani said quietly.

"That's the problem…all these young vandals…" the man said.

"HOLD ON A SEC!" Momiji put his hands up, "We will pay you back for all the damage but please don't separate the two of them!"

"We beg you! The two of them!" Tohru said.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Sakani asked Tohru.

"I couldn't find any meaning in Haru's story." Simu said plainly.

"Dad will definitely have a good laugh when he hears this! That's why I told you not to listen to Haru's crap!" Momiji said.

The man was looking at the ceiling and crying, "Mister I haven't heard such good news in a long time!"

"**YOU IDIOT! **THIS PLACE IS FILLED WITH IDIOTS!" Kyo shouted.

* * *

"Roasted sweet potatoes…yay…" Haru said plainly.

"I WANT SOME TOO! I WANT SOME TOO! I WANT SOME MEAT TOO!" Momiji yelled happily.

"Haven't you had enough?" Kyo asked.

"Does anyone want more rice?" Tohru said as Sakani finally slapped some meat on Momiji's plate.

"You three aren't scared of ghost houses anymore…right?" Yuki asked Tohru, Sakani, and Simu.

"I can't say that but, I'm grateful for this…"

"Me too."

"Me three."

"ME FOUR! ME FOUR!" Momiji yelled.

"As far as I can remember this is the first time I felt so light headed in the beginning of the summer holidays." Tohru smiled brightly.

"I guess I can say. this is the most fun I've ever had." Simu smiled.

Sakani just smiled at her two sisters.

As Tohru was talking about how fun it was Sakani looked out the window, "I feel…"

Kyo and Yuki looked at her, "Like something new will happen…something…weird…"

Everyone had shock faces.

Sakani quickly smiled and lied, "Good changes!"

"ME TOO! ME TOO! I FEEL REALLY LIGHT-HEADED, HAPPY AND GIDDY!" Momiji yelled, "WE CAN GO TO THE BEACH AND LIGHT FIREWORKS AND SMASH WATERMELONS!"

"And maybe learn how to swim first…" Sakani chipped in.

"THAT'S RIGHT! SOMEONE CAN TEACH HER HOW TO SWIM!" Momiji yelled.

It all got quiet as they remembered what happened at the lake…

Then everyone started talking again.

_That's good! The summer holidays have begun!_

* * *

Hiro walked through a door with flowers in his hands.

Sitting in a chair a long black haired girl sat on a bed with her head against the desk and her arms around her head. Miserable.

Hiro tilted his head, "…I heard, you've been discharged? That's good."

The girl laid there limpless.

"If you didn't try to sneak out, I think they would've let you out earlier." Hiro said.

"I might need your help…Hiro." the girl said, "I already know now." she lifted her head still facing the desk, "Now, besides Shigure, I have nothing left, it may not be easy but..."

"So you won't give up, ..Rin?" Hiro asked.

Rin turned and looked at him with piercing eyes and turned back to the desk, "Who…who would give up so easily?"

"I will do it."

_There is the feeling._

_Even though I don't know how to reach you. My chest…_

_My throat…_

_feel inflated…_

_**That things are about to come….**_

_**I have a strong feeling…**_

_**I'm a loss of words…now.**_


	49. Chapter 49: Shit

**YEAH! It's the second chapter of Season 2 and the 49th chapter in all. I wonder what the story with the longest chapters in the Anime/ Manga section or even the Fruits Basket Section!**

**Continuing….**

* * *

**Chapter 49**

Shigure fanned himself and said dramatically, "You kids have it so nice getting vacations and all! After you become an adult you can't even dream about having days off!"

Kyo clipped his toenails, "Your so noisy! Don't you slack off from year start to year end anyway?"

Shigure smiled, "No no. I don't slack off it's just that everyone else's definition of vacation is different from mine!"

"Dirty." Sakani said simply scaring Shigure.

"Those towels in your hand look pretty clean to me!" Tohru said walking behind.

"But I was talking about Shigure." Sakani said.

"Oh! I'm pretty sure I took a shower this morning!" Shigure chimed.

"Are you sure? I didn't hear any water running this morning…" Sakani stated.

Shigure sweat-dropped, "Maybe you were taking a shower at the same time?"

"The water would've ran cold." Sakani said.

The cricket chirps as Shigure is thinking.

"Theres a lot of work to be done in the summer vacations too…and it's actually very tough…" Tohru said.

"Don't worry Tohru…I can do the rest." Sakani insisted.

"But you haven't started your homework…I couldn't do that…" Tohru said.

"It's not the point…I woke up in the middle of the night and did the first five paragraphs of my essay, you haven't even started." Sakani said.

"WHA! You did!? Is that why you were up so late!? Your eyes look baggy! You need sleep!" Tohru said.

"Calm down! I can do the rest!" Sakani said.

"Here's a 'suggestion of love' from me to the frustrated sisters…All you have to do is ask the flawlessly perfect Yuki for his homework to copy down!" Shigure suggested.

"WHAT! I CAN'T DO THAT!" Tohru said.

"Your life is full of cheats." Sakani said.

"HEY!" Kyo shouted, "What the hell is so flawlessly perfect about him? You think he's a robot or something?" he clipped a nail, "That guy is just a boring and humorless basta…"

_**KICK!**_

Kyo was kicked off the porch, "**UWA!**"

"At least it's better than being an idiot." Yuki said.

"AAAA…." Tohru stood there shocked.

"You should just go die." Yuki said.

"Oh, don't worry. He's alright. Kyo won't die from that small wound." Shigure said.

Sakani was ironing clothes.

Kyo glared at uki, "**WHY YOU…!**"

"See…not dead yet." Shigure stated.

"IF YOUR GONNA TALK SHIT ABOUT EVERYONE SAY IT TO THERE FACES!" Kyo shouted.

"If you weren't such an idiot, you'd remember what you were doing before I walked in…idiot." Yuki said.

"**DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT!"**

_SLAP! SLAP!_

It got silent when Sakani slapped the both of them, "Maybe you're both idiots, stop fighting in front of Tohru like that, she was getting worried."

They both held there cheeks.

"Can't you two learn to get along…I mean it's summer time." Sakani looked at them as she was about to walk up the stairs, "**Keep your **_**shit **_**to yourselves.**"

Yuki and Kyo just stared as she walked up the stairs.

"I believe you too have caused something of 'bringing back memories' or 'being total asses in front of an important girl' oh the tragedy! Now Sakani-chan is mad! In the mad mood of darkness lays where I know you two must apologize! I mean…"

They toned out of Shigure's useless ranting as Yuki decided he had to get to student council.

* * *

Sakani sat in her chair with her hair all around her looking miserable.

**Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies**

**Pushing all my mercy down, down, down**

_The feeling that something weird is going to happen, a change._

**I want to see you try to take a swing at me, come on**

**Gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground**

She put her head on the desk and faced it, _That man…will never give up._

* * *

**Why are you trying to make fun of me?**

**You think it's funny**

**What the fuck you think it's doing to me?**

"Chuck, you have a visitor." a security guy said opening the bars slowly.

He was doing push-ups on the floor and looked at the guy and smirked, "Who is it?"

**You take your turn lashing out at me**

**I want you crying when you're dirty ass in the front of me**

"A woman with black hair, she claims she can break you out. Honestly, I don't know where she could've gotten all that money…"

"Let me see her." Chuck said as he licked his lips half metal and half flesh.

**All, all my hate cannot be bound**

**(Hate cannot be bound)**

**I will not be drowned**

**(I will not be drowned)**

**By your thoughtless scheming**

The security guy handcuffed him and lead him to the booths.

In front of Chuck he saw Runka, "My love…you've come."

He chuckled.

**So you can try to tear me down**

**(Try to tear me down)**

**Beat me to the ground**

**(Beat me to the ground)**

**I will see you screaming**

"I have come not only for you, but so we can get our revenge…together…" Runka quickly pulled a gun out of her pocket and shot the security guard two times.

"I'm not paying _shit_! I'm breaking you out instead!" Runka as she shouted the people around her.

Chuck smiled and pried the gun out of the dead security guys hand. Then took out all the objects out of the guys pants.

**Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies**

**I'm above you, smiling as you, drown, drown, drown**

**I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me**

**And I'll pull the trigger and you're down, down, down**

"Move out the way for a second! I gotta shoot the booth down!" Runka shouted.

"No you don't!" Chuck said as he picked up the guy and swung his dead body into the booth using his skull to break it open, "No need to waste amo!"

Runka smirked as Chuck jumped through the broken booths.

Chuck started shooting people with her.

**Why are you trying to make fun of me?**

**You think it's funny**

**What the fuck you think it's doing to me?**

**You take your turn lashing out at me**

**I want you crying, when you're dirty in the front of me**

"HEY! DUDE! BREAK US OUT!" some guys shouted behind the bars.

Chuck walked to the hallway with the guys in the bars.

"Sorry, but you people don't have a million dollars do you? And…" Chuck aimed the gun at them, "I shoot everybody who gets on my nerves."

_**POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!POW!POW!PPPPPPOW!**_

They ran out the part of the prison and were blocked by police.

"And…we kill!" Chuck said as he started shooting each one of them as they were running out.

**All, all my hate cannot be bound**

**(Hate cannot be bound)**

**I will not be drowned**

**(I will not be drowned)**

**By your thoughtless scheming**

**So you can try to tear me down**

**(Try to tear me down)**

**Beat me to the ground**

**(Beat me to the ground)**

**I will see you screaming**

Chuck and Runka ran out the facility and saw police cars waiting for them.

The FBI were even there.

"Don't worry." Runka said.

"I have…this bomb…" she whispered smirking.

She put the timer at 20 seconds and threw it in the parking lot.

"Run!"

**All my friends are gone**

**They died**

**(Gonna take you down)**

**They all screamed and cried**

**(Gonna take you down)**

_**BOOOOOMMMM!**_

The explosion shook all of Japan and fire chased Runka and Chuck as they ran out.

There were FBI in the woods as they ran and they started shooting them.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Chuck shouted as he triple shot each one.

They even shot back but they only shot his metal half and bounced off.

"You sound like your playing a video game." Runka smirked.

**never forget**

**Never forget**

**I can't get no where**

**I never forget**

**Never forget**

**(Gonna take you down)**

**I can't get**

Then there was another bunch coming at the same time.

They stole the guns and they shot the FBI's.

"This is a good time for a bomb." Chuck said as bullets and bullets went flying back and forth.

"Here!" Runka slipped a bullet proof vest on him and herself and then put hard helmets on.

Runka then set a bomb for 20 seconds and threw it and then threw another.

"RUN!" Runka yelled at Chuck.

**I I never forget**

**Never forget**

**I can't get no where**

**I never forget**

**Never forget**

**(Gonna take you down)**

**I can't get**

**I never forget**

**Never forget**

**I can't get no where**

**I never forget**

**Never forget**

**(Gonna take you down)**

**I can't get**

_**BOOOOOMMMM!**_

_**BOOOOOMMMM!**_

Chuck and Runka fell and rolled and still made it as the fire rushed through the woods. Then they were out in the city and they saw helicopters flying above them and FBI jumping off. People were running away from them.

Chuck shot the helicopters and FBI and Runka shot innocent people making them run away faster.

**I never forget**

**Never forget**

**I can't get no where**

**I never forget**

**Never forget**

**I can't get**

Chuck saw one boy staring at him wide eyed. He had grey hair and a feminine look.

He smirked at the boy in the school uniform, "Runka…do me a favor and shoot that boy if you can." he said shooting his attention back at the FBI and the helicopters were now falling.

"I'll try but he's running super fast now!" Runka yelled as she kept shooting the boy.

"Couldn't get him…" Runka said and changed to attention to random people.

"Damn…"

**All, all my hate cannot be bound**

**(Hate cannot be bound)**

**I will not be drowned**

**(I will not be drowned)**

**By your thoughtless scheming**

**So you can try to tear me down**

**(Try to tear me down)**

**Beat me to the ground**

**(Beat me to the ground)**

**I will see you screaming **

"Put this in your gun real quick." Runka yelled over the engines and gun shots.

Chuck did so and then shot straight into the helicopters.

_**BOOOOOOMMMM**_

_**BOOOOOMMMMM!**_

_**CRASH!**_

All the helicopters were now down in the woods.

**All, all my hate cannot be bound**

**(Hate cannot be bound)**

**I will not be drowned**

**(I will not be drowned)**

**By your thoughtless scheming**

**So you can try to tear me down**

**(Try to tear me down)**

**Beat me to the ground**

**(Beat me to the ground)**

**I will see you screaming**

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Runka shouted.

"Right!" Chuck yelled.

They ran through the city until they entered different woods.

They panted.

"Good job partner!" Runka said smiling big.

They kissed and then started walking somewhere.

* * *

Shigure woke up from his nap when the house shook for five seconds.

"Shigure! What's happening!?" Tohru freaked out.

"Earthquake?" Shigure said uncertainly.

"What the hell!?" Kyo shouted, "That better not be Kagura!"

"Wait, what happened to Sakani-chan?" Shigure asked.

"Oh! I forgot to check on her! She would've came downstairs…though…" Tohru said, "It seems like she's concerned about something and the last time I went in our room she didn't move or say anything she just had her head down in front of the window."

The house shook again.

Tohru grabbed on to something as Kyo became alert.

"That's definitely not Kagura!" Shigure pointed out.

The house shook again.

"What the hell's happening!?" Kyo looked around.

* * *

Sakani sat through the shakes of the house and sat limply on the chair with her head on the desk and her hair covering her head.

_"Sakani…are you okay?" Tohru said entering the room._

_Seeing she didn't moe or saying anything Tohru went to the side of the desk and saw her eyes opened._

_"I know your awake…do you normally sit in here so dark like this?" Tohru opened the window in front of Sakani._

_"Are you sick?" Tohru held the back of her hand on Sakani's forehead, "It seems your perfectly fine…"_

* * *

"It feels like the shaking has stopped…" Shigure said, "I'm surprised that nothing broke!"

"I'm gonna go check on Sakani…" Tohru said but Kyo put his hand on her shoulder, "I'll go check on her."

* * *

Sakani heard the door open slightly but she didn't move.

Kyo walked in and spoke, "I'm sorry."

_What was that…he said it so easily, like it didn't really affect him, like it wasn't hard for him to say it._

"It's just that, me and that Damn rat can never get along!" Kyo said.

He looked at Sakani.

She didn't move or say anything.

"Please don't tell me your sleeping…" he said.

Sakani twitched which brought Kyo's attention, "No." she said.

Kyo had a look of worry, "Are you alright? You haven't eaten all day…"

"That shaking…in the house…" Sakani said.

"Yeah…what about, we think it was an earthquake…" Kyo said and then saw a tear slid of the desk.

"It wasn't an earthquake." Sakani said.

Kyo was shocked.

"That man…"

Sakani's head slowly rose up, "_He's _back, he broke out of jail with that woman, he killed all those innocent people, he got through…the FBI."

"What!?" Kyo was shocked and was suddenly filled with anger.

"That shaking…" Sakani put her head back to the desk, "Was his girlfriend throwing bombs at the FBI…now I'm…I'm scared…"

Kyo's face softened breaking from his anger.

"I'm scared to step foot out of this house or even look out the window…I'm very scared…." Tears ran down Sakani's cheeks, "It's two people with guns, knives, and bombs against me…so I…"

"No." Kyo said, "It's the Sohma family plus you and your sister, and your best friends, against the two of them."

Sakani's head slowly came up, "You mean that?"

"If no one else protects you, **I will**." Kyo said.

Sakani blushed and smiled a bit,"Thank-you…"

Kyo put his hands on her cheeks and gave her a deep kiss as his hands ran through her super long hair.

_Don't worry._

_I'll protect you._

_I'll make sure he won't lay a single finger on you._

_Or he'll pay, and face me._

_I'll send him to hell._

_But don't you worry._

_You will be fine, why'll he would be **shit**._


	50. Chapter 50: Convenience Store

**Okay, I forgot that this is Volume 9 the last chapter. The chapter before that, chapter 48, was volume 8. I hope it doesn't get confusing but it shouldn't matter what volume it is…just read the story!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 50! YESSS!**

_It happened ten days ago. Late at night in the convenience store. _

A guy with red hair bumped into Arisa with a stack of bags, her eyes widened in shock, "Oh, no…I'm sorry." he said.

_Was how I met you._

"I'm fine, but that's dangerous. You should put your purchases in a basket." Arisa told him pointing to the area where the baskets were.

"A basket…ah, I would have used it if I knew about it sooner." he said, "Thank you for your advice." he tried to bow but all of the bags fell on the floor.

"**UWA!**" Arisa jumped back as her eyes widened.

"A-A-ah!"

Arisa looked at the scene and thought back at her memories,"…."

"I messed up again…" the man said.

"HA- HAHA HA HAHA!" Arisa laughed, "Hahaha…honestly, there are really people out there who would do the same thing as Tohru?"

_I didn't really understand…why you were laughing so happily…_

"Ah! Sorry, it was just to funny. Let me help you put all of tho into a basket!" Arisa said still smiling, "Come on, don't just sit there looking dazed!"

"Okay…" the man said.

_But it looked like you were truly enjoying yourself. _

_And I thought…_

_How nice it could be if I could look at you like this forever..._

* * *

_**Clack!**_

Saki, Sakani, and Tohru walked through the door of where Arisa worked.

"Welcome…" Arisa turned around, "Oh!"

"Uo-chan!" Tohru said happily shouted.

"Good afternoon." Sakani smiled.

"WAH! Oh it's you guys! While I'm busy here sweating here, you three are on a leisure date?" Arisa asked.

Simu popped out behind Sakani and Megumi popped out behind Saki.

"Five of us." Simu said.

"Oh! Simu and Megumi! I haven't seen you two in a while!"

"You haven't seen me much at all." Simu said.

"He's here as our body guard and Simu wanted to come with us!" Tohru said.

"There's a reason for that too…mainly because I'd be able to see Arisa-san in a mini-skirt…it really looks good on you." Megumi said.

Arisa bent down to his level a bit, " You're totally not like a Junior High student at all!" Arisa said.

* * *

"Afternoons in a coffee shop and nights at a convince store…Arisa is really the queen of part-time jobs…" Sakani said.

"Well, I have to work if I'm to have money!" Arisa said.

"I want to get another part-time job this year too…" Sakani said.

"I was thinking about that too, _but there's never time to look for one!_" Tohru said holding a cup of coffee and sitting down with the group.

"**YOU TWO HAVE TO BE JOKING! **YOU TAKE CARE OF ALL THE CHORES IN THAT BIG HOUSE, AND ON TOP OF THAT, THE MEALS OF THOSE THREE GUYS!" Arisa shouted.

"Simu helps sometimes…" Sakani said, "But they really do take care of us!"

"IF YOU GET ANOTHER PART-TIME JOB YOU'LL DIE OF EXHAUSTION! SO NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Arisa shouted.

"Absolutely not allowed." Saki agreed, "Ah, speaking of which didn't we hear you mention before that you met a guy just like Tohru-kun at work? Which part-time job was it again?" she asked.

"Oh, it was at the convenience store one." Arisa said.

"Should we go stake out the convenience store then?" Megumi asked his sister.

Saki put a finger to her chin like she was thinking about it.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO IT!" Arisa yelled.

"Like I said before, he doesn't really look like Tohru, his clumsiness just reminded me of her." Arisa said.

"So he dropped a bunch of books too?" Sakani asked.

"Er, something like that." Arisa said.

"Oh my, was he that ditzy?" Saki asked.

"And besides I never saw him again after that time." Arisa said and scratched her head, "But…if it's possible…I hope to see him again…"

Tohru, Saki, and Sakani looked at Arisa with soothing eyes. Simu didn't know what they were saying and ate her food with Megumi.

"UOTANI!" a man called from the back of the store, "How long do you plan on chatting for!?"

"Ah! Uo-chan are you free this evening?" Saki asked.

"Huh? Yeah." Arisa asked.

"The six of us can have dinner together…" Saki said.

"**AND HAVE A GREAT FEAST!" **Arisa shouted happily holding a tray in the air.

Tohru, Saki, and Sakani clapped while Megumi finally finished his food while SImu chunked her coffee.

"Don't drink too much Simu…you'll get hyper." Sakani said, _I don't think she can…_

"_**UOTANI**_!" the man in the back shouted again.

Arisa walked slowly to the man.

"…really now, what do you think this job is?" the man asked.

"Yes, yes it's my fault!" Arisa admitted simply.

"Uotani!" The man yelled a bit, "**You don't intend to introduce me to your lady friends?**" he asked darkly.

"**Not if you want there bodyguard to put a curse on you.**" Arisa said smirking.

Megumi's eyes fell on the man and then he looked away slowly and sipped his tea.

* * *

"I'm off to lunch!" Arisa called out as she walked out the door.

"Okay!"

Arisa stepped out into the arid air and held her wallet over her eyes to shield from the sun, _It's hot as hell out here! I don't understand how Megumi and Hanajima can stand wearing black in this heat!_

Just then Arisa's eyes widened as she caught a figure that looked like the man from a few weeks ago walking…

Then she started running toward him, _**you're joking! it can't be…**_

Her heels clicked on the street and then on the sidewalk, "…wait…"

She was just behind him and then she grabbed the back of his shirt jerking him back, "_**WAIT UP!**_" she shouted and the mans eyes widened.

Arisa panted as he turned around and glanced at her.

She smiled in relief, _It really is him!_

His eyes widened more, "Ah…"

_I never imagined we'd meet again…_

"From the convenience store…" the man said.

Arisa was leaning down and panted, "Right…from the convenience store….What a coincedence! I'm surprised to see you..!"

Arisa wheezed.

"Are you alright? You seem out of breath…" the man asked.

"I'm fine…I just ran a little too fast…" Arisa said, "I saw your back and didn't want to loose sight of it…"

Arisa stood up fully grinning big, "So I ran as fast I could too catch up! Hahahaha! I'm not sure what made me do that either!" Arisa laughed.

_Maybe…it was more than I thought it was…_

**GROWL…**

"…Are you hungry?" the guy asked.

Arisa scoffed, "I haven't eaten lunch…Crap, If I don't eat soon I'm not going to be a nice person to be around later!"

"Oh, right it's lunch time already…" the guy smiled, "I haven't eaten either yet…Do you want to get something to eat with me? It'll be my treat."

Arisa's eyes shined , "REALLY!?"

"Really! I want to apologized for what happened the last time at the convenience store…" he replied.

"YAY! TORORO SOBA! HERE I COME!" Arisa cheered and skipped ahead.

"Eh!? Are you sure you just want Tororo Soba?" the guy asked.

Arisa turned around, "Come on! Let's go then! It'll get crowded if we don't hurry!"

"Ah, okay…"

"Tororo Soba is my favorite!" Arisa yelled happily, "You should think about what you want for lunch too!"

Arisa turned back around.

The guy smiled for what seemed like it was sorrowful…

* * *

"Hey…I never got your name…what was it anyway?" Arisa asked now sitting at the table still in her work uniform. On the other side of the table the man replied, "My name? **Kureno…**"

"I'm Uotani…Uotani Arisa." Arisa glanced at the waiter as she put the food on the table, "Kureno-san…were you in the area because you had something to do?" she asked. Kureno had his hand on his chin, "No, just wandering around…For no reason in particular…" he grabbed his food from the middle, "I haven't had a day off in a while now. But I didn't have anything to do. So I was just walking around to waste time."

…

"Are you working today?" Kureno asked with chopsticks in his hand.

"Yeah, at a coffee shop." Arisa said, "And also at the convince store, I work two part-time jobs."

"I'm 26…but your a high-school student right!?" Kureno asked, "Your a hard worker for someone your age!"

Arisa slapped some noodles in her mouth, _We're 9 years apart…wouldn't this be against the law?_

"Compared too you, that was my first time shopping in a convenience store. I feel sorta embarrassed from saying that…" Kureno said, "But I guess just something I have to deal with…"

Arisa' eyes widened, "**WHAT!? **ARE YOU A PRINCE OR SOMETHING!?"

"Ahahaha, no, of course not." Kureno said calmly.

"THEN HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT YOU'VE NEVER GONE SHOPPING IN THE CONVENIENCE STORE!?" Arisa shouted.

"Because it's a waste of time…I only went to the store because of special circumstances that day! Usually there's no need for me to do anything necessary. My life and work are both strictly regulated. That's why like today…when I didn't have anything to do…I really didn't know what to do with myself!" Kureno explained.

"That kind of life…are you happy with it?" Arisa asked.

"I'm happy." Kureno smiled, "I don't have any regrets…I'm content with it."

Arisa's eyes widened a bit, it was like it had gotten quieter. For a second in time.

**No regrets.**

"Surely more than anyone…" Kureno said looking down with a sad smile.

"If that's really the case..then you should smile a little more happily." Arisa said sitting back down.

"Eh…" Kureno said with a confused look as Arisa stood up abruptly.

_Just right now…you let it peek through…_

_I felt it from you…_

_Even from the first time I met you…_

_You had the loneliness expression on your face when you smiled._

"I wasted your time…I'm really sorry…" Arisa put her hands on the table and just stared at it.

"You and I…" Arisa said, "We met during a time in whoch you considered unnecessary…but I never thought it was a waste of time…never!"

People around were watching.

"Meeting you at the convenience store…eating soba together right now…more than I imagined…more…than I ever imagined…" she clenched her fist and then shot up, "I WANTED TOO…SEE YOU AGAIN! SO I WAS REALLY HAPPY WHEN I MET YOU TODAY!"

Arisa started walking away, "Anyways thank-you for lunch. I'm leaving!"

Kureno had a look of worry and confusion, "Huh…"

_**I'm so mad right now!**_

_**I'm not even sure why I'm mad!**_

_**I'm soooo sorry for wasting your time!**_

_**I'm soooo sorry that you had to treat me too lunch!**_

Arisa started crying, _I'm sorry…that I couldn't see you smile, free of that loneliness…_

"…Hey!" Kureno shouted with a worried look, "Arisa wait!"

"STOP CALLING OUT MY NAME IF YOU KNOW ME JERK!" Arisa shouted.

"Uh, but…"

"**DON'T FOLLOW ME! DON'T TALK TO ME! I'M STILL PISSED RIGHT NOW!" **Arisa shouted.

"Please just calm down! Are you okay…? Your crying!" Kureno asked, "PLEASE DON'T CRY!"

Arisa stopped walking in two steps after that.

"I'm sorry…" Kureno apologized, "What I just said back there was thoughtless of me…"

Arisa kept looking at the ground.

"I was really happy when I saw you again too." Kureno admitted, "Especially when you ran after me!" he said.

_When you ran after me in this blistering heat…and actually called out to me!_

"Wanted to see you…all during this time..."

Arisa's face softened and she looked at Kureno.

_I thought about you constantly since then…_

Arisa blushed and smiled, "Oh, r-really? Hee, hee."

Then she scolded herself and tried to kick him, "SHUTUP!", him but he blocked.

"Are you being shy…?" Kureno asked.

Arisa's eyes widened.

"Sorry!" Kureno smiled happily.

_He's smiling freely now..._

Arisa looked up at him.

Kureno put a hand in hers and one in her hair and his face got so close their noses were almost touching, but when he looked down there was a pain…

in his eyes…

He then let go and walked away leaving Arisa there frozen. Her mouth partly opened…

Shock.

_**In doing that…It was as if he said 'I like you!' to me…**_

* * *

"So Arisa-san did you like that person too?" Megumi asked.

"I think she did…" Simu sad quietly.

"I DON'T KNOW! He was so mysterious! There's a lot of things I still don't understand about him either!" Arisa said as all six off them were sitting at a table, "Like why he left without saying a word! Was it because I had Tororo breath!?"

"Maybe he minded the age difference between you two? 9 years apart is a lot." Saki said with a fork with food on it waiting to enter her mouth.

"That can't be true, it doesn't seem he's the type of man to care about something like that…" Sakani said in a monotoned voice thinking.

"My parents were 8 years apart and they loved each other very much!" Tohru said happily.

"I think…hearing one of my friends falling in love…it really makes me feel lonely doesn't it…" Sakani said.

"Right…" Tohru smiled.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT!? Tohru, Sakani, you two are the ones that are about to become someones girlfriends! And when it happens he'll definitely try to take up all the time you have!" Arisa said, "But I won't let him! On the first date we'll definitely go and crash it! Right Hanajima!?" she pointed to Saki.

Saki pointed to Arisa, "You have my word."

"Do you feel lonely Saki?" Megumi asked solemnly.

Saki smiled turning toward him, "…I'm fine."

It seemed that Simu and Sakani were starring at each other, _what about you sissy? Are you…lonely?_

_No, of course not! I have you!_

They gave each other hugs.

"Well, that was random…anyways…" Arisa sighed, "The choice to meet again is in his hands…so I couldn't do anything even if I wanted too…oh well, I guess whatever will be, will be…"

"Is that really…?" Sakani thought, "What if…"

"**What if he already has a family…**" Saki asked.

"Exactly…" Sakani said turning to Saki.

"Whoa, if that's true then I could just forget about all of this." Arisa said as she turned to the two.

"Even if you say that, you'll be happy if you saw him again, right?" Tohru asked.

Arisa turned to Tohru, "Yeah…"

Arisa looked at the ceiling, "Will I…ever see him again…"

_**If I could see you again…**_

**I would want you to be…forever by my side…**

**If I were only able too…Touch the lips from which your words fall from…**

* * *

Kureno stood there as the door suddenly slid opened and he was facing Akito, "Welcome home, Kureno…"

Akito was wearing a robe sloppily on and the second robe falling off, "I trust nothing bad happened too you while you were 'outside'."

_**But that's not possible because…**_

Kureno smiled looking down…as Akito walked toward him.

_**There probably won't ever be a chance when we'll meet again…**_

Akito trailed her fingers down Kureno's face.

* * *

**End of this chapter…sorry this is late, school work piled up in front of my laptop so I had to get it out the way before I could finish this.**


	51. Chapter 51: Saki Hanajima

**I know…another history chapter but I'll put Sakani in Saki's history, I definitely will…**

* * *

_**When I was a child, I hated going outside. Although I didn't want to, I could hear people's inner most thoughts. Hearing so many of there voices…eventually made me feel sick.**_

Saki frowned as she looked down in her coat outside.

"Saki-cha~an If you don't hurry up~," her mother said.

"She says…'I don't feel well…'" Megumi said in the fathers arms.

"!"

The pain was so much that Saki sunk to the ground diving her face in her knees.

"Saki…Saki-chan…I thought that this place would be alright…Im sorry…" the mother said.

"Go back…let's go back…" her mother suggested.

_The voices are so noisy and chaotic…_

* * *

"Even though she was naturally born with this ability…It must frustrate her that nothing can be done about it." her grandmother said.

"And, speaking of which, out of the entire family, Saki is the only one with that kind of 'ability'." the father said.

"We can't take her to the hospital…doing that will make her more…" the mother's word trailed off, she didn't know how to describe it.

"But I'm really worried about Saki's future…normal people don't have this ability, why should she be the one to suffer from that kind of pain…? And other people? They won't be able to understand this 'ability'. Unless there is someone else out there who is the same…" the grandmother said.

Saki laid in bed and she was looking at Megumi who was at her bed side.

_**Strange powers…Why are the others and my family just the same? I can hear anything they're thinking in their hearts. **_

Saki was now standing out of bed. The father was about to yawn and he caught Saki and Megumi's eye.

"You just thought daddy was tired, huh?" he said smiling.

_**what other people think in there hearts come to me from nowhere.**_

_**Now one knows why…even myself included…**_

_Natural born ability…a strange power…_

_**But even in my family...**_

"At the very least we should learn how to control this ability!" the grandma said passing a cup of coffee to the mom.

"Oh! That's a good idea mom!" the mother cheered happily.

"Hmm…" the father put his fingers on his chin looking out in the distance sitting in his chair still, "That question is, how do we learn how to control this ability? We have to think this through carefully…"

The grandmother glanced at Megumi and then said to the two at the table, "Maybe Megumi has the ability too!"

"No wonder Megumi doesn't like to talk then!" the mother shouted with her hands on her face.

_They're using telepathy to talk!?_

The father's head tilted up with his eyes closed, "I think that's just his personality…"

_**Such a kind family. Gentle words…but I don't want to worry my family because of this 'ability'. That's why if it's possible I don't want other people too know…**_

* * *

"_**WITCH!**_"

The school was on recess and the boy that shouted smacked Saki's hat off,causing her to duck her head, "WITCH! THE WITCH IS HERE! SAY SOMETHING YOU WITCH!" the boy shouted.

"Stop it…you guys…" a brown haired girl demanded.

"But she's just like a witch! She never says anything!" the boy shouted as his hands balled into fists.

_Why does that make me a witch._

"She's just like that pink alien girl! She's the witch!" the boy pointed at Saki, "And that girl! Over there!"

Saki slowly looked back wondering why she was interested.

_**The first time I saw her…**_

"The legendary pink alien!" the boy shouted.

_**Piercing purple eyes but lonely, her pink hair was long and it shined in the sunlight.**_

"The alien who attracts butterflies! Hahaha!" the boys laughed.

_**The first time I saw you I knew right away how you felt, Sakani, you were even more sad then I was lonely.**_

_**You sat on the grass with butterflies surrounding like it was nothing, it was like you were **__**dead.**_

"Yeah, she's totally weird, she always gets straight a's and doesn't eat in front of people. Then at recess all she does is sit on the grass!" one of the boys yelled.

_**Life at school was very hard. At school there were always rumors. That's why I lowered my head and looked down. I was always bullied.**_

_**Then at the same time I noticed, Sakani did the same thing.**_

"Ewww, don't come over here I might get what you have!" one of the boys shouted backing against the wall with his friends, "Yeah! We might get infected!" Down the hall Saki could see that people were acting the same to this 'pink alien girl' except she even glared at one of them. The school all of a sudden went in chaos when the pink haired girl slapped the other girl in the face and the girl was sent to the ground then was pushed by some unknown force into the nurse office door.

"She tried to kill her!"

"She's an alien murderer!"

"Run! She kill you or make you turn into The Thing!"

The girl then ran down the hall.

_**But then…finally…something happened**_

_**This time…the most horrible thing…**_

A frog, toad thingy was thrown into Saki's soup.

"YUCK!" one of the boys shouted.

"Eat it! Your a witch, right? My sister told me witches eat newts!" the boy shouted.

"Ewww!" some girls shouted running away.

Sakani's head was slowly turning to the shouting as everything went in slow motion. The voices were echoing.

"**EAT IT!**" the boy shouted, "You don't have to be polite!"

Sakani slowly stood up.

"I don't…eat that. I…don't eat newts." Saki said.

All of a sudden the boy grabbed her head and slammed her onto the table, "**HOLD HER DOWN!**"

"What are you trying to do?"

"PUT IT IN HER MOUTH! PUT IT IN!" the boy held her down and another person shoved the newt inside her mouth and into her throat forcing her to eat it. She sweated all over as her eyes widened.

"LET HER GO!" Sakani shouted.

"Whatever alien!"

Saki was shoved to the ground and she was sweating all over.

"**I'M NOT AN ALIEN AND SHE'S NOT A FREAKIN' WITCH LITTLE BOY! STOP PICKING ON PEOPLE FOR SOMETHING STUPID! I HATE YOU!" **Sakani punched him one the face,** "I HATE YOU!"** she punched him again, **"I FUCKIN' HATE YOU!" **people gasped as she threw another punch.

_That's right…_

Saki's eyes were still widened.

The boy was even mad then ever, "SHOVE ANOTHER ONE INTO HER!" he pointed at Sakani.

People shoved her onto the table and shoved another newt into her mouth she started struggling.

Then it was as if…

_**It was as if we thought in harmony…**_

_Shutup… Shutup…._

_If I'm a witch… If I'm an alien..._

**Then what does doing this make you?**

_You've always bullied me and still I forgave you…_

_**YOU'VE GONE TO FAR!**_

I hate…I HATE YOU! People like you should just die…

_**Just die…**_

_**DIE!**_

They both glared at him at the same time as he was going to his next class. There was an electric shock mixed with a suffocating force in the air, his body twisted as he was lifted up in the air. Limps twisting in all different directions. Then he fell on the ground, hit the ground hard as blood leaked from his eyes.

_**With are forces together…he…was dead.**_

There was a long silence.

"M-mommy…Tohru…what have I done…?" Sakani fell to her side.

* * *

_**I remember when your mom didn't come that day, so…**_

_**You came to live with us for a while..**_

"So, I'm happy to see that Saki has found a friend! What's your name?" the mother asked.

"It's almost…the same." Sakani glanced at Megumi, _don't curse me._

Sakani faced the table, "My name…it's Sakani…and you…" Sakani looked up, "Are Hana-chan's mother."

Saki's mother was dumbstruck, _she is…_

The father walked in the room, "Now…"

"And you…" Sakani cut him off, "Are her dad…my name is Sakani Honda…and…"

Everyone was frozen, "Hana-chan has the ability…"

The father was shocked.

"Sh-she told you?" the mother asked.

Sakani's face was facing the table, "No."

"Huh?"

"I found out myself." Sakani said.

"H-how, but then…"

"She hears thoughts, I read them, I also…" Sakani stood still for a moment.

_I can also talk to people in their minds.' _her words rung in everyones head.

The room was still.

"Are you…scared?" Sakani asked.

"Ofcouse not." Saki said from behind, "I'm glad…"

Saki hugged Sakani, "To find someone like me…"

"He finally is getting his funeral…the boy…his mother cried so much she collapsed from exhaustion and dehydration." the father said.

"Do they know the reason why he died." the mother asked.

"They don't know yet…" the father said.

Saki and Sakani both said in unison, "Because I thought he should die…."

"Because I wanted him to 'die'…" Saki said. She was wearing a black dress and she looked miserable and Sakani had her hair over her eyes and all around. She didn't like it when people saw her miserable, they thought of it as 'an alien'.

"Deep in my heart…" Sakani said, "I wished for him to die…"

Sakani tugged on her dark purple dress.

"We've told you many times already…" Saki said.

"Saki-chan…Sakani-chan…it's not…" the mother tried to imply but Saki kept going, "When am I going to turn myself into the police…when am I going jail…?"

"When will we be charged for first degree murder." Sakani asked solemnly.

"But there's no evidence that this happened because of they're ability in the first place!" the father said.

"But there is no evidence that proves we didn't do it." they both said.

"Saki…Sakani…"

"I know…that I killed him…" Sakani's eyes showed fear.

Saki's eyes got bigger and showed fear, "What if it happens again…"

"I'm so scared." Sakani said.

They all hugged each other.

_I don't want anyone else to die because of me._

_**After that incident…I only wore black clothes. Rumors started that he died because of the witches curse and the aliens possession. And when the rumors spread throughout the school everyone alienated us even more. My wearing black clothes only made it worse. Sakani wore black with her, her mother Kyoko picked her up that day. At least I thought that was her mother til she told me she was adopted. Wearinf black seemed to calm her down more and she didn't curse for a long time. **_

"Hanajima…" a teacher asked and Saki looked up as Sakani did too but slower, "We know that our books are messed up…but it's not our fault…" Sakani said.

_**Sakani always stood up for me, and got herself in trouble for me, she even got beaten up for me.**_

_"It's all worth it Hana-chan…you've been my best friend. Along with Tohru…of course." _Sakani would say.

_**But this was…**_

_**The punishment we felt we deserved…**_

Two boys were about to play ball but once they saw Saki and Sakani they ran…

_Good…stay away from me…_

"KYAAA!"

"OWWW!"

A boy was on the ground and was bleeding on his knee, "WAAAH! IT HURTS!"

"HONDA AND HANAJIMA PUT A CURSE ON THEM DIDN'T YOU!" shouted the boy who sat next to the boy who fell.

"REALLY THEY DID THAT?"

"Owww…" the boy leaned against the fence grasping his knee.

_**Because many things happened…they all blamed it on the two of us…and because of this Sakani would cry but with no sad emotion in her face whatsoever…it was just tears.**_

* * *

"He fell and got his leg broke by the broken wires of the mesh fence…but just in case they're leaving him in the hospital tonight…" the father said with a hand on his hip as his eyes narrowed.

"BUT HOW COULD THIS BE SAKI AND SAKANI'S FAULT?" the mother asked not believing it was the two girls fault.

"That's because it was the kids who said it was Saki who put a curse on them and Sakani who possessed them." the father said.

"How could that have happened?! I makes no sense!" the mother shouted.

Megumi pulled on Saki's shirt from the doorway of where she was listening to her parents conversation. He held a book about curses.

"Megumi your still reading that book…? You'll end up scaring mom…!" Saki told Megumi.

"Grandma said it might help with your ability so she brought a lot!" Megumi said then whispered, "And it's very interesting."

"Don't say that…you'll be bullied in school if they hear you." Saki told him.

Megumi nodded, "Don't worry, I'm better at dealing with those kind of people than you are…" then he looked up at Saki, "But Saki, why don't you ever say anything…? Him getting hurt…that wasn't Saki nor Sakani-san's fault…they're bulling you…why do you just take it from them…?"

Saki looked into Megumi's eyes, "Do you really believe that's what you deserve?"

"Even if…the police didn't pass judgement on me…" Saki said, "There should be some kind of justice."

_A darkness that black and deep within my heart…wishing for someone's death, that is the cross I bear._

"So it's only natural that I'm being punished." Saki said sadly.

"To Saki, other people only exist to watch you be punished…" Megumi said, "Aren't they good for anything else? Do you plan on going through the rest of your life like this?"

There was a pause.

Megumi put his hands in prayer position and he bowed his head, "If that's the case then…I'll pray for you…because you can't always spend the rest of your life like this!"

"In this world…filled with so many people. Somewhere out there, there has to be someone other than Sakani…who could treasure her and like her for who she is…there just has to be!"

The sound of cars were heard from outside and the moonlight shined through the window.

Saki waited and felt grateful for her brother saying this prayer for her even though…

"So, please! If your out there listen too me!" Megumi said, "If your on a far away country please get on a plane…hurry! And if possible…appear…in front of Saki. I beg of you please…"

Saki pulled Megumi into a hug as the both sunk onto the ground.

_**I thought it was…**_

_**A ridiculous prayer…**_

_**A wish that can never be granted…**_

* * *

**PUNCH! THUD!**

"DON'T COME TO SCHOOL ANYMORE! YOU TWO FREAKS!" a girl yelled at Saki and Sakani after pushing them.

The one that punched Sakani in the face said, "I hate seeing your face here alien!"

_**Once your tainted…**_

**I believe the stain won't disappear…**

Saki walked down the hallway.

_**In Junior High**_** Sakani transferred to a different school. I kept in contact with her every…**

"Hanajima, your not going to loose your poisonous denpa today!?" a guy asked.

**Single...**

"I heard she and this other girl killed someone!" one of the girl whispered.

"Really!?" on jumped.

**Day.**

"Scary! I wonder who the other girl was…"

_**But in Junior High much of the same things happened…**_

_**Except this time I was all alone…**_

"She's so expressionless and gloomily silent."

"When she opens her mouth it's scary…right? That very deep and spooky voice…"

"Maybe she communicates using denpa?"

_**All the things I heard were all so scathingly hurtful…**_

"We heard that whenever you get mad," a girl pulled a pack of matches from the inside of her shirt, "That you let loose your poisonous denpa. Just once, you only have to show it to us!"

The group of girls held Saki's arm down on the table. They held Saki down as she looked at the matches emotionlessly.

"Eh…isn't she afraid?" one of the girls asked.

"Nevermind that, just hold her down securely." the girl that had the matched said as she started to light one.

"But I heard that if you get shocked by her poisonous denpa you'd really die!" one girl with pigtails shouted at she slammed her hands on the table leaning toward the girl who was lighting the matches.

"What the hell? Are you guys kidding me? Dying is the last thing on my mind!" the girl replied.

"I'm not scree at all! Lets do this!"

Saki finally became alarmed when they started talking about how they weren't gonna be afraid to die. She realized it, that it might actually happen…

"Well, if everyone's not afraid of dying…" the girl flicked the match and pulled up Saki's sleeve, "Then lets get her all 'heated up!' to show us!"

The girls started laughing at the cheesy joke.

_**NO!**_

_I can't think about it…focus on the pain…keep my mind blank…_

"Hanajima, get mad already!" one of the girls yelled as the fire was burning her flesh. She was sweating and keeping her anger down.

"The burnt flesh smells!" one of the girls stepped back from the table and waved their hand in front of their face.

_I definitely can't let anyone die because of me. I don't want to kill anyone else. __**I…Can't PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!**_

Some man slammed through the door, "**HEY! CLASS IS FINISHED ALREADY!**" he shouted.

"SHIT! Who was watching the door?" the girl shouted obviously guilty for being seen holding the match.

"Sensei…! Hanajima was playing with matches!" one of the girls shouted.

"Looks like she burned her wrist black too!"

Saki collapsed on the desk and slid off onto the floor, _Thank god…everyone…is safe!_

* * *

"Hana-chan, Hana-chan, what's wrong?" Sakani asked on the other side of the phone.

"I deserved it…" Saki said obviously avoiding the situation.

"C'mon Hana-chan…you know I can feel…your pain from here…I…" Sakani sobbed.

Saki's eyes widened a bit.

"I'm sorry…I was being a whimp, I purposely moved from that pain when it was something I deserved but I heard it…" Sakani said softly.

"…heard…?" Saki asked.

"Megumi's prayer, his words. For some reason I couldn't spend the rest of my childhood life in that school especially with my father hanging around at the same time….I should've never left…I'm sorry your alone…getting teased…"

Saki felt tears fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" there was a long pause until she finally said, "That you got burnt…"

Saki's eyes widened a bit, "And that I can't protect you anymore…"

"Because I'm weak…and…with time, my so-called ability is slowly disappearing…but I still have most of it." Sakani said, "It can't go away as fast as I would want it too, it will take decades and possibly until I die."

There was screaming in the background of the phone. The phone dropped to the floor and the line net dead.

* * *

"We should move…" the father said, "Saki, I understand that you don't want to blame those girls…but mommy and daddy just can't let them…I can't…let something like this happen again!"

"Let's move to a new surrounding and you can transfer into a new school?"

Saki's mother had her arms wrapped around Saki, "You should just leave me…I…don't want to cause anymore trouble…"

Her mother hugged Saki tighter, "Saki-chan…"

"Saki…don't say things like that…" her father told her, "In our hearts, you'll always be our precious child…we love you and we also worry about you. That's why when you say to leave you here…we could never do that!" her father smiled.

Saki looked at her feet.

"Saki…" her father said as he crouched down to her level and hugged her.

"We both love you very much. Saki-chan…" her mother said.

"That's why, you mustn't give up!"

* * *

_**When summer was still sometime in the far distance…I transferred to a new school.**_

_**And right when I stepped foot inside I noticed Sakani's presence strengthen. I could feel her shocked feeling.**_

"The first day of transferring and already…Hanajima-san…why are your nails that color!?" sensei asked as he looked at Saki's nails, "Wipe them off immediately!"

"Because the uniform isn't black…_it's dark blue…_" Saki said.

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about!?" Sensei said getting pissed.

She had a flashback…

_"If you really don't like not being able to wear black why not paint your nails black instead?" granny said._

_"How reasonable…" Megumi said behind her._

"Are you saying that I have to get rid of the only stigma I have left of my sin…? What a strange demand…" Saki said spookily.

Sensei had veins pop all over, _grrr_

Soon

A girl raised her hand high, "Sensei Hanajima's nails are black!" she shouted.

"Apparently she says its a sign of her being or sinner and whatever!" he said madly slamming his hands on his desk.

_**Even though the environment was new…the situation was the same. The distance between myself and others must not change. I think I'll just pretend I don't know anything. But I think I'll never manage to forget what happened before.**_

_"Don't give up."_

_What exactly was dad telling my not to give up on._

Saki waited in line and then heard a familiar voice.

"Tohru-chan…don't give them too much…we have to…save some for ourselves…."

_**That monotoned voice!**_

"Ofcourse, Sakani-chan your being silly! We've always had enough for even the people who don't come to this school…hey…Sakani-chan?"

"Hana-chan?" Sakani asked with a shocked face.

Saki's eyes widened.

Sakani's mouth hung open slightly.

"Please here you go!" Tohru said all jolly and happy to Saki, as she put some food on her tray, "EXTRA SERVINGS ARE FREE TODAY! HANAJIMA-SAN!"

"I'm Honda Tohru and this is my sister…!"

"Nice to see you…again…Hana-chan…"Sakani said quietly, "I'm happy…your here."

Saki almost smiled.

"Whaa!? You two already know each other!? COOL!" Tohru smiled big, "WELL, IF HANAJIMA-SAN LIKES IT TOO THAN YOU CAN TAKE AN EXTRA!"

"HEY HONDA'S! WE'RE WAITING FOREVER BACK HERE! IF YOUR GOING TO CHIT-CHAT DO IT LATER!" some girls in the back of the line yelled, Tohru went frantic, "Whaa! I'm sooo sorry!"

_Is she always this polite? What a ditz…_

_But that really gave me a scare…I can't believe that there's someone other than Sakani that can talk to be fist without being afraid…_

"Hey…hey you! The transfer student over there!" a girl with short hair blonde yelled.

"If you plan on eating alone anyway…" the girl pointed at a seat around the table, "Then you can sit here and eat."

_There's another person who isn't afraid of me…_

"Right from the beginning, your like a walking piece of wood, no wonder your attracting everyone's attention…" the girl (let me just say, Arisa) said.

Then she looked up, "Tohru! Sakani! Over here!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Tohru shouted jogging up.

Sakani walked slowly behind.

"Hanajima-san!? Hanajima-san is going to join us too!?" Tohru asked.

"I was just trying to tease her into talking!" Arisa smiled.

"Uwaa! You're always good at that!" Tohru said.

"Sakani…why so quiet? I know it's your nature but say hello!" Arisa said.

"..hello…"

"Mhm…"

"WELL THEN LET'S START EATING TOGETHER!" Tohru shouted slightly pushing Saki.

"HANAJIMA-SAN PLEASE HAVE A SEAT!"

Arisa thought for a second, "Hanajima…hmm…Hanajima…"

"What's wrong Uo-chan?" Tohru asked.

"I know…because I'm already her friend…" Saki looked up as Sakani put a hand on Saki's shoulder calmly, "It's Hana-chan…"

"EXACTLY! ACCORDING TO KYOKO'S TRADITION YOU'D BE CALLED HANA-CHAN!" Arisa shouted.

"Oh right! Hana-chan! Hana-chan sounds good!" Tohru shouted.

Sakani sat down.

_I missed you…' _Sakani tele through to Saki.

Saki almost smiled, _me too…_

_These two people are kinda strange…_

"Did you say something?" Tohru asked.

_Oh no…could it be that I'm transmitting my thoughts using denpa?_

_Sakani-chan…I missed you too but…._

"I'm sorry but…" Saki said quietly and stood up, "I don't plan on eating with the three of you…and it's probably in your best interests not to get involved with someone like me anyway…theres no harm and not much merit in doing so…"

Tohru bloomed, "If you don't have much merits then do I even have a single one…?"

"I know I'm much more…dangerous…than you are…" Sakani said.

HA HA HA HA

"In that case, getting involved with *me* would be twice as harmful and no merits at all then!" Arisa laughed.

"I wasn't trying to upset or make you laugh, I'm just stating the facts…" Saki said.

Tohru had a look of determination, "OH! Yes your right! I'll try very hard to become a person with lots of merits in the future!" Tohru practically screamed.

"I wasn't even talking about you…" Saki said.

"Yeah, okay let's not sweat the small things. You've just transferred today, the weathers great and we have good food in front of us." Arisa said looking out the window.

"SO LET'S EAT!" Arisa yelled.

"Mhm." Sakani agreed.

"Don't mind if I do!" Tohru shouted happily putting her hands together.

"You guys are weird." Saki said.

"Yes…we are." Sakani said simply.

"PEOPLE SAY THAT TO US ALL THE TIME!" Arisa and Tohru said together.

_**And really from that moment on those two were really strange people to me and inside I was feeling a bit happy that Sakani felt good with them. That was most of the reason why I spent time with them, it was because Sakani was there.**_

_**So…**_

_**The things I heard from them of course weren't always nice and pretty. The soft crying I heard over their happy words, eventually crept into my heart and faded gently into the background like a quiet murmur. But the only thing that hasn't changed since the beginning was they're warmth underlying all else for me.**_

Tohru hopped up and down, "We'll meet you tomorrow again, won't we!?"

"Of course we'll meet her again, she just transferred!" Arisa told Tohru.

"Well then," Tohru waved as they walked the other direction, "See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow!" Arisa shouted.

Sakani gave Saki a soft hug, "I wish you well."

_See you tomorrow…? That's the first time someones said that to me. I wonder if they'll greet me tomorrow._

* * *

"Great morning Hana-chan." Sakani said right behind Saki, popping out of no where.

"Good morning…" Saki smiled the tiniest bit.

"Good morning Hana-chan! We have physical education today, let's hurry to the pool!" Tohru grinned.

Saki looked down and blushed a bit, "…"

"Eh!?" Tohru was confused, "Uh, um…this…um I mean…"

"What's the matter?" Arisa asked noticing Saki was blushing, "Did Tohru confess her lover to you or something?"

_**I was really happy when she greeted me! **_

_**So many time's I tried to remind myself that I couldn't get involved with others…**_

_**But without realizing…I myself was pulled along with them…**_

_**And I was happy about it!**_

_**Especially when being around Sakani again.**_

Saki spent P. E with them, went to Kyoko's, and even talked with them all the time at school.

_**Sakani even smiled sometimes…pulling my smile out.**_

* * *

_Truly happy…!_

The four of them stood outside in the sunlight. Sakani was wearing a black dress that reached her knees and her hair flowing all directions as she softly pet a moth. Saki watched the sunset in her own black dress almost reaching the ground. Tohru wore a light yellow casual dress that reached mid-thigh and Arisa wore a shirt that ended over her belly button and a black skirt.

Random!

"Wow…the brilliant red of the sunset looks great today!" Arisa shouted as her hands went into fists toward the sky.

"it sure does…" Tohru said.

"Peaceful…" Sakani agreed.

"A soothing color…" Saki said.

Tohru smiled at them, "Yes!"

They looked at the sky together.

"Tomorrow should be great weather…" Saki said.

"Right!" Arisa said.

* * *

_**Just when I almost forgot what kind of situation I was in…**_

"A friend from my old junior high said that…" a random girl said.

_**The changing of seasons also brought back a rude awakening…**_

"When Hanajima-san was in elementary school…" Saki, Tohru, Arisa, and Sakani faced the two that were talking.

"With Honda pink haired girl…they killed a boy in their class."

Sakani's eyes widened.

"Really are you serious!?"

Tohru looked at Sakani with soothing eyes already knowing…the truth.

Arisa didn't know a thing.

"Yeah…I think so…"

"Poi…poisonous denpa? Possessions?" the other girl was heard from the distance.

Sakani's eyes sharpened as she took a step.

"Poison…huh…?" Tohru was confused.

"We're not really sure either…but it's supposed to be really scary…"

"Hanajima isn't a good girl anyway. Wasn't she caught smoking in her old school? She tried to burn the arms of the girl who tried to stop her too!"

"Wasn't Honda caught with a knife in her old school. Her freaky possessions twisted the boys body around…"

"Yeah, that's why they transferred here in the first place!"

_So many lies…lies…_

_Yet the killing…the murder…it was true…so true_

_Killed…_

_Killed…_

"I heard Honda got in a lot of fights too!"

_I KILLED SOMEONE!_

"AAAGHH! MY ARMS! HEAD!" the girl held her head and then her arms failed and she fell to the floor.

"…owe!" she screamed.

"H…hey what's the matter?"

"My arms…they're broken! I don't feel them!"

Every word that girl said Sakani took a step back, _I didn't mean to be just like my father…_

"Hanajima-san…Honda-san…just now…"

Sakani pushed Tohru away from her and started walking back, "Sakani-chan!"

"Hana-chan.."

Saki immediately turned around.

_I'm so scared…scared…_

I used…my powers again?

**NO! I HATE THIS!**

Sakani ran outside and so did Saki.

"Hana-chan…imouto…" tears were at the brim of Tohru's eyes.

"No! no Tohru! Don't cry!" Sakani shouted, "Don't come near!"

"My vow…sorry for keeping it from you…so please…" Saki held her hands up, "Don't come near me…"

"Tohru you always knew that I was never really your sister! You can stay away from me! Just don't come near me!" Sakani stepped back, "I'm…an alien!"

"We really do have the power…to kill someone…" they both said in unison.

_A sin that won't ever be forgiven…a taint that won't ever disappear…I don't want to hurt anyone! It's just that I…_

If my sole reason for existence right now is to wait for judgement of my sins, then I don't want anyone else to suffer for it with me, even though a certain someone already has.

Tohru grabbed both of their hands and put them together, "Sakani-chan! You are my sister! Your not an alien you are a human being who's my my sister!"

"And…even though I'm close to you two now…standing right here…right beside you guys…I don't want us to part…there may be many things about you two I still don't know…but please don't leave us…Hana-chan…IMOUTO-CHAN!" Sakani's eyes widened as tears came, "I really like being with you two!"

"**Really like being with you…Hana-san…Sakani-chan…**"

"But…But…I…I might…" Saki stuttered.

"I might hurt my own sister…" Sakani cried.

_I might still do things that could hurt you! I might do things that can't be forgiven!_

"Decided what you want for yourself." Arisa said her head slouching lazily to the side and then the other as she walked forward them, "You've decided so many things on your own already…so what difference does the other one make? Do you really want to distance yourself from us? That's all I want to know."

Saki's eyes dilated, "I really don't know…"

…_on that day…the sunset I saw on my home, was so…it looked so unexpectedly lonely to me that I wanted to tremble…it's strange…I don't know when it started to happen…but the sunsets became warm…and no longer was their a shadow of only one person or two against the pavement…if only for that reason alone…_

"Let's stay…" Sakani said with her eyes closed.

"I want us…to stay…I want us to stay together!" Saki said.

I'll pray for you

…because you can't always spend the rest of your life l

ike this!"

"In this world…filled

with so many people. Somewhere out there,

there has to be someone other than

Sakani…who could

treasure her and like her for who she is...

…there just has to be!"

DON'T GIVE UP!

* * *

"…!"

"Eh!? What's wrong!?" Tohru asked.

"I couldn't hear it…" Saki said. She sat on the couch and her hands waved, "Just now I managed not to hear anyones thoughts!"

"Really!? Saki-chan!" her mother said proudly.

"That's great!" Tohru said.

"Its wonderful isn't it…" Sakani said.

"How did you do it?" Arisa asked as she sat criss-cross on another couch eating applesauce.

"It feels more quiet after a soft 'pop'." Saki said.

"Can you understand what she's trying to explain Megumi?" Arisa asked.

"As long as she has the hang of it…" he said.

* * *

_**Do people search for fulfillment because their lives are already content? If that's true then I would be able to fully control it in no time. When I'm joking I don't need to use my full strength. I think it's supposed to feel like a pinprick of tiny needles. **_

"Saki! How long are you going to wear black..?" Megumi asked.

Everyone that walked pass in the store stared at her because she had a big umbrella and was wearing black gloves, black purse, and a black long dress.

"Hmm…you do have a point…but because I've been wearing black for so long now…I don't feel like myself wearing other colors…Megumi, you don't have to continue wearing black with me you know…?" Saki explained.

"I feel more at ease in this color too…" he said.

"Anyway if I started wearing yellow of pink now…everyone would be in the state of confusion." Megumi said, "Just like for Sakani."

_But she also wears purple and white._

Saki leaned to Megumi, "I'm really grateful…to mom, dad, and you."

"Hana-chan! Megumi chan!" Tohru cheered.

"We might leave you behind!" Sakani waved them over with her purple striped base black colored gloves.

Saki smiled, "Let's go…"

_Theirs one more thing…that still pains my heart…my family loved and cared for me so much and I still wasn't satisfied…mom and dad can laugh freely now but before…I was only focused on myself_

_But every time I'm down and think that way I think of Kyoko's words…_

"Humans are always seeking from others…maybe…maybe because no matter how much your abused by them, or lose your hope in them, regardless of how much your family loves you…you still hope…other people can accept you…for who you are. And also, parents only want…they're children to be happy." Kyoko smiled, "So as long as your happy they will be too."

"So when the day comes…when all of you need to walk down different paths of life…just remember that things like lone loneliness and sadness…don't have to exist!" Kyoko said as she turned away from the sunlight view. Saki smiled at the sky.

_**There will definitely be a happy ending to it all…**_

DEFINETLY.

* * *

OMG! THAT TOOK 90 YEARS! (Really 90 hours)

No less than that, I just know it took forever.


	52. Chapter 52: Dirty Books and Bitches

**Okay, so this is the next chapter (obviously) and I'm very happy that I'm having some more schedule in my life now to make time for fanfics, homework, eating, showering then going to bed. And only if I really REALLY have to, I study and only if I really REALLY need too, I practice my steps for the step up team at my school :D**

**And only if I really want to is when I go all the way down the stairs and eat something but that's only when my mom yells for me to come downstairs to eat.**

**(Sigh)**

**Here we go again!**

* * *

**Click, Click click…click…click click**

Red heel shoes hit the floor of the silent room. It was impossible.

"Wow, such whimps, you give up to damn easily." Runka said as she tapped the black haired mans nose as he shook in fear. She was wearing a black silk suit and a black hat. She pulled on the mans purple tie and held him to her face, "If you don't tell me where the money is…" she said trying seduce him. She licked her red lips, "I won't give you a goodbye kiss."

The man looked like he was dropling, "…and then…if you don't…" she slipped her hand in her back pocket and pulled out a gun, black and shiny.

"I'll shoot you!" she held the gun to the mans head as she gripped the gun roughly.

The man jumped and his head hit the gun.

"You ever tell me where the money is, or you die." she said strictly.

"I-I…I'm not the manager! I d-don't know! Please don't kill…"

**POW!**

The bullet went in and out through the other side as if her had no brain at all.

"I'm in disgust…you couldn't help at all." Runka said and shoved the dead mans head on the floor, "At least I don't have to give you a good-bye kiss."

"I found the money!" a deep voice called from her pocket.

Runka reached in her pocket and pulled out a walky-talky, she pressed and hold the button, "Saying that sooner would've saved lives." she said sarcastically as she removed her foot from the dead mans head.

"The only lives we need to save is this money." the man said.

"Now hurry up, Chuck!" Runka said playfully.

* * *

_Another person…_

Sakani combed her hair, her bangs shadowing her eyes as they showed a bit anger and mostly fear, _is dead._

She set the comb down and braided two braids on each side in the front and left the rest out.

Pulling out scissors she then trimmed the edges,_ I'm gonna have to find them…no…end it somehow…_

_**But I can't think it because the only outcome I come up with when I think about how to end it all… I only think of letting them kill me our just killing myself but I wouldn't do that because…**_

She wrapped the braids around her head and clipped it in the back, _**it's not worth dying when there are still people who love and care about me…**_

She smiled sadly as she pulled out black nail polish and did her nails one by one.

_Plus, I would go to hell._

* * *

"Sakani!" Kyo shouted bringing Sakani back to reality from her thoughts as they walked on the sidewalk.

"H-huh!? What happened!?" Sakani asked and then a sudden thought came to her, "Nothing happened…"

"Don't keep spacing out, we might get separated from each other!" Kyo said pulling the collar of his shirt.

"It was a break from reality…not that I needed it…" Sakani said as a bunch of butterflies rushed between them, "Hehe, and they come back! Oh the summer…hey, it's not often we get invited to Kazuma-san's place…I couldn't get too lost anyways…"

The butterflies cleared up as she had a flashback,

_"Shishou invited us over…wanna come?" Kyo asked._

_"Oh? Okay." Sakani replied._

_"Date? ." Shigure asked._

The flashback ended when Kyo said, "…you! Don't have so much of a expectation. It's only lunch." Kyo sweat dropped, "It could be really boring."

"Why would it be boring if your here with me? Being able to have lunch together is very happy to me…" Sakani said.

Kyo blushed.

Sakani realizing what she just said blushed too, "Oh…um..."

Kyo smiled, "You really are….easy to please."

Sakani blushed more but smiled, "Mm."

* * *

"Shishou…!" Kyo called.

"Hmm…" Sakani took off her shoe while Kyo did.

"I've brought Sakani with me!" Kyo shouted.

"Uh oh…smells like it too…" Sakani stepped a few steps forward.

"Shishou!?" Kyo yelled.

"Something is burning…" Sakani said.

Kyo paused and then all of a sudden he started running.

"Kyo?" Sakani said walking slowly after him.

Kyo slammed open a sliding door, "**SHISHOU, WHAT DID YOU BURN THIS TIME!?**"

"Eh!?" Kazuma was reading a book while the pot was burning right in front of him.

"I have to admit standing and reading in front of the pot like that is very dangerous." Sakani said with her hand over her nose and mouth walking toward Shishou, "The book could get hurt! Look! You could drop it in the pot!"

Then all of a sudden the book dropped in the pot, "Uh oh…Shigure's story…" Kazuma said.

"THE POT…THE FISH,…EVEN THE FISH IS BURNT AND NOW THE BOOK IS TOO!" Kyo shouted looking in the pot.

"Only the cover…"

"Ah, I thought I should cook for once since you two were coming over…" Kazuma smiled.

"DON'T READ WHILE YOU COOK! AND WHY IS THE FIRE TURNED ALL THE WAY UP!?" Kyo shouted.

Sakani had a fork in her hand and stabbed the fish, "Hmm, it's really hard."

"What are you…"

Sakani tore a piece off the fish and put it in her mouth.

Her face showed no emotion at first but all of a sudden she spit it back out, "Is this artificial?" Sakani asked Kazuma.

Kyo started dumping the food in the trashcan, "**Just burn it…**"he said as he was about to dump the book in the trash but Kazuma caught it.

* * *

The three sat at the table.

"It's been a while Sakani-san…how have you been." Kazuma asked.

"Just fine…" Sakani said as she read Shigure's book.

"YOUR ACTUALLY READING IT!?" Kyo shouted.

"Wait…what page are you on?" Kazuma asked sweat dropping.

All of a sudden Sakani looked like this O_O.

"What's…in that book?" Kyo asked.

"W-wha…" Sakani blushed and gasped.

"Hey…whats in the book!?" Kyo looked at the page Sakani was reading.

_And she reached her orgasm…_

"WHOA!" Sakani quickly closed the book, "Why am I reading this!? Why were YOU reading this!?"

Kazuma sweatdropped.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN READING LATELY!?" Kyo shouted suddenly standing.

"Hey, I'm a man, and soon you will…"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT I WOULD DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS!" Kyo shouted.

"It's nature…" Kazuma said.

"Apparently nature about…sex…and stuff…your so dirty!" Sakani shouted.

Kazuma laughed.

"This is embarrassing! How could Shigure know this stuff about woman, has he been stalking people lately?" Sakani looked around, "I don't approve you to read any more of this book."

"Okay, okay, fine." Kazuma put his hands up, "Anyways, sorry about the mess you just saw in the kitchen and…in that book…my cooking isn't that great."

"Honestly, your cooking skills aren't good! So don't mess around in the kitchen!" Kyo said still in a bit rage of what Shigure put in the book.

"Originally I *thought* I could cook some dishes for you two," Kazuma said with his hand on his chin.

"I guess thinking *can* be dangerous…" Sakani said in a low monotoned voice.

"If just *thinking* made it possible, then no one would have to work at anything!" Kyo said darkly.

"Hmm…this could be a problem…it's almost lunch time…" Kazuma said.

"I'll make something…as long as you give me 500 yen." Sakani said.

"Wha?" Kazuma was a bit surprised.

"Price for having the guest cook." Sakani said walking into the kitchen.

"Or i'll electrocute you…" Sakani smirked.

Kazuma sweat dropped and so did Kyo.

Sakani opened the pantry, "Relax, I'm only half kidding."

"But then that means half of it is serious!" Kyo noted.

"That's right! What about that 500yen! You owe me, when I make…" Sakani looked in the empty pantry.

"it's completely empty…" Kyo said.

"Hmm…"

"Ah, that's because I usually don't cook!" Kazuma said.

"How is she supposed to make lunch then!?" Kyo shouted.

Sakani picked up a box, "I can make curry out of this." she said, "When you give me that 500 yen." this time there was a sparkle in her eye.

"Hmm, fine…" Kazuma said dropping yen in her hand.

_He actually gave her the yen…_

"I'll help you!" Kazuma told her.

Kyo stepped in front of Kazuma and pushed him out of the way, "You don't have to help!" he said sternly.

Kazuma kept smiling, "I really *think* I can make something this time!"

"Forget about *thinking* you can cook too! AAH ENOUGH!" Kyo shouted.

Sakani blinked.

Kyo continued pushing Kazuma out the door, "I'll help her Shishou!"

"Are you sure? Something *dirty* may happen again." Sakani said looking out the window that was in front of the sink.

Kyo blushed.

"You two did something *dirty*?" Kazuma raised his eyebrows, "Is that so…"

"**Shishou you should go outside instead! A-and read that book!" **Kyo shouted as he pushed Kazuma out the door.

_SLAM!_

And with that Kazuma was left chuckling outside his door.

_"Okay, let's start already!"_ Kyo shouted on the other side.

_"Okay…"_

Kazuma's personal assistant with brown hair neatly cut, appeared, "EH!? What are you doing here by yourself? Shouldn't Kyo be here by now?"

"Oh, he's here. He just kicked me out." Kazuma replied with his hand on his chin.

"Oh…!" the guy creaks open the door and spys on them.

"Hey, hey! People on other people isn't nice Kunimitsu." Kazuma told him still smiling.

_"H-hey…don't say that!" _Kyo said blushing madly.

"_You made me feel that way…" _Sakani said blushing too.

"They look like they're having fun." Kunimitsu said still peeking through the door, "I never thought he would get get closer to anyone beside's Kazuma-san…he's spoken to me a lot more recently too, I'm glad." he smiled.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"Ah! I'll go get it!" Kunimitsu jumped up from his peeking place and ran to get the phone.

_**Around this time last year…never mind laughing, he wouldn't even raise his head in response. For him, there was only despair. An aura that felt like "death" edited from him.**_

_Kazuma starred at Kyo worriedly while in the mountains as he just starred at the ground sadly. _

_**And he was surrounded by darkness.**_

_Kazuma grabbed Kyo's arm and saw tears from his eyes._

"Kazuma-san…"

Kazuma was released from his thoughts.

"Kazuma-san someone left a message for you."

Turning to him, Kazuma still had the cheerful expression on his face, "Ah…who was it that called?"

"Kyo's father…" Kunimitsu frowned.

Kazuma's cheerful expression went away to a shocked face.

Kunimitsu got angry, "He just said that he needed to meet up and talk with you, then he hung up."

Kazuma furrowed his eyebrows, "Why does he purposely pick the day Kyo would be over? And what is there left for him to talk about?" Kunimtsu asked, "Are you going to go meet up with him?"

* * *

_I can already imagine what he's going to say. And it makes me sick just thinking about it.' _Kazuma thought looking down.

"Eh?" Sakani starred in Kazuma's direction trying to approve to what was going on, _something is wrong…' _she thought standing in front of the sink.

"What? Your going out?" Kyo asked sitting on the floor.

"I'll give you back your 500 yen for you to stay." Sakani said randomly.

Kazuma chuckled but then said, "Sorry, something came up suddenly and I have to go meet with someone…"

There seemed to be an invisible static in the air into Kazuma's head.

_Someone…_

"I'm really sorry about this Sakani-san, I'll be back as soon as I can." Kazuma told Sakani.

Sakani just starred at him and then looked away, "…"

_Can she tell?_

Kyo had a worried face, "Shishou…did…something happen? Is everything alright?"

Kazuma had a worried expression for a moment but then smiled and said, "…you don't have to worry. I'll be back soon. So stay home and be a good little boy!"

"**JUST WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" **Kyo shouted.

Kazuma glanced at the ceiling, "Didn't you always used to cry when I went out?" Kazuma asked.

"THAT'S WHEN I WAS A KID! STOP BRINGING UP THINGS FROM THE PAST!" Kyo shouted at Kazuma.

"Wow, they must have a great relationship…" Sakani smiled putting her hair in a ponytail.

Kunimitsu was sitting right next to where she was standing near the door, "Yeah…just like father and son…"

Sakani almost jumped, "Holy mother….who are you?"

"Oh, this is our first time meeting…I'm Tomoda Kunimitsu." he smiled and turned to Sakani, "I guess you can say…I Kazuma-san's pupil and assistant."

Sakani sat down and turned to him an he held up his finger, "I know things about Kyo wen he was a kid too. Like when he screamed and cried after seeing a stain in the kitchen once…"

Sakani starred at him emotionlessly.

"_**KU. NI. MIT. SU!**_" Kyo stood over him with a very dark aura surrounding him.

Kunimitsu glanced at Kyo, "STOP TALKING SO MUCH! **GET LOST!**" Kyo shouted.

Kunimitsu smirked and started leaving the room, "Yes, yes, I wouldn't want to interrupt any of your precious time together…"

Kyo and Sakani blushed. Kyo shouted again, "**WHAT!**"

"HE'S JUST LIKE SHISHOU! ALWAYS SAYING NEEDLESS THINGS!" Kyo shouted.

"Don't be embarrassed, I cried a lot when I was a child…" Sakani said walking over to a spot with red prints on the wall.

Kyo crossed his arms embarrassed.

"So this is the stain…it looks like blood." Sakani smirked a bit, "If your still scared than I could…."

Kyo shot a look at her and blushed, "DON'T BE STUPID!"

Sakani giggled, "Mmm, I was only kidding…" she ran her right hand in her pink hair.

Kyo stared at Sakani as she smiled and looked at the ground.

_"…don't be afraid…you mustn't be afraid…' Kazuma told the young Kyo holding him close, "Because after you grow up…your body…and your heart…"_

_Has matured._

_You'll surely be able to overcome your fears!_

Kyo stood behind Sakani with his arms over his shoulder and his hands behind her raised ones. Sakani looked up at him and she grabbed his hands and kiss them.

The feeling of soft lips against his hands made Kyo blush.

He suddenly smacked her on the side of her head, "S-stop playing around! And let's cook already!"

"WA!" Sakani felt the side of her head.

"You hit me hard, you made a loud noise." Sakani whined.

Kyo smiled, then he chuckled, "You wanna hear it again?" he asked jokingly.

"Silly, you'll just hit me." Sakani said retying her hair.

_Change the Future! And overcome your fears!_

* * *

"In the last generation…the cat possessed your grandfather, so I think you would understand…" Kyo's father lit a cigarette and put in his mouth, Kazuma sat in front of him on his knees starring emotionless at him, "The person possessed by the cat has always been locked away…'It' is free under your supervision right now…but once 'it' graduates High School…" he took the cigarette out of his mouth in between his pointer and middle finger, "'It's' life…even until death, should be kept…confined in that dark room." the fathers eyebrows furrowed, "Never to be let out! Just like your grandfather. 'It' won't be allowed to marry, and 'it' will stay alone for the rest of 'its' life…Kazuma-dono, that time is almost here…your help on this matter will be essential."

Kazuma smiled leaning forward putting his hands together in his sleeves, "Even though that's true….i think it's a little too early to speak of this just yet. There's still a year left until graduation." he stated.

"**BUT IT JUST ISN'T RIGHT!**"his father stood up abruptly and balled his hands into fists, "THE VERY THOUGHT OF 'IT' BEING ABLE TO LIVE OUTSIDE WITH OTHERS IN THE FUTURE LIKE 'IT' IS NOW MAKES ME TOTALLY UNEASY! 'IT'…'IT IS A **MONSTER!**" he shouted.

Kazuma looked at the floor grabbing his cup calmly and taking a sip of tea.

"**'IT' KILLED 'ITS' OWN MOTHER…'IT' IS A MONSTER WHO KILLED MY WIFE!**" the father yelled.

"I…I won't forgive 'it'…" he kicked over his empty tea cup, "'It' killed my wife…do you know how hard it was for me…? But 'it' didn't even feel remorse and wasn't even punished for what 'it' did…"

Kazuma took the cup out of his mouth and starred emotionlessly ahead.

"**WHY…?!**" the father shouted, "AM I SUPPOSED TO FORGIVE 'IT' FOR ALL OF THIS!?"

Kazuma looked down a bit angry, "Everything is 'its' fault. 'It' destroyed everything. It was all 'its' fault but…you're alike…"

The father's eyes widened in shock.

"You and how Kyo was like before…are alike…unable to let go of unease and fear…with your ears closed and eyes shut…and pushing all the blame onto others…"

_"IT'S ALL THE RATS FAULT! I HATE HIM!" _

"But that child…has begun to change…finally. He has crawled from the depths of despair. His thoughts have changed from the first step forward." Kazuma stated, "And he still strives to grow."

Kazuma looked to his right away from the so called 'father', "But you…why won't you change…? You've always pushed the blame onto your son. But you've never reflected upon yourself."

The father looked down, "You avoid the fact that he has the same blood as you. Why is that?" Kazuma asked, "Is it because you find comfort in blaming him?"

The father gritted his teeth and balled his fists back up and leaned forward to shout again, "**YOU….ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT IT'S ALL MY FAULT!?**"

Kazuma got up from his spot, "I'm only saying all the blame shouldn't go on Kyo." he stated simply.

"HAH! You're trying to talk as if you were 'it's' father, but I know you only took 'it' because of money! Even thought 'it' is just the cat, anyone who raises the zodiac children can get large sums of money in return." he smirked.

Kazuma frowned, "No matter what you think of me…being able to watch him slowly grow up is enough of a payment to me. **That's why I won't help you lock up that child.**"

The father's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes twitched, "DON'T BE STUPID! AKITO WON'T STAND FOR IT!"

Kazuma stepped forward and his eyebrows forward in anger, "I don't care who it is! No matter what happens I'll protect him, even if it costs me my life." Kazuma smirked, "But as someone who doesn't know what it means to be a parent, you probably won't understand…what I mean."

He started to walk away.

"….you…you think you can do this to me…?" the guy said shakily, "YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THIS TO ME?"

Suddenly, there was a chuckle from behind the man in rage.

"I think we all know, that fathers who hate there children…" a man with metal covering half of his face came behind the man, "Can never want more for them to disappear…Kazuma."

Kazuma's eyes widened and he turned around to the sound of a deep different voice.

"Kyo's foster 'father' or should I say, pity man? What about, pity _bitch_." the man said.

"Who are you?" Kazuma asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare and the worst nightmare of the center of the nightmare." he chuckled to himself purposely stating the truth in a confusing way.

Kazuma, in fact, looked puzzled. Confusion stapled upon his face.

"I know the person in the center of this. I've been spying all along, yet, I haven't gotten a single chance to lay a finger on her." the man said using dramatic hand gestures. His eyes went separate ways making him look crazy (He IS).

"Oh, and, my name is Chuck, you can call me Chucky, I like that name," he stated.

Kazuma's eyebrows furrowed.

Chuck patted Kyo's fathers back, "I know how you feel, you just can't make the person disappear from your life, for them to die. **You see, I'm in the same situation.**" he explained.

"Oh yeah, and I rather you be…um, yeah stupid for giving my daughter 500 yen. I mean, you can do so~ much better. Who do you think she is? Don't go around giving bitches money."

Kazuma's eyes widened in shock, "Your her…"

"Yeah, you must referring to that bitch with the pink hair, wears a lot of black and purple…white…maybe, don't ask, I rarely know her anymore. She's just a person I want to kill…" Chuck ranted then he dramatically clapsed his hands over his mouth, "Oops, said too much! Oh well, it's better for you to know so it's the more that I will frighten you and that bitch."

Chuck put his hands back to his side and smirked, "You never know when I'll appear…**you can never find me…but…I will find you**…oh! Yeah, and the bitch. Oh and 'it'? Is that the orange hair guy, I think I'll refer to him as 'it' now because my friend doesn't seem to like 'it's' name or whatever 'it' did, but I'm pretty sure 'it' is a bitch too!" he ranted again.

Kazuma looked at him shocked but no fear in his eyes.

"I think I'll wait to kill you…but beware, a certain bitch may disappear…one day…okay, let me say this clearly, beware of Sakani disappearing from the face of the earth and possibly some of her friends too…when I have the chance!" he looked jolly as ever as he took big gulps of tea from his tea cup, "Goodbye now, don't stand there like a stalker."

* * *

_Even until he dies…_

_The wave of darkness I just felt came from him…his soul chained to the darkness is slowly drowning in it. Kyo also knows…what path others have laid out for him. But I don't want to see him walk down those paths. Because i don't want to ever see him…_

_Stand amidst all that darkness again._

* * *

"That's why…I hate the beach and I hate the pool too!" Kyo explained sitting against the wall.

"Anyways…can you even swim?" Kyo glanced at Sakani who was sitting next to him, no anger in his eyes, just curiosity.

"Heh, I like baths…" Sakani thought.

Kyo chuckled, "Silly, that's not the same!"

"I can't go into a deep body of water without a floating tube…or at least a floating person." Sakani stated.

"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked his cat ears popping out.

"I'm talking about fat people…wait…no they sink to the bottom. Maybe super skinny people like Tohru, yeah I'll float with her!" Sakani said happily.

"Your so weird…" Kyo smiled.

Kazuma stood at the door watching the two talk.

"Maybe I'm stay on the beach and get a tan." Sakani laughed.

"And then build sand castles." Kyo chuckled.

"HA HA!"

Sakani and Kyo suddenly turned to Kazuma.

"Shishou, what took you so long!?" Kyo asked standing up.

Sakani's smile fell. Her face went to emotionless at her senses.

"We were almost sick waiting for you!" Kyo yelled.

"He didn't hurt you…" Sakani said in a monotoned voice randomly.

Kyo and Kazuma glanced at her in shock.

Kyo looked puzzled, "Shishou…what is she talking about?"

"Are you okay? What did he do? What did he say? Did he call me a 'bitch' like he normally would?" Sakani asked looking at the ground her bangs shielding her eyes.

Kazuma frowned.

The atmosphere got heavy as the question lingered in the air. The tension was so uneasy to Sakani and she balled her hands into fists, "**Well…did he?**"

"Ah…no…he didn't hurt me…you must be referring to your father…" Kazuma told her nervously.

"**Damn right I am.**" Sakani said.

"Hey…calm down." Kyo said putting a fist to Sakani's head.

Sakani's head perked up and her eyes widened.

"It's okay…" Sakani said and smiled a bit, "I'm glad he didn't hurt you…"

"Never mind that! Is the curry ready?" Kazuma asked already knowing the answer.

_I'll protect you!_

_"_Of course it's ready! We were waiting for you!" Kyo shouted.

"Well, then, lets go eat!" Sakani grinned.

* * *

**I know…yah must think I'm dead…I'm the undead…hehehe**


	53. Chapter 53: Out of the Blue

**Wooot! Woot! 53rd chapter….(eats cookies and drinks milk then accidentally spills it on homework)…I'll tell my teacher my dog ate my homework. I'll actually give it to my dog and he'll chew it up and I'll record it.**

* * *

_Eventually one day, you won't be able to run away from it!_

_The tightly closed lid…_

* * *

Simu looked up at the energetic rabbit who was yelling things all so jolly.

"So that's why…WE'RE GOING TOMORROW!" Momiji shouted with his hands in the air. Shigure glanced at Momiji. Yuki starred at him boringly. Tohru had the largest smile on her face. Simu starred at him questionably, and Sakani…well…she wasn't exactly paying attention.

"I'VE ALREADY TAKEN CARE OF EVERYTHING!" Momiji shouted.

Yuki sweat dropped and turned to the right, "Suddenly appearing out of nowhere, and then suddenly saying we're going somewhere…what's going on?" Yuki asked.

"Welcome!" Tohru greeted Momiji who was still at the door, "Ja!"

Shigure turned back to his daily newspaper, "What do you mean 'that's why'?"

"DIDN'T WE ALL PROMISE TO GO SOMEWHERE AND HAVE FUN!?" Momiji shouted.

"I didn't promise anything." Shigure noted.

Momiji held his pointer finger up and cheered, "I'VE ALREADY BORROWED THE SOHMA VILLA! SO I'VE PLANNED FOR US TO HAVE OUR SOHMA GET AWAY VACATION TOMORROW!"

Sakani's head steered towards him, "Tomorrow!? I have to hurry up and pack!" she suddenly got up grabbing Simu's hand and ran up the stairs.

"EHHH!? TOMORROW!? VILLA!? GET AWAY!?" Tohru shouted.

Yuki sweat dropped again, "Just figures you'll decide everything yourself again."

"Secretaries…huh…" Shigure starred off into space thinking about all the sexy secretary women.

_I have a feeling he's thinking about something perverted….' _Yuki thought.

"B-but that's too extravagant!" Tohru shouted frantically.

"Tohru, you and Sakani can get days off of work now right? If we're gonna have fun, nows the best time to do it!" Momiji told Tohru.

"It's a little too sudden to leave tomorrow! And also the rain…" Yuki started but Momiji cut him off obviously having a great answer, "Don't worry! The weather report said it'll be clear tomorrow!" Momiji explained to Yuki with a hand on his hip.

"Ah…" Yuki sweat dropped _again._

"So let's all go! You guys promised! RIGHT TOHRU!? **HEY WHAT ABOUT YOU SAKANI!**" Momiji shouted making the house shake.

"Eh…oh…I…" Tohru was surprised by the sudden invitation. Not wanting to be ungrateful she replied, "…okay. I'd really like to go!" she smiled blushing.

"OH YEAH! ME TOO!" Sakani shouted quickly almost falling down the stairs, she suddenly stood at the edge of the stairs, brushed herself off and went back to her expressionless face, silently walking to the table.

"Uh…" everyone looked confused.

"…AH! STAG BEETLES! WE DEFINITELY HAVE TO GO CATCH SOME STAG BEETLES!" Momiji shouted.

"Yes!" Tohru shouted.

"Mhm." Sakani nodded.

"And fireworks too!" Momiji shouted.

"Okay!" Tohru shouted.

"You can't catch fireworks." Sakani noted, _I wonder how Simu can nap with all this noise._

Shigure glanced at them, "That sounds like fun…now even I wanna go too." he sounded jealous.

"Really? LET'S ALL GO THEN! LET'S ALL GO THEN!" Momiji cheered.

Yuki looked down in annoyance, "What about your work? Have you finished it yet?"

Shigure smiled brightly with sparks flying and put two thumbs up, "YEP!"

Yuki glared at him, "Stop lying! I don't believe you at all!"

"Hmph, hey, but what about you guys? Did you all finish your summer homework by any chance?" Shigure asked.

_He must really want to go' _Yuki thought standing up, "Don't worry about us. Technically, I'm already done with my homework."

"I'M ALMOST DONE WITH MINE TOO!" Momiji shouted.

"I'm half way through….no…half plus a quarter, yeah, I'm almost finished…" Sakani bit into a red apple sitting in her right hand.

Tohru suddenly froze, "Uh oh." Sakani stated boringly.

* * *

There was a silence and all you could hear was the rain falling.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm always causing trouble for all of you…" Tohru hunched over looking down, _You even moved Simu out the room for us to do homework._

"I can always do it for you. I have a great imitation of your handwriting." Sakani stated taking another bite out of her apple. They were now in Sakai, Tohru, (and now) and Simu's room with a table in front of them trying to finish up work.

"No…I couldn't do that…you always write in cursive and last time the teacher noticed and punished us…_don't want that happening again_." Tohru said.

"It's no trouble don't worry about it." Yuki stated.

Sakani brushed some apple skin off her white dress, "I can help you…."

Momiji had a determined face, "FOR THE STAG BEETLES!" he shouted.

Tohru put her fist in the air, "FOR THE FIREWORKS!"

Yuki fixed his collar, _it'll be hard to complete all of this if we don't change the date for tomorrow…_

"Eh?" Momiji's head suddenly shot up, "Speaking of which, where's Kyo?"

"He's resting in his room." Sakani stated and bit the last bite of her apple.

There was a loud noise of rain afterward.

Momiji stood up with his fist in the air, "Well then! I'll go tell Kyo about tomorrow's plans!"

Then he shouted, "I wouldn't want to get in the way of your studying either!"

"He's in a bad mood right now Momiji…be careful." Sakani told Momiji as he slammed the door.

Yuki smiled looking to his left down, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure even if Kyo was in a good mood he wouldn't even be able to tell the difference."

Yuki's eyes then flickered over to an orange hat laying on the dresser. His eyes widened and then went back to regular size trying to act normal.

* * *

Momiji opened the door and without looking he shouted, "KYO!"

Momiji finally took the chance to glance around, he then spotted Kyo laying on the floor on a pillow and his arm over his eyes blocking off everything in sight. There were a few books on the floor and papers on the side.

"Kyo, you're not feeling well?" Momiji asked.

"….."

Momiji closed the door a bit.

"I feel tired all over…I don't have the energy to deal with you. Get out!" he scoffed.

"…." Momiji looked at him apologetically, "I understand…"

But he wasn't so apologetic, he put his hands on the sides of his mouth and leaned into Kyo and shouted, "WE'RE GOING TO THE VILLA TOMORROW! SO PACK UP!"

Kyo got pissed and sat up and shouted, "YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL!" then he paused, "The Villa!? Tomorrow? Eh…"

Momiji still had his hands up, "YEP!"

Kyo punched Momiji in the head, "What do you mean 'yep'? You've decided everything on your own without asking other people again, haven't you!?"

Momiji started crying, "WAHHH! WAHH! KYO HIT ME~!"

"But-! But~! You'll come with us right!? You won't say 'no'…" Momiji put his hands together and turned to him, "Right!?"

Kyo starred at him and then looked away, "Shut up…"

"If you don't go Sakani and Tohru will be really disappointed!" Momiji yelled persuading Kyo, "We'll play together and go swimming together, it'll be fun! _I promise!_"

Kyo was walking away from him to his closet.

"Hey! Hey Kyo~" Momiji teased.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!" Kyo sighed, "I never said I wouldn't go."

He started rummaging through his stuff to pack, "I'm so tired right now…. and you want me to pack…"

Momiji smiled with his hands behind his back, "You've really become nicer!"

"Eh?" Kyo asked Momiji ignoring him.

"Nothing~! Oh that's right! There's something I need to ask you!" Momiji sat next to Kyo and asked serious, "Other than department stores, do you know where we could find stag beetles?"

Kyo sweat dropped and looked at Momiji, he scoffed, "Are you seriously asking me this?"

* * *

The wind blew hard outside as Sakani was in the corner watching the tree hit the window.

"Ah!" Tohru suddenly shouted, "So that's how it's done!" Tohru looked up at Yuki and clicked her pen and turning the page in her book, "I think I finally understand!"

Yuki grinned, "That's great, if we keep going like this, we'll definitely be able to finish." he turned the page himself.

"It's all thanks to your help Yuki-kun!" Tohru acknowledged.

"You've been doing a great job too Honda-san!" Yuki smiled sweetly at her.

"Thank-you!" Tohru beamed.

Yuki glanced at the orange hat and clicked his pen. The window rattled and Sakani slowly got up.

"That cap…" Yuki brought up.

"Eh?" Tohru's head shot up and her pigtails went up.

"…..that cap…is it Honda-san's or Miss Honda's?" Yuki asked.

Sakani glanced at him.

"You mean that cap over there? Actually…it's not ours…" Tohru was still smiling.

"It does look kinda out of place….doesn't it?" Sakani picked up the hat and twirled it with her pointer finger.

"Uh….yeah….but if it it's yours than there must be something special about it." Yuki said.

"You know…don't you?" Sakani said.

Yuki's eyes widened.

"You think I wouldn't l know, wouldn't remember? Even if I didn't, I sensed it." Sakani said and the cap stopped twirling on her finger, "This cap is from when we were small and we met a boy. We were lost and he helped us find our way home."

Sakani put it on her head.

Tohru smiled looking down, "I don't know who he was, and I don't remember what he looked like either."

Yuki had his hand on his chin.

"Then why do you still keep the cap? It's so old…and worn out…" Yuki asked.

"Because I treasure the memory of it, he helped me…and I was…really happy that he did…" Tohru smiled.

"It was _you_." Sakani said.

The room went silent. Only the sound of the tree hitting the window and the wind pushing against it making it rattle.

Yuki's eyes widened.

_Even though…you may have forgotten…_

Suddenly Sakani jumped towards Tohru and the window crashed opened, "WAH!"

_**WHHHOOOOOSSH!**_

The window broke as Sakani pushed Tohru out the way, "SA…WAH!"

There was glass everywhere and Sakani laid over Tohru with a bunch of glass on her back and cuts. She winced as some of the cuts burned.

"SAKANI! ARE-ARE YOU OKAY!?" Tohru shouted.

Momiji slammed the door open, "WHAT HAPPENED SAKANI!? TOHRU!? ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

Kyo was right behind him.

Sakani was slowly getting up and fell to her side off of Tohru.

"SAKANI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Tohru shouted.

Yuki was dumbstruck.

"The window…" Sakani brushed some glass off her back, "Tohru, calm down…I'm fine..."

Momiji ran over to her, "BUT YOUR CUT! OH NO!"

Sakani waved the orange hat in the air, "See look I'm totally fine! Just a few cuts! You should be glad I saved Tohru's face." she brushed off more glass from her butt and back.

Kyo looked worried for a second, "WORRY ABOUT YOURSELF FOR NOW! YOUR CUT EVERYWHERE!" he shouted after catching sight of the hat.

Momiji put his hands up, "WIND! STOP RIGHT NOW!"

"Idiot! Like the wind would stop just because you tell it too." Kyo said and trotted over to Sakani and held out his hand.

"My hands are bleeding…" Sakani said.

"Who would care!" Kyo yelled.

She was shocked for a moment but took his hand.

"Are you okay?" Tohru asked.

"These cuts will go away in a day. I'm sure, I'm fine! Don't worry about it." Sakani told Tohru and smiled as she brushed her white dress.

Tohru looked at her with sorrowful eyes, "I love you."

"Ofcourse." Sakani smiled and kissed Tohru's head.

"I'll wrap my own cuts!" Sakani trotted through the door.

"Dummy! You can't do that!" Kyo yelled running behind her.

"Try to catch me…"

_If Tohru were to get hurt, I would never forgive myself for even being here today._

* * *

"You know, you don't have to do this." Sakani stated as Kyo wrapped her hand.

"I want to." he said taking a piece of glass out of her hand.

Sakani looked away from him hiding a blush. She faced the window again, _horse…_

When Kyo was finished with her hand she finally said, "I'll do the rest."

"You know you can't do it yourself!" Kyo yelled in a bit of anger.

"But my cuts are on my thigh, so I rather do it myself." Sakani told him looking him straight in the eye.

Kyo wasn't facing her anymore he was trying to hide his own blush.

* * *

Shigure walked forward the patio reading a book, _hmm, maybe I should have this place renovated…_

He sighed, _there's not enough room for the books either!_

Shigure caught sight of long black hair whipping in the wind. He frowned for a second.

There, was Rin standing right in front of him, wearing a black straight skirt and a white blouse. She had a cross necklace and a black wristband.

"First off, I want to make it clear that…I wasn't the one who broke the window." she said with the sharpest look in her eyes.

Shigure chuckled, "I know that."

He set the book at his side, "Long time no see. Oh, and congratulations on getting out the hospital. Rin."

Shigure turned around, "Come in first." he scratched his head, "This kind of weather isn't good for the body..."

Without taking her shoes off, Rin stepped on the patio and Shigure stopped when he heard the sound of her feet. She bumped into him.

"Rin-chan? Your still wearing your shoes…" Shigure showed a fake smile as if he didn't know what was going on.

"You know…The reason I came here for…" she faced the ground, "What my heart is thinking, what I want…Gure-nii…you already know right?"

"Well…." Shigure frowned and his eyes sharpened a bit, "What do you want me to say? What exactly?" he walked into his study room and Rin followed close behind him, "Just answer me." she said sharply.

Shigure started to sit down in his study chair, the chair cracking a bit, "Answer me! Gure-nii…" keeping the emotionless face but starring at Shigure for answers.

"Do I look like, such a simple man to you?" Shigure asked setting the book he was reading on a stack of books on his unorganized shelf.

"Not at all! Ha!" he replied to his own question.

He turned to Rin with an amusing look on his face, smiling and furrowing his eyebrows, "Are you…stupid then?"

He dropped a book on his desk, "Or is this foolishness just a tactic of yours?"

Shigure put his hand on his chin and whirled around in his chair stopping to where Rin was, "So…which one is it?"

* * *

"Ah! The winds starting to die down!" Tohru shouted in eager smiling happily as she carried a newspaper, "Thank-you everyone!" she thanked, for the help everyone was giving to clean up her and Sakani's room.

"Yes, thank-you." Sakani said calmly.

"Don't mention it. But for tonight, you guys can't sleep here!" Kyo said tossing tape to Sakani.

Momiji jumped on the bed next to Kyo, "Kyo, you actually did something as senseless as that!?" he screamed in shock.

Kyo furrowed his eyebrows and his vein popped, "You out of all people have no right to say that about me!"

Yuki on the other hand, was starring at Tohru, _"Because I treasure the memory of it!"_

…_.how will things turn out?' _he thought to himself.

Sakani smiled warmly, _Yuki has deep feelings for Tohru, I can feel it all the way over here!_

_When the tightly closed lid…is opened…_

In the room downstairs Rin brought her face close to Shigure's.

_Kiss._

But.

**What will be gained, and what will be lost?**

* * *

_**OMG! My sister made an account so she took some time away from me using the computer GRRRRR….**_

**OH WELL, Next time I'll bump her out the seat…lemme shut up before she reads this.**

** VOLUME 9/END  
**


End file.
